Diamonds For Tears
by CityGirl13
Summary: Wolves and lions never mix, they never become friends, and they certainly never become lovers. This is simple fact, an unchanging rule. But that rule becomes challenged when the Rose of the North falls in love with the Lion of the West.
1. Winter Is Coming

**Right! Next fic is here :D Hope that you guys like it, but warning: I won't be able to update as quickly cause I've got a lot of other stuff on at the moment. I'll try to keep to one update a day, but no guarantees.**

Chapter 1: Winter Is Coming

"Who built Winterfell and raised the Wall?" she asked.

"Bran the Builder," Rickon replied quickly.

"Who built up a great Northern fleet, only to have his son of the same name destroy it?"

"Brandon the Shipwright, and Brandon the Burner," the little boy answered, "I'm bored."

"You're always bored," she pointed out, "What did King Jon do?"

"Built White Harbour, can I go outside?" he inquired.

"No," she replied, "And King Rickard?"

"Defeated the Marsh King, please? You're just as bored as me!" Rickon argued.

He was right, but she kept going, "Karlon?"

Rickon sighed, "Defeated the Boltons and started House Karstark. C'mon, please! I can hear Bran practising his archery, you don't want to miss that do you?"

She sighed, looked down at the massive book that held the history of House Stark, then back to the blue eyed boy practically bouncing with impatience. A very long list of names stared back at her from the page, and it was only one of many. She closed the book with a snap and got to her feet.

"Alright, but if Maester Luwin kills me I'm blaming you," she warned.

Rickon laughed and grabbed her hand, "He won't, I know it all."

Elyanna Stark couldn't help but smile as her little brother led her down the corridors of Winterfell. Maester Luwin had been busy tending to a patient today, so he'd asked her to take over Rickon's lesson, which she had agreed to do. A few minutes in she could not remember why, it was a miracle that they'd made it to their family history at all today. Elyanna was just not cut out for this sort of thing, she would have much rather been outside riding or practising her archery. She wanted to learn how to use a sword as well, but her father had drawn the line at that; for now anyway. She brushed a stray wave of brown hair from her grey eyes, it just refused to stay back today. She had inherited that Stark colouring from her father, while most of her other siblings took their Tully colours from their mother, she and Arya were the only ones with brown hair and wolf grey eyes. Well, Jon was like them, but he was only her half brother. She didn't like saying that out loud, but it felt better than saying 'her father's bastard' she hated it when people called him that. Elyanna may or may not be responsible for threatening several young men around the castle for teasing Jon about his status. She couldn't help it, she just had that strong urge to defend her brother. Needless to say though, her mother had _not_ been happy.

She and her little brother emerged from the castle and into the courtyard, the day was typical for one in the North; grey clouds covering the sun, chill in the air, the words of House Stark trembling on everyone's lips. _Winter is coming_. A simple enough phrase, until you knew what it truly meant. Many Southerners thought that they had the Eternal Summer upon them, and basked in its warmth. They knew nothing of the cold in the North, they never had Summer Snows, frost, biting winds; these were but dreams to their minds. The Starks were made of the cold though, they had made it their domain for many generations, and they knew that their words spoke true right now. Winter was indeed coming, Elyanna couldn't say now she felt it, it was simply engraved into her bones. Her siblings and father were the same, they all knew it in their hearts, they all felt it on the wind.

Bran was indeed practising, concentration on his young face, blue eyes serious as they looked down the arrow to the target. The boys watching were holding in their breaths, and no doubt their laughs, while they waited for Bran to release his arrow. Elyanna gave a nod to her watching parents, then lifted Rickon up to sit on the saddle hanging over a small fence. He giggled and swung his legs wildly, she just laughed and ruffled up his auburn hair. Theon, her father's ward from the Iron Islands, gave her a grin and a wave. She returned it, earning her a wink, which she gave only an eye roll. Theon was a notorious flirt, and she was used to it. He didn't mean anything by it, it was just for fun. She flirted back sometimes, it was just a joke between them, not one that her brother's found funny though. Jon smiled at her, but then went back to watching Bran carefully. Her twin brother Robb left the others and walked over to her, blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

"You should have come down earlier," he said, "Missed out on a lot."

"I wanted to, but I had to take over Rickon's lesson," she gestured to their little brother.

Her twin gave her a look that said the words that next came out of his mouth," Really? You managed to stay teaching him for that long? I think that this has set a new record!"

She whacked him, "Oh shut up, I was dead bored."

"After the first second no doubt," he teased.

"I wanted to leave!" Rickon put in, "But Elyanna said we had to stay."

Robb spluttered, "Ha! You sound almost responsible my dear twin."

She gave him a death glare, "I'm still the older one."

He sobered, "Not by much!"

"Still counts," she retorted smugly, knowing that she'd won.

"You might want to lose that arrow now Bran," Theon advised, "Your arm's starting to twitch a bit."

Bran turned his head to look at the young man, and his arrow slipped on the bowstring at the same moment. The resulting occurrence was the arrow flying of course and striking a wooden barrel not far away. The boys chuckled softly, and people rushed to check the barrel. It was a cask of fine Dornish wine, and they fretted over it.

"Leave it be," her father commanded, "Just don't take the arrow out and it won't leak."

"I'll be right back," she whispered; then made her way back to the castle.

After weaving through the hallways for a bit she came to the door she wanted, knocked once, then let herself in. The young ladies of Winterfell were doing their needlework, while Septa Mordane watched over them like a mother hen. _A large mother hen_, Elyanna thought privately, she was so glad that she no longer had to suffer under her instruction. She and Robb's sixteenth birthday had indeed become a more glorious occasion to look back on with that. She may be able to perform all the required lady's tasks with passable skill, but she loathed it all. It was simply no fun, boys got all the good lessons, it wasn't fair. Her younger sister Sansa loved it all though, and excelled with great talent in pretty much all areas required. She was by far Septa Mordane's favourite of all the three Stark girls she'd had under her wing. Arya was not quite so happy looking as her sister though, she stared moodily out the window, not even listening to her sister chatting with her best friend Jeyne Poole. Her head was the first to snap up when Elyanna barged in, and a wide grin split her face.

"Elyanna," Septa Mordane greeted, "Have you come to join us?"

She fought back a wince at the thought, "I'm sorry Septa, I have not. I was wondering if I could steal Arya away for a little? I need her help with something."

Septa Mordane frowned, "I don't know, she hasn't finished yet. Nor has she paid much attention during the lesson. Speaking of which, aren't you meant to be with young Rickon?"

Elyanna gulped, "Uh, that's why I need Arya! We're… umm… doing a re-enactment to help him remember a detail of… what happened with King Torrhen knelt to Aegon the Conqueror!"

The old Septa didn't look like she believed a word of it, but Elyanna tried for her most winning smile. There were several giggles from the girls present, her sister Sansa among them, but she ignored those. Arya was giving her a pleading look, she wanted out desperately.

"Please?" Elyanna begged.

The Septa sighed, "Oh alright."

Arya was up in a flash and out the door, at least she remembered to stop and wait for Elyanna, who had been called back by the Septa.

"Hmm?" she asked; not having heard the woman's statement thanks to Arya pulling a face that made her nearly laugh.

"I said you have so much of your aunt in you, I remember her," the Septa said wistfully, "On you go."

"Come on!" Arya tugged on her hand and pulled her away, "I heard them, I want to watch Bran shoot!"

But Elyanna's good mood had faded with the Septa's comment. It wasn't like she hated it, well, she did a bit she supposed. It's just that all her life she'd had people saying it to her. Her family, Maester Luwin, Septa Mordane, Ser Rodrick Cassel, and numerous other people all around Winterfell. 'Oh how like your aunt Lyanna you are' it had to be the phrase spoken to her the most in her life. She looked like her, she laughed like her, she smiled like her, she _walked_ like her, she had the same bloody temperament as her; it was a nightmare! Did nothing of her's actually belong to her? Or was a dead girl's ghost walking all that people saw then they looked at Elyanna Stark. Even her name and come from her aunt, sure lots of her family were named after pats members, but still! She was just grateful that there was at least the 'E' there to give her _some_ variation to this aunt she'd never met. They'd even given her Lyanna's old nickname; Rose of the North. But at least Elyanna had managed to carve one for herself, even if her mother didn't approve of it; the Wolf of Winterfell. She'd gotten _that_ one from her rather… unusual habit of being perhaps just a little over aggressive when it came to things she cared about. Her father often told her that she had the 'wolf's blood' in her, his brother Brandon and sister Lyanna had possessed it as well, and that didn't' exactly raise her spirits. They were both dead now, along with her grandfather Rickard.

Elyanna was so deeply wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that they were back outside until Arya came running up to her again, she hadn't noticed her leaving either. Arya held two bows in one of her hands, one of which she thrust at Elyanna, and her hand held two arrows. The grin that split her little sister's face was what brought a smile back to Elyanna's.

"Did they see you?" she whispered.

Arya shook her head, "This'll be fun."

Elyanna heard the sound of disturbed birds, followed by the laughter of Jon and Robb.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" her father demanded; which shut them up pretty quickly, "Keep practising Bran."

As her little brother turned back to the target, she and Arya crept forward and took up a position where they could get clean aim at the targets set up. Arya was going for Bran's, while Elyanna was just aiming for one of the other ones.

"Don't think too much Bran," she heard Jon murmur to him.

Robb was watching critically, "Relax your bow arm."

Bran steadied himself, aimed at the target, and was beaten. Two arrows flew at the same time from behind the boys, burying themselves at the centre of two different targets. They whirled around in shock, Elyanna laughed, while Arya performed a small curtsy. Her smirk changed to laughter as well when Bran ran at her, she threw aside her bow and made her escape. Elyanna grinned as she watched her two siblings run after one another, she spun around just in time to see her twin sneaking up on her.

"Damn it," Robb swore, "You always do that."

"Instincts," she preened, "Where'd Theon get to?"

Jon was putting away the archery equipment, but she hadn't seen Theon since her return.

Robb shrugged, "I don't know."

"Aww, did you miss me?" Theon inquired; appearing behind her.

"Oh you have no idea!" she replied dramatically; which made Robb wince, that just egged her on more, she loved to make her dear twin uncomfortable. Then she noticed the serious look in Theon's eyes.

Robb did as well apparently, "What's happened?"

"They've found a deserter," Theon said, "Your father is going to execute him, as law commands, he said to get you and Jon ready."

"Alright," Robb began moving for the stables; but Theon grabbed his arm.

"Bran as well," he said.

Robb stilled, but nodded his head in an automatic kind of motion. Elyanna wasn't quick so easy with the idea though.

"He can't!" she protested.

Theon level a glance at her, "He's the Lord of Winterfell Elyanna."

She looked at the boys, saw that they weren't going to agree with her, and stormed off to find her father. He was readying his horse, something that most Lords got their grooms to see to, but Lord Stark liked to do it himself. That was one of the things she loved about her father, he was still happy to do simply tasks in spite of his status. He turned when he heard her approaching, and picked up on her moods at once. It would have been hard not to with the frost in her grey eyes.

"You can't take Bran," she stated.

"It's time," he replied simply, "Robb and Jon were his age."

Elyanna shook her head, "He's just a boy father!"

"Winter is coming," he said; he used it like an explanation, a way to justify his choice.

She hardened her glare, "Alright, then I'm going to."

_That_ pulled him up short, he gave her a seriously look, "No you're not."

"You're taking Bran," she pointed out, "Why not me? You said Robb and Jon were only ten when they first saw something like this, well I suppose it must be past time for me then."

"Death is not for a woman's eyes," he protested.

"And yet there have been warrior Queens," she argued.

"Ellie…" he tried using his old pet name for her, "Please, stay back."

She shook her head firmly, "No father, as you yourself said, Winter is coming."

Then she turned on her heel and went to saddle her horse.

**Right, what are we thinking? Hope that you all like it!  
>Also, check out my other Game Of Thrones fics!<strong>


	2. Cry Wolf

**Thanks for reviewing: Guest, Dark Alana, Dreaming while awake, 97hollster, Azalia Fox Knightling, Trulzxoxo,  
>Glad to see so many alerts already! Hope that you guys like the chapter ;D<br>And a Merry Christmas to all my Southern Hemisphere readers!  
>Tonight is that last chance for the Game Of Thrones Christmas Awards 2011 forum, check it out and please place a nomination! <strong>

Chapter 2: Cry Wolf

Her father wasn't the only one who gave her a disapproving look when she came riding out on her black horse, Long Night. Both Robb and Jon gave her looks that clearly professed their opinion that she shouldn't be here, and Theon's glance matched theirs. She pretended not to notice, adjusting the way her heavy cloak fell so that it would impede her riding. Her father's lips were pressed into a tight line, but he could hardly send her back when his own argument for taking Bran defied any protest he might have for her. Jory Cassel rode with them of course, and he was the only one of the men to offer her a small smile, the rest gazed at her with something like shock in their eyes. Elyanna bit back a snappish comment, if one of them so much as _mentioned_ a compression to her aunt, she would attack them. Once they were all settled, her father gave the order to ride, and out of Winterfell they went. She knew where they would be going, the old Ironwood stump that was used for executions. Strange that the deserter had made it this far South, normally the Night's Watch caught them long before this.

"You're coming with us?" Bran asked as they rode.

"Clearly I am silly," she replied; mustering a grin for her little brother.

"I'm glad," he said, "I didn't want to be alone."

"I didn't want you do be either," she agreed, "It'll be quick, Robb and Jon told me that it's really over before you know it."

Bran nodded, and did his best to look brave, "Winter is coming."

She smiled sadly, "It is, and we all have to grow up fast."

"So I'll be a man soon," he stated.

Elyanna laughed, "Don't rush into it Brandon, but let it come."

He wrinkled his nose at her use of his full name, "There have been so many Brandons, Old Nan gets me confused with the others sometimes."

"Old Nan gets confused about many things these days," she pointed out, "She's just a really, _really_, old woman. And hey, you're not the only one who got a family name reused!"

"Yeah, but you and Rickon at least got it changed a bit," he argued.

"Which is why we all call you Bran," she said.

"Except when he's in trouble," Jon put in; dropping back from the others to ride with them.

"Which is mostly when he's been climbing," she added; grinning at her half brother.

"Hey!" Bran protested, "You climb just as much as I do Elyanna!"

"Yes little one," she said; putting a plumy adult tone, "But the trick is not to get caught."

"I remember what you got caught once," Jon mused, "We were about seven I think, and _you_ had climbed the North Tower, then couldn't get down again."

Elyanna glared at him, "Okay, one: it was cold and my fingers stuck. Two: you bloody try doing it! Three: Robb dared me."

"So glad I don't have a twin," Jon said with a shake of his head, "You two have an unhealthy competitiveness."

Bran stifled laugher, and she narrowed her eyes at her little brother, "Something funny _Brandon?_"

That shut him up, but Jon still didn't stop laughing. Elyanna leaned out and whacked him, but he probably didn't even feel it underneath all the layers he had on. He shook his head.

"One day, you're going to fall of that horse, and I will be there laughing," he warned.

She just grinned and gave Long Night a pat, "Not going to happen dear brother, you're just jealous that I can sit a horse better than you. Better than Robb and Theon as well for that matter."

Jon rolled his eyes, "You're not at all boastful."

"Of course not!" she agreed, "Why, if it weren't for my crippling modesty, I'd be perfect!"

Jon frowned, "Redundant statement."

"Don't question the logic," she chided.

Bran was grinning, which had been her intention the whole time. Elyanna may be a fiery tempered and occasionally serious seventeen year old, but she had an awful habit of trying to put humour into a serious situation. Something that had gotten her more disapproving looks over her life than she could count. She wanted to keep his spirits up today though, she she'd probably need to keep her own up as well. It was all very well for her to say she was going to accompany her father, but she was doing it more for Bran than for herself. Death was one of the few things that frightened Elyanna, it was so final, there was no going back from it. Most things you could turn around and change if you wanted to, but not death, it answered to no one. Her biggest worry was that she might die before she'd even had a chance to live, so many people died young in the Winter, and she didn't want to be one of them. She was only seventeen, she still had a whole life left in front of her, and she wanted to keep it that way.

They reached the place of execution, something that Elyanna had only ever ridden by, she'd never wanted to go close. Some guards had remained with the deserter, and stood over him as he knelt by the Ironwood. To his credit, the boy was not crying or trying to escape. But that was what he was, a boy, he couldn't be more than a few years older than her. Thin and gangly, his black clothes hanging off him, his face was dirty but his eyes were resigned. She knew just by looking at him that he'd accepted his fate, he knew he was going to die, and he had acknowledged that fact. How could he do that? How could he not fight for his life? He looked up at the people standing around him, and licked his dry lips.

"I know broke my oath," he said, "And I know that I'm a deserter, I should have gone back and warned them. But I saw what I saw, I saw the White Walkers. If you could get word to my family, tell them I'm no coward."

Her father nodded, and then Theon knelt to hold out the hilt of their ancestral sword; Ice, a blade of Valyrian steel that had been in her family for thousands of years. Her father drew the massive blade from its scabbard, and pointed it towards the ground, holing the hilt close to him as he spoke the traditional words.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, first of his name," her began.

"Don't look away," Jon whispered, "Father will know if you do."

Bran nodded a little, and his hand reached out to grasp Elyanna's tightly. She squeezed back reassuringly, though she wasn't sure who she was reassuring.

"King of the Andals, the Rhoyner, and the First Men," her father continued, "Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. I, Eddard of the House Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sentence you to die."

With a single sweep of Ice the deserter's head was sliced from his shoulders, Elyanna didn't look away, but she did flinch a little and she felt Bran's grip tighten like a vice. The head rolled away a bit, blood seeping out of it, but one of the men grabbed it quickly. Blood still spurted a little from the neck that now rested on the stump, staining the Ironwood with more red paint, trickling into the surrounding earth to be swallowed by the land. Her father turned to look at her with sad eyes, and she met his stare evenly with her matching grey eyes, but she knew that he'd be able to see the slight shaking of her body. Bran let go of her hand, and went to go to his horse. That was his way of dealing with something like this, he'd go to what gave him silent comfort, be it animals of climbing. Robb had remained silent the whole time, face set into a hard expression, she knew he was just steeling himself for the days where he would be the one to swing the sword. That was how it was in the North, whoever passed the sentence, carried it out. That was the old way, and it kept you mindful of what you did. Kings and Lords who hid behind their executioners lost touch with death, they forgot what it was like to have that weight on your shoulders.

Her father went to Bran, and began speaking to him softly, no doubt passing on the same lessons to him that he'd given to Robb and Jon years ago. Her brothers were otherwise occupied by talking with the men, so it was Theon who came up to her and gave her a comforting hug. She returned it, and let herself have one choking sob into the fur of his cloak, then she pulled away with her face controlled.

"You okay?" he asked; looking at her carefully.

She took in a deep breath, "I'll be fine, it's just… strange."

He nodded, "You shouldn't have come, the sight of blood like that, not good for women."

She shook her head, "You patronise me again and I'll clobber you. But it wasn't that, it was the sense of death. That's always been something that… unsettled me." She gestured to the decapitated body, "There's no going back for him, it's a final thing, no turning around and setting a new path. Nothing anymore."

Theon shrugged, "That's just how it is."

"How old were you?" she asked suddenly, "When you first saw it happen."

Theon frowned, "I was eight, it was during my father's rebellion."

Elyanna gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry. Does it ever get any easier?"

"I suppose I'm just used to it," he conceded, "But then again, I don't feel the same way you do about it. We're all different, we'll all feel differently."

"I guess," she agreed, "But how do you think he did it? He just went along without fighting, if that were me, I'd fight for my life until it was gone."

"He looked shattered," Theon pointed out, "Whatever had happened to him, he was already dead inside."

"You think it was true?" she inquired, "What he said, about seeing the While Walkers?"

Theon scoffed, "The Walkers? Seriously Elyanna, they're just a legend."

"Then why was the Wall put up?" she countered.

He sighed, "Legend or real, they have been dead and gone for thousands of years."

"Winter is coming," she said, "Who knows what might come with it."

Theon grinned and ruffled up her hair, "You're way to obsessed those stories, they're not real."

She swatted him away, "I'm not obsessed!"

"You named your horse Long Night," he pointed out, "If that isn't obsessed, then I don't know what it."

She glared at her father's ward, "He'd black, and has long legs, the name fits."

"Uh huh, okay," he agreed, "If you say so Ellie."

"Shut up," she snapped.

One of the guards who had ridden off came back, and he looked a bit shaken himself.

"My Lord Stark!" he called, "There is something that you should see."

"What is it?" her father demanded.

"You have to come and see it," the man insisted.

Soon they were all mounted up again and following the guard, Robb fell back to ride beside her, leaving Jon and Theon to joke with Bran.

"Well, are you glad you came?" he asked bluntly; knowing that Theon would already have taken the nice approach.

Elyanna shot him a glare, "Glad is probably not the right word, but I wouldn't have changed my mind."

He sighed, "Sorry, bad of me to phrase it that way."

"It was," she agreed, "But I can't say that I blame you."

"Why did you come?" he inquired, "I know that you don't like death, you could have just stayed back at Winterfell. Why didn't you?"

"Because Bran shouldn't be alone, I know you guys would have been here, but I couldn't leave him. And because I needed to see that," Elyanna closed her eyes for just a moment to black out the world, "You feel it as well, Winter is coming, and I would have had to face it sooner or later. Might as well do it on my own terms, then I can learn to control myself."

"What-" Robb stopped his sentence when he looked back to the road; their party had stopped, and there was a reason why, "Seven hells! What is that?"

Elyanna followed his gaze, and felt her stomach turn. The carcass of a stag lay before them, tongue hanging out of its mouth, entrails spilling form its belly. Part of its antler had been broken off, but she couldn't see it anywhere, flies and maggots swarmed over the dead beast. Elyanna had seen dead animals before of course, but she'd never seen them in this state, it was revolting. Disgust was registered on several other people's faces as well, she was not the only one.

"What could have done this?" Jory asked.

"A mountain lion?" Theon offered.

"There are no mountain lions in these parts," her father replied.

"Lord Stark, there's a blood trail," one of the men said.

Her father began to follow it, prompting everyone else to do the same. Elyanna crept forward with her brothers, the trail of red led away from the carcass and down to the river. Ending in another gruesome sight before it hit the water. A great wolf lay dead, the stag's missing antler buried in its throat. A little of pups suckled and whined at her belly. The wolf was of enormous size, there was only one thing it could be.

"What is it?" Jory asked.

"A freak," Theon sneered.

"It's a Direwolf," her father said; confirming her thoughts.

Robb frowned, "There are no Direwolves south of the Wall."

"An omen?" one of the men inquired.

"She lived long enough to whelp at least," Elyanna noted.

"Tough old beast," her father acknowledged; removing the antler from its place in the wolf's throat.

Jon picked up a pup and looked at it carefully.

"They're so small," Bran noted.

"Do you want to hold it?" Jon asked; passing the pup over to his little brother.

Bran took it in his arms, and held the thing close, "What will they do? Their mother's dead."

"They don't last long," Jory said.

Her father nodded, "Better a quick death."

"Right," Theon drew his dagger and took the pup from Bran, "Give it here."

"No!" Bran cried.

"Put away your blade," Robb snapped just as Elyanna said, "Back of Theon."

"I take orders from your father, not you two," Theon reminded.

"Please father!" Bran begged.

"Lord Stark," Elyanna hated it when Jon referred to their father by his title, he only did it when he was making a distinction between himself and his siblings, "There are six pups, one for each of the Stark children. The Direwolf is the sigil of your House, they were meant to have them."

"Jon, what about you?" she asked; he only gave her a sad look in reply.

There was silence while her father made his choice, eventually he sighed and gave in.

"You will feed them yourselves, you will train them yourselves, and if they die; you will bury them yourselves," he said; then swept off back to the horses.

**Cute puppies ^.^  
>Hope that you guys liked the chapter, I'll have the next one out soon!<strong>


	3. A Raven From King's Landing

**Thanks for reviewing: Azalia Fox Knightling, Dark Alana, Dreaming while awake, 97hollster, Trulzxoxo,  
>Merry Christmas!<strong>

Chapter 3: A Raven From King's Landing

Once her father had given his approve on the matter, Theon slid his blade away and handed the little pup back to Bran. He cuddled it close and Elyanna knew just by looking that he already loved his Direwolf. Jon reached back down and picked up two more pups, handed them to Robb who handed them to Theon, and then passed another two to Robb. Theon looked a little uncomfortable holding the puppies, it was certainly a strange sight, and Elyanna grinned at him. He just scowled back, which only made her laugh. Then she felt a little thing brush up against her leg, the final puppy had somehow eluded Jon on its shaky feet, and was huddling close against her. Elyanna looked down at the thing with a smile, it was so small, and looked up at her to give a little yip. Amber green eyes stared out at her from a white face with black on the muzzle and around the eyes, the rest of the wolf was white for the most part, but it had a sprinkling of black on its shoulders that would no doubt grow into a black mantle one day.

"I think you've chosen your already sister," Robb teased, "Or rather, it chose you."

A couple of seconds after he said this, one of the Direwolves in his hands stretched up and licked his face, she and the other boys laughed.

"I believe that yours has as well," she joked back, "Though I can't imagine why it would want to lick _your _stubble covered face."

"Hey," Robb defended, "Ladies like a man with a bit of stubble."

Elyanna mock shuddered, "Blind ones don't count."

"We should get going," Theon said; interrupting the verbal war before it could escalate.

"What about you?" Bran asked Jon; repeating Elyanna's question from earlier.

"I am not a Stark," Jon replied; and his face looked so sad.

Elyanna hated it when Jon was forced into these situations where he had to go back to just being the bastard, he was considered as much a siblings to the Stark children as any of their true born ones, but that just didn't matter to other people. All they saw was a man called Snow, and that made them think that they knew him. They didn't, they never would. Elyanna liked to think that she _understood_ her brother, but Jon never let anyone close enough to actually _know_ him. She wanted to reach out and give him a hug or something, but knew that he wouldn't appreciate the gesture just now. So she picked her little puppy up in her arms, the soft ball of fur nestled into them, and nuzzled against her face. She loved it already. Robb, Theon, and Bran had already climbed back up the bank and were waiting for her and Jon to catch up. She passed her brother by, he was just standing still with his head cocked to the side, as if he could hear something.

"Jon?" she prompted, "You okay?"

"Shh," he whispered, "Can you hear it?"

Elyanna shut up and strained her ears, just catching the faint mewling sound that her brother must have heard. It was barely audible though, he must have some damn good hearing. But he did, good eyesight as well, probably the best out of all of them; no matter how must Robb tried to deny it. She couldn't judge where the sound was coming from, but Jon seemed to be able to. He ducked behind a tree quickly, and held aloft another puppy. This one was smaller than the others, with red eyes, and had a pure white coat.

"Ah, the runt of the little," Theon appraised, "That one's yours Snow."

Jon just gave Theon a deadpan look, but brought the little puppy closer to him. It was so silent, no doubt they would get along well.

We the five of them made their way back to where everyone was waiting, Elyanna noticed something about her wolf. Now that she saw Jon's, who's coat was actually pure white, she realised that her own wolf's coat wasn't really white. It was more an off kind of white, with a slight grey to it, reminding her of frost on the Kingsroad. A smile curved her lips.

"What _are_ you looking so happy about?" her twin asked in an exasperated tone, "Should I be worried?"

Elyanna stuck her tongue out at him, "You shouldn't be, I've just decided on a name for my wolf."

"Pray tell, what is it?" Jon inquired.

"Do enlighten us," Theon added with a smirk.

"Winter," she pronounced.

Robb looked her puppy over, "I guess it fits."

"I like it," Bran put in.

"It's a good name," Jon agreed.

Theon however snickered a little, "Told you, you _are_ obsessed with the whole thing!"

Elyanna gave Theon a truly not amused look, "Don't make me hurt you, or I could release Winter?"

Theon held up the two puppies in his hands, "I've got protection!"

"Why is my daughter threatening my ward? Again." her father asked; he and the men were all mounted up and waiting.

Elyanna raised her head high, "He insinuated that I have an obsession with all the old tales of winter just because of the names I give my animals."

"She named her Direwolf Winter, and her horse is called Long Night," Theon put in, "Really, that's obsessed."

"Winter," her father considered the name, "For a Direwolf of House Stark, it is a fitting name."

"Thank you father," she replied; then shot a triumphant smile at Theon, he just rolled his eyes.

"Father's little girl," he muttered when he walked past her to his horse; she glared at him.

Robb and Theon had to hand the Direwolves over to other men briefly while they mounted up, and considering that she was only holding one, it was no trouble for Elyanna to get up on her horse. That and she had meant it when she said she was a better rider than her brothers and friend. Jon wasn't quite as smooth as her, but at least he had an easier time of it considering he was taller than she was. The ride back was spelt with many jests being passed back and forth about the Direwolves. Elyanna looked forward to reaching Winterfell again, she wanted to see the looks on her siblings' faces when she and the boys showed up with the pups. Arya and Rickon would love them at once, Sansa would as well, but she may try to be a little more reserved about it.

Out of all her six siblings, Elyanna had to admit that she was actually closest to Robb. Not really surprising, they were twins after all, but they just seemed to understand each other better than the others. Theon called used to call them the creepy twins when he first got to Winterfell, she and Robb used to have a habit of finishing the other's sentences. She loved all of her siblings with equal measure though. Jon was the mostly quiet one he had a serious outlook on life, but he was as fun loving as the rest of his siblings could be. Sansa was always trying to be the perfect Lady, she was trying so hard to grow up before her time, but she was still just the little sister to Elyanna. Arya was so much like her, they got along seamlessly, often getting into trouble seamlessly as well. Bran was just a flying spirit, determined to do something once he'd set his sights on it, he would go so far. Rickon, he was still at that stage where he was the baby of the family, everyone doted on him and loved him.

Elyanna's relationship with her parents was good, she and her mother were close, Elyanna may be seventeen but she still ran to her mother when she needed that comfort. Catylen was perhaps not so keen on her daughter's favoured activities, but considering that there was nothing she could do to stop her short of locking her up, she resigned herself to it. Elyanna remembered when she and Robb had been little children, crowding around her mother when she was pregnant with Sansa, both of them loudly giving their opinions on what the baby would be. Elyanna had been right of course, which had gotten her use of her brother as a servant for a whole day. Unfortunately her mother had put a stop to it after only a few hours, but it had been fun while it lasted.

She had to admit though, she got on better with her father at most times. Eddard Stark loved all his children and held no favourites, but there was a special place in his heart for Elyanna. Maybe that was because she reminded him of his sister, but no matter what the reason was, she knew that she was able to 'get around' her father in a way that her other siblings couldn't. She didn't use this against him though, because she had it, she actually hardly used it at all. If Elyanna needed just a quiet moment to herself, where she wouldn't have to deal with her siblings or the noise of the world, she'd sneak into the Godswood. When she was little she used to sit by her father there a lot, and they would just remain silent or talk of old legends.

He would go there as soon as they reached Winterfell, he always did after an execution. To sit under the Heart Tree by the pool of black water, he'd clean Ice and then just sit to relax his mind. Sure enough, as soon as they were back in the castle's courtyard, he dismounted and swept off in the directions of the Godswood. Elyanna never follow him at these times, she knew that he preferred solace then. Most of the men dispersed as well, but Elyanna sent a servant to bring Sansa, Arya, and Rickon to the courtyard. She, Robb, Jon, Bran, and Theon waited for them to show up.

Rickon came running in first, face full of excitement.

"What is it?" he cried; bursting with curiosity.

They all showed him the puppies that they held. "You can take one from either Theon or me," Robb said.

Rickon made a beeline for Theon, who knelt down to show him the pups closer, grinning at the boy's enthusiasm. Rickon lifted out a puppy with black fur and green eyes like Winter.

"Shaggydog," he pronounced; his choice of name made them all wince slightly.

"And you thought mine was bad," she murmured to Theon while Rickon was busy with the puppy he already loved.

"Alright, his is worse," Theon conceded.

"What-" Arya interrupted own question with another one as she entered, "Are those wolf pups? Why have we got them? Is one for me?"

"Direwolf pups, we found them, yes," Elyanna replied, "Take your pick, the one that Theon has, or one of Robb's."

"Not this one," Robb said; holding a pale grey one close to him, "He's mine."

"You don't want that one anyway, it already licked Robb's face," Elyanna stage whispered to Arya.

Her little sister giggled, and looked at the puppy in Theon's hands. It was a silver grey colour, with the bright yellow eyes that most of its littermates possessed. Winter and Shaggydog both had green eyes, while Jon's had red ones. Arya took it in her arms.

"I shall name you Nymeria," she told the pup, "After the great warrior Queen of the Rhoyne."

"I think I'll call mine Ghost," Jon said, "He's the only white one, and his eyes kind of remind me of the Heart Tree. Plus, while the rest of the pups have made at least some kind of noise, I haven't heard him since I found him."

Elyanna nodded, "I like it."

Sansa came out at last, walking slowly at first, but she quickened her pace a little when she saw them all holding the pups. Her blue eyes lit up and a smile crossed her face, Elyanna was glad to see her sister like this.

"Direwolf pups," Robb explained, "We found them by the river, their mother is dead, so father's letting us take care of them. This one's yours."

She took the grey pup he offered her, and stroked the soft fur. The pup held nuzzled close to Sansa.

"I'll call her Lady," Sansa said.

Arya made a face, but Elyanna made a slicing motion across her throat before her little sister could comment.

"Bran, what are you going to call yours?" she asked.

He frowned, "I don't know yet, I can't find a name that _fits_."

"Don't rush it," Jon advised, "Wait until you're sure."

Robb's pup suddenly leapt out of his arms and dashed across the courtyard. He showed a good speed for such a little thing, and probably would be able to outrun his master soon. As it was, he was still just a puppy, and Robb count him up in a few strides. Grabbing the pup and holding him tightly.

"I'm calling you Grey Wind," he told the Direwolf; Grey Wind barked once, then settled back into Robb's arms.

"This should be great, I can picture Robb spending all his time chasing Grey Wind all over the castle," Elyanna teased.

"If he runs after the things in the same way he did just then I'll probably spend the whole time laughing," Theon joked.

Robb chose to ignore them in favour of talking to his younger siblings.

"Now these aren't just toys, you have to care for them and give them your love and time," Robb warned, "Father let us keep them so long as we feed them ourselves, train them ourselves, and if they die we must bury them ourselves. Is that understood?"

"They won't die," Arya said firmly.

"We'll take care of them," Sansa promised.

"Rickon?" Robb asked, 'Do you understand the responsibility?"

The youngest Stark clutched the black wolf to his chest, and nodded his head solemnly, "Yes."

"I'll help him," Elyanna said, "Just to start with."

Robb nodded, "That's probably a good idea."

Her mother appeared then, an amused look on her face.

"So it's true," she noted, "My children now all possess Direwolves, I dare say it will liven Winterfell up a bit."

Rickon held his puppy up to his mother, "Mine's Shaggydog."

"Nymeria," Arya said.

"Lady," Sansa named hers.

"Grey Wind, on account of his speed," Robb explained.

"I haven't gotten a name yet," Bran admitted, "I will soon."

"Winter," Elyanna said last.

Jon didn't offer the name of his Direwolf, and her mother didn't even spare him a glance. That was the one thing that Elyanna truly didn't like about her mother, the way she treated Jon. Oh she still loved her mother dearly, but she wished that she would at least give Jon a chance to prove himself to her. But then she noticed a tight look in her mother's eyes that the laughter had tried to hide.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Her mother bit her lip, "I think you'd best go you your father Elyanna, he'll want to speak to you."

"He's in the Godswood?" Elyanna checked, "And what about?"

"He is. There was a raven from King's Landing, he just needs you right now dear," her mother replied.

Frowning in puzzlement, Elyanna made her way to the Godswood, wondering what news had been brought from the capitol.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter :D Don't worry, everyone's favourite Kingslayer will be showing up in a couple of chapters!**


	4. Talk Of What Is To Come

**Thanks for reviewing: Azalia Fox Knightling, 97hollster, (), Phantasmic, Dreaming while awake, Trulzxoxo,  
><strong>

Chapter 4: Talk Of What Is To Come

Elyanna walked from the courtyard because she knew that her mother would be watching, but as soon as she was out of view she hiked up her skirt and ran for the Godswood. People that she passed didn't comment as their Little Wolf ran past them like that, they were used to it and worse behaviour from her. So long as none of them told her mother she was fine. Apparently is was not 'decorous' for a lady to run. Elyanna would quite happily have stopped on decorous behaviour with her brother's big boots. If she needed to run then she would bloody well run and the consequences be damned. In fact, the only real consequence was that she got where she wanted faster, that wasn't so bad. Of course there was the chance to trip, which she had done quite a bit, but she still did that when walking. Either way, decorous behaviour was overrated, men could do almost anything that they wanted, so women should be able to do the same. Elyanna had been able to run around with her siblings when she had been small, but had been told to stop that when she turned ten. What difference did being ten make?

She slowed down when she reached the gate to the Godswood though, and waited a little to collect herself before entering. She never entered the Godswood at a run, somehow it never felt right to her to barge into a place of such peace. Oh she had once run around inside it, but she always slowed to a walk at the door. Something about the place just made her do that, perhaps it was the ancient power of the equally ancient trees, or just engrained behaviour. The forest floor was covered with the fallen leaves of all the old trees, she didn't know how thick the layer was, but not a sound was made as she made her way to the centre. The Heart Tree stood there, staring into the black water pool, its red leaves standing out in stark contrast to its white wood. The blood red face stared out at the world, eyes that had seen so much, eyes that would see so much more. People said that the Children of the Forest had carved those faces into the Heart Trees, and that the weirwoods had stood at attention since the beginning of time.

Another thing about the eyes of the Heart Tree, so long as you were near a weirwood, the gods would be able to see you and keep you safe. There was at least one Heart Tree in every Godswood of the North, theirs was the only kingdom that still held to the Old Gods. Well she didn't know what the wildlings beyond the Wall worshiped, or if they even worshiped at all, but none of the other kingdoms held faith to the Old Gods. When the Andals had swept across the Seven Kingdoms they had brought a new religion with them, and now the South worshiped the Seven. Since her mother was from the South, Elyanna had both sets of Gods to watch over her, but she held stronger ties to the Old Gods. They needed no gilded Setps for people to worship them in, they just needed what nature gave them. There were few weirwoods left in the South, most having been cut down, and their pale stumps were all that was left of them. She had heard tales that said the North beyond the Wall was full of weirwoods, each one carved with its own face. People even speculated that the Children might still live beyond the Wall as well as on the Isle of Faces, Elyanna didn't know how much fact was in that, but she liked to think it was possible. She didn't like to think that the Children might be dead and gone, they were such an old race full of magic, they could not simply disappear.

Her father sat beneath the Heart Tree and gazed into the black water of the still pool, Ice rested across his knees, but he must have finished cleaning it by now. He can't have heard her, but he looked up at her approach. Elyanna blamed Winter for that, the little pup had begun to wriggle about in her arms. She let her go, and soon she was running around the Godswood and sniffing at everything. Elyanna laughed when Winter tripped up over her own paws, falling face first into the leaves with an indignant yelp. Her father smiled, but his eyes were still troubled. Elyanna walked over and sat by his knee, leaning against his leg as she had so often done as a child. Back then he would tell her stories, but now it wasn't a story that she was here for.

"A raven came today, from King's Landing," he said eventually.

"Mother told me, what did it have to say?" she asked, "Are things okay in the capitol?"

"I fear that they are not," he replied; then he took a deep breath, "Jon Arryn is dead."

Elyanna sat upright at that, "Lord Arryn? The man that you and the King were fostered with at the Eyrie when you were my age?"

Her father nodded, "Yes, that is him."

Her eyes widened, "Oh father, I am so sorry. You've said that you considered him to be a second father to you. But how? You always told me that he was healthy despite his age."

He shrugged, "Perhaps he wasn't so healthy as I believed, it has been many years since I saw him. I never thought that so small a thing as fever could take Jon Arryn from this world, he was a great man."

Elyanna remained silent for a moment, but then she spoke up again, putting her hand over his "What aren't you telling me father? What else did the letter have to say?"

Her father gripped her hand tightly, "The King rides for Winterfell, with his court. They will be here in just under a month."

Elyanna was shocked, "but he never comes this far North, why would he do so now? What does he want?"

"He wants me," her father replied, "he wants me to go down South with him as Hand of the King."

"But you can't leave the North," Elyanna blurted out, "You can't."

Her father gave her a serious look, "Elyanna…"

She just kept on going, "Winter is coming, you can't go South. When the Winter comes the wolves stick together, that's what you always told me, well the Starks are wolves. We have to stay together. There are no Heart Trees down there to watch over you. You can't go South-"

"Ellie!" he cut her off, "Please, calm down, I have decided nothing yet."

She just kept on shaking her head, "You can't take up his offer, refuse him."

"He's travelling all the way up here just to ask me, he needs me," her father pointed out.

"The North needs you more," she argued, "We can't be split up."

"The King may need me more," he said gently, "I don't know yet why he is doing this, but he is coming and I must hear him out."

"Why did you tell me this?" she asked.

"Because, if I go South then I need to know that you will be okay to help manage thing in Winterfell," he stated.

Elyanna gaped, "I'd be staying?"

He frowned, "You would certainly not be going South with me."

"If you go South, then at least one of us is going with you," she retorted, "Rickon's too young, Bran is a spirit of the North, Arya isn't for that sort of life, I wouldn't send Sansa down there for her own protection, Robb must stay in Winterfell, and Jon would hate it there," she listed off his children, "Mother must also stay here to look after the children. That leaves me father. If the wolves must be separated, they will not leave one to fend for itself."

Her father gave her a hard look, "Ellie, it's not safe down there."

"Precisely why you aren't going without me," she replied, "That is if you go at all, I still hope that we don't."

"Is there nothing I can say to convince you otherwise?" he inquired.

"Not a thing," she said grimly, "And you should know me better by now than to even try."

He sighed heavily, "When you set your mind on something there is not a power that could set your mind off it again. You may dislike having this said, but you are very much like your aunt."

Elyanna winced, "I do dislike it. I'm sure that Aunt Lyanna was a very good person, and I bear her no ill will at all, it's just… I want to be known for _me_. Not for a dead relative that I resemble."

"Oh my Little Wolf," he said, making her face him, "You _are_ known for who you are."

"Then why do people always tell me that everything I do and how I look is just like Aunt Lyanna," she muttered.

"Just because you resemble someone doesn't mean that you are only like that person," he consoled, "You are your own person Elyanna."

She rolled her eyes, "Tell that to the rest of the world."

"You are," he insisted, "For one thing, you are even wilder than my sister was."

Elyanna grinned, "I do try."

He returned her smile, "Well, if you are going to come to King's Landing with me-"

"If you go," she interrupted.

"If I go," he allowed, "Then I think you're going to have to learn a new set of skills, and I'm afraid that you are going to enjoy it all too much."

Elyanna's eyes widened, "You mean… you're going to let me learn how to use a sword?"

Her father nodded, a smile on his weary face, Elyanna got up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank you so much!" she exclaimed, "I'll learn well, I swear."

He laughed, "Good, now go and rescue your pup before she falls into the water."

Elyanna jerked around and saw Winter gazing at hr reflection with curiosity, slowly dipping her face closer to the water. Elyanna did an impressive leap over to her Direwolf, grabbing her by the scruff of the neck just before she tumbled over her own feet. The wolf looked up at Elyanna with her green eyes bright.

"What have you learnt just now?" Elyanna asked.

Winter yipped and licked her face, Elyanna sighed, her pup had clearly learnt nothing, "Silly Winter."

**/*0*/**

"No! Wrong!" her twin cried, "You're doing it wrong, _again_."

Elyanna growled and gestured at him with her practise sword, "Well that the hell is right then?"

"The opposite of what you're doing," Jon put in with a grin, Elyanna only glared at him.

"You keep on swinging from your shoulder, which I keep telling you is wrong," Robb pointed out.

"Swinging from the shoulder give me more power," she argued.

"But it's also _slower_," Robb stressed, "And speed is always better than strength."

"Yeah, but you keep saying swing from the elbow and wrist," she parroted in a mimicking voice, "This thing is bloody heavy, I'll drop it!"

"That's why you build up your muscles, with practise," Jon said.

"Hey! I only started yesterday," she defended.

When her father had said she could learn how to use a sword, she had assumed that Ser Rodrick or Jory would be teaching her. But no. What did she get instead? Her bloody brothers and Theon for her tutors. They were absolutely merciless in their lessons and teasing, she felt like strangling them half the time.

"This is hopeless!" Theon exclaimed with overdone drama.

"Get out your sword and fight me," she snarled.

"Which one?" he inquired jokingly, adding a leer for good measure.

"Shut up now Theon, before I end up hurting you," Robb warned.

"We don't need to hear you two flirting, it's disgusting," Jon added.

"You'd think that you boys would have learnt that we only do it for your reactions by now," Elyanna mused.

Robb's gaze hardened, "Again, and at least try my way this time. I'll go easy on you."

"Don't you dare," she snapped; getting a better grip on her sword, "I'll never get any better if you baby me. And I'm older."

"You might just not get any better," Theon called out.

"Shut up before I clobber you!" she retorted, "This wooden thing has to be good for something."

"You can clobber Theon in your own time, this is mine," Robb said, "Now come at me."

Elyanna sighed, but went at him with her sword, trying to use his technique of wrist movement and all that. He deflected her blow easily, but she found that she was able to use the bounce to start another one. He seemed at least a little surprised by this, or maybe he was just surprised that she actually worked out how to do it, but he still parried her with ample time to spare.

"Well done," he praised.

"Still missed," she sulked.

"Yeah, but at least it wasn't quite so bad that time," he replied, "And you bounced back well from my defence."

"Let me see your grip," Theon said; hopping down from where he'd been sitting on a wall and walking over to her.

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand, "Another inspection?"

He tutted, "Until you stop needing them, just shift it a little."

"Again?" she sighed; but she moved her hand.

"Wrong way," he grabbed her hand and positioned it where it should be, "There, and now swing at me, but stop before you hit me."

"Why? There's such temptation to just keep on going till this comes in contact with your head," she said with false sweetness.

"Come on Elyanna," Jon said in an exasperated tone, "We _all_ want to hit Theon, but we must control those urges."

"What about hitting _on_ Theon," she joked.

Robb did a mock shudder, "Please stop that, it hurts my ears."

While Jon and Theon were busy laughing at Robb, Elyanna took the chance to swing at Theon. She thought that them being distracted would give her an advantage, but Theon easily swung his sword up in time to stop her blow. He looked at the grip and shook his head in overdone horror.

"Nope, wrong," he said.

Keeping his sword up to hold hers up as well, he moved closer to adjust her grip, "When you swing you revert back to that other grip, which is wrong. Try and keep it like this."

Elyanna sighed, "What difference does it make?"

"Well this one leaves you less liable to have your wrist sprained," Theon warned, "Which is not a nice thing to have happen in the middle of a battle."

She rolled her eyes, "Great, but how do I know if I've changed it or not?"

Jon smirked, "We'll remind you."

"Again," Theon said; stepping back and letting her sword drop.

She groaned, but didn't back out. Yes, it was harder than she thought it was going to be, and a whole heap more annoying. But she wasn't about to give up just because of that, she'd go through with this even if it killed her. And she was starting to think that it might. Or at least, her impatience with her teachers might.

**Right, may or may not be able to update for a couple of days, but I'll try!  
>Hope you guys liked the chapter :D<strong>


	5. Fashionably Late

**Thanks for reviewing: 97hollster, Azalia Fox Knighting, Dreaming while awake, Dark Alana, Trulzxoxo,  
>Just wanted to say thanks for anyone who nominated my other stories for stuff in the Awards, I'm really grateful that you guys helped me with those and I even won a couple of things :P Keep an eye out for the next awards!<strong>

Chapter 5: Fashionably Late

Elyanna breathed a deep sigh of relief as she rode out of Winterfell on Long Night. There had been so much hassle about the King's imminent arrival that Winterfell was starting to resemble a beehive to her. Not to mention her mother had her helping out with all manner of organisational tasks that drove her mind to a deeper pit of boredom than her Septa had ever been able to manage. Apparently it was 'good practise for when she had her own household to run'. Elyanna gagged at that, she did not want to even think about having to marry anytime soon! She knew she'd have to though, she was actually remarkably lucky that she hadn't already been betrothed to anyone yet. A couple of years ago she and her father had journeyed to the Dreadfort, the seat of the notorious House Bolton, to see is an alliance could be made to strengthen their ties on the Boltons. She remembered just now creepy she had found the place, and she could easily believe the rumours that they still had rooms to keep the flayed skin of their enemies.

Her father had originally thought to marry her to Lord Roose's son, Domeric Bolton, only to find that he had died recently and been replaced by Roose's bastard Ramsay. Elyanna shuddered at the memory of her time at the Dreadfort, if she could possibly avoid it, she would never set foot there again. The Boltons had never been renowned for their loyalty to the Starks, having staged several rebellions in the past, only to dip their banners when they saw they could not win. She often wished that her ancestors had annihilated the Boltons when they'd had the chance, but she couldn't change the past, only live with the present. Ramsay had been repulsive, words couldn't even begin to describe the repugnant vibe she got off him. His father was courteous enough, but there was something sinister lurking in his eyes that Elyanna didn't trust. She and her father left the castle after a few days, thankfully no engagements had been made.

But she was seventeen now, and just a month or so off her eighteenth Name-day, she'd be considered a grown woman then. She'd have to start seriously considering a husband. Gods, that thought just made her feel tired. She wanted no husband who would restrict her and try to confine her wild ways, she didn't want to be trapped in a marriage that would slowly choke the life out of her. The union between her mother and father had been an arranged one that had ended up with them in love, but that didn't happen often, and Elyanna didn't want to risk it. She often wondered about love, and what it would be like when she felt it. She supposed that it was one of the few things she and Sansa had in common, Elyanna loved the romantic stories as much as her sister, and wondered if she would ever have her own knight in shining armour. It was something that her brother's teased her to no end about, mainly because in contrasted with the rest of her nature.

Winter twisted around in her lap, and Elyanna smiled down at her little Direwolf. She had grown a lot in the past month, but she was still quite small. Elyanna wanted to gallop today, and Winter was still too little to keep up, so she had made a nest out of her cloak in her lap for the pup. Right now Winter wanted to get out and run around, but that would soon change when Elyanna urged Long Night up to speed. Her Direwolf loved the thrill of it as much as she did, and thrust her black and white face into the oncoming air, barking out her joy.

"C'mon boy," she leaned forward to whisper in Long Night's ear, "Let's see how fast we can run."

Her horse snorted eagerly, and shot across the land like a bolt from a crossbow. She knew that all the people on the castle walls would be able to see would be a black streak running across the fields. It felt so good to run free after days of frenzied organisation, she had a few hours before the King came, so she was going to use them to her advantage. She gently tapped Long Night in the side, and the horse went even faster. Elyanna laughed out loud with pleasure at the feeling on the cool Northern air on her face. Her hair streamed out behind her, she probably should have braided all of it, but she actually like having it lose. Long Night knew where to take her, making a beeline for the woods close by. The horse slowed down when they reached the trees, knowing better than to try and gallop in this place, and they made their way slowly. Since they would not be galloping again until they returned to Winterfell, Elyanna let Winter jump down and go where she wished. The pup of course didn't stray far from the horse while they walked through the wood, but ran off when they reached a certain clearing. Maybe she knew that this was where Elyanna was going to stop; all of the Direwolves seemed to be in tune with their respective owners already, perhaps Jon had been right when he'd said they were meant to have them.

Elyanna dismounted and let Long Night wonder over to the stream for a drink, her horse wouldn't run, so she just let him walk around as he pleased. Elyanna sat on the ground and rested against a tree trunk. This place may not be the Godswood, but it still gave her a feeling of calm and peacefulness that she loved. And not many people came here, so she often escaped to this place when she needed to be alone. She leant her head back and smiled, she loved this free feeling. Letting her eyes slid shut she soaked up the tranquillity of her surroundings.

Several hours later Elyanna woke up to a cold nose being shoved in her face, she pushed it away without looking.

"Go away Winter," she muttered.

The Direwolf yipped in an annoyed fashion, and hopped into her lap, nosing at her face again. Elyanna opened her eyes blearily.

"Urgh," she groaned, "What is it?"

Winter only yipped again, and began running in little circles, then looked up at the sky. Elyanna followed her wolf's gaze, and her eyes widened in horror. It may be a typical cloudy day in the North, but she could still see the faint outline of the sun through the grey, and it was far lower than it should be.

"Shit!" she exclaimed; leaping to her feet, "How long did I sleep for?"

Of course Winter could answer her, but she needed to ask anyway. No matter what he answer was, she knew that it would still have been longer than she should have rested. Bending down to scoop Winter up in her arms, she leapt into Long Night's saddle quicker than she had ever done before, and turned her horse back out of the woods. She cursed her inability to go faster than a trot in with all of the trees surrounding her, and burst into a gallop as soon as she was clear. When Winterfell rose into view on the horizon, Elyanna cursed yet again. She could just see a long procession disappearing into the city walls. Crap, this was not good. She couldn't go in through the front gate now, but there was another way in through the back of the castle. She galloped Long Night there in record time and dismounted quickly, Winter just have picked up on her frenzy or something, because the Direwolf was running around in little circles as Elyanna looped Long Night's reins over a tree branch.

"Sorry boy, but you'll have to wait out here for a bit," she said, "Don't worry, I'll come and get you soon."

Then she faced the weirwood door who's red eyes gazed out at her.

"_Who seeks passage?_" a breathy voice asked in her mind.

She held her head high, "A Stark of Winterfell, from the line of the First Men, guardians of the North."

Then she winced as she cut herself on the little dagger she had, but the price must be paid if she was going to get through. She pressed the small drops of blood that welled up from her finger against the mouth. It opened wider and wider, as if it was swallowing her blood, and then the whole door was red.

"_Pass_," the voice whispered.

Elyanna didn't waste a second, she was through the red door and running in the dark within a moment, Winter following close on her heels. Okay, so maybe this passage was only meant to be used in cases of emergency or times of trouble, but she figured that this was an alright case of emergency. She emerged in the caverns beneath Winterfell, and made her way between the steaming hot pools that heated up the castle walls. She was so glad now that her father had made his children learn the way blindfolded, otherwise she would have been stumbling around for a long time and probably fallen into one of the pools. Not a good thing as they all had different temperatures, some were boiling or at least close to that.

The castle was pretty much empty a she raced to her room, no surprises there, they'd all be outside waiting for the King. No, probably not waiting anymore. She swept off her heavy cloak and swiftly yanked her dress over her head. Snatching up the green dress that she had left laid out on her bed to change into, she soon had it on and done up, she was thankful now that she'd chosen a dress without so many ties or buttons to do up. There was no way that she was going to be able to braid her hair, so she just pulled two small strands to the front and then pinned them at the back of her head in a simple style that her mother used. Praying to the Old Gods and to the Seven that she didn't look like she'd just crawled out from a thorn bush, she put her cloak back on and made for the door. Probably the quickest changing she'd ever done in her life, and she hoped that she never needed to beat it. Winter followed her to the door, but Elyanna nudged her back with her foot.

"No, you stay here," she commanded, "Try to look sick, you're my excuse."

Winter just cocked her head to the side and barked, Elyanna sighed and shook her head.

"Just stay, and be quiet," she said; then shut the door to flee down the corridor.

"Please don't let me be too late, please don't let me be too late," she prayed reverently, "Aw shit, mother's going to kill me."

Elyanna slowed her pace to a walk when she saw the courtyard entrance in sight, her way was blocked of course, but people parted quickly for the Little Wolf. The King was just talking to Bran, and the Queen had descended form her carriage with her children. Elyanna sighed, still doing the greetings.

"Thank the gods," she murmured.

Theon and Jon were stationed behind her family and both stifled laughter when she shoved through behind them.

"You're late," Theon whispered.

She only had the time to glare at him, before she took her place next to Robb. Curtsying low and dipping her head to give herself a few minutes to control her facial expression, she could already feel the stares of people on her.

"My apologies your grace," she said, "I did not mean to be late, but I was caring for my Direwolf pup. She took sick just today, and as per my father's rule that we care for them ourselves, I needed to stay with her to make sure she was okay."

All of her siblings except Sansa were clearly trying their uttermost not to laugh out loud at her outrageous lie, Sansa only looked embarrassed. Only after watching her little sister flick a glance at the pompous Prince Joffrey did Elyanna understand why, she groaned internally, she didn't like that look one bit. Since the only one she could elbow was Robb, she did this discreetly, causing him to cough a bit on his choked laughter. Serves him right. A faint snicker from Jon and Theon reached her ears, but she would deal with them later. She could feel her mother giving her a disapproving look, and her father seemed to be just putting on his lord's mask.

Several members of the King's party were smirking at her expense as well, and she restrained the urge to defend her story better. A golden haired member of the Kingsguard sat high on a white horse beside Joffrey, and he actually chuckled out loud. She recognised him of course, the famous Jaime Lannister, also known as Kingslayer or the Lion of the West. Brother to the Queen as well, and said Queen Cersei was currently giving Elyanna a cold look. Great, the first few minutes and already the Queen didn't like her, she was off to a great start. King Robert however looked like he'd seen a ghost, he was staring at Elyanna with the past flashing in his eyes. Her smile froze in place, she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Lyanna…" the name came out of his mouth on a sigh.

"This is my eldest daughter, Elyanna your grace," her father introduced.

King Robert still looked slightly dazed, "She looks like your sister."

Elyanna gritted her teeth, _don't say anything don't say anything_, she mentally commanded herself.

Robert came back to himself, "Ned, take me to your crypts, I want to pay my respects."

"We've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait," Cersei said with barely veiled annoyance.

"Now," Robert commanded.

Her father bowed to the Queen, but went to take his old friend down to see his dead love.

"Where's the Imp?" she heard Arya whisper loudly.

"Shut up," Sansa snapped.

Elyanna let herself relax a little, well that hadn't gone as badly as she had thought it was going to. She cast a look out of the corner of her eye at her mother, who was frowning in disapproval at her. Great, she was going to get a _severe_ telling off later, she could tell that already.

"Where is our brother?" the Queen asked Jaime, "Find the little beast."

He nodded, and remounted to ride off into Winter Town. He spared her another amused glance, and laughed while shaking his head as he rode off. She glared after him, he was still laughing about her entrance.

"My Queen," she curtsied again when Cersei came to stand in front of her.

Cersei made no reply to her, only gave her a positively icy glace before turning to Elyanna's mother.

"We should like to rest now I think," she said, "Before the feast at sundown."

"Of course," Lady Stark replied; servants will show you to your rooms.

_This was going to be a fun visit_, Elyanna thought, _I remind the King of aunt Lyanna, and the Queen already hates me, not to mention the court will be laughing at my expense for all of tonight. Joy._

**Haha, loved writing this chapter :P  
>May not be able to upload tomorrow night because I'm at a friend's house, so sorry!<strong>


	6. Verbal Spar

**Thanks for the reviews: Dark Alana, Dreaming while awake, Azalia Fox Knightling, vivelarevolution, .5,**

Chapter 6: Verbal Spar

The crowd gathered in the courtyard slowly began to disperse as the soldiers were shown to the barracks and servants came forward to lead the nobles to their rooms. The Stark family remained where they were, giving hellos and seeing that everything was running smoothly. Elyanna did her best not to look at her mother, but found her gaze straying there often, always she was met with a disapproving stare that promised a talk later. She remembered getting that very look so many times as a child, of course it was often Robb who was getting it as well, but now he was just laughing silently at her. Eventually things calmed down and they were no longer needed, Elyanna turned to go inside, but felt someone coming up behind her.

"What were you really doing?" Arya asked; coming over to her big sister as soon as she was able to.

"Taking care of my sick Direwolf," Elyanna replied haughtily.

Arya rolled her eyes, "You can't lie with a straight face."

Elyanna sighed, "Alright, I was out for a ride and I may have taken a nap."

"How did you get back in?" Arya inquired.

"I used the Heart Door," she replied; holding up her finger which was still bleeding a little, she quickly licked the blood off.

"Elyanna!" Sansa exclaimed softly, "Did you have to do that in public?"

"What? Clean blood off my hand?" she questioned, "Would you rather I'd let it rub off on my dress? Or that I'd shaken hands with the Royal Prick?"

"Oh don't call him that," Sansa defended, "He's so handsome."

"I think I need to throw up," she said in a blank voice, making Arya laugh and Sansa blush.

"He's a right royal prick," Robb agreed with his twin.

"None of you know him!" Sansa protested.

"And neither do you," Arya pointed out.

"So, sick Direwolf, Winter seemed just fine this morning," Theon teased.

Elyanna rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up before I make you shut up."

"I can't believe you just ran off like that, your mother was having a fit," Jon informed.

She winced, "Jon, I assure you I'm going to be informed of how wrong I was later."

"I still can't believe you fell asleep," Robb said while shaking his head, "That's an impressive feat on a day like this, even for you."

"Look, I was tired alright!" she exclaimed, "It's been a busy few days what with preparing for the Royal visit and having training from you three, it's a wonder I'm still bloody standing!"

Theon gave her a mock concerned look, "Maybe you shouldn't be going to the feast tonight, you should probably get some rest."

Elyanna whacked him on the arm, "Not going to happen, you know I love going to feasts!"

Robb rolled his eyes, "The Southerners don't know what's about to hit them."

"We will all have fun," she stated.

"You guys enjoy yourselves," Jon said; looking sad.

Elyanna gave him a puzzled look, "What? You're going to be there as well right?"

He shook his head, "You mother thought it might be unsuitable with the King and all."

Her mouth dropped open, "She can't do that! You've always sat with us before."

"Ellie, it's fine," he said gently.

The rest of her siblings shuffled around awkwardly, none of them looking exactly happy with the situation, but they didn't speak up against it.

"She won't change her mind," Robb warned; seeing the angry look in his twin's eye, "We've already tried."

Grim determination settled on Elyanna, "We'll see."

"Ellie, don't worry," Jon said; grabbing her arm, "Just let it go."

She shook him off, "No, you are one of us; you deserve to sit with us."

"We've already tried," Robb repeated, "You know how she is when she gets like this, not even father would be able to change her mind."

"Never stopped me before," she retorted; and walked away from her siblings to confront her mother.

Catylen Stark was just giving a servant some instructions when her eldest child marched up to her.

"Yes, and when you're done you can go and help prepare in the kitchens, we're going to need everyone on hand for the feast tonight," she finished, "Ah Elyanna, just the child I needed to see."

"Why won't you let Jon sit with us tonight?" Elyanna demanded; getting right to the point as she always did.

A frown creased her mother's brow, "It wouldn't be suitable to seat a bastard in royal midst, they would feel insulted."

"Ha!" Elyanna scoffed, "King Robert has fathered more bastards than the kingdoms could count!"

"But they remain in their place," her mother sniffed, "A bastard will always be a bastard, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I don't care what you wanted to talk to me about," she retorted, "He is as true a brother to us as Robb, Bran, and Rickon are. Father loves him as much as he loves us, he's a part of this family."

"He will not, and never will be, a 'true part' of this family while I have a thing to say about it," her mother snapped.

Elyanna gaped at her mother, "Why do you hate him so much? What has he ever done but try to please you?"

"I would tolerate bastards from my husband, so long as they were kept out of sight," her mother replied icily, "Perhaps someday you'll understand what it feels like."

"But Jon is a _good_ man," Elyanna protested, "He's a good brother!"

Her mother sighed, "It's not just him, it's what he stands as a constant reminder of. Now will you please drop this matter Elyanna, he is not feasting with us and that is _final_."

"He should be allowed," she muttered mutinously.

"Elyanna!" her mother snapped, "The matter is closed. Now what were you doing riding off like that on such an important day? Why were you so late?"

"I wasn't _that_ late," she defended, "I didn't miss the greetings! He was still talking to Bran when I arrived."

The warning look that her mother gave her shut her up, she sighed and just gave in.

"Look, I've been dead bored running around and organising this while also getting in time for sword practise. I was feeling so cooped up here, I just needed to get out. Everything was done, and I had a few hours, so I thought going out for a quick ride would be fine. I didn't know that I was going to fall asleep, I didn't mean to, I guess I was just more tired than I thought I was. But I rushed back and used the Heart Door to get in," she explained, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed the family."

Her mother gave her a long hard look, but just sighed in an exasperated way, "Oh my Little Wolf, whatever am I going to do with you?"

Elyanna grinned, knowing that she'd been let off, "If you locked me up I'd find a way to escape."

"I doubt that any power in this world could keep you trapped if you didn't want to be," her mother agreed, "You came through the Heart Door you say, but you need to give up blood for that."

Elyanna held up her finger, "I used my dagger, the bleeding's stopped, I didn't need that much anyway."

Her mother looked at the shallow wound, "It looks fine, you've had worse in the past. Go and see Maester Luwin about putting something on it to keep it from getting infected, just in case."

"Now?" Elyanna asked.

"Yes, better to do it now, but then go and fetch Long Night," her mother instructed, "Or I could send a groom for her."

"No, I'll go," she said, "Don't worry about it."

Her mother smiled, it was as if their earlier argument had been forgotten, "Alright, off with you now, to the Maester."

Elyanna left the courtyard and started walking for the Maester's room, she felt someone fall into step beside her. Looking up, she caught the laughing blue eyes of Theon Greyjoy.

"If you open your mouth and tease me, I swear I will murder you," she threatened.

He held up his hands in defence, "Alright, no teasing. I'm far too young and pretty to die."

She rolled her eyes, "Your arrogance is truly staggering at times my dear friend."

He grinned and slung an arm around her shoulder, "Which is why all you Starks love me really."

"Oh?" she arched an eyebrow, "Do we now? Why didn't someone tell me this sooner!"

Theon clasped both hands over his heart, "You wound me Ellie!"

"Shut up, I've said worse," she retorted; but she laughed anyway.  
>"So where are you off to?" he inquired, "Tending your sick Direwolf?"<p>

She whacked him, "I'm going to see Maester Luwin, mother wants me to get something for my hand."

"The Heart Door?" he checked, "I think I heard you mention it earlier."

"Yeah," she replied; Theon was one of the few people outside of her family that knew about the door, not that he could use it anyway, only a Stark could. Elyanna sometimes wondered if some of the red in the Heart Door's face was just the blood of her ancestors who sought passage through the door.

He shuddered, "That thing has always creeped me out, the idea of walking into a giant red face."

She just shrugged, "It's never bothered me, I actually like the faces on the Heart Trees, they tell stories."

He gave her a puzzled look, "I will never understand your obsession with all those old things."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's _not an obsession_," she stressed, "Seriously, I just like them and find them fascinating."

"Uh huh, whatever helps you sleep at night," he replied with an eye roll.

"Oh please tell me that I didn't walk into another one of your flirts!" Robb's voice exclaimed from behind them.

This of course prompted Theon to put his arm around her and her to slide her own around his waist, they both grinned at Robb. Her beloved twin winced, which just made her and Theon collapse into laughter.

"You set yourself up for that!" she said, "Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you that the sole purpose of flirting with Theon is to get a rise out of you, but you still pull those faces."

"How do you think Sansa would feel if I started flirting with Jeyne?" Robb shot back.

Elyanna wrinkled her nose and Theon snorted, "Robb, she's four years younger than you, I didn't put you down for that sort of thing."

"It was a comparison!" Robb defended, "You're nearly four years older than us."

"Three years thank you very much," Theon corrected, "I'm not that old."

"You boys have a lovely chat, I need to go see Maester Luwin and then go get my horse," she said; beginning to walk on down the corridor.

"Bye!" they called out; then she heard their whispering voices retreating down the corridor.

Elyanna continued on her way, the corridors were kind of full at the moment because of all rush of arrivals, but most people were staying in their rooms for now which she was thankful for. She reached Maester Luwin's door in rather good time, knocking rapidly three times and waiting for a reply.

"Come on," the old man called; he smiled when he saw who his visitor was, "Ah Elyanna, what can I do for you?"

She held up her hand, "Mother told me that I should put something on this to stop it getting infected, it's just a little cut, nothing serious."

He nodded as he inspected it, "You're right, but it's always better to be safe than sorry. An infected wound, no matter how small, can bring down the greatest of warriors."

He went over to the large set of shelves he had and browsed through his various bottles and jars, eventually selecting one and bringing it over to her.

"This might sting a bit," he warned; opening the jar to reveal a green paste.

Elyanna wrinkled her nose at the familiar smell, "Yeah, I remember the feeling."

It _did_ sting, but only a little. Once her cut had been lathered in the pungent green stuff, she still didn't know what was in it and didn't really want to, the Maester wrapped it so that the ointment would be able to get into the wound.

"Thank you Maester Luwin!" she called; making her way for the door again.

"Your most welcome," he replied; and went back to whatever book he had been studying before her entry.

Before making her way back outside, Elyanna had something she needed to fetch first. She could already hear the scratching on her door before she even opened it, the moment she did a little streak of fur came running out and jumped at her. She laughed and bent down to scratch Winter between the ears, her Direwolf's eyes shut and she rubbed up against Elyanna's hand.

She laughed, "Come on girl, let's go and get Long Night."

Winter yipped loudly, and followed her down the corridor. The pup attracted some odd glances from the visiting Southerners, but none of them dared to comment. Elyanna held her head high as she passed them by, ignoring the faint titters that followed her. Let them think what they wanted, she didn't give them a second glance. Once she reached clear air again she felt lighter, taking in deep breaths of the child Northern winds. This was her home, this gave her strength. She was about half way through Winter Town, when Winter suddenly leapt for a butcher's wares.

"Winter!" she cried; scooping up her Direwolf and turning to the butcher, "I'm sorry."

He waved her away, "No harm done my lady."

Elyanna turned to continue on her way, and nearly ran into someone. Someone wearing the white and gold armour of the Kingsguard, which she could see clearly having just nearly collided with the breast plate, they were tall.

"Sorry," she muttered; looking up and starting when she saw that she had just run into Jaime Lannister.

He smirked down at her, "No trouble, is this your Direwolf?"

Elyanna frowned and put Winter back on the ground, the pup looked at the store longingly, but new better than to try for it a second time, "Yes, Winter is her name."

"She seems hale and hearty, I'm so glad that her malady didn't last long," he noted.

She glared at him, "Yes, she has a wonderful recovery speed Ser Jaime."

He arched a golden brow, "You know who I am?"

She rolled her eyes, "The whole of the Seven Kingdoms know who you are Kingslayer."

He winced, "And you are Elyanna Stark, Rose of the North, often compared with your aunt."

Now it was her turn to wince, "Great, my reputation precedes me."

"Oh I assure you, it does," he replied with a smirk.

"What are you doing in Winter Town anyway?" she asked, "Don't you all need to rest after your tiring journey?"

"Returning from a whorehouse," he said.

She choked, "Wow, you Southerners sure don't waste your time."

He laughed, "I didn't mean like that, I was looking for my brother."

Now Elyanna remembered him talking with his sister about that, but she wasn't going to mention that fact, "Uh huh, sure thing Lion of Lannister."

"You do have quite the retort don't you?" he commented, "Little Wolf."

"Great, now we know each other's nicknames, I'll just be off," he turned away from him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Yes," she called back over her shoulder.

He laughed, "See you at the feast."

She didn't reply, just kept on walking. Well that had gone well, she wasn't really getting good first impression of the visiting royals, Jaime had seemed to be a right arrogant man. She would have to smile and be polite tonight though, and she'd be damned if it didn't leave her more tired than sparing with her brothers.

**Right, I just decided to upload this now because I'm absent tonight and I didn't want to make you guys wait rather than get it early. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Red Rose

**Thanks for the reviews: Dreaming while awake, Azalia Fox Knightling, Dark Alana, 97hollster,**

Chapter 7: Red Rose

Long Night was still standing where Elyanna had left him, head bent to eat some grass, eyes surveying his surroundings with only vague interest. He perked up when she came into view though, snorting and trying to make his way towards her.

"Hey boy," she greeted; untying him from the tree, "Sorry I took so long, you're lucky you didn't have to greet the royal party."

Long Night snorted and butted his head against her shoulder.

"Don't be so smug," she chided; pushing his face away, "Or no apples for you."

Her horse gave her a pleading look, Elyanna laughed.

"Oh come on, you know I would," she said, "Now we'd best be getting back."

Winter yipped and weaved in and out of Long Night's legs while Elyanna mounted her horse. The black was used to it though, and only bent down to snuffle at the wolf pup. She had been worried that there would be some tension between her animals, but they got on very well, she was glad of that. Long Night was fine with having Winter running around him and ride on him, and Winter felt no fear as she pranced around the big horse, she hoped that this lasted when Winter was bigger.

Much as Elyanna wished she could go out for another ride, she would not be let off so easily when she got back home.

"Come on guys, Winterfell calls," she said; starting Long Night walking towards the front of the castle. Galloping probably wasn't a good idea just now either with Winter on the ground, Elyanna longed for the days when she could tear across the Northern country on Long Night, Winter a large streak of grey fur ahead. Although she might end up being in the South by then, she still hoped that her father declined the King's offer of Handship. Splitting up the family didn't feel right to Elyanna, and her heart would always belong in the North, this was her place. She fitted here as perfectly as it was possible to fit in a place, it was her home. But she couldn't let him go South alone, and she didn't want to put any of her siblings down there, so what else could she do but accompany him herself?

"What do you think about it boy?" she whispered in her horse's ear.

Long Night only snorted and jerked his head.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically and looked down at Winter, "I don't suppose that you have a more helpful answer?"

Her Direwolf looked up at her with her green eyes full of light, then yipped loudly. Elyanna sighed and rolled her grey eyes skywards.

"Fat lot of help you two are, what do I keep you around for?" she asked teasingly.

Her animals chose to ignore her, and the rest of the ride back to Winterfell was spent in silence. Elyanna loved the peace that being in the saddle gave her, she could explain why, but she just felt so comfortable atop a horse. She'd been right when she'd told Jon she sat a horse better than her brothers and Theon. Unfortunately it was yet _another _trait she shared with her dead relative. Her father had said she was even stronger than her aunt Lyanna had been, but that wasn't really saying she was different, just a more extreme version. She wanted desperately to be her own person, but she didn't want to change who she was at heart, even if that was an echo of someone else. She sighed as she dismounted in the courtyard, life just wasn't fair sometimes.

"Would you like me to stable Long Night my lady?" one of the grooms asked.

She nodded, gave her horse one final pat, and he led the black away. Normally she was simply known as Elyanna, Ellie, or Little Wolf to the people around the castle and Winter Town, but with the royal visit proper formalities had to be observed. Though she would never really get used to being called a lady, she was just so used to hearing her own name that it didn't quite click in her head for a couple of seconds that people were talking to her. Which is why she turned instantly when a voice called out to her.

"Elyanna, where did that horse come from? I could have sworn that you had only Winter with you when you left."

She ground her teeth; Jaime Lannister was being far too familiar, using her name and remember Winter's. But politeness must be observed, he was the Queen's brother after all. But that didn't mean she had to give him any explanations.

"Have you been hanging around here the entire time Ser Jaime?" she inquired; noting that he was still in the white and gold Kingsguard armour.

"You avoided my question," he commented.

"And you avoided mine," she retorted, "I guess we're even."

He smirked, "I asked first.

She rolled her eyes, "By all means then, answer first."

He arched his eyebrows, "And if I don't?"

"Well it's been a pleasure talking to you then," she said; and tried to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm, "Alright, I have been."

She shook him off, "Why?"

The smirk returned to his lips, "You owe me an answer first."

"Or I could just leave," she stated.

"But then you wouldn't know the answer to your question, and you're far too curious to leave it hanging," he pointed out.

"You don't know me," she snapped.

"But others do, and people like to talk about such an interesting subject," he replied.

She scoffed, "You're been asking?"

He grinned, "See, more questions. Proves me right."

"Fine, one of my friends in Winter Town was exercising him, I just went to get him back," she said, "Now you answer me."

He leaned in a little closer, "You're lying."

She held her head up high and restrained the urge to take a step away from him, "What makes you say that?"

He reached out a hand, and Elyanna couldn't help the small flinching motion she made. He just laughed softly, and pulled a twig out of her hair.

"Snow pine, it doesn't grow all that close to the castle, but the woods nearby are thick with it," he said, "You wouldn't have gone out riding before the King's arrival by any chance?"

She scowled and snatched the twig from him, "You didn't answer me."

"Oh, I think I did," he replied, "But in simpler terms, I just wanted to satisfy my own curiosity."

"And did you?" she questioned.

The smirk was on his face again, "Not by a long shot. I'll see you tonight then."

Elyanna wanted to call him back after he strode off, but there was no way that she was going to call out to Ser Jaime Lannister just for answers. She did continue glaring at his back though, the man annoyed her for some reason. Winter came up to her and butted her head against Elyanna's legs, making a low growling noise in her throat. Elyanna sighed, she knew what that sound meant.

"Come on, I'll get you some food," she said; and began walking towards the kitchens.

Winter may only be a little thing, but she could still put away a lot of meat when she was hungry, which was a lot of the time. The servants knew what was needed as soon as Elyanna walked in with the pup trailing behind her, a big bowl of raw meat was placed on the ground and Winter was soon practically immersed in it; her muzzle was at least. She wasn't the only Stark in the kitchens though, apparently Lady had gotten hungry as well. Sansa hated watching her Direwolf gulp down the raw meat, but accepted it as part of her duties. Still, she was glad when her older sister came to keep her company.

"Ellie! Can you help me pick out a dress?" she asked the minute Elyanna sat down beside her.

Elyanna groaned, "Sansa, there are still several hours between now and sundown, can't dress picking wait a bit? Besides, you've got so many dresses, I'm sure that you'll find a suitable one."

"Oh please!" Sansa begged, "I want to make sure that I look my best tonight!"

Elyanna gave her little sister a calculating look, "Prince Joffrey wouldn't have anything to do with this now would he?"

Sansa blushed, "Maybe…"

Elyanna groaned, "Great, my little sister is love-struck, Gods help me."

"Hey!" Sansa protested; digging an elbow into Elyanna's side, "Come off if Ellie."

"Well whatever you do, _don't _come to me for advice," she warned.

"Why?" Sansa inquired, "I thought that you and Theon were-"

"GAH!" Elyanna exclaimed, "Whatever you thought, it's wrong."

Sansa frowned, "But you're always flirting."

Elyanna mimed a vomiting motion, "Sansa, that's just to make Robb and Jon uncomfortable, Theon and I don't actually feel that way about each other. We're like siblings, it would be like me fancying Robb. Ack, I can't believe you just made me even _say_ that. Seven hells!"

Sansa giggled, "Okay, I get it, sorry."

Elyanna shuddered, "And we shall never speak of this again. _Ever_."

"I promise," Sansa said; still grinning.

Lady and Winter came up to them, muzzled still stained with blood, tails wagging and eyes bright with excitement. Lady may have started eating first, but Winter wasn't quite as delicate with her food as her sibling.

"Really," Elyanna chided; grabbing a cloth, "Can you at least try not to get it all over your coat?"

Once they'd cleaned their wolves and stood up, Sansa grabbed her sister's hand and made for the door.

"Where are we going?" Elyanna asked.

"You're going to help me pick something out," Sansa replied, "Remember?"

"I don't remember agreeing," she muttered.

"Don't you? Funny, I remember it perfectly," Sansa said; looking back at her sister with a grin and Stark determination in her eyes.

Elyanna conceded defeat, "Fine, but if I die of boredom before the feast it's your fault."

"You won't," Sansa chimed.

"What does it matter anyway?" she asked, "You're so beautiful that it doesn't matter what you wear."

"Joffrey might not think so," Sansa murmured.

"If he doesn't then I'll box his hears until he sees sense," she pronounced.

Sansa stifled her laughed, "You wouldn't!"

"I would," she countered, "Crown Prince or no, there is not a person who would be exempt from punishment for not declaring my dear sister beautiful!"

"Sometimes I think you should be a knight championing some cause," Sansa noted.

"Believe me, I've considered it as a career option," she joked.

Sansa rolled her blue eyes as she shoved open her door, "You never would."

"Don't tempt me," Elyanna threatened, "Now come on, knowing you this is going to take some time."

Sansa made no move to correct her, and the choosing began. Elyanna's prediction had been rather accurate, a couple of hours passed and Sansa still hadn't made a decision yet. The sun was not far off setting, and dresses were strewn about the place in heaps. They had already been through her entire wardrobe twice, and Sansa still couldn't deicide. Elyanna was close to screaming.

"Look, that one you made recently is great, wear it," she insisted.

"Are you sure it's not too dull in colour?" Sansa checked; holding it up against herself.

"No it's not," Elyanna ground out, "It matches your eyes, wear it."

A knock sounded at the door and Elyanna heard her mother's muffled voice, "Girls, can I come in?"

"Of course!" Elyanna called, "Save me!"

Their mother entered the room and took in the piles of dresses, "Gods be good, did you empty your entire wardrobe Sansa?"

"Only most of it," Sansa defended.

"Please help me mother!" Elyanna begged, "That dress is most becoming is it not?"

Catylen scrutinised her daughter, "I think that it is a wonderful gown, you will make it even more beautiful. Your fiancée will think you the most splendid girl at the feast."

Elyanna gaped as Sansa blushed, "_Fiancée_? And just when were you going to share that little piece of information sweet sister?"

"Eventually," Sansa murmured.

"Eventually!" she repeated, "What was this decided? _Why_ was this decided?"

"King Robert thought it might add some appeal to the offer he made you father," her mother said.

"Bribery," Elyanna muttered.

"Why aren't you dressed yet Elyanna?" her mother asked; as Sansa ducked behind the screen to get changed, "And what were you planning on wearing?"

"I'm not dressed because I've spent the last couple of hours helping little miss indecisive over there picking out her own dress," she replied; pointing to where Sansa was, "And I was just thinking of maybe the grey one I've got, the one I wore to Theon's 20th Name-Day."

Her mother smiled, "I've got something better, my maid will be bringing it over now. One of my old dresses from down South, if you want to wear it that is."

Elyanna's eyes widened, "You never let me wear your old dresses!"

"Well I am now," Catylen teased.

"Oh Gods, yes please!" Elyanna exclaimed.

"Mother, what should I do with my hair?" Sansa asked; emerging with the dress on.

"You look gorgeous sister!" Elyanna pronounced, "And your beauty will drive me into old maid status."

"Stop that, none of my daughters will be old maids," their mother chastised, "Come here and sit Sansa, I'll fix your hair up."

Underneath their mother's capable hands, Sansa's auburn hair was done into an elaborate style with ribbons and twists all through it. Elyanna just relaxed on her sister's bed and chatted with her family as she waited for her mother's maid to bring the dress, she wondered which one it would be. Elyanna may be as tomboyish as Arya in some ways, but she didn't have any qualms with getting dressed up for a feast.

"How would you like your hair done Ellie?" her mother asked.

She groaned, well maybe she did have _some _qualms about going the whole way with it all.

"In all honesty mother, I don't really mind," she replied, "Just whatever's easiest or something."

Cat smiled, "I know just the style that will go with your dress."

"Here it is," the maid said; walking into the room.

Elyanna gasped, she hadn't even considered the dress that was now being draped over the bed as a possibility. It was a gown made out of red silk that fell to the floor and had trailing sleeves, golden embroidery held the sleeves above her elbows as clinched the waist in as well as running along the neckline, matching gold ribbon did the front up in a corset style. It was her favourite of her mother's dresses, she just loved the style and boldness of the colour. She sat up and ran her hands over the fabric as the maid left the room.

"You're letting me borrow this?" she asked.

Her mother laughed, "Of course, now go and put it on."

Elyanna didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed the dress up and headed for Sansa's modesty screen.

"Do you think Joffrey will like me?" Sansa asked for the hundredth time, "What if he doesn't think I'm pretty."

"Then he is the _stupidest_ price that ever lived," their mother replied.

"And I'll give him a hiding!" Elyanna added; taking off her green dress and gently pulling the red one on.

"When will we be married? Soon? Or do we have to wait?" Sansa inquired.

"Your father hasn't even said yes yet," her mother reminded her.

"Why would he say no?" Sansa demanded.

"Because he'd have to leave home, he'd have to leave me," Catylen replied, "And so would you."

"But he'd be the second most powerful man in the Kingdoms," Sansa protested, "And I'd be Queen someday."

Elyanna did up the golden ribbon and stepped out from behind the screen, "Power isn't everything."

Sansa and their mother turned to stare at her, she looked down self consciously.

"What? I get a stain on it already?" she demanded.

"You look amazing," Sansa breathed.

"You look wonderful," her mother praised, "A red rose in the North."

For once Elyanna didn't protest to that nickname, "Thank you for the dress."

"There is no need to thank me," her mother insisted, "Now come here, let me fix that hair of yours."

**And I'll stop there =D Hope that you guys liked the chapter!  
>Here's the link for her dress (thank you ArandoraStar) just take out the spaces if you wanna see it.<br>http :/ i1099 .photobucket. com/ albums/ g382/ ArandoraStar/ Lion%20Eyes/ Redsilkballgown2. jpg**


	8. The Dancing Girl

**Thanks for reviewing: Dreaming while awake, 97hollster, Azalia Fox Knightling, Dark Alana, Trulzxoxo,  
>To Dreaming while awake; seven hells! How were you up at 5?<strong>

Chapter 8: The Dancing Girl

Elyanna felt her stomach flutter as she walked to where her family would be waiting, she loved the dress, but now she was nervous. That would calm down after she'd had a bit of wine though, and she'd regain some of her confidence when she started teasing her siblings again. Her mother had brushed out her long brown hair and done it up in a similar style to what she had had before, but using three braids on either side to hold it back like a hairnet, the rest of her hair fell down her back in a long stream. Sansa had added the final touch by weaving red ribbons into her hair as well, now they both had that little touch to their hair. Sansa was gripping her hand like a vice she was so nervous, their mother walked calmly ahead of them, not at all bothered.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Sansa whispered.

"For the thousandth time, yes," she whispered back.

They would be entering with the royal family, and their party had the extra addition of Theon and Jaime, the latter of which was giving her an amused look. Great. When they walked into view, Sansa dropped Elyanna's hand and held herself upright with a smile, no doubt trying to impress Prince Joffrey. Said crown Prince was giving Sansa an appraising glance, followed by a smirk that Elyanna didn't like one bit, she would have glared at him if there hadn't been so many people watching. Robert was looking at her in almost the same manner he had been before, as if she was some ghost, he was putting another's face over hers.

"You all look beautiful," her father praised, "Shall we go in?"

King Robert offered her mother his arm, which Catylen took. Queen Cersei walked past Elyanna to take her father's offered arm, and bent her head to whisper.

"I love your dress Elyanna, a little out of date, but it suits you," and with that verbal slap the Queen took Lord Starks arm with a charming smile.

Elyanna couldn't exactly retort to the Queen, who seemed to hate her for some reason, but her inner fury was probably showing in her eyes anyway. Robb gave her a worried look as he gave his arm to Princess Myrcella, who was looking up at him shyly. Oh dear, her brother seemed to have brought out a little crush from the Princess. She was so going to tease him about that later. Noticing it had lifted her anger somewhat, this was a feast, and she was determined to have a good time. Prince Joffrey escorted a very happy Sansa, while poor Arya was paired with Prince Tommen, she looked so put out that Elyanna struggled not to laugh at her face. Bran and Rickon would enter last, they would leave first as well, they were too young to stay the whole time. Elyanna took her place standing behind Robb, he turned around and gave her a grin, she just subtly flicked her eyes to his partner and winked. He made a face, but then had to turn back when their mother turned to give them a sharp look. Jaime walked towards her, a small smirk on his face, dear gods was he going to escort her in?

"Ellie, might I have the honour?" Theon asked; swooping in from her other side with a gallant bow and proffering his arm.

She laughed and took it, "Of course Theon, how could I ever refuse?"

They both chuckled when Robb visibly flinched in front of them, Elyanna wished that she could see his face. As it was, she had to make do with seeing Jaime's smirk fall as he took a place ahead of Robb, it was almost as good. The guests all stood when they entered and bowed for the King, Elyanna kept her eyes straight ahead as they walked to the long table at the top of the room, but she still heard whispers about her as she passed. Her little siblings would be seated at a table just below with some of the more high up house members, Sansa would be happy to be sitting with her friend Jeyne Poole, Arya practically threw Tommen's arm away when they reached her seat. The Royal children would be seated on the same table as their parents, but Elyanna was glad that she was on the other side. She was sitting with Robb and Theon, so at least her escort didn't have to walk off to his own place.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down, "You saved me from being escorted in by Jaime Lannister."

Theon laughed, "I wondered why he looked put out, I figured that it was just his normal face."

"Ha!" she scoffed, "His normal face is an arrogant smirk."

"You two really shouldn't talk about the Queen's brother so loudly you know," Robb said; taking his seat between them, "I can hear you from several places away."

"Aww, worried that your future uncle will hear us?" she teased.

Robb glared at her, "Shut up."

"Now now children, don't fight," Theon chided mockingly; putting on an aloof air.

Elyanna shared a glance with her twin and they both rolled their eyes, "Seriously Theon, get off your high horse."

"What's the incentive?" he asked.

Robb reached out for the jug in front of him and poured himself some wine, "I need a drink before you two start, it's going to be a long night."

"Hey, pour us some as well," Elyanna grumbled.

Robb grinned, "If you ask nicely."

"Oh Robb my dear and darling twin, please pour me a cup of wine out of the kindness of your heart," she begged in mocking tones.

"Pass the jug when you're done," Theon said as Robb complied with Elyanna's wish.

"See, she asked nicely," Robb pointed out, "Is that the best that you can manage Greyjoy?"

Elyanna grinned, "Oh dear, I don't think that Theon's going to get much wine this feast."

Theon's arm snaked out and grabbed her cup, "Is that so Little Wolf?"

"Hey!" she protested, "Give that back!"

"Make me," he challenged.

"Because I'm such a nice brother," Robb handed her another cup and filled it, "I'll get you another cup."

"Thank you," she said and gave Theon a pointed look, "It's very nice of you Robb."

"You look great tonight Ellie," Theon praised.

She arched an eyebrow, "Is that you trying to get back in my good graces?"

"She doesn't clean up so bad I suppose," Robb mused; cheeky light in his eyes.

She whacked him, "Why you sorry excuse for a twin brother."

Theon just raised his cup, "Here's to us!"

They clashed cups and drank as the food began rolling out and the feast began. King Robert left the table not long after he finally finished eating, and promptly began flirting loudly with a serving woman. Elyanna was disgusted, she may not like the Queen, but the King should have a little more tact at such a public gathering. Her mind was kept off it a lot though, Robb and Theon were laughing loudly and trading jokes, the three of them had had quite a bit to drink already and Elyanna was starting to feel the warm buzz that accompanied alcohol. She stopped in mid laugh at one of Theon's more crude jokes when she felt eyes boring into her, she looked around, and met an analysing pair of green eyes from across the table. He smirked and winked when he saw her watching, and she turned away from Jaime Lannister with a toss of her hair.

"Right, I've eaten and drunk enough for now," she announced, "I am going to dance, who's with me?"

"A toast!" King Robert roared, "To the most beautiful woman in the room!"

The Queen smirked slightly, no doubt expecting it to be her.

"Elyanna Stark!" the King bellowed, "Red rose of the North."

A loud cheer went up and people raised their cups to her, the Queen sent her an icy stare, and Elyanna felt her good mood drop. She caught a smirk from Jaime and turned to her friends, the bastards were sniggering.

"What was that I said about having drunk enough? I was wrong," she grabbed her cup and downed it in one.

"Easy there Ellie," Robb warned.

"Come on," Theon stood and grabbed her hand, "You wanted to dance? Let's go dance then."

Elyanna was still feeling a little put out at the King's toast in her honour, but her mood lightened once she was among the throng of dancers, the festive air and wine inside her probably helped with that. Theon put his hand on her waist while she placed her's on his shoulder, and he whirled her around the room. She threw back her head and laughed, she loved dancing. Theon was actually quite good, and spun her around in one of the dances of the Iron Isles that he'd taught her. Dancing gave Elyanna almost the same feeling of freedom as riding did, she felt like she could just fly. Theon laughed.

"Feeling happier?" he inquired.

She grinned up at him, "Much."

Then she noticed a man dressed all in black enter the room and embrace her father, her smile widened, her uncle Benjen.

"Sorry, do you mind?" she asked; gesturing to her uncle.

Theon followed her gaze, "Of course not, but save another dance for me later?"

"Naturally," she replied; and wove through the crowd.

She thought she heard someone call her name, but she ignored whoever it was and just kept on walking. It was hard to get through the crush of people, so Robb managed to beat her to their uncle. She tapped Benjen on the shoulder when he released Robb from a bug, he whirled around with a smile on his gaunt face.

"Ellie! You've grown into a beautiful young woman," he praised; hugging her tightly, "How have you been?"

"Good," she replied, "And you? How are things at the Wall?"

"Well enough," he said.

She licked her lips nervously, "The deserter, the things he said, what do you think about them?"

"Elyanna," her father said with a sigh.

Benjen answered anyway, "You mean about the Walkers? Well, they say that they're just a myth, but where do myths start?"

"Do you think that they might be coming back?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Best not to dwell on such things, but remember that Winter is coming."

"It's a feast, let's not be so serious," Robb said, "Come on sister, dance with me?"

She laughed, "Just try not to step on me this time."

"I never did that!" Robb protested, leading her back to the dance floor.

"You did," she affirmed, "Remember Theon's 20th Name-Day?"

Robb frowned, "You tripped first, I fell forward because of that, your foot was in my way."

"Robb Stark, that is a blatant lie!" she exclaimed, "I just hope your wife finds a way to make a better dancer of you."

Robb made a face as they began dancing, "Oh be quiet, I don't want to think about marriage anymore than you do."

"Do you think we'll get arranged matches like mother and father?" she asked.

He sighed, "Right, no seriousness from you."

He spun her into the arms of someone else, "Go and have fun."

Elyanna shot her brother a glare for him comment, but was soon caught up in the dancing once again. She whirled from partner to partner, smiling and laughing with each one, never remaining still for long. This was her at a feast, wild and free, her red dress swirled around her and her grey eyes sparkled with light. It wasn't until about half an hour had passed that she started to feel a little tired, and her older sister drive kicked in. She looked over at her little brothers, both Bran and Rickon were stifling yawns and Rickon even had to shake his head several times to keep his eyes open. Elyanna broke away from her partner with a small apology and went to find her father. He was in conversation with Jaime Lannister, and Elyanna only caught the end of it.

"Well said," Jaime praised with a smile.

She wondered what they'd been talking about, but ignored Jaime as she asked her father, "Should I take Bran and Rickon to bed?"

He cast a glance over to his youngest children, "Yes, that's probably a good idea."

Slipping past Jaime without even a glance, Elyanna snuck up behind her brothers and scooped Rickon up in her arms. He turned in shock at first, but wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in her hair when he saw it was just his older sister.

"Come on boys, time for bed," she said.

Bran normally complained that he was never allowed to stay up, but this time he got up without comment and followed her and Rickon out of the room. Rickon was already asleep by the time she reached his room, so she just rested him beneath his blankets and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well little baby," she whispered; using his family nickname.

Bran's steps got more sluggish as they neared his room, he really was just clutching onto wakefulness with both hands. She ruffled up his hair, and he couldn't even summon the energy to bat her hand away.

"Oh I bet you're going to sleep in tomorrow," she teased.

"You'll sleep more," he replied.

"Fair point," she conceded when they reached his door, "Sleep well little brother."

He gave her a hug, "Have fun."

"See you tomorrow."

"If you wake up," he joked; then closed his door before she could retaliate.

She shook her head and began walking back to the feast, "Brothers."

On her way she passed Robb escorting Arya, "Another bedtime?"

"She threw food at Sansa," Robb explained; much to Arya chagrin.

Elyanna winced, "Seven hells, she would not have been pleased."

"It was funny," Arya defended sullenly.

Elyanna laugh, "Maybe to you, but not when she's trying to impress the Prince. Goodnight little sister."

"Night Ellie," Arya gave her a hug, before Robb continued frog marching her to her room.

The minute Elyanna stepped back into the great hall, a hand grabbed her's while an arm went around her waist, she was pulled back into dancing. She gasped and looked up, frowning when she saw Jaime Lannister's smirking face.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to catch you alone?" he inquired, "You've been rather busy dancing with others for most of the night, I wanted my turn."

"What makes you think that you have one?" she retorted.

He grinned, "Well you're still dancing aren't you?"

"That can change," she tried to pull away.

He tightened his grip, "Or it could not."

She sighed, "Your sister is giving me the look of death, again."

Jaime looked over at his twin, then back at her, "She just takes a while to warm up."

"Ha," she scoffed, "I'm pretty sure that she hates me."

He shrugged, "She hates a lot of people, don't feel so special."

"Great," she muttered, "I feel so much better now."

"I hear that you might be coming down South soon," he said conversationally.

She grimaced, "I hope not."

He arched an eyebrow, "Don't most young ladies leap at the chance to go to an exotic new place for good husband hunting? Not that you'd have trouble in that regard."

She bared her teeth in a half snarl/half smile, "I'm not most young ladies."

"Indeed you are not," he agreed; and leaned closer, "You're something far more extraordinary. You look quite beautiful tonight you know, the dancing girl whirling around the room with her dress of red and her eyes of grey fire."

"And you give compliments with the air of one practised," she noted, "How long did that line take you?"

He laughed, "It's not mine, some bard wrote a balled called 'The Dancing Girl' it fits you well."

"Ellie, I believe you promised me another dance," Theon said; moving behind her.

Jaime stepped back and let Theon take his place, but not without giving her a wink and walking off.

"Theon Greyjoy, rescuer of young maidens," Theon jested, "You didn't look all that happy to be dancing with Lannister, is that red in your cheeks just the heat or anger?"

Elyanna laughed and tried to lose herself in the joy of dancing once again, but confusion lingered in the back of her mind. And she knew that the red in her cheeks wasn't from either of Theon's suggestions.

**Heehee :D  
>Just so you guys know, Jaime is not in love with her yet, cause he's not that kind of guy, he's just interested in an amused kind of way. For now ;)<strong>


	9. Can't Leave

**Thanks for the reviews: Maddie Rose, Azalia Fox Knightling, Dreaming while awake, Dark Alana, rikka21,  
>I loved writing the Winterfell feast scene, one of my favourites to do =)<strong>

Chapter 9: Can't Leave

Elyanna slowly rose to consciousness the next morning, at least, she maintained the belief that it was still morning. Cloud filtered light filled her room, pressing against her still closed eyelids. She groaned and pulled the thick blankets up to cover her face, she didn't feel like waking up just yet. Her head was pounding loudly and felt like it was full of fog; so she was perfectly fine with remaining under the blankets. She rather liked the pressing warmth and dark in her current condition. She couldn't remember exactly how much she'd drunk last night, but it was probably more than she'd ever consumed at one time in her life. There had been what she'd drunk while eating, and then her periodic dancing breaks to refresh herself, and she had danced the whole night through. Getting back to her room and had been an interesting adventure. It wasn't that she was too drunk and tired to stand or anything, but she couldn't quite manage a straight line, so her twin had been required to escort her to her room. Robb had drunk more than her but he could still manage to keep himself upright, she had no idea how that worked, but she wanted to find out. Ah well, she at least hoped that he got a bigger hangover than she did.

A smile crossed her lips as she lay in the dark, the feast really had been fun, if one didn't count the King's toast and Jaime's confusing words. After Theon's rescue she had resumed dancing with furious abandon, probably managing to partner everyone in the room. She even managed to drag Sansa in to dance with her, something that her little sister wasn't to appreciative for at first, but she soon got into it. Memories swirled around in her head. Theon dancing with her and Robb with Sansa, then switching partners by whirling the girls towards the other boy in a motion that left them dizzy, but laughing all the same. Then when she had ducked outside to find her brother still taking swings at a dummy with his sword, she'd grabbed his arm and practically dragged Jon's protesting butt inside to dance. Her mother hadn't looked pleased, but technically speaking she'd only said that Jon couldn't feast with them, dancing was an entirely different event altogether.

He'd been a bit nervous an uptight at first, keeping a serious face and constantly trying to escape, but neither she nor Robb was going to have any of that. Theon was good enough to provide the wine, and eventually Jon got into the party. Elyanna danced with her brother, then got him to dance with Sansa and several other girls. Everyone ended up having fun that night, which she was grateful for. There was just one thing that still caused a frown to cross her forehead even as she lay in her bed the morning, or afternoon, after. If it had been Theon instead of Jaime saying those things, she would have written it off as flirting, but it was wildly known that Jaime Lannister didn't really flirt. SO it couldn't' be that, but she didn't know what to call it. She always had the feeling that he was internally laughing at her expense. Whenever she caught eyes with him he'd only do three things; smile, smirk, or wink. And he watched her far too much for her comfort, it was disconcerting.

"Wah!" she exclaimed; something had just jumped up onto her bed and landed right on her chest.

Elyanna jerked upright and yanked the covers off her face. The weak light momentarily blinded her, but she heard a shocked YIP and then the sound of something tumbling off the bed. It was soon back though, and her bleary eyes focused in on a pair of deep green ones staring at her out of a black and grey face. Winter's tail was wagging furiously, and she seemed not the least bit put out about having just been dumped on the ground. In fact, she bounded forward to give Elyanna's face a lick, then nuzzled close to her before curling up in the crook of her arm. Elyanna looked down at her Direwolf and shook her head.

"You know, you're not going to be able to jump on me like that forever," she lectured; resting back against her pillows, "One day you're going to be really big, and if you do that to me then I'll be crushed."

Winter raised her head and opened her green eyes to give Elyanna a serious look, but then she just curled up again.

Elyanna sighed, "Oh fine, act all cute and cuddly now."

Winter made no response, so Elyanna just let it drop. Her pup had been refused access to the feat because apparently the Direwolves unnerved the royal children. None of the Stark children had been happy about it, but they could exactly force their case against the King. Winter and her littermates had been confined to their rooms for the duration of the night, and Elyanna remembered nearly having her already shaky balance knocked over when Winter had run at her last night. Elyanna might be fully awake now, but she didn't feel any desire to get up, maybe she could just remain in bed all day?

"Ellie!" her door banged open and Rickon came running in with Shaggy.

"Or maybe not," she muttered; wincing at the loud noise.

"Huh?" Rickon said.

"Northing," she replied, "What are you doing here?"

Rickon jumped up onto her bed, shortly followed by his black wolf, "Getting you up!"

She groaned, "Why do I have to get up? What time is it anyway?"

Rickon giggled, "It's past midday Ellie."

"Is there an emergency? Has something happened or is anything planned?" she asked.

Rickon frowned, "No."

"Then I'm afraid I feel absolutely no desire to move from this bed," she stated; sliding beneath the blankets again.

"Aww, c'mon Ellie," Rickon wined; she could feel him and the two pups moving around on her bed, and bided her time.

"Please get up," he begged; shaking her shoulder through the blankets, "Please."

Elyanna waited until she was sure he was right above her, then surged upwards towards her little brother. Rickon let out a yell and she began tickling him mercilessly, the two Direwolves watched the scene with their matching green eyes bright with excitement. Eventually Elyanna gave her laughing brother some respite and sat up, Winter bounded into her lap immediately, and she stroked her Direwolf's soft fur. Rickon leant against her, petting Shaggy's black fur. After a few minutes of peace Elyanna heaved a heavy sigh and looked down at her brother.

"You want me to get up or not?" she inquired teasingly.

"Yes!" he was off the bed within a second, "I'll wait outside!"

She laughed, "I'll try to be as quick as I can."

He ran out the door with Shaggy hot on his heels, she could hear him playing some game with his Direwolf just out in the corridor, and knew that he would wait out there until she came out. Or until he got bored and poked his head in to hurry her up. She looked down at Winter, who gazed back up at her.

"You're going to have to get off as well," she said.

Winter made a growling sound of displeasure, but moved off her lap to curl up on the blankets.

"Silly wolf," she said affectionately; giving Winter a quick scratch behind the ears before walking over to her wardrobe.

Since she intended to do nothing today, and wouldn't have even gotten up if it hadn't been for Rickon, she just grabbed a plain blue dress and flung it over her chair. The cold water that she splashed over herself certainly made her feel more awake, and chased the last of the fog from her mind, she still had a little bit of a headache though. Dragging the dress over her head, she shoved her shoes on as she braided back her hair. She only ended up braiding half of it, because she couldn't be bothered doing the rest, but she just left it at that. Rickon opened the door and stuck his head around it.

"Are you ready yet?" he asked.

She laughed and ruffled up his hair, "If you'd waited for about one more minute I would have been out the door."

He grinned, "Come on!"

"Winter," she called; and her Direwolf jumped down from the bed to follow her.

"Have you had breakfast?" she asked Rickon.

"Yeah, and lunch," he replied teasingly.

"Well then I'm off to the kitchens for food, you want to come?" she offered, "Has Shaggy had his lunch?"

"He has, but he's always hungry," Rickon said.

"All the Direwolves are," she agreed, "One day they're going to get fat."

Sometimes she swore that the wolves understood more than they let on, for as soon as she said that, both Shaggy and Winter turned to give her a blank stare with their matched green eyes.

"Do they have any idea how creepy they look when they do that?" she whispered to her brother when the wolves turned back to keep walking.

He giggled, "Probably."

She was greeted with good humour in the kitchens, with many wisecracks being made about her late arrival, especially when she demanded breakfast. But it was all in jest, and much laughter was had while she consumed bread and cheese with Rickon and their Direwolves had their own food beneath the table. Her spirits were actually quite high when she left, and the cook had given her something for her headache, perhaps she might actually make something out of what was left of her day. But just as Rickon had messed up her sleeping all day plans, Jon was about to mess up her having a good afternoon ones.

"Good afternoon Ellie, you do know that the feast was two days ago," Jon teased when he came across her walking down a corridor, Rickon had been called off for lessons a few minutes ago, so she was just wondering the castle.

"Oh shut up," she retorted; hitting his arm, "What time did you get up anyway? You went to bed at about the same time as me."

"Yeah, but I didn't have as much to drink," he pointed out.

"Did you have fun though?" she inquired, "Did you mind me dragging you in to dance horribly?"

He laughed, "I did, thank you for doing it. I was just worried that you'd get in trouble, your mother didn't look all that pleased to see me there."

Elyanna snorted, "Well too bad, she only said you couldn't sit with us, I broke no rules. And you deserved to have some fun."

He started fidgeting around nervously, "Ellie… I've got something I need to tell you."

She looked at him, he sounded dead serious, "What is it?"

"You're not going to like it," he warned, "You are really not going to like it."

"Jon, you know that you can tell me-" she cut off as her brain jumped to a conclusion that she didn't want it to, "Uh… Jon… please tell me that you haven't talked with Uncle Benjen about anything."

He bit his lip and nodded, "I'm going North with him, I'm going to go to the Wall and take the Black."

She gaped as the news took several seconds to sink in, "You can't! Father won't let you! You can't leave."

"He's already given his permission, Uncle Benjen spoke to him about it this morning," Jon replied, "Ellie, please try to understand."

"Why Jon?" she burst out, "Why?"

"You don't know what it's like!" he exclaimed, "Being a bastard here makes you an outcast and there is nothing that you can do about it. No matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, I will always just be the bastard in people's eyes."

"Not in ours," she argued; referencing herself and her siblings, "We love you Jon, father loves you as much as he does the rest of us, how can you just leave all that behind? You have a place here Jon."

"No I don't, I never have done," he said bitterly, "Anything that I had was given because people respect father, people may like me but they will never see past the bastard. I don't belong here Ellie, and they don't want me to belong. On the Wall, they have a place for everyone."

"But you can't just leave and go North," she protested; this felt strange, she never argued with Jon. Robb and Theon yes, but never Jon, "What about us? How do you even know that things will be better there?"

He shrugged, "I don't, but I have to try. You haven't felt it Elyanna, that itching feeling under your skin when you know you're in a place where you don't belong. My place isn't in Winterfell, it's up on the Wall."

"But what about us?" she repeated; voice barely a whisper, "Jon, we love you."

"I will miss you all," he admitted, "But it's not enough for me to stay Ellie, you'll all be fine without me."

"How do you know that?" she accused, "You're a Stark in blood Jon, in blood if not in name, we stay together in the Winter."

He reached out with his arms, probably to give her a comforting hug like he always did when she was upset, but she jerked back from him. She was angry and sad, and she knew that if she stayed she would say something that she would regret later. So Elyanna turned and ran from her brother, ignoring his cries for her to stop. She heard him start running after her, but then he thought better of it and just watched her go. Hot tears were burning in her eyes, but she would not shed them here. Winter loped along beside her as she ran, and anyone who was in her way got out of it quickly when they saw the Direwolf. She just wanted to be alone and try to find some semblance of peace in the midst of her anger, so her made her way for the Godswood. As soon as she was surrounded by the ancient trees, she began to feel a little better, but she collapsed in front of the Heart Tree; her tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Why?" she asked the red face, "Why are we being to split up? It's not right, how can you let this happen?"

But as usual the tree had no verbal answers for her, only a passing feeling of sadness and regret. She didn't know how long she cried for, but she started when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Elyanna, what's wrong?" he father asked.

She turned and clung to him, crying once more into his chest, "How can you do it father? How can you let Jon go to the Wall?"

"Oh sweet girl," he sighed; holding her comfortingly, "Jon's mind was made on the issue, and if I had kept him in Winterfell he would have grown bitter. Your uncle Benjen will look out for him, and he's a strong man."

"I know that," she snapped, "But he's one of us, how can we let him go?"

"Benjen's on the Wall as well," her father pointed out; pulling her back so that she looked at him, "Don't you worry, your brother will be fine."

"Was it our fault?" she whispered, "I always thought he was accepted enough, did we do something wrong?"

"No," her father affirmed, "But Jon has a heavy weight on him that comes from being what he is, I wish that I could lift it, but there is nothing that I can do. He has to find himself, and find his strength. Perhaps going to the Wall will help him with that. And at any rate, Starks have manned the Wall since Bran the Builder first built it, Jon is now part of a family tradition."

Elyanna sighed, "I don't like it."

"Of course you don't, you fear for your brother, that's normal," her father consoled, "I was the same when Benjen left, but we've both turned out fine. Things will come right again my Little Wolf."

"But when?" she asked.

"In their own time," he replied, "And I have some more news for you, I have chosen to accept King Robert's offer. And we leave for King's Landing in two weeks, I know that you already chose to go, but he also requested your presence. Sansa will have to go now that she is betrothed to Joffrey, and I've decided that Arya and Bran will come with us."

For the second time that day she gaped as more shocking news hit her, she really should have just stayed in bed.

"Why would he request my presence?" she inquired.

"You remind him of Lyanna," her father replied, "It hurts and helps him."

She grunted, great, "But why are you bringing Arya and Bran?"

"Because much as she might hate it, Arya will need to learn to become a little more balanced and pick up some more lady like ways." Elyanna opened her mouth to protested, but he held up a hand to stop her, "I do not want her to stop being the way she is, but perhaps you can help her get the same balance of wolf and lady that you have? And Bran has always desired to become a knight, well there is no greater opportunity."

"Mother isn't going to like this," she blurted out.

A frown crossed his face, "She isn't, but Winter is coming, and we will all have to make sacrifices."

**Hope that you guys liked the chapter :D  
>And Happy New Years! To those of you for whom it is New Years anyway :P<strong>


	10. As The World Falls Down

**Thanks for reviewing: Dreaming while awake, Azalia Fox Knightling, Dark Alana, 97hollster,  
>Just to clear something up, Ned at first wanted to take Bran in the books, but couldn't because of his fall. <strong>

Chapter 10: As The World Fall Down

Elyanna received some strange glances as she walked through the gathered men, swinging her heavy cloak around her shoulders and pulling on her riding gloves, she ignored them all. To be fair, it was only the men from down South giving her the odd looks, the men of Winterfell didn't even give her a second glance. They were used to having her company on hunts, for them it was no big deal. But it evidently was for the Southerners, had they never had a woman join their hunt before? How odd, you'd think that it wouldn't be a big thing, but some seemed to think that it was. Whispers followed in her wake, and she kept her calm just barely in check, until she reached her brother.

"Have they never seen a woman in their lives or something?" she snapped at Jon; pitching her voice low so that they wouldn't be overheard, but still sounding furious.

He chuckled softly, "I suppose women down South don't normally go hunting."

"Huh," she scoffed, "Too spoilt for it."

He grinned down at her, she was glad that they were back on good terms. After she had had her conversation with their father, she had managed to calm down somewhat. She was by no means happy that he was going, but she supposed that she understood a little more now. She had been selfish, she hadn't wanted Jon to go because she would miss him too much. But if he wanted to go then he would go, he was a Stark, and he would follow where his blood pulled him. And anyway, she would be going down South soon, not a prospect that thrilled her. She still tried to convince her father not to take Bran, but he was adamant. Her mother shared her view on the matter, but as she had said about Jon, her father would do what he felt was right.

"Are you riding with us my little wolf?" her father inquired; walking up with his horse.

She smiled at him, "Of course, did you think that I would pass up the opportunity?"

"Hunting is not woman's business Lady Elyanna," one of the Southerners said.

Elyanna turned on him with a dangerous glint in her eye, "Oh? And why is that?"

He shrugged, "The sight of blood, it's not for a woman's eyes. And then there's all the riding."

She laughed, a harsh and sarcastic sound, "Is that so? Well I'll have you know that I can sit a horse better than the men in my family, and better than all of you no doubt. As for the sight of blood, the North is not so tame as the South."

Mocking laughter sounded from most of the men, "She thinks she can ride better than us!"

"Any of you sorry excuses for men have a problem with the Lady Elyanna riding with us?" the King's voice boomed out over all other's.

No one would meet his gaze, "No your grace."

"Good," Robert said gruffly, "Get on with it then, I want to stab something."

Theon handed her father his gloves, while Robb came out bringing his white horse as well as Long Night.

"Thanks Robb," she said; taking the reins from him.

"No problem," he replied, "What did I miss?"

She tossed her braid and gestured at the assembled masses, "They seem to think that hunting is not my business, and they are also under the illusion that they can ride better than me simply because they are men."

"Oh dear, I think the little wolf's temper has been poked," Theon teased.

"I have a reply for that, but it's not appropriate," he said; grinning evilly.

Robb shuddered and Jon flinched, "Please, just one day, please."

"So, are you going to show them just how good you are?" Theon asked; the unsaid challenge clear in his tone.

"Oh just you watch me Greyjoy," she replied haughtily.

"I will," he promised; grinning.

Robb whacked him over the head, "Please stop it."

Theon rubbed the spot where Robb had hit him, "Hey, what was that for?"

"Can we just have one day without you two flirting or making innuendos?" Jon begged, "Please."

Elyanna gave Theon a calculating look, "I don't know, what do we make of that Greyjoy?"

He smirked, "You tell me Stark."

Robb groaned, "I am just going to shut up and leave you two alone."

She and Theon broke out into laughter, which just furthered Jon and Robb's sour expressions. Oh how she loved her brothers, she was going to miss them so much. She looked at them, drinking in their faces, committing them to her memory forever. Then she spied a head of tousled auburn hair that could only belong to Bran, she excused herself and made her way over to where he was leaning against a support pole.

"Hey there trouble," she said affectionately, ruffling up his hair, "What are you doing loitering around here?"

He batted her hand away, "I'm just memorising Winterfell."

She felt a pang of sadness in her heart, "Hey now, you don't have to go, Both mother and I are trying to convince father to let you stay, we've still got time."

He shook his head, "I want to go, it's just… I'll miss home so much."

She pulled him into a hug, "Oh Bran, I'll miss it to. No matter how long we're South for, Winterfell will always be home. We are wolves of the North, never forget that little brother."

He looked at her seriously, "I won't."

"Good," she turned around to follow where the line of his gaze had been before she had come over, her grey eyes landing on a tower, "Bran, what are you planning to do today while we're out hunting?"

He averted his gaze, "I don't know."

"Were you going to climb that tower over there?" she asked; getting straight to the point.

He looked down at his feet, "No."

She sighed, "I know that I can't stop you, but be careful alright."

He grinned, "I'm always careful."

She ruffled his hair again, "I know, I guess I'm just being overprotective. Have fun."

"You to," he called as she turned away.

"What's he up to?" Robb asked; jerking his head in Bran's direction.

"Just 'memorising Winterfell' I wish he was staying," she replied.

"Personally I wish you were all staying," Robb said.

She smiled sadly, "Me to dear twin, me to."

"Come on, no depressing thoughts today!" Theon exclaimed; putting an arm around each of their shoulders, "Lighten up you two."

Robb flung off his best friend's arm, but Elyanna only laughed cause she was used to it, "Aww, you know you're going to miss us Theon."

"Why yes, I don't know how I shall go on," he replied dramatically.

"I'm going to go and mount up with everyone else," Jon muttered.

"I'm coming with you," Robb grumbled.

"I'll miss this," she said with a wistful sigh.

Theon's hand gently hit her head, "What did I just say about depressing thoughts?"

She looked up at him, "Seriously Theon, I mean it. I'm going to miss everyone and everything here so much."

"I'll miss you to," he replied gently, "But you don't have to go you know."

She laughed bitterly, "I made that choice when I first heard the prospect, and even if I was going to back out now, the King himself requested that I go."

There was a tense silence for a moment, but then Theon forced his charming grin back into place.

"Come on, show these Southerners just what the Wolf of Winterfell can do," he encouraged; giving her a leg up into her saddle.

She returned his grin as she looked down at him, "They won't know how to react."

**/*0*/**

Elyanna rode close with her brothers and Theon for the hunt, and it felt so damn good to be out galloping and chasing. She wished that he Direwolves had been allowed to go with them, but apparently they upset the Southerner's horses and would have interfered with the hunt. She had scoffed at that idea, Long Night was fine with Winter, and the horses of Winterfell were used to all the Direwolves by now. But she supposed that the visiting animals might maintain a weary outlook on the predators. It didn't even take much time after they set out for it to become apparent that she truly was as good a rider as she said she was, and she even got appreciative glances from the men who had scorned her. Elyanna wasn't exactly a vain or arrogant person by nature, but she had to confess that she preened a bit to have herself proven right.

There had been a strange moment once, she couldn't explain it, it was just a sudden feeling she got. Almost like something had hit her in the chest, or a wave of a strong emotion she couldn't place, but it pulled her up short for a second with shock. It hadn't just been her either; Robb, Jon, her father, and uncle Benjen had all seemed to have the same thing. The five of them had shared a glance, but no one knew what had happened. The hunt had continued, but Elyanna was left with this shadow over her mind. Something somewhere had happened, and whatever it was, it had been important. She had no idea what it could be though, until someone came riding up on the hunting party. Riding from Winterfell with all speed, as if the seven hells were opening behind them.

"My Lord Stark!" he called, "Lord Stark!"

Her father pulled his horse to a stop and faced the messenger, "What is it? What news from Winterfell?"

The messenger was clearly upset by whatever it was, "It's Bran my Lord, your son, he's fallen."

It was as if Elyanna's world had stopped, time slowed down to a pace slower than frozen honey, and her grey eyes locked on the matching ones in her father's face. She didn't know what came over her, but the last two words out of the messenger's mouth caused something inside of her to snap. No thought ran through her mind as she turned Long Night around and spurred him into the fastest gallop that she had ever made him do. There were calls for her to stop, or to wait, she didn't pay them any heed. She heard horses behind her, but they would never catch up. She knew this land like the back of her hand, and her horse was the fastest in the North. Her brain was processing nothing, she wasn't sure if that was from shock or because she wasn't letting it, but there were no coherent thoughts flashing across her brain as she rode like the wind itself for Winterfell.

People got out of her way quickly as she galloped through Winter Town, normally she would have slowed to a walk, but that was just not going to happen today. There were few people in the courtyard when she leapt from the saddle, but she received sympathetic glances from those who were there.

"I'm so sorry my lady," one mad said.

"Where is he?" she snapped, "Tell me!"

"He's in the North Tower, right at the top," the man replied gently, "Gods be with you and your family little wolf."

It briefly entered Elyanna's head that she shouldn't have been quite so harsh, but her growing sense of panic overrode any such concerns for others. Nothing mattered except finding Bran, she needed to find him. She raced for the North Tower, climbing the stairs as quickly as if she were running across flat land, bursting into the room at the top with hardly any breath left in her lungs. Perhaps that was a good thing, for the sight she saw when she opened the door would have driven it out anyway. Her mother sat by the bed, her eyes were red from crying and they held a sadness and anguish that Elyanna couldn't find the words to describe. Sansa, Arya, and Rickon stood on the other side, all three of them were crying. But it was the sight on the bed that broke her, Bran, her darling little brother. A free spirit who loved to climb the walls, run with his Direwolf, ride his horse; and there he lay. His eyes were shut and his hair flopped over his forehead, a trait that always made Elyanna want to shove it back off, but it would always just flop back. He was pale, and she could see that he had recently been in pain, his breathing was laboured. But through the blankets she could see his legs, twisted at odd angles, like when you threw sticks in a pile haphazardly.

She flung herself down beside her mother, grabbing Bran's hand, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried out his name.

"He was climbing, and he fell, Rickon found him but Jaime Lannister carried him back," Arya babbled, "Maester Luwin did everything that he could, he says that Bran still might live. He has to. He can't die. He just can't."

Elyanna heard her words, but she didn't process them. Her whole focus was on the little boy in front of her. He was only ten. How could the gods be so cruel? She looked at him, she looked at her family, and she couldn't take it. The feeling of death hung in the room, it clung like a shadow to them all, and it fell like a blanket over Bran. She couldn't take it, she was going to suffocate, she couldn't breathe. She tore herself away from her brother's bed and bolted for the door, she fled down the stairs at an even quicker pace than she'd climbed them. She ran through the kitchens and grabbed up a skin of wine, ignoring the cries as she passed people by without a second glance. She did not run for the Godswood, too many people knew she hid there, instead she just ran.

She didn't really take notice of where she was going, nor did she take notice of people calling out her name. She vaguely remembered shaking someone's arm off, but that was soon lost in the tumultuous thoughts that plagued her mind. She threw herself into the corner of some shed in a place she didn't recognise and drank deeply from the wineskin. The brew was stronger than what she was used to, making her choke, but that was good. It meant that the effects would hit her faster, the numbing would come sooner. She didn't want to feel, didn't want to think, she didn't want to do anything but make the world go black so that she couldn't hurt so much. Sobs wracked her frame and she curled up on herself.

"Bran," she croaked, "My little Bran, my brother, no. No no no no no no…"

A hand touched her shoulder and she jerked upright, flinging it off. Jaime Lannister crouched beside her, his face lacking its normal arrogant expression.

"Fuck off," she spat, "Just leave me alone."

"In the condition you're in? That's hardly something that I'm going to do," he scoffed.

She glared at him, alcohol turning her sadness into momentary anger, "I am not in the mood to put up with your flirting, or teasing, or whatever the hell you call it. Just piss the seven hells off Jaime Lannister. I don't want to see you or anyone."

"I'm assuming that this has something to do with the boy," he said.

"Bran," she hissed, "His name is Bran, not the boy, and he's my brother. You clearly don't care at all. You haven't seen him, you don't understand."

"I carried him back to the castle," he pointed out.

She silenced, she'd forgotten that.

"What do you want?" she demanded; taking another gulp of wine, "What are you doing here?"

"Following you," he replied.

"Why?" she questioned.

He didn't reply. But without warning his hand lashed out, grabbing the wineskin from her and throwing it away.

"Hey!" she protested; reaching out for it, "Give that back!"

"No," he said firmly; stopping her from getting past him to retrieve it, "I think you've had enough."

"I haven't had nearly enough!" she argued; punching him in the chest, "Give it back damn you!"

He grabbed her hand before she could land a punch on his face, "Why do you need it?"

She struggled in his grip, "Let me go."

He didn't, so she tried to punch him with her other hand, which just led to him having a grip on both her main weapons. She glowered at him, but she was starting to shake. It was all coming back, the feelings that she'd run away from, the ones that she'd wanted to drown in wine. Her anger had temporarily burnt them away, but now it was all flooding back. Tears pooled in her eyes, and she went limp, collapsing from her half crouch back to the floor. Jaime clearly hadn't been prepared for that, and because of his grip on her wrists he stumbled forward a bit.

"I couldn't take it," she whispered, "The feeling of death hanging in the air, I couldn't stand it any longer. It terrifies me, the prospect of it all just ending. Seeing it happen, or nearly happen… I can't bare it. He's my brother, and I ran from the room because I couldn't stand watching and just waiting to see if he lived or died. It's the one thing I truly fear, death, the finality."

The tears fell down her face and she started crying her heart out. Jaime wasn't sure quite what to do now. Anger he could take, he could fight it back with his own temper, but this? Her crying and breaking down, he didn't know how to handle a situation like this. So he just let her wrists go, and she drew her arms into herself, curling back into a ball. He thought over what she had said, playing over the words in his mind, and he realised just how personal they were. She was just drunk, sad, and angry, but she'd spoken a truth to him that she did not voice to many people. Maybe Jaime didn't know what to do in those situations when he had a crying girl, but perhaps her opening up to him gave him some inkling. He moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders, not sure if he was doing the right thing, but it felt fine enough.

Elyanna herself didn't know what was going on. She didn't know what she was feeling, it was all just a tangled mess inside her head and heart, nothing made sense to her right now. But when her anger had cooled off, and the sadness had returned, she had just rambled to Jaime about why she had run. She wasn't sure why she'd done that, but right now her life wasn't exactly making much sense anyway. She just fell back into crying, that was the easiest thing, letting it all out in salty tears. Then she'd felt his arm go around her, a little awkwardly as if he didn't know what he was doing, but it was still there. Something else in her broke then, but she wasn't quite sure what it was exactly. She uncurled and threw her arms around him, crying into the chest of a man that she hardly knew.

**Waaaaah! :'( I hate writing the Bran's fall chapters.  
>But I hope that you guys liked it, inasmuch as you can like Bran falling chapters.<br>Sorry that the update's so late, I was really tired today having only gotten 5 hours of sleep cause of New Year's celebrations. Hope to be back on time tomorrow though!**


	11. Sad Farewell

**Thanks for reviewing: Dark Alana, Dreaming while awake, Azalia Fox Knightling, 97hollster, Maddie Rose, **

Chapter 11: Sad Farewell 

Elyanna's heart was heavy as she made her way up the steps of the North Tower. It was early morning and they didn't leave for a while yet, but she knew that if she left this goodbye for last she wouldn't be able to leave. The steps that she had run so easily up on that first day now seemed to take an age to climb. She tried desperately not to think about the fact that she wouldn't see him again for a long time, and maybe not ever again. But Maester Luwin had said that there was now a strong chance that Bran would pull through, considering that his condition hadn't changed over the past two weeks, he said that it was a good sign. However, Bran would never be able to use his legs again. Her little brother who loved to run, climb, and ride, would never be able to do those things again. It was cruel, he was only ten, how could this have happened to him?

She pushed open the heavy door and stepped into the room, taking in the same sight that she had walked into everyday for two weeks. Her mother sat by the bed, her hands furiously working at the old Northern dream-catcher she was making for Bran, her eyes red rimmed with deep shadows beneath them. Her mother hadn't left Bran's side since he had fallen, she had her meals brought up and had a pallet on the floor to sleep on, not that she slept. Elyanna doubted that her mother had closed her eyes for more than a second since her little boy had been brought here. There had been one time when Maester Luwin had forced her to take a sleeping draught, but beyond that he forced herself to remain awake. Terrified that Bran would slip away from her while she was unaware.

He lay where he had for the past two weeks, not moving, small frame growing smaller as time went on. His face was paler than normal, and when Elyanna took his hand in hers it felt as fragile as thin glass. His bones were beginning to stand out, they weren't able to get much food into him while he was in this state. She feared for him, the Maester may have said that there was a good chance he would live, but was a good chance enough to save her brother?

Her mother looked up with blank eyes as she sat down beside her brother, Catylen didn't say a word, her hands kept on with their tasks. Elyanna gently smoothed the hair back from Bran's forehead, only for it to fall back into place. A faint smile cracked her face, and tears already began to form in her eyes. Winter hopped up onto the bed and gave Bran's face a lick, before setting against the boy for the duration of the goodbye.

"I'm leaving today Bran," she whispered, "I'm heading down South with father, Sansa, and Arya. We don't go till later today, but I wanted to see you first. I knew that if I left you for last… well, I may not have been able to leave after all." Tears began to fall from her cheeks and onto his blankets, "I never wanted you to go, I always said your place was at home and you should stay, but I never meant like this. Never like this. My sweet little brother, this was not your fate." She leant down and hugged him as best she could, "I am going to miss you so much Bran, but I _will_ see you again one day, and I'll write to you as often as I can. When you wake up I'm sure you'll have a name for your Direwolf, you write to me and tell me what it is."

She turned to her mother, who was watching her with dead eyes. Elyanna flinched to meet her gaze, it scared her. To see her strong mother reduced to this… it made her feel so sad. She knelt down and put her arms around her mother, she didn't mean to, but she ended up sobbing into her hair as she had done when she was upset as a child. Her mother had not reacted at first, but then her arms encircled Elyanna and held her close. Smoothing down her long hair and murmuring words of comfort.

"I didn't want him to go either," her mother whispered, "I wanted him to stay with me… but I didn't think… I never wanted…"

Catylen began crying as her sentence trailed off, unable to finish itself. She and her daughter just clung to one another, letting out their sorrow for all that had happened. Eventually Elyanna pulled back just slightly to wipe at her eyes.

"I am going to miss you so much," she said, "I wish that father had said no, I wish that I could remain at home."

Her mother kissed her head, "Stay strong my Little Wold, remember the blood that you have running through your veins. You will be back home soon, I know it."

Elyanna stood and leant over Bran for one last time, "Goodbye little brother," she breathed; pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

With one final glance back at her sleeping brother and grief wracked mother, Elyanna left the room, knowing that it would be some time before she returned. As she walked down the stairs she wiped at the tear stains on her face, no doubt she would just cry again later though. She passed Cersei who was making her way up the stairs, Elyanna wondered what her purpose was, but made no comment. They passed each other by without saying a word, though the Queen did spare her an icy glance. Elyanna didn't have the energy or bother to glare back, the Queen's hatred did nothing to affect her, and she thought that it just enraged Cersei more. Elyanna may have been above paying the Queen any notice, but Winter growled softly, green eyes lit for a moment with mistrust. Cersei didn't look overly bothered at the wolf's reaction, but there was a glimmer of fear in her eyes.

People moved out of her way as she walked down the corridors, servants that she'd had around her all her life, and she would be leaving them all behind soon. Many stopped her to say a word of goodbye, sympathy, or encouragement; and it was some time before she made it back to her room again. When she opened the door, she looked around with a heavy heart. When would she next see this room? Already it had begun to feel empty, her clothes and belongings were all packed and ready to leave for King's Landing, the room was no more than a shell. She sat down on the bed heavily, stroking the blankets that had kept her warm for many years. Winter hopped up beside her and nosed her head under her hand, Elyanna scratched her ears, but then gave the wolf a big hug. She had grown so much recently, and Elyanna felt Winter lick at her neck. She laughed and pulled away.

"You're going to miss this place as well aren't you?" she asked, "I wonder what you'll make of the South, it's quite warm down there."

Winter gave her a calculating look, cocking her head to the side and studying her with amber green eyes. Elyanna sighed and ruffed up the fur on her head.

"Silly pup," she said affectionately, "How much longer can I call you that for?"

"You know, you have a habit of talking to things that can't answer you back, I worry about your sanity," Theon's voice commented from the door.

She looked up with a grin, "Hey Theon, come on in."

He pushed off from where he'd been leaning against the door frame, and was followed into her room by Robb and Jon, both of whom had their hands behind their backs and big grins plastered on their faces. She gave all three of them a suspicious look.

"Boys," she said warningly, "What have you been up to?"

Robb looked at the other two, "Me first?"

They both nodded, and her twin stepped forward, clearing his throat before he began to speak.

"Since you're going down South and we won't be able to continue training you, this is to make sure that you remember to keep on practising," he pulled a sheathed sword out from behind his back, "Hopefully you can find someone to keep teaching you, Jory perhaps, but I doubt that they'll be as… motivational as the three of us have been."

Elyanna's eyes widened and she took a step closer to her twin, just drinking in the sight of the weapon with her eyes. The blade was a proper knight's weapon, if a little smaller due to her being a girl, and the hilt had silver wire and inlay to give it a good grip. She reached out almost reverently, looking up at her brother with the question in her eyes.

"Go on," he urged, "But be careful, it's a proper blade, don't cut yourself."

She rolled her eyes, "I think I've learnt enough from you lot to know how to avoid that."

"You sure?" Theon teased.

She scowled at him as she drew the sword, but her attention was soon on the blade. She held the hilt as they had taught her, and did a few practise swings, making the boys jump back quickly. The balance was perfect, and she loved how the blade felt like just an extension of her arm.

"it may not be Valyrian steel," Robb said, "But it's the finest work that Mikken could achieve, do you like it?"

"Like it?" she echoed, "I love it!"

She took the scabbard from Robb and re-sheathed the blade, placing it gently on her bed before engulfing her twin in a great big hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He hugged her back tightly, "Try not to kill anyone with it, and remember the first thing we taught you?"

She laughed as she pulled away, "Stick 'em with the pointy end."

He grinned, "Good."

"The sword was from me as well you know," Theon grumbled; but he was smiling at the same time.

She hugged him as well, "Thank you Theon."

"No worries," he murmured back, "What are you going to call it?"

She looked over at the blade considering, "Hmm, what about… Bane."

"Bane?" Robb repeated, "Bane of what?"

She bared her teeth in an aggressive grin, "Bane of whatever I want it to be."

"Well I like it," Theon announced.

"Yeah, you would take her side wouldn't you?" Robb retorted.

"Ahhem," Jon coughed, "We still have that other thing?"

"Oh right!" Robb exclaimed, "Well the sword is from Theon and I, but Jon's got something as well."

"Considering that you won't exactly be able to carry the sword on your person around the capitol, this is something that you can carry around," Jon pulled out a small dagger that was held in a sheath attached to a simple leather belt, "You can wear it around and it won't look too amiss."

She took it in her hands carefully, "It has a Direwolf head on the pommel."

"With green eyes," he pointed out.

She put the belt around her waist and did it up quickly, "What do you think?"

"Very fearsome," he praised; and she also received appreciative nods from Robb and Theon.

She threw her arms around him, "Thank you Jon, are you all ready to leave as well?"

He laughed in a bitter way, "I don't think that I'll ever be ready, but I'm packed if that's what you mean."

She smiled sadly, "I feel the same."

"It's going to be so quiet without you all around," Robb noted.

"By quiet he means peaceful," Theon added.

"Don't get used to it," she warned, "I'll be coming back to visit as soon as I can."

"Well it won't be soon enough," her twin assured.

She sighed, "You three go off and do what you have to do before I start crying, I'd never hear the end of it, and I have to find Rickon."

"No crying," Theon commanded, "Remember, it's not a proper goodbye."

"Off with you all," she waved them towards the door, "I'll see you later anyway, you'll get your tears then."

"Good luck finding Rickon," Jon said as they made their way for the door, "He's adamant that father won't come back, I don't think that anyone knows where to find him."

"Well he'll be with Shaggy, and Winter will be able to find him," she replied.

"Okay, see you later," he called.

She remained in her room for a little longer after the boys left, not quite feeling ready to leave just yet, but she knew she had to eventually. She picked Bane up and looked at the blade once more, it truly was beautiful. She knew that she shouldn't be walking around with a sword, but that didn't stop her from sliding Bane into her belt opposite the dagger. It felt a little strange hanging at her hip, but she figured that she'd get used to it.

"Come on girl, find Shaggy," she instructed Winter; who jumped down from the bed and made instantly for the door.

Elyanna took one final glance around her room, and then left it, not knowing when she'd never return. Winter lead her down several corridors, and they actually found Rickon in the one place that he should be but never way, his schoolroom. He was sitting on the window seat and looking out over the hustle and bustle of the courtyard, the party would be leaving very soon now. Shaggy lay on the ground, and he growled when he heard people entering. He sat up when he saw it was just Elyanna and Winter, but he remained on high alert. Rickon turned to face her, and his face was tear streaked, his eyes red from crying. He didn't even say anything at first, just raised his arms up so that she knew he wanted to be picked up and held. She complied, and felt him bury his face in her hair, his small shoulders began to heave with sobs. She stroked his back gently.

"Hey little baby," she said softly, "You'll see us soon."

"No I won't," he cried back," I won't see father ever again."

"Don't say that," she pulled him back so that he was forced to meet her grey eyes with his blue ones, "You _will_ see him again, you'll see all of us again. Why don't you come down and say goodbye?"

He shook his head, "No, don't go Ellie. Stay."

"You know that I can't," she murmured, "I want to, but I just can't. Now you have to be strong while I'm away, help Robb out when you can, keep Bran company. And don't forget to study, you won't have me to help you with that, can you do this?"

He swallowed, but nodded his head, trying to be brave for his big sister.

"Good," she kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly, "I have to go down now, are you sure you don't want to come and say goodbye to father, Sansa, and Arya?"

He shook his head again, more vigorously.

She sighed; and put him back down on his seat, "Alright, I love you little baby, take care of yourself."

"Goodbye Ellie," he whispered, "Come home soon."

"I will," she promised as she made her way for the door, "Don't worry, and stay strong. Remember who you are."

"I promise," he vowed; and then she shut the door because she couldn't take another minute of it.

Tears began falling down her face as she swung her heavy cloak around her shoulders. She could feel people staring at her, and sense the questions that rested on the tips of their tongues, but they said nothing. She put them out of her mind, making a direct line for Long Night so that she could bury her face in the horse's mane. Winter whined beside her, seeming to pick up on the sadness emanating from her mistress. She pulled Bane from her belt and strapped it securely to her horse, that raised some eyebrows, but they didn't bother her. She kept the dagger though, she doubted that she'd go many places without it now, no matter how safe she was.

"So is this it then?" Theon's forcefully cheerful voice sounded from behind her.

She turned around, "I suppose so."

He took one look at the tears falling down her face and opened his arms, she didn't hesitate to go into them. This was how it was for them, they may flirt a lot, but he was truly just another brother to her. She cried into his chest as he held her close.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she said; and he seemed to understand the muffled words.

"I'll miss you to," he murmured, "But like you say, it's not forever, you'll be back soon enough."

"I wish I wasn't going," she admitted, "I know that I wanted to from the start, well, not wanted but I said I would. I'm wishing that I never had now."

"I wish you were staying as well, but some things just can't be changed," he said; tipping her face up so that she looked at him and wiping the tears from her cheeks, "But make the best of what you have Ellie, you'll knock those Southerners dead."

She attempted a grin, "Literally?"

He smiled faintly, "Try to refrain from that, they may not take too kindly to it."

"Bye Theon," she whispered.

"Bye Ellie," he replied; giving her one final hug and a parting kiss on her cheek.

She pulled back after that, knowing that she couldn't hug him for too long before she wouldn't let go of her old friend. Thankfully her brothers turned up soon after that, and she flung herself at her twin.

"I never get hugs like this normally," he tried to joke, but his voice was strained.

"Shut up," she retorted, "I'm going to miss you, you big idiot."

"Love you to," he replied, "And I'll miss you as well Ellie, but I'll see you soon."

She hugged him tighter, "When's soon?"

He kissed the top of her head, "I don't know, but just let it come."

"I won't be able to hug you on the road, so I'll do it now," Jon said; opening his arms.

She went into them, squeezing her brother tightly, "You take care of yourself, if you don't, I'll hurt you."

He chuckled faintly, "So it's 'don't hurt yourself or you will be hurt'. Great incentive."

"I mean it," she muttered, "I want to see you back in Winterfell all dressed in black."

"You will," he promised, "And do you think I'll see you a proper lady?"

She snorted, "Fat chance."

"Love you Ellie, you be careful down South," he murmured.

"I will, love you to Jon," she replied; voice thick with tears and emotion.

He pulled away and looked around, "We'd better get mounted up, they seem ready to go."

Elyanna gave Theon and Robb a final hug each, before mounting Long Night with perhaps not as much grace as normal. She couldn't help it, tears were blurring her vision and her limbs didn't seem to want to obey her. She turned in her saddle to wave at them.

"Farewell dear twin!" Robb called.

"See you soon Little Wolf!" Theon shouted; perhaps a tad too loud, but no one really cared.

She let Long Night just go along with the other horses around him and kept herself turned in her saddle and looking back at the crowd. She kept her eyes trained on her waving twin and friend until they were out of sight. Once they were she turned back to face the front, a heavy weight settled on her. This was it, this was really her leaving everything behind. Her body may be riding out of the castle, but her heart was in the schoolroom crying, in the North Tower sleeping and grieving, in the courtyard waving goodbye. Winterfell was her home, and she was walking further away from it with every step her horse took. She had said goodbyes before, but never had she said such a saf farewell. And she never wanted to again.

**Aww :'( Hope that you guys liked that chapter! Once again, sorry about the later update, forgot that we were going out to dinner and didn't get it finished in time. **


	12. Winding Road

**Thank you for the reviews: Dreaming while awake, Allimba, Dark Alana, Snips95, This Is Gallifrey, Kaya Jae, Phantasmic, Azalia Fox Knightling, Maddie Rose,**

Chapter 12: Winding Road

Two weeks into the journey, with still two weeks to go, and Elyanna was sick to death about it. Well, not to death, never to death. But the slow pace of their party was like a chafing collar on her. They inched their way down the Kingsroad at such a pace that she wondered if it might actually take them _longer_ than a month to get to King's Landing. At least they were half way now, even if they had only just crossed the Neck down into the Riverlands. That had certainly been interesting, the swamp like place was not the most enjoyable to pass through, but she just gritted her teeth and got on with it. Arya was perhaps more at ease than her and Sansa, running around and coming back with flowers for their father. She would spend a lot of time with her new friend Mycah, the butcher's boy, and what they got up to Gods alone knew. But Elyanna had found out a little secret of her sister's not long ago.

She had wondered why Arya wasn't quite so jealous of her possession of Bane, well, she was glad and all. But she would have thought that her little sister would be a lot more protesting over the fact that she herself didn't have a sword. So one night Elyanna had confronted her about it, and Arya had gone quite silent, but her eyes had flicked to her chest.

"What have you got in there?" she asked.

"Nothing," Arya replied quickly; too quickly.

"Come on Arya, you know you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to," she cajoled.

Her little sister thought for a moment, "Well… alright. But you can't tell anyone! Especially Septa Mordane or Sansa."

Elyanna held out her hand, "I swear, if only you knew how many secrets I kept from Septa Mordane when I was your age."

Arya shook her hand firmly, "Is there anyone around?"

Elyanna poked her head out the tent to look around, "Nope, all clear."

So while Winter and Nymeria stood guard at the tent entrance, Arya riffled through her truck for whatever it was that she was looking for. Elyanna smiled as her little sister threw her clothes all over the place, her Septa would have a fit if she walked in and saw this. Eventually Arya turned back around, holding a slim blade in her hands. Elyanna nodded in appreciation.

"May I see it?" she asked.

Arya handed it to her hilt first, and she drew it carefully. The blade was good quality, and she recognised Mikken's sign engraved close to the hilt. It was small and skinny, very much a bravo's blade. The balance was good for someone as small as her sister though.

"Where did you get this?" she inquired.

Arya looked at the ground, "Jon gave it to me, you can't tell anyone!"

"Calm down, I'm not going to tell," she assured, "Do you know how to use this? They're quite dangerous you know."

Arya rolled her eyes, "Stick 'em with the pointy end!"

Elyanna laughed, "That was my first lesson as well, do you have someone that you can practise with? Not using your sword of course, that would be a bit hard to sneak in and out of camp, but with sticks or something."

Arya nodded, "Mycah."

"Ah," Elyanna understood now, "That's what you're up to whenever you come back all muddy and bruised."

Arya laughed, "Yeah, I've named it to! Needle."

Elyanna gave an appraising nod, "I like it, fits with the blade, and fits with you."

"Thanks, Sansa has her sew needles, now I've got one of my own," Arya said proudly.

Elyanna laughed, "So you do, just be careful with it sister."

"Umm… Ellie?" Arya said in a questioning tone.

She grinned, "Yes little sister?"

"Do you think you'd be able to teach me some stuff?" Arya inquired, "I mean, just show me what to do and come to my practises with Mycah to made sure we're doing stuff right."

"That's no problem at all, I'd be happy to," Elyanna replied, "You go off most afternoons, so I won't be able to help out all the time because I'll have practise with Jory."

"Alright, thanks Ellie," Arya said.

She ruffled up her sister's hair, "No problem Arya, you know that father probably won't mind you having Needle. He's fine with me possessing Bane after all."

Arya wrinkled her nose, "The point of me going South is to 'become a proper lady' I don't think that swordplay is a part of that."

Elyanna put on a mock indignant face, "Are you saying that I'm not a proper lady?"

Arya giggled, "You know what I mean!"

"Anyway, he told me that he just wants you to have some more balance," Elyanna said, "You know how I still manage the same stuff as Sansa, but still like to fun around and all that. Try for that. You don't have to be one or the other, just see if you can feel comfortable in being both."

Arya frowned, "But… that's not for me, a lady's life, it's not mine."

Elyanna smiled softly, "You'll grow into yourself Arya, don't worry about stuff like that now."

Her little sister sighed heavily, "It's just… I sometimes feel like it seems I can never do anything right. I'm not lady like as Sansa is, and I'm not balanced like you are, I'm just the failure."

"Arya Stark," she snapped, "You are not, and never will be, a failure. You are a Stark is Winterfell, a Wolf from the North, you have the blood of the First Men in your veins. Never forget who and what you are, and most of all, never forget that you are an amazing girl sweet sister. You are not a failure, you never could be. I love you just the way you are, and anyone who doesn't is just delusional of they are the failure themselves."

Arya smiled a little, "Thanks Ellie, I'm glad you're here."

She ruffled up her sister's hair, "Me too."

"Hey, don't you have your lesson with Jory now?" Arya inquired.

Elyanna slapped a palm to her head, "Shit, yes I do!"

Quickly snatching Bane up from her camp bed and giving her sister a fleeting hug Elyanna raced out of the tent and began looking for Jory. Winter followed on her heels, the Direwolf was already bigger than more dogs now, and still growing. People cleared out of her way quickly, the wild Stark with a sword and wolf at her side. She and Jory normally practised in the afternoons once camp had been set up and they could find a space not too far away, but without a crowd. She asked around some of the retainers from Winterfell, and they pointed her in the right direction. She made her way there are a fast pace, Jory would kill her if she was too late. Well, not kill her, he was too nice for that. But he's reprimand her and push her hard during the lesson.

"Where are you walking off to with such purpose Stark?" Jaime asked; starting to walk alongside her.

"None of your business Lannister," she tossed back; not sparing the man a glance, she'd done well at avoiding him during the trip so far. And during the last couple of weeks in Winterfell as well, they'd hardly crossed paths, and when they did she got out of his quickly. She knew that she was blatantly avoiding him, but she wasn't going to stop. She felt embarrassed about what she had done when she heard about Bran's fall. Getting drunk, confessing things to him that he had no right to know, _crying_ into him. Gods she'd been out of it, but that didn't excuse what she'd done. She didn't remember much after that, it was mostly just a blur. But she did remember being carried back to her room, she wasn't sure if it had been Jaime, and she was certainly not going to ask. But since that day she hadn't spoken a word to him, until now.

"Snappy," he noted, "Had a pleasant day did we?"

She glared at him, "What's it to you?"

He arched an eyebrow considering, "Have I offended you today? Or at some point over the past month?"

"Leave me alone," she muttered, "I'm busy."

"You never answered my question," he kept pace with her.

"Was my snappy reply not clear enough? You're not getting an answer," she retorted.

"Alright, I'll just walk along with you then," he said cheerfully.

"What is your problem?" she asked, "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Why can't you answer my questions?" he retaliated.

"Why should I?" she argued.

"See, you just did it again!" he cried.

"Shove off Jaime," she grumbled.

He smirked, "No."

She threw her hands up in the air, "Why not?"

"Does this have anything to do with what happened after your brother fell?" he inquired.

She froze, "_Nothing _happened then," she hissed, "I was just drunk and being stupid because I was grief blind."

"So you go remember," he said with a grin, "That's good, would have been strange to have to remind you."

She sighed, "Please, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it, or to you."

They were beyond the camp by now, and she could see Jory. She raised a hand to return the wave he was giving her.

"Ah, swordplay," Jaime noted, "Taking lessons?"

"No, I'm just a natural," she drawled sarcastically, "Yes I'm taking lessons you idiot."

He appraised her, "You know, I don't think that anyone outside of my family has ever called me that to my face before."

"That explains you arrogance then," she retorted, "Hey Jory, sorry I'm late."

"No worries young lady," Jory assured; giving Jaime a calculating look, "Are you ready for the lesson?"

"You don't mind if I sit in do you Cassel?" Jaime inquired, "Well, stand really, the ground doesn't look accommodating."

Jory gave her a questioning look, Elyanna just sighed, she had the feeling that Jaime would hang around even if she said no. She nodded slightly, and strode away from the men, drawing Bane as she went.

"It's fine," Jory replied to Jaime, "Don't feel you have to stay if you get bored Ser."

"Oh, I don't think that I will," Jaime said; Elyanna could _hear_ the arrogance smirk in his voice.

She put everything out of her mind as she faced Jory, that had been the second thing she had been taught by her first teachers, and she remembered their lessons. When you're fighting, don't let anything distract you from your task. Try to imagine your mind as a clear void, with a single light there, your whole focus is the light. Feed any distractions into the light, and watch as they disappear. Always fight with a clear head, never let emotions rule you when you're facing an opponent, if you let that happen then it lowers your defence. Don't let fear or anger take control of you, simply remain as neutral as you can.

She had been a bit nervous at first when Jory had said they could spar with steel, but she'd gotten used to it. He was good enough that he never struck her, and he could stop her blows before she hit him. She actually managed to 'kill' him several times, which was an improvement. Jory was a good teacher, and she'd known him her whole life long, but she still yearned for her original three. Robb, Jon, and Theon would always add a sense of light humour to the lesson. Not that Jory wasn't funny or anything, he was just a bit more serious than her brothers and friend; which was good considering he was captain of the guard, but she still missed the boys.

"Right, hold up," he said; backing away from her, "You're going to learn something new today."

She stood there, slightly out of breath, "What shall I be learning oh great master?"

He chuckled, "Just a defence technique. You might not end up needing it often if you can keep your enemies far enough away with your sword, which you can do, but just in case. Pull out your dagger."

"Ahh," Jaime sighed in understanding, "Need a hand demonstrating Cassel? Could be a bit hard if she doesn't know what's going on."

"You make me sound incompetent," she muttered.

Jory nodded though, "Thank you Ser Jaime."

Jaime drew his sword and Jory took out his dagger, "Watch closely Elyanna."

She did watch. Jaime swung his sword in a direct cut to Jory's head, he moved with intense speed, but Jory got his block up in time. He had crossed the dagger under the sword, creating a V shape that Jaime's sword fell right in the middle of. While the impact locked his sword down for a moment, Jory stepped forward and mimed sliding his dagger through Jaime's chest. The whole thing happened quite quickly, but Elyanna managed to follow it all, it was a great move.

"Wow," she praised, "That looks like it'll be useful one day."

Jory and Jaime stepped back from each other, "Your turn."

"Uh, now?" she questioned.

Jaime smirked, "Not ready Stark?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm ready, come on."

She held her sword and dagger in their respective hands, waiting for Jory to swing at her. The man sheathed his dagger first, and looked quite calm, then swung without warning. Elyanna just got the block up in time, and the impact jarred her wrists, she did the thing where she slipped her dagger back and went for his chest, but the sudden force of just holding his sword back with one hand hurt. Jory was analysing her grip.

"Hmm, this isn't going to work," he mused, "Ser Jaime, would you mind?"

"Not at all," Jaime stepped forward and swung his sword around a few times. She grimaced.

"Show off," she muttered under her breath.

From the amused glint in his eyes he heard her, but he made no comment.

"Alright, after Ser Jaime has swung at you, I want you just to hold you position so I can check your grip," Jory commanded, "Alright, go."

Jaime went for her, but quite with quite the same speed as he had gone for Jory, she knew he was holding back. She dispersed her anger as quickly as she could, striving for that void, but the impact jarred her a little more because she'd been a little distracted. She held it together though, not letting his sword move one inch closer. Jory stepped close to look at her grip.

"You're good, and go on," he commanded.

Elyanna took a step towards Jaime, not realising until she did so how close to him she was. She drew her dagger back and pressed it just faintly against his chest, he looked down at her with a smirk. For some reason she couldn't quite figure out, her face flushed and she dropped her eyes from his. Jory in the mean time had been checking her grip.

"Great, you picked this up fast," he praised, "Why don't we call it quits for today and start again with this tomorrow?"

Elyanna couldn't step away from Jaime quick enough, "Okay, thanks Jory."

"You're welcome little lady," he replied; and began walking off, "If you'll excuse me, there was something that you father wanted me to talk about once we were done here."

"Bye!" she called.

Jaime chuckled, "You're welcome from me as well Stark, if you were going to give your thanks."

She tossed him a glare as she sheathed her blades, "Not likely Lannister."

He sheathed his own sword and followed her when she began walking away, "So, what's the story with you and Greyjoy?"

She looked up at him and put some distance between them, "Why are you following me?"

"Because, as it so happens, we share the same camp," he replied; closing the distance she made, "And are you back to avoiding my questions?"

She sighed, "We are friends, I've known him since I was just five years old, happy now?"

"And that kiss when you were leaving?" he inquired.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You saw that?"

He inclined his head.

"Look, we're just really good friends who flirt a lot to get a rise out of my brothers," she explained, "And I have no idea why I just told you all that, what did you want to know for?"

He leant in close and whispered, "Well maybe I'm just curious about you. Glad to hear the information though."

She once again moved away from him, "You're a strange man Ser Jaime, you know that I hope."

He laughed, and didn't try to come closer again, "Things are certainly going to be more interesting with you around Little Wolf."

Elyanna didn't reply to his comment, just watched him cautiously out of the corner of her eye. She didn't trust Jaime Lannister, and yet somehow she kept on telling him small details that he didn't need to know. Something about the man just confused her. She caught him looking at her with amused green eyes, and quickly averted her gaze straight ahead of her. Damn him, she'd starting blushing again.

**Heehee :D Hope that you guys like the chapter!**


	13. Innocent Fight Gone Wrong

**Thanks for the reviews:** **Dark Alana, Imperial Dragon, Snips95, Dreaming while awake, Trulzxoxo, 97hollster, Azalia Fox Knightling,**

Chapter 13: Innocent Fight Gone Wrong

"Ellie! Ellie!"

Elyanna turned when she heard her sister calling out her name, "Arya, what's up?"

Arya came to a grinding halt just in front of her, "Mycah and I were going to go and practise, can you come? Or do you have lessons with Jory and Ser Jaime?"

Elyanna winced, yeah, Jaime had become kind of a permanent fixture during her lessons. She had to admit, he was a _really_ good swordsman, but that didn't mean she liked having him around. He just annoyed her somehow, he didn't even have to say anything, just plaster that arrogant smirk over his face. Jory was actually fine with him turning up to the lessons, it meant that he could demonstrate more moves, and Elyanna could actually watch first to get a better idea of what to do. This was quite handy, like with the sword/dagger defence thing, but still… anyone else, why did it have to be Jaime? Whenever she asked him to quit it and leave her alone he'd always just smirk and reply 'no.' Gods the man was an annoyance. Elyanna looked down and realised that Arya was still looking up at her expectantly, she'd gone off on a tangent in her head.

"Huh? Oh! No, I'm just coming back from that actually," she replied.

"Great!" Arya grabbed her hand and began tugging her towards the river, "Come on!"

On the way they passed their father, who gave the situation an assessing look, and a small smile played around his mouth.

"Are you girls alright?" he called.

"Fine!" Arya replied over her shoulder, "Just going down to the river to talk."

Elyanna just grinned and gave her father a mock 'help me' look as her little sister pulled her through the camp.

"Slow down Arya," she laughed, "The river's not going anywhere."

Arya merely gave her an impatient look, "Hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as you're dragging me," she pointed out.

Her little sister' didn't reply, and they were at the river pretty soon thanks to Arya's impatience.

"Hey Ellie," Mycah called; already holding two practise sticks, he'd tried the milady thing at first, but she'd soon put a stop to that.

"Afternoon Mycah," she greeted, "So have you two practised what I showed you last time I came along?"

The two of them nodded eagerly, and Mycah tossed Arya one of the sticks. She caught it in her right hand, but then just switched it to her left anyway. Elyanna had tried fighting with her left hand once, just to see how her sister managed it, it was pretty damn hard. But then again, Arya found fighting with her right hand strange, she supposed that it all just depended on the person really.

"Right, now take up your stance," she commanded.

The two children fell back into the casual way of standing that she had taught them, sticks held lightly in their hands, eyes trained on their opponent. She remembered the first time she'd seem them go at each other, it had been truly woeful. She couldn't exactly blame them, they had never had more training than watching others fight before, and even then it was more in admiration than paying attention to the skills. They were determined to learn though, and picked it all up fast. It was nice to have people to teach, even if she was only remaining a few lessons ahead of them.

"Right, now just spar and I'll watch you both," she said.

They went for each other without question, trading attack and block with the sharp clash of wood on wood. At first Mycah had been a little worried about hitting Arya, because she was a girl and a member of House Stark, but that had soon changed. Arya didn't like being treated with more care simply because she was a girl, so she had gone at Mycah without holding back, the boy retaliated in turn now. Elyanna had to admit that she was the same as her sister, she still got annoyed at Jaime for clearly holding back, even though she knew she wouldn't last a minute if he didn't.

"Good," she praised, "Mycah, loosen your grip a bit."

The boy complied, grinning with pride as he managed to remain on even ground against the younger girl. Arya had fierce determination on her face, she was starting to have her sole focus on besting Mycah. That wasn't good, her sole focus needed to be on what she was doing, not the result at the end.

"Arya!" she called, "Remember what I taught you about making your mind blank, you are far too eager to beat Mycah, don't think that far ahead."

Arya paused for a brief moment to compose herself again, and Mycah gave her a small respite so that she could pull the void back into her mind. She was doing well with it, much better than Elyanna had when she first started. She was always just so quick to throw it away when she thought she had victory, but that was normally when she would get a surprise attack from whoever she had been facing. Jon in particular liked to do the unexpected, Theon as well, but she could at least get a faint feeling from Robb thank to them being twins.

"You two are doing very well," she acknowledged, "Keep practising while I be very unofficial and sit down with the Direwolves."

Arya stuck her tongue out at Elyanna briefly, but soon got back into sparring Mycah. Winter and Nymeria were resting beneath a tree, welcoming the cool shade in this warmer climate. She felt sorry for them, it was only going to get worse in King's Landing, but there was just no way that the wolves would ever leave their mistresses. And Elyanna had to admit that she'd fight teeth and nail to keep Winter with her. She took a seat between the two, scratching them both on their heads.

"Hey girls, how are we today?" she asked; Theon was right, she did have a habit of talking to her animals, but she wasn't really going to break it.

Nymeria just huffed, clearly tired, while Winter gave an excitable 'yip' and tried to lick Elyanna's face.

"Ah, down girl," she commanded; but laughing nevertheless.

Then she heard a voice that made her roll her eyes and groan, "My princess can have as much wine as she wants."

"Great," Elyanna muttered, "My sister's royal prick of a fiancée is plying her with alcohol, I'm going to kill him."

"Arya!" she heard Sansa called; and saw her sister walk into view with Joffrey by her side.

Arya turned, and Mycah got in an extra whack on the arm, "Oww," she complained, shooting him a quick glare before turning back to her sister, " What are you doing here? Go away!"

"Your sister?" Joffrey clarified.

Elyanna ground her teeth, they'd been together for how long and he had to check and make sure? Joffrey pulled out his sword and pointed it at Mycah, the poor boy looked terrified.

"And who are you boy?" he asked Mycah; sauntering towards him with his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Mycah my lord," Mycah replied.

"He's the butcher's boy," Sansa added.

"He's my friend!" Arya defended.

Elyanna figured it was past time to step in, she got up and walked over, "Is there a problem here?"

Joffrey ignored her and drew his sword, "A butcher's boy who wants to be a knight ehh? Well pick up your sword butcher's boy, let's see how good you are."

"She asked me to my lord, she asked me to," Mycah stammered.

"I'm your Prince, not your lord," Joffrey corrected, "And I said, pick up your sword."

"It's not a sword my Prince, just a stick," Mycah pleaded.

"And you're not a knight, only a butcher's boy. That was my lady's sister you were hitting, do you know that?" Joffrey inquired dangerously; pressing his sword against Mycah's cheek.

"Stop it!" Arya demanded.

"Arya, stay out of this," Sansa retorted.

"Sansa!" Elyanna snapped, "Joffrey, back off."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him," Joffrey said, "Much."

He pressed his sword further against the poor boy's cheek, and Mycah only stood there wincing as it cut his flesh, bright red blood began to seep out of the wound. Arya couldn't' take it anymore, she stepped forward and whacked Joffrey across the shoulders with her stick. Mycah ran off quickly, as Joffrey clutched his shoulder and cried in pain.

"You little bitch!" he cried; swinging at Arya.

That did it for Elyanna, she drew bane and blocked Joffrey from attacking her sister, "Enough."

Joffrey just kept on attacking, and yelling, "Out of my way you little cunt!"

"Stop it! Stop it all of you!" Sansa exclaimed, "You're ruining everything!"

"How can you be so selfish at a time like this?" Elyanna called back; keeping Arya behind her as she warded off Joffrey's blows.

She cried out in pain when Joffrey managed to land a cut on her left arm, and he only smirked in victory. Not seeming to care that he had just injured his fiancée's sister.

"Ellie!" Sansa cried; seeing the blood drip to the ground.

Then there was a grey streak in front of her, and Nymeria flung herself at Joffrey, biting down on his arm. He dropped his sword quickly and cried out.

"Arya!" Sansa yelled.

"Nymeria!" Arya cried at the same time; trying to pull her Direwolf off Joffrey, "Nymeria!"

Winter came out and slammed into her littermate, growing at Nymeria to ward her off. Nymeria lowered her head in submission and Winter padded over to Elyanna and began licking the blood from her wound.

"It's okay girl," Elyanna murmured, "I've had worse."

Winter whined, but turned to look back at the situation.

Nymeria now stood a few feet away, still glaring at Joffrey with her bright yellow eyes. Sansa was standing in the same place she had occupied for the duration of the fight, watching Arya and Joffrey with wide eyes. Elyanna's littlest sister however had picked up Joffrey's sword and had it pointed at him.

Joffrey was look up at the girl he had threatened not moments ago with fear in his eyes, "No, no."

"Arya, leave it be," Elyanna instructed, "he's no better than a craven."

"Don't hurt him!" Sansa cried out at the same time.

Arya flicked a glance at her sister, then kept her eyes trained on Joffrey's pleading form. She glared at him with anger burning in her grey eyes, but then she visibly steeled herself and turned away, casting Joffrey's sword into the river. She then ran off into the woods with Nymeria.

"Arya!" Elyanna called after her sister; but she was ignored.

"Oh my sweet Prince," Sansa had gone to her knees beside Joffrey, "Are you terribly hurt?"

Elyanna came and stood over him before he could respond, "If you _ever_ raise a hand to hurt my sisters again Prince Joffrey, you will regret it."

He looked up at her and nodded, eyes still wide with fear, she wondered how long it would take for the arrogance to return. Next Elyanna used Bane to gesture at Sansa.

"You, go back to the camp and get someone to help Joffrey, sort out this mess," she commanded.

"What about you?" Sansa asked softly.

Elyanna sheathed her sword and gave her sister a disappointed look, "I'm going after _our_ little sister. Come on Winter."

She ran off after her sister, letting Winter lead the way and follow the scent trail left behind. She soon caught up enough to hear the twins cracking beneath Arya's feet, and her heavy breathing.

"Arya!" she called, "It's just me!"

"Go away!" Arya yelled back, "Just leave me alone!"

"Not going to happen," Elyanna growled; increasing her speed and soon catching her sister, "Arya, stop."

Arya tried to shake off the grip Elyanna had on her arm, but just glared at her when she couldn't, "What?"

Her little sister's eyes burned bright with anger and unshed tears, Elyanna didn't reply, she just pulled Arya close in a hug. Arya stiffened to begin with, but then her arms went around Elyanna's waist like a vice, and she was sobbing into her big sister.

"He hurt Mycah, so I hit him," she cried, "I didn't mean for all the rest to happen."

"Shh," Elyanna whispered, "It's okay Arya, it's alright, I'm here."

Eventually Arya's tears had dried up, and she pulled away, "What will happen to Mycah?"

Elyanna knelt down in front of her, "I'm not going to lie to you, but I honestly don't know. These Southerners do things differently, I can't say what his fate will be."

"It'll be my fault, whatever it is, it'll be because I asked him to practise with me," Arya muttered.

"Hey!" Elyanna made Arya turn and face her, "Don't you _ever_ say that again little sister. Never blame yourself for something that you couldn't have prevented. Did you know that Joffrey was going to walk in on us?"

Arya shook her head, "No."

"And if he hadn't, would anything have ever happened to Mycah?" Elyanna questioned.

"No," Arya whispered.

"There you have it," Elyanna pronounced, "Don't blame yourself sweet sister, not when you don't have to."

"Okay," Arya replied shakily, but she didn't sound that sure of herself.

Elyanna bit her lip, "Arya… Nymeria bit Joffrey, he's not going to forget or forgive that, and neither is his mother."

Arya looked up at her with wide eyes, "What- What are you saying?"

"I don't know what they'll do to Mycah, because he never attacked Joffrey. They can't harm you, you're only eleven and a stark besides. But Nymeria… you know that the Queen already doesn't like the Direwolves," Elyanna said; perhaps avoiding the sentence she knew she had to utter, "You have to send Nymeria away."

"What? No!" Arya protested, "Please, I can't!"

Elyanna hugged her sister close, "I wish that you didn't have to, but if you don't then they'll have her killed. At least this way she'll still live, she's smart, she can fend for herself."

"But… she's a part of me," Arya whispered; pulling away from Elyanna to hug Nymeria tightly.

"I know dear one, I know," she replied, "They are all a part of us, but this way your part doesn't die. Which would hurt you more?"

Arya hid her face in Nymeria's fur, the wolf turned to nuzzle her mistress. For a long time none of them moved, Elyanna wasn't about to interrupt the moment, and Arya wanted to make it last for as long as she could. Eventually she pulled away from her wolf, tears running down her face.

"You've got to go Nymeria, they'll kill you for what you did to Joffrey," she said; pushing at Nymeria, "Go, leave!"

Nymeria got up and danced away a few steps, but still looked at Arya with a confused yellow gaze. Arya swallowed and more tears fell as she picked up a some small rocks and threw them at her beloved companion.

"GO!" she commanded.

Nymeria whined and yelped in confusion, but she ran off, and Elyanna knew that she wouldn't return. Arya began to cry softly, and put her arms around Elyanna for comfort.

"Hey there, it'll be okay, you will heal," she whispered, "Perhaps someday we'll find Nymeria again, I promise you that I'll try."

"Swear it?" Arya choked.

"I swear," Elyanna promised, "And we don't have to go back just yet, we don't have to leave until you're ready."

And so they remained hidden for hours on end; Elyanna giving silent comfort to her sister, who had just lost a part of herself that nothing could replace. Oh Arya would heal, not completely, but her life would go on and she was strong. But Nymeria would forever have a place in her heart, and Elyanna vowed to see her fill it again. She didn't know when, but one day she'd see her little sister reunited with her Direwolf. Winter came to sit with them, huddling herself close to Arya, and the young girl put her arms around the Direwolf.

**Okay, sorry guys but this ended up being over 500 words, so you get part 2 tomorrow night! Well, night for me, not sure what time it will be for some of you… About 4 if you're in the same place as Dreaming while awake :P**


	14. Pulling Strings

**Thanks for the reviewing: Snips95, Dark Alana, 97hollster, Trulzxoxo, Dreaming While awake, Azalia Fox Knightling, Maddie Rose,  
><strong>**Oh! IMPORTANT NOTICE!**** (I hope that got your attention :P) Maddie Rose and I now have a joint account called Warden of the West, we've just put up a GoT story called Now Or Never, I would love it if you guys checked it out :D Please? *offers virtual cookies (::)***

**Chapter 14: Pulling Strings**

Eventually night fell, and they began to hear the sound of search parties coming closer. They didn't move, they would be found, and that couldn't be changed. They may as well just stay where they were and wait for it.

"Over there! I saw something!" a man yelled; and he walked around the tree to face them, "Well look at what we have here!"

A bunch of mounted Lannister guardsmen followed the man, they pointed their weapons at the two girls, Winter growled at them.

"Is that the wolf? Should we kill it?" one of the men asked.

"No," Jaime rode into view, "That one belongs to the Lady Elyanna, there were no orders concerning the other wolves, leave it be and I'm sure it won't attack."

The men eyed the still growling Direwolf wearily, so Elyanna reached out a hand and stroked her fur, "Easy there Winter."

Winter turned back and looked at her with bright green eyes questioning, but then bowed her head in agreement, ceasing her growling.

"You girls are coming back with us, Queen's orders," the first soldier said gruffly; hauling Arya up by the arm.

Elyanna leapt to her feet, "Unhand my sister! She is perfectly capable to getting up herself!"

The soldier tossed her a contemptuous glance, "Queen's orders."

Elyanna rested her hand on the hilts of her two blades, "Let. Her. Go."

"Do as she says," Jaime commanded; when the man only scoffed.

He grumbled, but Arya's arm was released.

"Ser Keran, take the little girl up with you," Jaime ordered.

"We're fine to walk," Elyanna snapped.

Jaime shot her a silencing look, "You are both in enough trouble as it is, I suggest you don't make more for yourselves. You are riding."

Elyanna felt mutinous, but didn't see the sense in fighting a losing battle as small as this. She helped Arya up in front of the knight, wincing a little at the strain put on her arm, but other than that she showed no signs of her injury. They all turned to begin riding back for the Crossroads inn, and Elyanna was going to walk, when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and hoist her into a saddle.

"I said, you are riding," Jaime repeated, "Weren't you listening?"

She crossed her arms and glared up at him, "And you couldn't have just asked me to get on the horse instead of grabbing me?"

He smirked, "My way is more fun."

"Not the time Jaime," she sighed, "How are things back at the inn?"

He paused for a moment before reply, "Not good, my sister is in quite a state, and Joffrey is proclaiming to the world that the wolf tried to tear his arm off."

"Nymeria didn't bite him that hard," Elyanna scoffed.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck when you tell my sister that," Jaime said.

The rest of the ride passed in silence, Winter trotted beside Jaime's horse, and she got several cautious glances from the men. But no one made a move to harm her, which was just as well for them. They got back to the inn in good time, Elyanna slid off the horse before Jaime could help her down, and rushed over to her sister. Once she had Arya beside her again, she turned back to Jaime.

"My father?" she let the question hang, he knew what she'd say.

He nodded, "Lord Stark has been sent for."

She sighed and looked down at her sister, "That's good, father will be here soon."

"You are both to come inside," one of the men commanded, "The King would like to see you."

Elyanna drew herself up, "Are we not given time to wait for my father? At least give my little sister that, you don't know what she went through."

She man gave her a cold look, "I know what the Prince went through, inside, now."

"Just go with it," Jaime murmured, "Her they can't punish much due to her age, but you're different."

"You think I care about that?" she demanded; whirling to face him.

He met her angry gaze with his steady green eyes, "I said 'much', be careful how you step."

Her shoulders fells just a little when she realised she didn't really have any other options, but then she drew herself up again.

"Very well, escort us in," she said; trying to take _some _control over the situation.

The men snickered, and the one who had told her to enter bowed mockingly, "As milady commands."

There were a lot of people assembled in the main room of the inn, which Robert had taken as his temporary seat of power, and they all turned to watch as she and Arya were pushed in front of the King and Queen. Joffrey smirked, his arm heavily bandaged and held in front of him. Elyanna wanted to go at him again, but didn't think that it would help her case all that much. Cersei had cold anger in her green eyes, while Robert just look tired.

"Right," the King said loudly, "Let's get this mess sorted out."

"I was with my friend Mycah, and Joffrey and Sansa came up to us. Joffrey hurt Mycah, so I hit him a little, then he attacked me. Elyanna stopped him, and then Nymeria leapt for him," Arya burst out in a rush.

Elyanna opened her mouth to add her part, when the crowd parted for her father. He gave her a look, but she just nodded, signalling that she was fine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry," Arya said quickly.

"Are you hurt?" their father asked; bending down to look at his daughter.

"No," Arya replied.

"It's alright," he gave her a comforting hug, "What is the meaning of this? Why was my daughter not brought to me once?"

"How dare you speak to you King like that," Cersei said softly.

"Quiet woman," Robert snapped, "Sorry Ned, I never meant to frighten the girl, but we need to get this sorted."

"You girls and that butcher's boy attacked my son," Cersei said, "That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off, Elyanna drew her sword on him."

"That's not true!" Arya exclaimed, "She just… bit him a little."

"Joff told us what happened," Cersei retorted coldly, "You, your sister, and that butcher's boy all attacked him while you set your wolf on him."

"That's not what happened!" Arya protested.

"Yes it is," Joffrey snapped, "They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river. Elyanna had her sword out!"

"You were cutting Mycah," Elyanna pointed out, "And then you attacked Arya, what did you except me to do? If I recall, I was the one on the defensive, you were attacking with intention to do harm."

"I was not!" Joffrey defended.

Elyanna took a step forwards, but Jaime grabbed her by her left arm, making her cry out in pain. She'd managed to keep her wound hidden till then, but Jaime took a hold of her arm above the elbow when she tried to pull away, turning her forearm up so that the deep cut was visible. Him grabbing it had caused it to start bleeding again.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Her father hissed, "Who did this to you?"

She looked up and met the Queen's eyes, "Ask your son."

"She attacked me first!" Joffrey tried to lie; voice shaking.

"Liar!" Arya cried.

"Shut up!" he retorted.

"Enough!" Robert roared, "He tells me one thing, she tells me another. Seven hells! What am I to make of this? Where's your other daughter Ned?"

"In bed asleep," her father replied.

"She's not," Cersei corrected; then looked out over the room, "Sansa, come here darling."

Elyanna watched as her other sister made her way through the crowd, coming to stand before the King.

"Now child," Robert commanded; pointing that she should move closer, "Tell me what happened, tell it all and tell it true, it's a great crime to lie to a King."

Sansa cast a glance at her family, "I don't know, I don't remember. Everything happened so fast, I didn't see."

"LIAR!" Arya cried; leaping at her sister.

"Arya!" Ned snapped; grabbing his youngest girl.

The Queen smiled at the sight, and Elyanna moved in-between her younger sisters, "You shouldn't have done that," she chastised Arya, then looked at Sansa, "I'm disappointed in you sister."

Sansa couldn't meet her gaze, Elyanna knew that Sansa realised she'd done the wrong thing, but she wasn't going to go back on it.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers," Cersei said, "I want her punished, Joff will bear these scars for the rest of his life. And Elyanna, she attacked Joffrey."

"What would you have me do?" Robert demanded, "Flog her through the streets? Dammit, children fight, it's over. And as for Elyanna, I think we can all see who attacked who in that fight."

"Is that because of Lyanna?" Cersei asked quietly, only those close would be able to hear.

Robert gave her a deadpan look, but otherwise didn't reply to her comment, then he looked to his son, "You let that little girl disarm you?"

Joffrey started to say something, but then looked away, ashamed.

"Ned, you discipline your girls and I'll do the same with my son," Robert announced.

"Gladly your grace," her father replied; and gestured that the four of them should leave.

"And what of the Direwolf?" Cersei asked as Robert made to leave, "What of the beast that savaged your son?"

Robert paused, "I forgot the damned wolf."

"We found no trace of the Direwolf your grace," a soldier said when Robert turned back.

"So be it," he pronounced; sharing a look with Ned.

"We have another wolf, two in fact," Cersei offered.

Robert said nothing for a while but then, "As you will."

"She doesn't mean Lady does she?" Sansa inquired, "No, not Lady. Lady didn't _bite_ anyone, Lady's good!"

"Lady wasn't there!" Arya jumped up to defend her sister.

"You cannot mean it," her father asked of the King.

"A Direwolf's no pet, get her a dog, she'll be happier for it," Robert retorted.

Elyanna fixed Joffrey with a cold glare, "Are you forgetting something Prince?"

He looked nervous, "What?"

"When Nymeria bit you, it was Winter who stopped her," her said, "Is your memory so short? Without my Direwolf, your arm would be in an even worse state, or perhaps not even connected anymore."

"Joff, is this true?" his mother asked him.

"Uh…" he couldn't seem to find an answer.

"She's telling the truth," Sansa whispered, "I remember that part. Nymeria bit him, Arya was yelling at her to stop. But then Winter slammed into her, knocking her off Joffrey and stopping her from attacking him."

"Huh, sounds like the Direwolf is a hero then," Robert commented.

Cersei didn't look at all pleased with this revelation, "And the other wolf?"

"You grace!" Elyanna called, "Why kill Lady?"

"Your wild sister's wolf attacked my son," Cersei snapped back; letting her own hatred of Elyanna show, "In the absence of that creature, Sansa's will suffice. One Direwolf is the same as another."

"That's where you're wrong, they are all different," Elyanna corrected, "You wouldn't understand, but pretend that you had a part of your heart that was occupied by another being. A constant friend and companion with whom you share a complete understanding that doesn't really make sense to many."

Cersei sneered, "You make it sounds as if you have some kind of magic."

Winter padded into the room the, people parting quickly for the wolf with the blazing green eyes, she came to sit by Elyanna. She rested her hand on her Direwolf's head.

"I don't know my Queen," she said, "Why don't you tell me?"

Cersei narrowed her eyes, "Your King's command had been given, Ser Illyn! Bring me the Direwolf's dead body."

"Wait!" Elyanna called; making everyone in the room turn to her, "Your grace, if a man hits you, would you strike him back?"

"Of course," Robert replied gruffly.

"And if he ran away, would you then go to his home and strike his brother?" she inquired.

He frowned, "No, what is the point in that? His brother did me no harm, if I cannot find the man then I will have to find another way to vent my anger."

"If that is the case your grace, then why do you sanction the murder of my sister's Direwolf in the place of another?" she questioned, "Are the two situations not parallels?"

Robert again gave her that look as if he was seeing someone else, and she knew it would be her aunt Lyanna. Normally that would have made her angry, but this time it filled her with hope, perhaps he would be more inclined to listen to her. It was bad of her to abuse her similarity with Lyanna, but what else was it good for to her? The King remained deep in thought for a moment.

"The girl makes a good point your grace," Jaime put in.

Cersei looked aghast at her brother not siding with her, but she pleaded with her husband, "My love, please. Joff will-"

"He'll what? Bear the scars forever?" Robert demanded, "So what? I have more scars than I can count, and many men have more scars than me. Call it growing up, he's lucky he's made it to this age without getting one yet. I certainly had more than a few when I was fourteen."

Cersei gaped, "Robert-"

"Silence," he shouted, "We aren't all scheming Lannisters here. The remaining wolves will live, if we find the other one, then you can kill it."

Elyanna exhaled the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, "Thank you your grace, I am most grateful."

He gave her a long look, "Just remember tonight, you may not be as lucky the next time something like this happens, so make sure that it doesn't."

"I won't," she promised.

He nodded curtly, then strode from the room.

"Thank you," Sansa whispered for Elyanna's ears alone.

Cersei gave her a cold stare, "You've gotten your wish."

Her father bowed to the Queen, "If my family and I could take out leave now, my daughter's wound must be seen to."

"Yes, go," Cersei commanded imperiously; waving a hand at the door.

They made their way out, her father keep an arm around Arya while Sansa just looked down at her feet, unable to meet the gazes of her family members. Several people left with them, considering that there was not much point in remaining in the main room. Elyanna left her family briefly to grab Jaime's arm.

"Why did you side with me?" she asked.

He looked down at her, "Shouldn't you get that cut seen to? It's quite deep, I'm sorry that I grabbed you there, I didn't know."

"Don't worry about that, I'm fine," she brushed the incident off.

He smiled, "Strong Starks of the North, made of ice they say."

"Answer me Jaime," she said tiredly, "Please."

He sighed, "Because you were right and your argument was sound, there wasn't much anyone could say to contest it."

"But you could have remained silent like everyone else," she pointed out.

A flicker of the past crossed his eyes, "I've done that far too often for my liking."

She frowned, "What do you-"

He shook her arm off gently, "Goodnight Elyanna, you should really see to that wound."

"Wait, Jaime!" she called as he began to walk off.

He turned back to her, "Yes?"

"Uh, thanks," she said.

He smiled, "Don't mention it."

She stared after his retreating back for a moment, and got the feeling that he really meant for her not to mention it. She shrugged and went back to her family, let Jaime Lannister be as strange as he wanted, it didn't matter to her.

**Right, there's part 2 for you all, sorry about the split :P**


	15. We Are Not At Home

**Thank you for the reviews: 97hollster, Dark Alana, Imperial Dragon, Azalia Fox Knightling, Dreaming while awake, This Is Gallifrey, ks, Snips95, pansy25,  
>And thanks to those of you who checked out Now Or Never on my shared account with Maddie Rose; Warden of the West. =) Here be your virtual cookie; (::)<br>**

Chapter 15: We Are Not At Home

Elyanna rode Long Night at a slow pace as they entered King's Landing, wanted to keep close to the carriage that her two little sisters occupied. There was absolute silence from them, it made her sigh sadly. That was how it was now, they either argued or refused to talk to each other, it had been like this since the incident on the King's Road two weeks ago. Elyanna just wanted to grab them both and shake some sense into them, but perhaps she'd just try for calm conversation first. Arya had been quite depressed since the loss of Nymeria, and Elyanna could understand perfectly why. She was also annoyed at Sansa for the way that she hadn't stood up for her family, even though she hadn't outright agreed with Joffrey either, it was still a bit of a slap in the face. Elyanna had felt it too, and it hurt her to see what small family she had with her torn apart.

The wolves now had to travel in the carriage with the girls, apparently they weren't trusted enough not to attack again. Sansa and Elyanna were also forced to chain their Direwolves up in the stables at night, it was cruel, but it was the Queen's order. Elyanna had tried again to fight it, but she supposed that she'd just have to make do with her victory in getting the wolves to live. Winter and Lady clearly felt the absence of their littermate, and remained quite silent for most of the time, lacking in their usual energy. She hoped that their attitude would improve when they reached the capitol, perhaps being allowed freedom would help them. But she had to admit that she was glad that they were keeping her sisters company, Arya in particular, having the two wolves near her helped lesson the pain of not having her own. Winter had gotten into the habit of spending alternating nights with both Elyanna and Arya, but Lady stayed with Sansa for most of the time. She needed it though, Sansa was the one that they needed to remind of her ties in the North, having her Direwolf would never allow her to forget.

Septa Mordane rode with them of course, and she was _not _pleased to have the Direwolves in her company. Elyanna had the feeling that the old woman would have actually liked it if the two wolves had been dealt with, she had never liked them, apparently they weren't 'ladylike' and not suitable for her charges. Elyanna's respect for Septa Mordane had lessened dramatically once she had realised just how the woman felt. Her thoughts turned to Nymeria, what would the wolf be doing? She was no doubt roaming somewhere in the Riverlands, Nymeria could fend for herself, but would she forget her old life? Elyanna knew that she could never forget Winter, not in a million years, but was it the same the other way around? She liked to think that it was, she liked to think that their bond was strong enough, but worry and doubt were common in her mind of late.

She looked around King's Landing with interest as they rode into the great city, the place was simply massive, she'd never been surrounded by so many people at once. She had thought that travelling in close confines with two hundred people had been crowded, but she could see that it was a small thing when compared to the population that filled the city. The place was so bright as well, warm colours that made her blink rapidly several times because she was so used to the soft Northern blues and greys. Spicy smells of things she couldn't identify wafted out from market stalls, enticing people towards them to see their wares. Elyanna had to admit, although she would never have thought it, the city entranced her in an almost hypnotic sort of way. It was so open and vibrant, so different to the North that was her home. Not that she preferred it over Winterfell, that would never happen in a million years, but she found that she actually didn't hate it like she thought she would.

She noticed Sansa and Arya looking around the city with wonderment, and couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"In a couple of days once we're settled in, I'll take you two for a walk around the city," she promised.

"Really?" Arya exclaimed.

"That would be great," Sansa added.

"You will need a chaperone," Septa Mordane reminded, always quick to douse any fun that the girls might have, "And at least two guards."

Elyanna forced her polite expression into being, "Of course Septa Mordane, we would take Jory and Harall with us. But considering that I am now eighteen and a woman grown, I don't believe that my sister require more of a chaperone."

The Septa opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't find an argument, so she merely pressed her lips into a thin line, "Very well, but be careful, the city is a dangerous place."

Elyanna laughed, "They'll be safe, I'll carry Bane with me."

That only served to further the Septa's tight expression, she had _never_ approved of Elyanna being taught how to fight, and when she had found out about Bane she had been positively horrified. She had urged Elyanna to throw it away, and then tried to plead with her father, but both to no avail.

"It isn't ladylike to carry a sword Elyanna," she chided.

"Yes, but it also isn't ladylike to get mugged in the streets of the capitol," Elyanna replied sweetly.

Sansa spluttered a laugh, trying to turn it into a cough, "Sorry, I think some smoke went into my lungs."

Arya just grinned, "I can't wait! Can we see a fire breather?"

"Of course," Elyanna replied, just at the same time that Septa Mordane said, "Certainly not."

The Septa's tone was firm, but Elyanna still mouthed at her sister, 'I'll take you.'

They both smiled, and then promptly looked around at the city again so as to avoid Septa Mordane's searching glare. They would be living at the Tower of the Hand while they were in King's Landing, and Elyanna had heard that it was a nice accommodation. She hoped that it had a lot of free space where she could practise, and secret places where she could continue to teach Arya. No doubt she would find them all at some point. Gradually the party split up, various factions heading to their various locations in the Red Keep, and soon the Hand's party was left travelling alone. Her father came to ride beside her.

"What do you make of the capitol?" he asked.

She considered her answer for a moment, "It is certainly a very busy and bright place, lots of colour and noise. I have to confess that I don't dislike it as much as I thought it would in comparison to home, but I also don't trust it. Too much could be hiding amongst all the frivolity, and you mightn't see it until it was right in front of you. Or behind you with a knife."

"Well analysed Ellie," her father praised, "This is not the North, and we are no longer in Winterfell. I want you girls to remain as safe as you can while we're here, don't take any undue risks. Remember that you don't know this place, and it can eat you alive."

"But what about you father?" she asked softly.

He smiled sadly, "I am Hand to the King, the games there are of a dangerous kind. Stay out of it as much as you can my Little Wolf, spare yourself."

"Why can't you spare yourself?" she inquired.

"Robert needs me," he replied; as if that settled everything, when in fact it settled nothing.

"Winterfell needs its Lord," she protested.

"They have Robb," her father said firmly, "And he will be fine, we will not speak of this now child."

"I'm eighteen now father, I have been for a week, not a child any longer," she pointed out.

He looked at her and smiled slightly, "Aye, you are no child. Be careful in King's Landing, I fear that some man may try to court you, Gods help him."

She laughed, "And just what are you trying to imply father?"

They had arrived by now, and her father only laughed as he dismounted. His feet had scarce just hit the ground when a page came running up to him.

"Lord Hand ser!" he cried, "You are wanted, there is a meeting of the Small Council."

"Now?" her father clarified.

"Yes my lord," the page replied; her father made to walk, but the page spoke again, "Perhaps you would like to change into something a little more appropriate?"

Elyanna struggled not to laugh at the pages expression when her father just gave the boy a deadpan look, before continuing on his way.

"I'll be back for supper girls," he called out.

Elyanna dismounted Long Night with a frown, surely they could have given her father some time to at least rest a little? She walked over to the carriage just as her sisters were getting out, Winter bounded over to her as soon as Arya unclipped her leash. Jumping up and resting her paws on Elyanna's chest, before dropping back to the ground with an excited yip. The men of Winterfell grinned at the sight, but those from the South looked weary.

"Hey girl, I'm sorry you had to spend all day in there," she whispered; crouching down to scratch her wolf between the ears.

"Arya!" Septa Mordane snapped, "You know that the Direwolves are supposed to remain restrained at all times."

"They were to remain restrained while we were travelling, and we aren't travelling anymore," Arya argued.

"Why can't you just follow your sister's example?" the Septa sighed; gesturing to Sansa, who still held lady's leash in hand.

Sansa frowned and bent down, "Actually, I was just about to follow Arya's."

The Septa frowned as she released Lady, who didn't actually move anyway, "Girls, you know the orders."

"Yes, and we followed them, but now they no longer apply," Elyanna explained.

"They have been cooped up long enough," Arya defended.

Septa Mordane sighed, "You know that the Queen would disapprove greatly of this."

"And we all know that she also wanted them dead," Elyanna snapped, "But that is never going to happen while I can possibly prevent it. If you'd like, I can go and find King Robert and inquire as to what we do with the Direwolves in our own tower."

Septa Mordane sniffed, "Very well, do not be disappointed if you do not get the answer you seek."

"Likewise to you Septa," Elyanna replied; wondering just when she'd gotten so snappy with the woman, "Until I get back, Winter and Lady can wonder around the Hand's Tower as they please. Arya, Sansa, keep them close."

"We will," they replied at the same time.

"Don't you want to take Long Night milady?" Jory inquired.

Elyanna shook her head, "No, the walk is not that long, and it will be nice to stretch my legs after weeks in the saddle. I love riding, but walking will be a nice change."

He nodded, "As you will, I'll have him stabled."

"Thank you Jory, I will be back soon," she called out over her shoulder as she began walking away.

The air down here was so hot and humid, that she was glad her mother had given her some of her old Southern dresses. They may not be quite as light as she would have liked, but they were a vast improvement on the thick Northern garb that she was so used to. People alternated between giving her strange looks, nodding their heads in acknowledgement, or simply just ignoring her as she passed them by. No doubt the gossip had travelled fast about the eldest Stark girl and her antics, carrying around a dagger and sword. Well, she'd left Bane secured to Long Night, but the dagger got her enough raised glances. She heard her nicknames whispered 'the Wolf of Winterfell' and 'Rose of the North', not once did she hear someone say 'Elyanna Stark', would she ever be known for her real name?

She figured the most likely place to find the King would be in Maegor's Holdfast, so she made her way for the famous castle within a castle, where the royal apartment were situated. The place was beautiful, in a different way to her own castle, but still amazing. She still preferred Winterfell, but could easily see why the Southerners liked it down here, it was actually a rather nice place, she just didn't think that she could live there her whole life long. She paused as she passed an entrance, finding her eye drawn to the sight of an exquisite garden. Flowers that she knew, and many that she didn't, bloomed in cheerful abundance. Mixing smells filled the air with sweet perfume, and she took an involuntary step forwards.

"The Sunset Garden, quite popular for young lovers," Jaime's voice drawled out from behind her.

She jumped and spun around, not having heard him approach in spite of the fact that he still wore his armour, "Ser Jaime, I didn't hear you."

He smirked, "I noticed that."

She scowled at him, "You could have given me some warning."

He considered, "I could have, but then it wouldn't have been as much fun."

She rolled her eyes, "You and your fun."

"If you're looking for your father, he's in a meeting currently, I just spoke with him," Jaime said, "he'll be busy for some time I believe."

"I wasn't looking for him, do you know where I might find King Robert?" she inquired.

His lip curled for juts a second in distaste, "The King is probably busy himself, although not with anything that involves running the Kingdoms."

"Drat," she muttered.

"How's your arm?" he asked; dropping the distaste in favour of what she thought might be concern.

"Uh, it's alright," she replied; unconsciously patting at the bandage protecting her stitches through the sleeve of her dress, "A little sore still, but healing well. The Maester says I can get the stitches out within a couple of days, then it won't be long before I'm back to normal."

He nodded, "That's good, has it affected your swordplay?"

She laughed, "Do you think that I would let it?"

"No, I suppose not," he agreed, "I'm sorry that it happened, Joff's bite marks are pretty much healed, but he still complains. I don't think that I once heard you whine about your own, more serious, wound."

She merely shrugged, "And the point of that would be?"

He studied her, "You are a very different girl Elyanna Stark."

"I will take that as a compliment," she replied in mock haughty tones.

"It was," he said; and his green eyes were dead serious.

"Uh…" she searched her mind for a witty retort, and came up with nothing.

He took a small step towards her, "What do you make of the capitol?"

She took a step back, and ended up hitting the wall behind her, there was nowhere else to go, "It's not as bad as I expected, but I don't trust the false image."

He chuckled, "What makes you think that there's a false image? Not that I'm saying there isn't, just my curiosity again."

"It's too much of everything," she replied, "Too much colour, scent, people, _life_. I don't trust it, it's overwhelming."

"And do you find many things here overwhelming?" he questioned; leaning in just a little closer.

"The list certainly seems to be growing," she muttered; trying to keep any sense of panic from her voice.

He laughed softly, "What's on it?"

She gave him a slight glare, "You are too curious by a half Jaime Lannister."

He raised his eyebrows, "Only a half? I'll have to ask more questions."

"Doesn't mean you'd get anymore answers," she countered.

He smiled, "No? Well then I'll just have to be patient."

"Could you?" she inquired.

"Hmm, depends what for," he replied; bending down slightly so that their heads were more on the same level and she didn't have to crane her neck to look at him, "Or who for."

Once more her brain came to a dead stop, until she heard someone coming down the corridor, making an awful lot of noise. She couldn't move back to get away from Jaime, so she leapt to the left and back out into the corridor. The surprise of her movement caused him to stumble right, but he regained his balance with amazingly fast reflexes, only having time to shoot her a questioning glare before King Robert came around the corner.

"Your grace," she curtsied.

Jaime echoed her words, but bowed, seeing as he couldn't or wouldn't ever curtsy.

"Kingslayer," Robert acknowledged; and Elyanna did not miss the flash of pain across Jaime's face, that was gone as quickly as it came, "Ah, Elyanna my dear! How are you?"

"I am good thank you your grace," she replied; exceptionally thankful that he hadn't seen Jaime leaning so close to her, "I wished to speak to you about something."

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, "Be quick girl, I have to go somewhere."

"And fuck a whore," Jaime murmured; but the King didn't seem to hear him.

"Your grace, I am most grateful that you spared the Direwolves on the Kingsroad," she began, "And I understand why the order was given for them to remain confined for the rest of the journey, but may they be allowed loose while in the Hand's Tower?"

Robert gave her a serious look, "Can you keep them controlled?"

"Of course your grace, they are perfectly behaved, but also trained to defend us. Nymeria did what she did out of fear for Arya and myself," she said.

He nodded, "Very well."

"And your grace!" she called out as he turned to leave, "Are we allowed to keep them with us when we leave the Tower? Restrained in public of course."

He nodded and waved his hand in consent, "Yes, you may do as you will."

She bowed her head, "Thank you your grace."

He didn't reply, already his mind was somewhere else, with a ghost of his past. Elyanna turned to leave we well, but a hand caught her right arm.

"Leaving Little Wolf?" Jaime inquired.

"Yes Lion," she replied, "I promised my sisters that I would return as soon as I had gotten the King's permission regarding the Direwolves."

"Well then, I'll see you around," he said; then he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. It was a gesture that any knight would do for a lady, but his smirk somehow made it seem like something more.

She turned around and walked away without replying, and she heard him laugh behind her. Damn the man, why did he have to be so bloody confusing? Well, he wasn't, he only acted in one way but that was enough to do her head in. He was arrogant and confident in himself, and yet she had seen that hurt plash across his face when named 'Kingslayer'. Perhaps the great Ser Jaime Lannister had more demons in his past then he let people know, perhaps there was more to him than just the Lion of Lannister. Her thoughts were a thoroughly confused mess when it came to him, she didn't know if she disliked the man for his behaviour and past, of liked him because he could be nice and provided good conversation.

"Silly," she muttered to herself as she entered the Tower of the Hand, "Just don't think of him at all."

But it was easier said than done. She could at least put him out of her thoughts for a little while, she needed to have a talk with her sisters. Winter found her as soon as she entered the tower, and lead her to where her sisters were already arguing in the Small Hall.

"Sansa, Arya, both of you come with me," she said.

"Why?" Sansa inquired.

"I need to talk with you both, now," Elyanna insisted.

They dutifully followed her to her room, glaring at each other behind her back. She sat them both down on her bed as she closed the door behind them, the wolves both jumped up and rested atop her blankets.

"What did the King say?" Arya burst out.

"We can keep them off the leads while in the tower, and we can take them out but they have to be restrained," she replied, "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you girls about."

"What then?" Sansa asked.

"The two of you have hardly spoken unless you're arguing ever since the incident with Joffrey and Nymeria," Elyanna stated; getting right to the point, "It has to stop."

"But she lied!" Arya protested; pointing a finger and Sansa.

"I know," Elyanna snapped; and then turned to her red haired sister, "I know you lied, Arya knows you lied, anyone who knows that Joffrey was lying knows that you took his side."

Sansa hung her head, "I didn't know what to do."

"Stand up for your family," Arya said accusingly.

"Arya, quiet," Elyanna commanded, "Sansa, I said I know you lied, but I never said anything else. I will never understand_ why_ you chose to lie, but I will say that I understand why you thought you should do it. You wanted to support Joffrey because he is your fiancée, I get that, but you shouldn't have done what you did. Half our blood comes from the Tullys, tell me the words."

"Family, Duty, Honour," Sansa recited softly.

"Family first, duty second," Elyanna clarified, "We are your family, Joffrey is your duty, don't put him first."

Sansa reached out a hand to Lady and began to stroke her Direwolf for comfort, "I'm sorry."

Elyanna gave her sister a smile, "I know you are."

Arya was still glaring at her sister, so Elyanna addressed her, "We are Starks, we are wolves, and Winter is coming. What do wolves do to survive in the Winter?"

"They work together, they stay with each other, they keep each other strong," Arya replied confidently.

"I _need_ the both of you to stop this pathetic arguing, do you even know what it is that you are fighting over? Does it even matter in the face of everything?" Elyanna demanded, "We are Starks of Winterfell, we are wolves of the North, and we _must _stick together. Even more so now that we are not at home. Father needs us, and we need each other. We must stay strong, and to do that you two will have to get over this, and get over it fast."

"But-"

Elyanna help up a hand to silence whatever Arya had been about to stay, "No buts, King's Landing isn't our home, we have to be more on guard here than we've been before. Winter is coming and the wolves aren't in the den, that means we keep each other safe and guard each other's backs no matter what. Do you both understand that?"

The two girls looked at each other, then back at their older sister, they nodded their heads in assent. Elyanna breathed out a sigh of relief that she didn't realise she'd been holding in. She sat down between her sisters and put her arms around them both, hugging them close.

"I love you both," she said, "I just want us all to remain safe."

"We are sisters," Sansa said softly; reaching out an arm to Arya.

Arya return the gesture, and the three were locked in an embrace, Elyanna smiled.

"Just remember, no matter how much we fight, no matter how badly we disagree; we are all of one blood. We will stand by each other forever, never forget the bonds between us, never forget that we are sisters."

They remained together until Septa Mordane called them to dinner, and Elyanna felt a little more at peace now that the issue between her little siblings had been resolved. It eased one burden from her mind, a shame that there were still several.

**Right, sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I was just so tired and my brain wasn't working X| Hope that the length of this chapter makes up for it… didn't mean to go on this long :P  
>Just another reminder to check out Now Or Never (my story with Maddie Rose)<strong>


	16. An Unconventional Plan

**Thank you for reviewing: pansy25, 97hollster, je m'appelle, Akemi Tatsuyoshi, Snips95, Dark Alana, Dreaming while awake, Azalia Fox Knightling, This Is Gallifrey, Trulzxoxo,**

Chapter 16: An Unconventional Plan

"Can you believe it! Our first feast in the capitol, I'm so excited!" Sansa gushed, "What are you going to wear Ellie?"

Elyanna looked up from where she'd been brushing the tangled from Winter's fur, "Horns, and the pelt of some wild animal, preferably one with fur."

Arya laughed, and Winter's green eyes took a slightly concerned cast, Elyanna hit her lightly with the brush.

"Not you silly wolf," she said.

"You will do no such thing," Septa Mordane sniffed; making it sound as if her word settled anything.

"I don't know, do you think that a bear is my style?" Elyanna inquired of her sisters.

Arya grinned, "No, I think you're more of a lion person."

Sansa spluttered with laughed and joined in, "I agree, we can even do without the lion's own mane and just tease your hair."

Elyanna looked mockingly indigent, "Are you suggesting that I don't wear the entire skin? Why that is just blasphemy! We can do both!"

"Girls," the Septa snapped, "Stop this foolishness at once."

Elyanna rolled her eyes and kept on brushing Winter, who whined when she tugged a little too hard on a knot, "Sorry girl," she whispered.

"Can we bring the Direwolves to the feast?" Arya inquired.

"Absolutely not," Septa Mordane said firmly.

That was it, Elyanna had had just about enough of the woman and her ruining the light mood, "Septa, I can take care of my sisters this evening, why don't you take the time off? I'll help them get ready, no need to worry on that score."

The woman clearly wanted to get out as much as her charges wanted her gone, but she was so damned responsible, "I think that I should remain with the girls, and after all, they require a chaperone at the feast."

_Drat,_ she thought, she couldn't chaperone them the whole time if she wanted to have some fun dancing as well.

"We will meet you in the Small Hall just before the feast," Sansa promised; smiling sweetly at the Septa, "It would be lovely to be able to get ready with Ellie and Arya, maybe we'll even be able to put Arya into a prettier dress than usual."

Elyanna mimed slicing her throat when her youngest sister made to protest, this might actually work. Arya looked mutinous, but only scowled.

Ah, how could Septa Mordane refuse a request from her favourite?

"Very well," she said, "Meet me in the Small Hall before we are due to leave."

Elyanna sighed with relief as she left the room, getting up and stretching while Arya took over brushing Winter, "Thank the _Gods_ for that, I don't think that anyone knows how to crush joy and humour as much as Septa Mordane does."

Sansa giggled, "Oh she's not as bad as that."

"You only say that because you're her favourite," Elyanna countered; flopping down on Sansa's bed.

"I think she hates me the most," Arya put in.

Elyanna gave her a wry grin, "I think that I'll have to agree with you on that little sister, sorry."

Arya snorted, "I don't care."

"Seriously though Ellie, what are you going to wear?" Sansa inquired.

Elyanna kept her face dead straight, "As I said, horns and the pelt of a large and fur covered animal. Perhaps I'll start a fashion trend in the capitol, what do you think Queen Cersei would wear?"

"Well she's a Lannister, so she'd probably have no qualms about skinning her own House animal. Same with the rest of them," Arya said.

"I can't see Jaime having no qualms about it," Elyanna mused; then snapped her mouth shut when she realised what she'd said.

Sansa frowned, "Why is that?"

Elyanna steered the topic down a route that she knew her sister couldn't help but follow, "What are _you_ planning to wear sweet sister?"

Sansa leapt on the topic, "Well I have a new dress that just came in yesterday, it's blue like the one I made at home, and it's in the Southern style. The seamstress can do the most amazing embroidery, I've got white flowers and vines running along the neck and hem lines, as well as a white leather belt to bring it in at my waist."

Elyanna blinked a couple of times as the very in depth description sunk into her mind, "Err, okay. I'm glad you're excited."

"Our first Southern feast!" Sansa exclaimed; dancing around with an imaginary partner, but then her face fell slightly, "Do you think that Joffrey will want to dance with me?"

Elyanna bit her lip, this was a touchy subject, ever since the incident on the Kingsroad Joffrey had avoided all Stark girls like the plague. Even his fiancée, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"I don't know Sansa, he didn't dance while in Winterfell remember," Elyanna replied; trying to give some form of condolence.

"Do I have to go?" Arya asked; putting away the brush now that Winter's pale grey and black coat was back to silky smooth condition.

"I'm afraid so, you don't have to stay the whole time though, just say you're tired and you'll get an escort back here," Elyanna said; petting her Direwolf when she came over to sit beside her on the bed.

"Why don't you want to go?" Sansa inquired, "And what about that dancing lessons you've been taking?"

Arya and Elyanna shared a look, the youngest Stark girl had only told her oldest siblings the truth about her dancing lessons. Sansa didn't know that Arya was actually learning the Water Dance from Syrio Forel, the man who had once been the First Sword of Braavos. Neither of them were going to mention that Arya still had about as little idea of how to dance as she'd possessed when they'd left Winterfell.

"It's boring," Arya groaned.

"You go to the ones in Winterfell happily enough," Sansa pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's home. We had the boys there, and all our friends," Arya replied; sad look crossing her face.

"I miss them as well," Elyanna said; picking up on her sister's sadness, "Robb, Jon, Bran, Rickon, Theon, and all the rest back home."

"At least Bran's awake now," Sansa whispered, "I want to see him again."

"Hopefully we can go home for a visit sometime soon, though I think that it won't be soon enough," Elyanna said.

They all lapsed into sad silence, thoughts heavy with the weight of what had happened over the past couple of months. A knock at the door interrupted them however, and Elyanna flew back into a sitting position, suspecting the return of Septa Mordane.

"Girls? Can I come in?"

She sighed in relief, it was only their father.

"Of course," Sansa called back; it was her room after all.

Lady went up to Ned when he entered the room, and he fondled her ears fondly, before looking up at his daughters.

"How have the three of you been?" he asked, "I'm sorry that I have been so busy of late, there is much to do with running the Kingdoms."

"Good!" Arya piped up.

"I love it here," Sansa replied.

"How have _you_ been father?" Elyanna inquired; not answering his question because her reply would be 'confused' and then there would be more questions.

He sighed, "Damned tired to be honest, running the Kingdoms in Robert's stead is no easy task."

"He's the King, surely he should do some of the work," Elyanna argued.

Her father level a serious glance her way, "Aye Little Wolf, but Robert has become much changed over the years. He won't even listen to my council and that's the reason he dragged me down South, holding this blasted Tourney!"

"It will be fun though," Sansa protested, "A feast at night and a Tourney during the day for several days, it sounds so exciting."

"And expensive," her father reminded, "An expense that the Crown cannot afford, but Robert will do as he wills. His council only says yes, and he listens not to reason."

"You need rest father," Elyanna said gently; taking in just how tired her father was starting to look.

He smiled sadly, "Ah Ellie, I wish that I could, but perhaps I will take tonight off."

"You don't want to attend the feast?" Sansa questioned.

"Can I stay back as well?" Arya asked; perking up at the prospect.

Her father nodded, "If you wish, I'll not force you to go to something that I do not agree with."

"Are you sure Arya?" Sansa questioned; although Elyanna secretly suspected that Sansa would be slightly glad that Arya wasn't gong, she wouldn't have to be on the lookout for flying food then.

Arya wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, it's not like I'd have fun anyway."

"What are you going to do instead?" Elyanna inquired.

Arya shrugged, but a grin spread over her face, "I don't know, maybe some more dancing practise."

A frown crossed her father's face, "Don't get too caught up in that little one."

Sansa scoffed, "I think it's about time she _did_ get caught up in it."

"Sansa, remember that talk we had on the first day?" Elyanna prompted.

Sansa's proud look fell slightly, "Yes."

Their father stretched with a sigh, "I'll leave you two to get prepared then, I assume that you will need all four hours that remain between now and the feast."

Elyanna rolled her eyes, "Sansa will."

"Hey!" Sansa protested indignantly.

Arya laughed, "You will!"

Ned chuckled, "Oh my daughters, try not to kill each other."

"Bye father!" they all called out.

Sansa then turned to Elyanna, "So big sister, let's see about picking you out a dress."

Elyanna groaned, "Sansa, four hours, there is time."

Her younger sister just grinned, "Not if I'm going to do your hair."

Arya giggled, and Elyanna shot her sister a look, "Can't I just-"

"No," Sansa cut her off, "And you are not pulling out like Arya did."

Winter huffed, and Elyanna swore that it was the Direwolf way of laughing, she glared at her loyal friend, "Do you _want_ me to put ribbons in your fur?"

Winter whined, and Elyanna smiled smugly, "That's what I thought."

"Ribbons…" Sansa mused, "Not a bad idea Ellie."

"Seven hells," Elyanna muttered, "I am just going to shut up now."

**/*0*/**

"You are _not_ allowed to dress me up like this for every feast," Elyanna hissed; as she and Sansa walked into the Great Hall, trailed by Septa Mordane of course.

Sansa turned to her with a smile, "Why not? You look beautiful Ellie, honest."

Elyanna scowled, "I feel silly."

Sansa looked like a vision in her blue and white dress, her red hair braided up in a Southern style, no doubt she would catch many eyes tonight. Elyanna however felt more self conscious than she had at Winterfell, and it didn't help that Sansa was the only person that she really knew here. She'd been forced into a grey silk dress, well it was more silvery than grey, but Sansa had insisted that it matched her eyes. She had white embroidery on her own gown, and Sansa had loaned her a silver necklace. Well, she hadn't loaned it, she practically latched it around Elyanna's neck in spite of protests. Her hair had been pulled back off her face and held there with silver ribbons, much of it still falling down her back in a brown stream.

"Don't," Sansa chided.

"I don't know anyone here, at Winterfell it's fine," Elyanna whispered, "Argh, I need a drink."

"Ellie, just calm down and try to have fun," Sansa soothed, "You always have a great time at the feasts back home, why are you so nervous?"

Elyanna frowned, it was a good question, why was she like this? They took their seats, noticing the empty ones on either side of them that would have been occupied by their father and younger sister.

"I don't know," she replied, "Maybe it's just cause it's a new place or something."

Sansa nodded in understanding and poured her a cup of wine, "You'll probably be fine after you've eaten and the dancing begins."

Sure enough, Sansa ended up being proven right. Once the feasting had begun and Elyanna had drunk some wine, the event started to become much more enjoyable. People conversed politely enough, avoiding the touchy subject of Kingsroad or Direwolves. Musicians struck up a jaunty tune, and many people stood to dance. Elyanna was chatting with Sansa, but she had already begun swaying to the music when a young knight came up to her.

"Lady Elyanna," he greeted with a bow, "I am Ser Balon Swann, and I would be honoured if you consented to dance with me."

Elyanna shared a look with her sister, who smiled and jerked her head slightly at the handsome man.

"It would be my pleasure," Elyanna said; taking the hand he offered as she rose from her chair, "Are you going to be okay Sansa?"

"I'll be fine," Sansa waved her sister off, "Go and have some fun Ellie."

"How are you finding the capitol?" Balon inquired as he placed an arm around her waist, "I imagine that it must be quite an adjustment from the North."

Elyanna nodded, "It is, I thought that I wouldn't be able to enjoy it down here, but it is not as bad as I had originally thought."

He laughed, "Why did you come then?"

"To keep my father company," she replied, "And watch over my sisters."

"Yes, I have heard that you Starks girls are as close as a pack of wolves," he noted.

She grinned at him, "Well that's what we are. And what about you? House Swann hails from the Storm Lands does it not?"

He nodded, "Aye, that's where my home is. I left it long ago though, to peruse dreams of becoming a knight and member of the Kingsguard."

"Do you miss your home Ser Balon?" she inquired.

"I do," he replied, "But that King's Landing is a fine place to live for me. And please, no need to stand on ceremony my lady, just call me Balon."

She smiled, "Well in that case you can just call me Elyanna, the whole 'my lady' thing never feels comfortable anyway."

He chuckled, "So the stories about you being a wild Wolf of the North are true as well then?"

"Hmm, depends on the story," she said mysteriously.

He looked like he was about to say something, but then something must have caught his eye, for he looked up and a frown creased his forehead.

"Oh dear," he murmured, "I fear that your sister is not enjoying her partner's company as much as I hope you are enjoying yours."

Elyanna followed the line of his gaze, seeing her sister trying to politely distance herself from the knight partnering her. People only laughed, no one helped her. Elyanna growled, probably not a very ladylike thing, but right then she did not give a single care.

"Would you excuse me?" she inquired of Balon.

"Of course," he replied; releasing his grip on her, "Do you require aid?"

She shook her head, "No thank you, I can deal with this alone."

He looked concerned, "If you need help, just ask."

She nodded, "Thank you Balon."

Then she wove her way through the crowd and to her sister's side, just in time to catch the knight's lewd comment.

"If the Prince isn't giving the lady the attention she requires, she can always turn to Ryman," he invited; leering at Sansa, who was struggling to get away.

Elyanna got between them and held her sister protectively behind her, even here she could smell the wine on the man's breath, she didn't hesitate before raising a hand to strike him.

"If you _dare_ talk to my sister in such a manner, or in any form at all, ever again; you will receive worse than a slap," she hissed threateningly.

Anger flashed into life in the man's eyes, and he raised his own hand, drunk and unaware of the full situation. He had no idea that he had just raised a hand to strike Elyanna Stark, and he had no idea who was standing right behind him. A hand taught the man's wrist tightly.

"You wouldn't think of hitting the Lady Elyanna now would you Ser Ryman?" Jaime inquired softly, but dangerously.

Ryman turned and jerked his hand away from Jaime, "Of course not Ser."

Jaime frowned at the man, "I think you've had enough to drink, you should leave, now."

Ryman looked on the verge of protesting, but the _very_ dangerous look that Jaime was giving him must have gotten though.

"Very well, I will see you on the field tomorrow Ser Jaime," he said; and made his way through the crowd.

Elyanna turned to her sister, Sansa was holding her composure in place, just barely.

"Come on," she put an arm around her little sister, "We're going back to the tower."

Sansa nodded, but said nothing, Elyanna suspected that she was too afraid of opening her mouth and starting to sob right in front of everyone. Elyanna looked up at Jaime, "Thank you."

He nodded, "Do you need an escort back?"

She shook her head, "I want to talk to Sansa alone."

A faint smile ghosted at his mouth, and he nodded again before melting back into the crowd. Elyanna led her sister from as quickly as she could, not stopping for anyone, ignoring all the glances and whispers as she passed people by. Sansa remained in a stiff position as they walked through the crowded room, but began to shake a little as they walked back to the Tower, she kept it all in until she got to her room though. There she turned into her sister and burst out crying, Elyanna hugged her close and just whispered little comforting things like their mother used to do when they were young. She get Sansa to sit down on the bed while she worked at pulling her hair down, then she brushed out her sister's auburn locks while Sansa told her what had happened. Elyanna felt her fury rise, but focused on comforting her sister. Eventually Sansa calmed back down, and her crying stopped.

"Elyanna," she called as her big sister made to leave, "Thank you, for being there, and for everything else."

Elyanna smiled at her sister, "I'll always be there to help you little sister, sleep well."

"Good night," Sansa said; curling up under her covers with Lady lying across her feet, the gleaming yellow eyes of the Direwolf were there last things that Elyanna saw as she shut the door.

Now she was full of anger that she didn't know how to vent at the hour, she couldn't exactly start sparing, and breaking things was just childish. She decided that her father should know what happened, and went to him. He listened while she retold the story, calm anger settling over his features.

"I'll see that Ser Ryman gets taken to task," he promised, "Is Sansa alright?"

"Thank you father," she replied, "And she's okay now, she was very upset about it though, understandably."

He nodded thoughtfully, "I'm glad that you were there to protect her, a Stark's anger is a fearsome thing when sparked, your Aunt Lyanna certainly put fear into some squires at one Tourney."

For once the comparison didn't bother her, her curiosity was too great, "Oh? I don't believe that I've heard this story."

Her father grinned wryly , "That doesn't surprise me. It was a Tourney held at Harrenhal, Lord Whent wanted to show off a bit, and it was a truly magnificent affair. Numerous Houses and knights were in attendance, and your grandfather brought his family down for the event."

"So I'm assuming that this was before the… incident?" she inquired.

He nodded, "Lyanna found Howland Reed being set upon by a bunch of rowdy squires, you know Howland am I right?"

Now it was her turn to nod, "Of the Greywater Watch, head of House Reed, loyal bannerman to our own House."

"That's right," he said, "Well Lyanna defended him rather strongly, and the next day a mystery night showed up at the Tourney, people named him the Knight of the Laughing Tree on account of the smiling weirwood emblazoned on his shield. He defended Howland's honour and fought well, he kept his face hidden though. When King Aerys ordered him unmasked, he disappeared without a trace. All the Prince Rhaegar and his men found was the shield."

She frowned, "So they never found out who he was?"

"Never," her father replied, "He became something of a legend though, but our family doesn't talk much about him. Anyway, you should be going to bed my girl."

She smiled, aware that she'd been stifling yawns, "Goodnight father."

"Sleep well dear," he said warmly.

Elyanna turned at the door to ask one final question, "What did Aunt Lyanna make of this mystery knight defending Lord Reed?"

Her father grinned, "Oh, Lyanna was ill that day and couldn't make the Tourney."

Elyanna frowned in thought as she made her way back to her room, her mind whirling as it made several connections. She grinned and turned her path so that she was walking towards the armoury, she had work to do and a plan to continue forming.

**Hmm, cunning girl :P  
>Hope that you all like the chapter!<strong>


	17. The Secret Knight

**Thanks for the reviews (seriously, thank you! Over 100 reviews already, love you guys :D): Azalia Fox Knightling, 97hollster, Dark Alana, Dreaming while awake, Allimba, Snips95, Trulzxox, This Is Gallifrey, rikka21, Maddie Rose,  
>A.N. I just makeup the entering procedures, sorry if they're wrong :P<strong>

Chapter 17: The Secret Knight

Elyanna groaned loudly when Septa Mordane banged on her door the next morning, bursting in without even waiting for Elyanna to invite her. She made a mental note to remember to bolt her door every night to prevent such disruptions.

"Elyanna! Get up or you'll be late for your father's Tourney!" the woman shouted.

She winced at the noise; cracking open her eyes just slightly to get a blurry image of the woman standing at the foot of her bed with her hands on her hips, "Urgh, I think I had too much to drink last night, I'm in no fit state to go."

The woman frowned, "It's your father's Tournament."

"And he's not going either," Elyanna pointed out, "_Please_ Septa Mordane, I really don't feel well."

The Septa remained silent for some time, then she gave a haughty sniff, "Very well, perhaps this will teach you not to drink so much at feasts. You will spend the day in bed resting."

"Of course," Elyanna agreed calmly; while secretly screaming it in her head, "I don't think I'll be in a fit state to get up much today."

"Perhaps you shouldn't go to the feast tonight," Septa Mordane warned, "Then you'll be able to attend tomorrow."

Elyanna sunk back beneath the blankets to hide her smirk, "We shall see Septa, and tell my sisters that I'm sorry please."

The woman nodded stiffly, "As you wish, rest child."

Elyanna closed her eyes as she heard the door shut and the Septa's footsteps retreat down the corridor. Once she was sure that there was no one close enough to hear her, she leapt out of bed, fully clothed in breeches and unobtrusive surcoat that she'd nicked from Jory. Her fast movement startled Winter who had been contentedly rested atop the blankets.

"Sorry girl!" she apologised as she began putting on the armour that she had scavenged.

It had been damned hard to find things to fit her, why in the seven hells did men have to be so _large_? She'd managed to scrape together a motley suit of armour that no doubt made her look like a raggedy hedge knight, but that was the goal. So long as people thought she was just another unknown knight whom people assumed spent the night in ditches and bushes she might be able to get through unnoticed. She had already braided the entire length of her long brown hair, she'd only just finished when she'd heard the Septa coming and had to dive into bed, the process had taken a while. It made her remember exactly why she didn't normally bother with braiding the entire thing. Now she coiled it around her head, giving herself a cap of sorts made of her own hair, this way she'd be able to hide it all _and_ make the blasted helmet fit properly.

She couldn't bring Bane, too many people knew the 'Stark girl's sword', so she'd also just grabbed a simple sword. She hopefully wouldn't need it, but she had it at least because all the knights would be expected to have one. Lances were another matter… she couldn't just grab one of those and walk around with it, and she needed a bit more than one. Most Tourneys allowed hedge knights without lances to use ones given to them by the Crown, or whatever Lord was hosting the Tourney, she hoped that this was true for her case. She'd have to avoid several people though, most knights had their own tents where they could rest between tilts and remove their armour for a spell, Elyanna would not have that luxury. She'd have to just stick it out for the whole day. But she knew that several of her father's men would be riding for Winterfell in the Tourney, and she couldn't let them see her if she could avoid it, they would recognise exactly where her armour had come from.

Slipping out of her room the her borrowed helmet tucked under her arm, Elyanna carefully slunk down the corridors, avoiding all the servants and anyone else who may be wondering about the tower. She couldn't ride Long Night either, but her father's stables contained plenty of horses that she could use. She hoped that no one would recognise whichever mount she used, she didn't know how many of her household were going to be in attendance at the Tourney. She wasn't going to back down though, she straightened her back as she entered the stables, this was going to go well. She'd make sure of that.

Quickly scrambling up to the hay loft, perhaps not as easily as normal due to the armour she now wore, she retrieved perhaps the only thing that might make an outstanding appearance. The shield had been plain grey with a white border to represent her House, but she had made an adjustment, and how the paint was dry and ready for the joust. A Heart Tree now stood proud on the shield, a smiling weirwood with a face and leaves of blood red, stark contrast against the white wood. Perhaps it was a bit of a giveaway painting that on, but maybe the Knight of the Laughing Tree might have a better chance of being allowed to compete at such late notice than a mystery hedge knight. She only hoped that she wasn't asked to unmask before she could take down Ryman, that was the whole reason she was entering this thing.  
>She looked at the shield for a while, smiling as she admired her handiwork. She was filled with both apprehension and excitement, was this how Aunt Lyanna had felt? Assuming that the last Knight of the Laughing Tree had indeed been her relative, perhaps it could become a family tradition? She chuckled to herself, and set the shield aside, wouldn't that be something? Grabbing a saddle from the rack of tack, she selected a grey stallion for her mount. He was frisking around as she saddled and bridled him, eager to get out. Elyanna had ridden Wind a few times, so he recognised her and knew how she worked, but not enough for people to draw the connection that it might be her. Long Night poked his head over his stall and huffed when he saw his mistress leading another horse away.<p>

"Sorry boy, I'll take you out for a ride soon," she promised.

Strapped her shield securely to her saddle, where it hung like a beacon, she slipped her helmet on and rode for the lists. The way one entered the Tourney was simple, there were three sections; the joust, the melee, and archery. One simply went up to the three various stands and placed down their emblem emblazoned upon a token sized shield, she would only be entering the joust, so she left Wind tired to a post and walked over confidently. Placing down her token she stared at the man who took it up, he would be unable to see her eyes, she'd specifically chosen the helmet for that reason not wanting someone to recognise her by anything at all. The man's eyebrows rose, and he looked her up and down.

"The Knight of the Laughing Tree?" he guessed.

She nodded, she was going to try and speak as little as possible, her man voice wasn't all that convincing. He looked curious, and hurried off to confer with another man, before coming back and recording her name.

"You will ride third, against Danwell Frey," he said, "Have you lances?"

She shook her head and lowered her voice, "No, will they be provided?"

The man nodded, "Of course, they will be waiting for you when you arrive for your first tilt, until then you may wait out here."

She nodded curtly, and went to stand beside her horse. Men gave her strange looks as they passed, but no one came up to her, for which she was immensely thankful. The joust would have begun by now, and she could hear the roar of the crowd. Her brow furrowed beneath the steel helm, so early and they already cried out so loudly? Who had ridden first? She got her answer when a monstrous knight came riding out on a massive black stallion. It could be no other than the infamous Ser Gregor Clegane, known as the Mountain, older brother of Prince Joffrey's sworn shield. He was truly fearsome, and Elyanna hoped to all the gods that she was not put up to face him, she wasn't sure how she'd manage if she was. A bloody body was then dragged from the lists, a blue cloak edged in crescent moons trailing in the dirt as it slowly turned purple with blood. Whomever Gregor's opponent had been, he had not fared well. People seldom died in Tourneys, but it did happen, Elyanna's heart went out to the young man and his family.

She missed out on seeing who went in next, but she knew that she'd be riding soon. She strapped her shield to her arm and led Wind over to the entrance of the lists. Ser Horas Redwyne exited first, battered and looking a little bruised. Who had he lost to? Her heart did a little plummet when Jory was the one to emerge next, she tried to hide behind Wind, but his quick eyes saw her. His glare narrowed, then widened as he recognised who it must be.

"Ser Danwell Frey against the Knight of the Laughing Tree," the announcer called.

Elyanna sighed in relief and mounted to enter the lists, Jory couldn't call her back now, but she cringed at what would be waiting for her when she remerged. The King was eyeing her with interest as she and Danwell bowed before him, no doubt wondering if this was the same knight from that long ago Tourney at Harrenhal. But he merely waved at them to proceed, and she rode down to her end. A rack of lances had been set up for her, the man had been as good as his word. She took her sword out of her belt and laid it down on a table, then she grabbed up one of the lances. She'd held a tourney lance only twice in her life, so she had a vague idea of how to hold it, and she used to do mock charges with her brothers and Theon when they had been small. The quality wasn't the best, but she hadn't expected it to be, she only hoped that it could see her though.

She lined Wind up on her side of the run, and waited for the signal to charge. As soon as the young page waved the white flag and darted out of the way, both she and Danwell spurred their horses straight to a gallop. She did her best to hold her lance as steady as possible, much harder on a moving horse than she though, and keep it trained on the twin towers emblazoned upon Danwell's shield. As they got closer she knew she would win this round, he did not have a good seat on his horse. Elyanna may not have jousted before, but she didn't need to focus much on Wind beneath her, able to guide the horse just fine with her knees. That way she could spare most of her attention for the lance, Danwell was split between both, and he was not a good rider. There was a great CRASH as they collided, and the impact jarred her seriously, but she kept her arm strong. Danwell fell from his horse and hit the ground heavily, rolling once or twice before coming to a stop. He got up and brushed himself off, trying to muster a little dignity. The crowd cheered their approval, and Elyanna raised her hand in acknowledgement as she rode from the lists, leading Danwell's horse as well as her own. A grin was plastered on her face.

It fell a little however when she saw that Jory was waiting for her, he came up as she dismounted and smirked.

"Good Ser, I see that you have no tent in which to rest yourself, you are welcome to join me and my men in ours," he offered.

She sighed, and followed him to the grey and white tent that stood beneath the Direwolf of house Stark. Alyn was there, but Harwin was waiting outside for his turn to joust. Judging from the looks she was receiving from both men, Jory had told Alyn who she was. She took her shield off and propped it up in a corner, then turned to face them.

Jory sighed, "Ellie, take of the helmet."

Slipping it carefully over her hair, she tried to grin at them, "Hey Jory, Alyn, having fun?"

Alyn frowned, "What are you playing at Elyanna?"

"The joust, isn't it obvious?" she jested.

"You have to pull out," Alyn insisted, "You shouldn't have even entered in the first place, what were you thinking? Did you _think_? Gods girl, what would your father say?"

"He gave me the idea! I'm doing it for Sansa," she snapped, "You can't make me pull out."

"We could always reveal your identity," Jory put in conversationally.

She glared at him, "I've never pulled rank on you before Jory, don't make me do it now."

Harwin entered again, "Urgh, Trant hits hard. Lady Elyanna! You're up in two tilts, against Ser Ryman Carroway."

She grinned, he didn't seem to have a problem with her jousting, "Excellent, just the knight I wanted to face."

Alyn shot Harwin an incredulous look, "Are you encouraging her?"

Harwin shrugged, "The Lady entered the tourney of her own accord, she'll face it well enough, didn't you hear how easily she bested Danwell Frey?"

"She's Lord Starks eldest daughter, she can't risk herself like this," Alyn stated.

"Uh, right here," she said; waving a hand as if to re-register her presence.

"Jory," Alyn turned to his captain, "Talk sense into her."

Jory was looking at her considering, "Do you understand just how serious this is? You saw what happened to Ser Hugh, what if you go up against the Mountain? Or the Hound? You could end up killed Elyanna."

She bit her lip, then made an offer, "If I get called up to face either of the Cleganes, then I give you permission to reveal my identity, happy?"

Alyn certainly didn't look it, but Jory nodded, "Alright, are you sure you want to do this?"

"She should be going back now, she's almost up," Harwin reminded.

She nodded, "I'm sure, and thank you."

Alyn sighed, but passed her the shield a she slipped the helmet back on, "Knock him dead Little Wolf, but not literally please."

She grinned even though they couldn't see it, "Oh I'll do my best."

Ser Ryman looked at the knight he was facing with scorn, no doubt he saw little more than a hedge knight, clearly he hadn't heard of her legacy. He rode arrogantly, but better than the Frey had, she didn't manage to unhorse him in the first pass. She impact from his lance was strong, and she felt her shoulder roll a little, but didn't let the pain get to her. As they charged again, she let her anger at him give her a little more strength, and drove her lance at him strongly. Ryman fell from his saddle and trailed behind his horse for a bit but managed to untangle himself before much damage was done. She gathered up his horse's reins as he regained his feet, he stumbled over to her.

"Please! I'll pay you," he said, "But give me back the horse, he's my best mount."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you entered the joust," she replied; hoping that she sounded like a man, "As it is, you can have the beast, he may be your best but he is hardly above average. I don't want your gold Ser, only your word that you will never again speak to the Lady Sansa Stark in a crude manner, or indeed at all. Is that understood?"

The man nodded vigorously, "I swear it."

She tossed the reins back at him, "Keep your animal then."

Cheers followed her as she left the lists, and they chanted her name. A satisfied smile curled her lips, she liked this, perhaps she should enter tourneys more often. She passed by the score board on her way to the Winterfell tent, and saw that she was up against some hedge knight next.

"Hmm, shouldn't be too hard to best," she murmured to herself.

Jory and the others congratulated her when she returned victorious, and Alyn seemed to have gotten over his initial disapproval. She felt good doing this, it was nice to be able to fight for justice rather than go about it in a sneaky way that most females had to. Was this how men felt when they rode into battle? But that would be tinged with fear…

By mid afternoon she was the only one left, she'd beaten the hedge knight easily, he'd been another horrible rider. Alyn had been defeated by Ser Balon Swann, Elyanna smiled to remember the charming knight from the feast, she hoped he did well. Jory had lost a victory to Lothor Brune after both had broken three lances, King Robert had ruled it in favour of Brune though. Elyanna hadn't checked to see who she would be up against next, the results hadn't been out last time she looked, so she would just wait and see.

"Good luck Ellie," Jory said as she left the tent.

"Thanks, maybe I'll get tourney Champion," she joked; once more hiding her face.

"You're doing very well," he praised.

When she rode into the lists this time, her heart plummeted a bit.

"Shit," she swore beneath her breath.

The knight she was facing calming rode in from the other end, meeting in the middle to bow before the King. He wore golden armour and a lion's helm, a cloak of pure white like the Kingsguard in which he served fluttered behind him. Great, just bloody great, she was going to joust against Ser Jaime Lannister. He was one of the best knights in the Kingdoms, did she have a chance of winning this? _Probably not, _she thought to herself as she rode to her starting point, gathering up a lance on the way. She scoffed when he took up his, it was made of goldenwood from the Summer Isles, he just had to show off today didn't he? She took a deep breath, and readied herself, this was going to be hard. Their mounts surged to a fast speed within seconds of the page waving the white flag for them to begin, he got very close very fast, and his lance hit her with more force than any of her other opponents. Her head snapped back, visor flicking up quickly, she hurriedly pushed it back down and continued riding. Hoping that no one had seen, but more preoccupied with keep her seat at that moment. Right, more points to Jaime in that round, she didn't glance at him as they rode back to their positions.

Before the second run he paused for some time, staring at her in an analysing manner. Elyanna hoped that he wasn't going to call the match off or anything, but then he readily spurred his horse on, so she rode out to meet him. This time the impact was even bigger, and Elyanna rolled out of her saddle, falling heavily on her left arm which was still trapped in her shield. She used her momentum to allow her to get to her feet quickly, and vainly ignored the pain beginning in her arm. Her helmet was feeling a little loose, she could tell that her braid was on the brink of uncoiling from around her head. King Robert leaned forward and beckoned her closer.

"Alright Knight of the Laughing Tree," he said, "You didn't unmark at Harrenhal, but you will do so now. Let us all see who you really are, the mystery man who defends people's honour."

Elyanna hesitated, could she run? She shot a discreet glance to the left and right.

"Don't think about it," Robert warned; and several guards appeared, "You won't make it out, just take off the helmet."

Elyanna did nothing for several moments but try to focus her mind on the situation in front of her, she didn't really have any other alternatives if she wanted to remain relatively unscathed. But what would the revelation do for her and her family? She couldn't see people taking it all too well that a girl had entered the tourney and bested three knights, not to mention her reputation was already on shaky ground. There was nothing that could be done though, she sighed. If she was going to do this, then she'd do it with dignity.

She unbuckled the helmet and bent forward as she slipped it from her head, feeling her long braid fall from her head and down her back. She stood up and tucked it beneath her arm, staring boldly at the gasping and shocked crowd. The King looked just as shocked, mouth hanging open and eyes staring wide. Elyanna smiled and gave him a flourishing bow, then turned and began walking from the lists. Silence followed her for the entire walk, and she could feel everyone's eyes upon her retreating back.

She kept her head held high and back straight though, and waiting until she was well out of the lists to begin swearing a string of curses that would have turned her mother's red hair grey.

**Okay, this chapter got a little longer than I had originally planned, but oh well :D Hope that you guys liked it!  
>By the way, I may be dropping of the radar and becoming unreliable over the next few days. Going away overnight tomorrow so no update there, and then I have a bit of a busy schedule : I will try to get in writing and updates though! They just won't be regular…  
>Also: Don't forget to check out my joint fic with Maddie Rose, Now Or Never, great for RobbTheon fans ;)  
>Again, big thanks to you all!<strong>


	18. Not What I Expected

**Thanks for reviewing: 97hollster, Maddie Rose, pansy25, Imperial Dragon, ks, Dark Alana, Dreaming while awake, This Is Gallifrey, Azalia Fox Knightling,**

Chapter 18: Not What I Expected

"It's alright, your wrist is not broken, merely sprained," Grand Maester Pycelle assured, "How did you land on it again?"

Elyanna winced as bandages were tightly wrapped around her left arm, great the second time in less than as many months. Well, technically it was her wrist that was injured this time, but the point still stood.

"I fell from the horse and landed on my shield arm, I think that the shield twisted a little on impact," she replied.

The old man nodded, "Don't worry, it will be fine within a few days, just try not to move it overmuch if you can avoid it."

"Thank you Grand Maester," she said; standing now that he had finished tying off the bandage, "May I leave?"

He waved her towards the door, "Yes, go prepare for the feast."

She nodded, and was at the door when he called out again, making her turn.

"And Lady Elyanna? I must say that I am proud of what you did, not many have that kind of courage."

She nodded her head, "Thanks, I wonder how many see it that way."

After saying that she closed the door, not wanting to hear his reply. She didn't even know if her father would let her go to the feast tonight, she didn't even know if she was going to be allowed out of the tower ever again. Her little stint had certainly sparked a lot of talk around the capitol, thankfully it had been the last match of the day, so people would remember it. How excellent. Jory and the other had heard her swearing and arrived to see her easing of the shield and gently testing her wrist, she'd been immediately rushed back to the Red Keep to see the Grand Maester. Word travelled fast, and people were giving her strange looks as she walked down the halls to the Pycelle's rooms. How had they gotten wind of what had happened that quickly? It didn't make sense, most people only still just be leaving the lists. Gossip seemed to have its own wings though.

"Are you alright Ellie?" Alyn inquired; he'd waited outside for her.

"Yeah," she held up her bandaged wrist, "Just a sprain, should we head back now?"

He nodded in assent, "That's probably wise Little Wolf, you father will want to speak to you."

She winced as they began walking, "What do you suppose his reaction will be?"

"I can't say," Alyn replied honestly.

She bit her lip, "I hope that he isn't too mad."

Alyn looked down at her, "Could you blame him if he was?"

Her shoulders slumped as she sighed, "No, I suppose not. If I was in his stead I would probably be frantic for my child."

No more words passed between them until they reached the door to her father's study, then he put his hand on her shoulder and made her face him.

"I don't agree with what you did, you could have been seriously injured," he said, "But I'm proud of you Little Wolf, you did House Stark proud."

She smiled, "Thank you Alyn, I'm sorry if I caused you all any trouble, none of you were blamed by my father I hope?"

He shook his head, "No little lady, but good luck in there."

She took a deep breath, "Thanks."

He walked off and Elyanna waited a little before knocking hesitantly on the door.

"Come on Elyanna," her father's voice called; he didn't sound pleased.

She winced as she inched the door open, poking her head around, "You wanted to see me father?"

He looked up with a frown, "I did, come in fully please and take a seat."

She walked slowly to the chair in front of his desk that he indicated, slumping forwards a little as she sat down. He fixed her with an intent stare and put away the thick tome he'd been looking at, she cringed a little inside at the anger in his gaze, but met his grey with her own.

"What were you thinking?" he said at last.

"Well, in all due fairness, it was _you_ who told me the story of the Knight of the Laughing Tree," she pointed out; then mentally whacked herself, _not the right time for sprinkling humour you idiot._

The look he gave her was hard, "I never thought for a moment that you would be foolish enough to take it in that way!"

"If Aunt Lyanna rode in a tourney, why is it so bad that I did the same?" she shot back.

"She didn't get found out, well not by other at least, and I assure you that my father gave her a severe telling off for her actions. Why do you think that we never speak of it? Gods be good girl, you could have been hurt!" he pointed at her left wrist, "In fact, you were!"

"I've gotten worse running around the woods with the boys!" she protested, "A light sprain is nothing!"

"It could have been worse!" he argued; this felt wrong, they never argued, "What if you had gone up against the Mountain? Did you see what happened to Ser Hugh? Or the other Clegane, Joffrey's Hound? Even Jaime Lannister or Loras Tyrell could have done you some damage, did you not understand just how dangerous an opponent you may have faced?"

"It was Jaime," she muttered.

"What was that?" he demanded.

She raised her voice, "I said it was Jaime, he's the one I was riding against. He beat me."

A half sigh, half growl came from her father's throat, "Gods girl, these are trained knights! What chance did you think you had?"

"I bested three men today!" she burst out, "More than some of those knights managed."

"A Frey, a hedge knight, and some drunk from the Reach," he listed off, "What were you doing riding against Ser Jaime? He's one of the best knights in the Kingdoms! I may not like the man, but I can't deny that fact."

"I wasn't going to pull out," she said stubbornly.

"And if it had been one of the Cleganes?" he questioned.

She sighed, "Jory and the others had my permission to reveal me if I got pulled up against one of them."

Anger flashed across his eyes, "Don't' get me started on those three, they should have stopped you. No, don't defend them, they knew their duty. As it is, I am told you threatened to pull rank. And the main blame lies with you."

"I was doing it for Sansa!" she exclaimed, "I went in so that I could beat Ser Ryman and put him in his place. I did it to defend my sister's honour!"

His fist crashed against his desk, making her jump, "You did not even know that you would be drawn up to fight Ser Ryman! What would you have done if that had been the case? Do you know the chances were slim on you facing him, yet you still went in. You did this for your own childish desire for adventure."

She felt like she'd been slapped, "You weren't at the feast, you didn't see it happen. Don't act like you knew my motives father."

Some of the anger seemed to melt from him, he took a deep breath to steady himself, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper that strongly with you only having just returned, injured no less. I was just so worried."

She got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him carefully considering her wrist, "I don't blame you father, I'm sorry, I should have told you what I intended."

He smiled sadly, "Nice phrasing, you aren't saying that you should have asked permission for your actions."

She grinned, "I would still have done it."

He sighed, "My Little Wolf, what am I going to do with you?"

"Not punish me drastically?" she said; voice shaky with forced laughter at her attempt at a joke.

He put a hand under her chin and made her look at him, "Do you understand the cost of your actions? Not only are you a girl, but you are a member of House Stark, that you fought in a tourney under a false name is scandalous by court lady standards. I fear the malicious gossip that you may face."

"Ha," she scoffed, "Let them, I care not."

His gaze was deadly serious, "You do not know how bad it can be, and there's the matter of the knights you defeated. The hedge knight is no concern, but Ser Ryman may not take kindly to the slight. Danwell Frey is also likely to stir up a fuss."

"A Frey," she couldn't keep the sneer from her voice, "I'll handle it father."

"You do realise that this may make a serious impact on your reputation in King's Landing," he held up a hand for silence when she opened her mouth to speak, "I know you say you don't care about that, but you should at least be conscious of it. You are eighteen now, and like it or not marriage will come into your life. You do not want a bad match."

Her anger returned a little, "If my husband doesn't like me as I am, then I want no part of him. Did Robert not love Aunt Lyanna? And I'm _always_ being told that I am as wild as she."

"We will talk more on this later," he said firmly, "But now you may go."

She felt the cold dismissal and strode swiftly for the door, but he called her name before she left, and she turned once more to face him.

"For what it's worth Ellie, I am proud of you," he said.

She smiled sadly, "If you are proud of me, then let me be me."

She left the room then, and walked off in the direction of her own. Winter leapt upon her the moment she opened the door, Elyanna laughed and petted her with her right hand.

"Easy girl," she said, "I'm injured again."

The Direwolf sniffed at the bandages carefully, then looked up at Elyanna and whined.

"Sorry," she scratched the Direwolf's head, "I may have been a little silly today, but it was worth it."

Winter growled, but then just turned and jumped up on the bed. Elyanna flopped down beside her, resting her head against the Direwolf's soft fur and closing her eyes contentedly. Her wrist throbbed only lightly now, and she just wanted to rest after everything that had happened today. Slowly she felt her mind sinking into sleep…

BANG! The door flying open and crashing into the wall made her jerk up with a yell, even startling Winter. A frantic Arya stood there, Elyanna rubbed her eyes groggily, had she actually fallen asleep or just imagined doing it?

"Urgh," she groaned, "Is the tower on fire?"

Arya shook her head, worried look in her eyes.

"Night then," she said; letting her head drop back onto Winter.

Arya darted forwards and hurled herself on top of Elyanna, hugging her tightly. Winter made a disgruntled noise and jumped off the bed, while Elyanna gently patted her sister's back, trying to keep her left arm away from action.

"Uh, love you too Arya," she said, "To what do I owe the pleasure of the hug?"

"I was so worried about you!" she cried, "And I'm happy to call you my big sister."

Elyanna grinned, "You liked my little undercover knight action then?"

Arya sat up and grinned, "Yeah, but are you okay? You've been asleep for a couple of hours you know."

Elyanna took in the fading light, "So I have, what's happened? I assume that Sansa's gone to the feast."

"No, she's not going tonight," the very girl herself spoke from the doorway.

Elyanna sat up and Arya tucked herself in against her sister, "Sansa, did you enjoy the tourney?"

The young girl nodded as she walked over to her sisters, then she sat down beside Elyanna and put her arms around her tightly, "Thank you."

She felt the wetness of tears on her neck, "Oh Sansa, you don't have to thank me."

The red haired Stark just shook her head and Elyanna removed her arm from around Arya to hug Sansa better. Eventually Sansa pulled away and rubbed the water from her face.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," she said.

Elyanna waved her down, "Please, I would take worse for you both. This is nothing, I only hope that my being unmasked won't make Ryman more bold again."

"Truly though," Sansa whispered, "Thank you so much Elyanna, I couldn't ask for a better _older_ sister."

Arya grinned at the stress placed on 'older'.

"Why aren't you at the feast?" Elyanna inquired, "Didn't think you'd pass up the opportunity."

"I wanted to spend tonight with you and Arya, and I figured that you wouldn't be going," Sansa replied, "Besides, I don't want to go out there alone."

Elyanna smiled and put an arm around both siblings, still being cautious with her left one, "Well I can't imagine a better way to spend the night than with you guys."

"When's the last time we had a dinner with just father?" Arya asked.

Sansa frowned, "Far too long ago, shall we go and ask him now?"

Her two sister got off the bed, but Elyanna remained, "Off you go minions, I'll wait here."

"Oh no you don't," Sansa said; grabbing her right arm and pulling her to her feet.

Arya nearly grabbed her left, but stopped herself, "How much does it hurt?"

"It's just a sprain," Elyanna said offhandedly, "The Grand Maester said that I'd be fine in a few days or so."

They made their way to their father's study, and Sansa knocked primly on the door. Arya didn't wait for his reply though, before opening it and shoving into the room. Lord Stark looked up in surprise to see his three daughters appearing before him.

"Girls," he greeted, "You're all still here?"

"We're not going to the feast tonight," Elyanna announced.

"We're going to have dinner with you instead," Sansa finished, "We haven't had a family meal for a long time."

He smiled, "I suppose we haven't, when would we be eating?"

"Now!" Arya exclaimed; rushing over and grabbing her father's arm.

He laughed, "Little one, why don't you run and tell a servant to alert the kitchens."

Within half an hour they were all seated around the table in the private dining room that they had used only once, laughter was ringing in the air, and Elyanna felt truly content at that moment. Until a page came in hesitantly.

"Uh, Ser Jaime Lannister is here Lord Stark," he said.

Her father frowned, "Send him in."

"I wonder what he wants," Elyanna murmured.

Jaime walked in dressed for a feast, and bowed to them all, "Lord Stark, might I be so bold as to request an audience with your eldest daughter?"

Elyanna could tell that her father wanted to say no, but she kicked him under the table. He turned to her with a questioning look in his eyes, as well as a slightly pleading one. She just nodded slightly, signalling that she was fine to talk to Jaime.

"Very well," he consent, "Elyanna, don't be too long."

"I won't father," she promised; scraping back her chair and rising, finding that she was glad she'd changed from her men's clothes into a simple dress.

Jaime offered his arm to escort her from the room, and she took it gingerly, only lightly resting her hand there. He led her from the dining room and into the small ante chamber, the page followed them briefly, but left the room by the other exit. She dropped his arm as soon as they were along, something that earner her a smirk.

"What did you come here for?" she asked; getting straight to the point of the matter.

"You weren't at the feast," he replied, "And before you tell me that's not an answer, I'll elaborate. I wanted to talk to you, and there wouldn't be much time tomorrow, and I'm honestly not that patient. So I came here."

She crossed her arms, "What did you want to talk about?"

He arched and eyebrow and looked marginally confused, "Am I right in thinking that I saw that little kick under the table that you gave your father so that he'd let us talk?"

She looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He shrugged, "Just wondering on your abruptness."

"Sorry," she said, "I'm just tired."

"Understandable after a day like today, and you don't have to ride again tomorrow," he pointed out, "You did well by the way, from what I've heard you sat your horse better than most knights. And you looked pretty good when I saw you as well."

She laughed drily, "Clearly not as good as I needed to be considering you knocked me off."

"Sorry about that," he said; and reached out, "Is your arm okay? Some fairly impressive swearing drifted back to the lists…"

She allowed him to take her left wrist and inspect the bandages, "Yeah, old Pycelle says I'll be back to normal soon."

"You left arm doesn't seem to be faring too well down south," he observed.

"I suppose not," she replied with a wry grin; then she looked up at him seriously, "Before our second run, you paused. I thought that you were going to put an end to it, why?"

"I saw that it was you, when your visor slid back," he said; and his fingers just barely brushed against her face, "Hard not to recognise you."

She pulled back, but only marginally, "But still you went for it."

He nodded, "I did."

"Why?" she questioned; but not angrily, merely curiously.

"Because you knew the risk when you entered the tourney, you knew it and you accepted it," he stated, "You knew that there was a chance you'd be beaten and injured, you knew full well just what might happen. So I rode, and look where it got you. I'm sorry about your wrist though, I didn't intend for that."

"My fault, I landed badly," she waved away his apology, and he caught her hand in his.

"But really, I just wanted to see that you were alright, and tell you that what you did was an amazing show of family devotion," his green eyes were intent upon her grey ones, "Truly, you have a lot of admirers now. The men speak of your courage, the women of your daring, you're quite the hit."

She chuckled, "Well that's not what I was expecting, I thought I might very well be ostracised from society."

He smirked, "Oh I think that you'll have trouble keeping society away now. They're all clamouring to get to know the wolf girl."

Her mirth fell away, "And none want to know Elyanna Stark."

He tipped her chin up to face him, "I do."

For a long moment they just stared at each other, but then Elyanna tugged her hand out of his grasp and turned her face from his.

"I should be getting back to my family," she murmured.

He nodded, "As you will."

She turned just before she opened the door back into the dining room, "Jaime, thank you. For still riding even though you knew it was me, I am not angry at you, though if you had called the match off I would have been."

He grinned, and crossed the distance between them, reaching into her hair and tugging free the grey silk ribbon holding it back, "Might I wear your favour tomorrow?"

She hadn't been able to raise a protest as he moved, being too shocked, but she found her voice. It didn't answer with what she'd wanted it to though.

"You may," she whispered.

He smirked again, and Elyanna took the moment to open the door and nearly fall into the room behind her. Quickly shutting it again she looked up to see her family staring at her, she put a decidedly neutral expression on her face.

"What did I miss?"

**Haha :P Hope that you guys liked the chapter!  
>More shameless self promotion for Now Or Never by Warden of the West :P Robb fans from Torn In Two will love it!<br>Also, you should all check out Ice Inside Your Soul by Maddie Rose :D **


	19. Gift Of Flowers

**Thanks for the reviews: jaimefan, Imperial Dragon, Akemi Tatsuyoshi, Dreaming while awake, licette230, Allimba, 97hollster, Azalia Fox Knightling, Trulzxoxo, ks, Snips95, Dark Alana, This Is Gallifrey,  
>In answer to jaimefan: I think that he's around 34ish, just cause he was seventeen when he killed Aerys, and that was approximately seventeen years ago. I may be wrong though, but yeah, big age gap… Also, I love your name :P<strong>

Chapter 19: Gift Of Flowers

"Elyanna, Elyanna, Ellie," the voice slowly got more insistent, "_Ellie!"_

"Huh, wha- what?" Elyanna bolted upright, regretting automatically resting back on both her hands when she felt the twist of pain in her left one, "Seven hells!"

Then her eyes focused on what was standing at the foot of her bed, well she should say who, "Why am I awake and not asleep?"

Sansa grinned, "There's still the other half of the tourney today."

"Oh, okay, you have fun sweet sister," Elyanna said; dropping back down and using one hand to drag the covers back over her head to blot out the light. _Damn it_, she thought to herself, _forgot the blasted bolt again._

Sansa was not going to be so easily put off however, she reached down and yanked the covers back, "Up you get big sister, Arya's already pulled out, I'm not letting you do the same."

Elyanna groaned loudly, fumbling blindly with her right hand for the blankets, "Sansa, I _rode_ in the blasted tourney yesterday, can't I rest today?"

"No," Sansa replied; as if she were stating the obvious and only conclusion.

Elyanna cracked one eye open to look at her stubborn sister, "Why?"

Sansa grinned triumphantly, "No tourney, no feast tonight."

"Hey!" Elyanna protested; she may have just done possibly the most stupid thing yesterday and been publicly found out by most of court, but she'd be damned if she was going to miss out on a night of fun, "Not fair!"

"Yeah, it really isn't," Sansa said with a careless shrug, "Your choice Ellie."

For several seconds she weighed up sleeping in, against no fun tonight, a heavy sigh escaped her. Sansa grinned at that, but Elyanna still made no move to get up, wanting to draw this out for as long as possible. Until a pale grey streak jumped onto her bed and tried to lick her face, bright green eyes staring down at her excitedly.

"Ah! Winter, off!" she commanded; the large wolf stopped looming over her in favour of curling up beside her, Elyanna sat up and looked down at her, "What did I tell you long ago about one day not being able to jump on me anymore? Well that day has come my dear."

"Does she even know what you're saying?" Sansa inquired; struggling not to laugh.

Winter gave Elyanna the most innocent expression a Direwolf had probably ever mustered, she was not fooled though.

"If she does, I think that she will pretend that she doesn't," Elyanna said, "Where's Lady?"

"She's with Arya right now, and she'll probably hang around while she's having her dancing lessons," Sansa replied.

"Why don't you go find your sister?" Elyanna directed the question at her wolf.

Winter gave her a deadpan look, then slipped off the bed and slunk out of the room, Elyanna had the feeling she was going to get the cold shoulder for the rest of the day.

"Come on!" Sansa urged, rushing to the side of the bed and tugging her up, "We're meeting father down, and it starts soon!"

"Urgh, alright, alright; I'm up," she insisted; standing herself and stretching, she swore she heard a bone click in her shoulder and winced, "Ouch."

Sansa gave her a sympathetic glance, "Are you alright? Does it hurt too much?"

"No, trust me when I say I've had worse," Elyanna replied, "The cut from Joffrey hurt a lot more, I'm just a bit stiff."

A flash of guilt cross Sansa's eyes, "Both were my fault…"

"No they weren't," Elyanna said firmly; regretting bringing it up, "Don't blame yourself, it had nothing to do with you. Now are you going to let me get dressed or not?"

Sansa's grin returned, "I'll meet you in the Small Hall?"

"See you soon," Elyanna assured; hurrying her sister out of the room.

She looked around with a heavy sigh and strode for the wardrobe; today was bound to be fun. At least she wouldn't have people coming up to her to talk in the middle of the tourney, they'd be far too engrossed in the proceedings for that, but she was slightly dreading the feast tonight. Oh well, she'd just ignore them and have a fun time dancing as she always tried to. Pulling out a pale blue dress she set on getting changed while only having use of one hand, not an easy task. Sure she could use her left hand for small things, but she'd never realised until that just how much she depended on her wrist. She would guard it more carefully from now on.

She finished braiding her hair, not really feeling up to styling it today, and was reaching out automatically for the grey ribbon she kept hanging over her mirror. Then she remembered… she'd allowed Jaime Lannister to take it to wear in the joust today.

"Why did I do that?" she muttered; rummaging in her draws for something else to use.

What had she been thinking? Oh that's right, she _hadn't_ been thinking, her brain had stopped working for some odd reason. So now Jaime would be wearing her favour in the tourney, what if someone noticed? What would they think? She took deep breaths to calm herself down when she tracked down a white ribbon that would do as a replacement. They wouldn't know that it was hers, an unobtrusive grey ribbon could belong to anyone. What did she care anyway? She herself knew that it meant nothing, what other people thought didn't matter. Well that's what she kept muttering to herself as she made her way to where her sister would be waiting.

Sansa looked concerned at the half angry, half just tired look on her sister's face, "Are you okay Elyanna?"

"I'm fine, just remembered something," she replied.

Sansa frowned, but chose not to press the issue, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Elyanna forcibly shook off her bad mood, "How did you guys travel there last time? Carriage?"

Sansa shook her head and grinned, "Sedan chair, it was wonderful, we're using them again today!"

Elyanna wrinkled her nose as they began to walk out of the tower, "I hate those things, I always feel bad for the people carrying them."

"I know what you mean," Sansa nodded sympathetically, "But it's their job I suppose, what else would they do? And they're strong."

"I suppose…" Elyanna trailed off; still unsure, "Let's just try not to make a habit of it. I still intend to keep my promise and take you and Arya out walking in the city."

Sansa perked up, "That sounds like it would be great, we can take Lady and Winter right? So long as their leashed?"

"Yup, the King said that was fine," she assured; blinking as they stepped out into the bright sunlight.

As Sansa had said, a large sedan chair waited for them. Big enough for two, with wispy gold curtains to hide them from prying eyes, but allowing them a shadowy glimpse of the world outside the box. Four, _very_ strong looking young men stood at attention beside the carrying poles, Elyanna couldn't help noticing that they were also four very _attractive_ young men. They all kept their expressions sombre as one handed her and Sansa in, but she didn't miss the wink her younger sister got that made her blush.

"Are these the same ones you had yesterday?" Elyanna inquired softly as they began to move off.

Sansa nodded, and a small smile was playing around her mouth.

"So did Mr. bottom-left wink at you yesterday as well?" she asked.

Sansa blushed, "He did, they're all quite handsome aren't they?"

A small laugh from one of them indicated that they weren't talking softly enough, so Sansa lowered her voice.

"I think top-right likes you," she whispered.

Elyanna analysed the back of the man's head through the golden veil, he was pleasing enough, but she didn't feel anything beyond physical admiration for him.

"He's not my type," she said dismissively.

"What is then?" Sansa inquired; light of a new game in her eyes.

Elyanna drastically reclined on the pillows, "Oh a tall and handsome knight!"

Sansa giggled, "He'd be the best in the land of course, and strong."

"Truly, able to sweep me off the ground and ride off," Elyanna added.

"Dark hair?" Sansa offered.

Elyanna shook her head, "No, I prefer blonde."

More laughter drifted back to them, "A shame for you Jago," she heard one of the bearers call.

"Want to bet that's top-right?" Sansa whispered for Elyanna alone.

She chuckled, "Ah, poor man."

"Do you have your sights set on anyone Ellie?" Sansa asked; letting herself lie back and look up at the ceiling.

Elyanna turned onto her right side and faced her sister, "No, not really."

"I hear that Ser Jaime will be wearing the Lady Elyanna's favour today," one of the bearers said conversationally.

Elyanna could have strangled the man, how in the seven hells did he know that? Laughter surrounded the sedan as the four men heard her strangled exclamation of shock.

"It would seem that rumours travel fast here," she muttered; loud enough for them to hear, "One wonders how people here things."

"Some pages leave the room, but not the keyhole," the man replied casually.

That was it, when they got back to the tower, Elyanna was going to run that blasted page through. Her father would likely not notice, the man was an annoyance anyway. Sansa meanwhile was giving Elyanna an _exceptionally_ curious look, she arched a single auburn gesture in a way that said 'tell all now'. Elyanna sighed, but she just looked away and didn't say anything.

"Ellie…" Sansa trailed off, "Something you want to tell me?"

"No," Elyanna replied mutinously.

"Let me rephrase, something you are _going_ to tell me," Sansa altered her question to make it a statement.

"Am I really?" Elyanna challenged.

Sansa smirked, "I could tell father?"

"Oh gods you wouldn't dare!" Elyanna exclaimed; but saw in her sister's eyes that she in fact would, "When did you turn to blackmail sister?"

"When you started keeping things," Sansa replied, "Now tell me everything."

"It's not like there's much to tell," Elyanna grumbled, "Yes, he's wearing my favour."

Sansa whacked her arm, "All of it, we've still got a while to go."

"Ow, injured!" Elyanna protested.

"Not on your shoulder," Sansa retorted, "When? Where? And what did he take?"

"Last night when he came to see me, at home, my grey ribbon," she listed her answers in a deadpan voice.

"Huh," Sansa snorted, "Well don't you just love details. Come on Ellie!"

Elyanna glared at her younger sister, "Sansa, I don't want to talk about it."

Her little sister didn't look hurt as she might once have done, she only smiled in understanding, "Okay Ellie, but if you ever want to talk to anyone, I'll be here. And I won't tell anyone, not even father, I swear it."

Elyanna grinned at her sister as their sedan was slowly put down, "Thanks Sansa, I'll talk more with you later. I promise."

Her sister returned her smile as she stood, "And I want _all_ the details this time."

Elyanna rolled her eyes as she was handed out, "What have I set myself up for?"

They took their seats and waited for the tourney to start, almost everyone was here but Elyanna couldn't see her father. They were down to four contestants now; both Clegane brothers, Loras Tyrell, and Jaime Lannister. Jaime would be riding first against Sandor, and Elyanna watched the pair closely as they bowed before the King. The Hound looked so huge next to Jaime, with his great dog's helm snarling out at the world, black armour dull in the strong sunlight. Jaime glittered in gold beside him, sitting tall and proud on his horse, he looked the very image of an arrogant knight. Just before he slipped the helmet back over his head, he flicked a glance at Elyanna, and she noticed her ribbon just peeking out from his neck. A small smile twitched traitorously at her mouth, and it remained there until the two men lined up for the charge.

"Ellie, you okay?" Sansa asked.

"Fine, why?" she replied.

Sansa looked pointedly downwards, and Elyanna realised she had been gripping the bench with a white knuckled hand. Forcing out a little laugh of shame, she got her fingers to uncurl. Sansa gave her a strange look, but Elyanna's eyes were trained on the joust that had just begun. The lances hit the shields with a deafening crash, Elyanna didn't remember it being that loud when she had ridden, yet the two men barely swayed in the saddle. How did they do it?

"The Hound knows better than to bite the hand that feeds it," a voice noted.

Elyanna turned to see who it had been, and found her eyes land on Renly Baratheon, the King's youngest brother.

"Oh I don't know," another man argued, "I think that the Hound may be out for a little more this round."

She didn't recognise the other man, but she felt she had a vague idea of who he was from his appearance. She didn't think too long on it though, the scene in front of her was far more important. The men had returned to their sides of the lists, and rearmed themselves. Jaime gripped his second goldenwood lance and readied himself for the second tilt. This time the Hound rode with fury, and the impact of his lance sent Jaime tumbling from his saddle. Elyanna nearly stood up involuntarily, but she settled for resumed the grip on the bench that made her feel that she might break it. A glare flashed from her eyes at the King when he began laughing, but she quickly turned her face so that no one saw. Jaime got up quickly though, and waved at the crowd in good humour, she didn't miss the careful way in which he walked from the lists though. But it was time for the next match, and everyone was keen to see the Mountain against the Knight of the Flowers.

"Where's Arya?" her father asked; sitting down beside her.

"At her dancing lesson," Sansa replied.

"You're late," Elyanna noted, "You just missed Jaime being unhorsed by the Hound."

"Oh who's that?" Sansa breathed before her father could reply; and Elyanna turned to see what she had seen.

Or rather, who she had admired. Ser Loras Tyrell rode in on a lithe white mare, his ornate silver armour glittering with small gemstones set into it. He certainly didn't skimp, but then again, the Tyrell's were probably the second wealthiest family in Westeros after the Lannisters. He was a young knight, but highly skilled, and not to mention handsome. Brown hair framed his face, hanging down to his chin, and golden brown eyes surveyed the world with humour sparking in them. Ser Loras had a customary practise of handing a white rose to a maiden that he deemed to be the fairest before his matches, but as he rode into the stadium he carried two red ones in his right hand. Pausing in front of Elyanna and Sansa, he offered them with a silent smile.

Elyanna and her sister shared a mildly surprised glance, but then reached forwards to take the proffered roses.

"Thank you Ser Loras," Elyanna said; apparently for the both of them considering Sansa was a little star-struck by the knight.

He nodded his head and flashed her a charming grin, before riding on to join Ser Gregor in front of the King. Sansa suddenly clung onto Elyanna's arm as it were a lifeline.

"Don't let Ser Gregor hurt him!" she exclaimed softly as the two knights rode to their starting positions, Gregor's mount seemed a little out of sorts.

Her father gave his younger daughter a puzzled look, "Don't worry, Ser Loras ride well."

The minute the horses began riding for one another, Elyanna knew who was going to win. Gregor's horse was not obeying him, something was driving it out of control, and that was all Loras needed to be able to unhorse that far larger knight. The Mountain hit the ground with crash, and Loras pulled his helmet off to gift the roaring crowd with his smiles. His back was turned on Gregor though, and the great knight called for his sword, a six foot long blade. While his horse still pranced about nervously, Gregor hacked deep into its neck, nearly severing its head clean off. A shocked gasp ran through the crowd, that had certainly never happened before, and Elyanna made sure to turn Sansa away from the sight. Things weren't done yet though, the knight strode over to the victor and knocked Ser Loras from his saddle.

The younger man called for his sword, blocking Gregor's next blow with his tourney shield, but no one was going to run near the Mountain and save Ser Loras. Except one person. The Hound leapt down from his place beside Prince Joffrey and caught his brother's blow on his own sword.

"Leave him be," he rasped; but Gregor only turned his fury upon his younger brother.

The Cleganes were both larger than normal men, and Elyanna found herself thinking that if titans fought this is what it would look like. They traded blow after blow that would knock a normal man to the ground, and both were barely shaken by them. She did notice one thing in their dance though, not once did Sandor attack his brother's unmasked face, in spite of the fact that Gregor often aimed blows at his younger brother's head. Eventually even the King felt that the fight had gotten too serious.

"Stop this madness in the name of your King!" he bellowed.

Sandor spun around and fell to one knee before his monarch, Gregor's final blow sliced the air above his head. For a while the eldest Clegane just stood there panting as what little sense he had returned to him, then he threw down his sword and stormed from the lists.

"Let him go!" Robert ordered; though Elyanna would dearly have loved to see Gregor brought to justice for his breech in rules.

Loras walked over to Sandor, "I owe you my life Ser, the day is yours."

"I am no Ser," Sandor growled out.

But Loras grasped his hand and raised it high in the air, symbolising to the crowd that he was ceding the match to Sandor. The Hound was Tourney Champion, and the crowd cheered wildly for him and the Flower Knights chivalry. Sansa got to her feet as most of the crowd did, clapping her hands in approval. Elyanna clapped as well as she was able, grinning and calling out to make up for it. Red rose still clutched in the fingers of her immobile left hand.

**Bit of a fail ending, but I was tired. Hope you guys liked the chapter, sorry about the small Jaime/Elyanna but not every chapter will focus on their relationship.  
>And just thanks to everyone for reading this, I am glad that you like the story and hope that you will continue to do so :D<strong>


	20. So Close, Yet So Far

**Thank you for the reviews (really, thank you!): Dark Alana, pansy25, Azalia Fox Knightling, Akemi Tatsuyoshi, 97hollster, Trulzxoxo, licette230, This Is Gallifrey, Maddie Rose,**

Chapter 20: So Close, Yet So Far

"Sansa! Stop playing with it," Elyanna chided, "Just leave it be if you want it to last, don't you want to wear it tonight?"

"Yes," Sansa replied; letting her hand drop away from her head.

They were once more back in the gold enclosed sedan chair, being carried back to the Tower of the Hand by the same handsome group of men. The Tourney had been officially finished now, some peasant had won the archery, causing quite a stir when he beat Ser Balon. The young knight from Storm's End was said to be superb with a bow, but people were always full of surprises. The man hadn't exactly looked reputable though, and Elyanna didn't think that her father would have much luck in getting him to join his guard. The warrior priest Thoros of Myr has won the mêlée, something that hadn't come as a surprise to many people. His flaming sword scared many of the contestants' mounts, and the man himself was adept at wielding it, Elyanna remembered being told of how he had scaled the walls of Pyke with it burning in his hands during the Greyjoy Rebellion.

Sandor Clegane may have taken the Champion's title and purse, but he had neglected his other duty of crowning a Queen of Love and Beauty.

"Crown your own flower maiden," he had growled when a page had come forth bearing the garland of winter roses.

"Tyrell, get on with it so we can start the mêlée," Robert had ordered.

Loras had shrugged, and taken up the crown of frost blue roses, letting his laughing eyes scan over the crowd. They came to rest on where the Starks were sitting, and the Knight of the Flowers had strode over with sure steps. Smiling and constantly keeping his eyes on hers, Loras Tyrell had placed the crown in the lap of Sansa Stark. The crowd had cheered good naturedly, and the young man had left to prepare for the mêlée after giving Sansa a bow. Elyanna placed the crown upon her sister's flame red hair for her as Sansa's cheeks had blushed pink, giving her little sister a hug once she was done. Elyanna was glad, Sansa needed this, and she deserved it. Looking up at the royal stand she saw Joffrey shooting a glare at the retreating Loras' back, ah now that attention had been paid Joffrey was suddenly defensive of his lady. Prat.

"He's so handsome," Sansa sighed dreamily, "And young, and skilled, and-"

Elyanna held up a hand, "Stop right there love-struck one, save heaping his praises for the feast."

"You agree with me though, don't you Ellie?" Sansa inquired, "I know that you have a recently developed taste for fair haired men, but Loras Tyrell? Surely he's good enough for an exception."

"Well I suppose we'll just have to find out tonight," Elyanna said; tipping her sister a wink, "Hey, pass me the crown quickly."

"Why?" Sansa asked suspiciously; but she still removed the garland from her hair carefully.

Elyanna took it and placed it delicately on her lap, "And the rose from Loras."

Sansa frowned now as she handed the red bloom over, "What are you doing?"

Elyanna grinned and bent to her task, "Wait and see dear sister."

After staring at the garland for several minutes, Elyanna was able to follow the way it was woven together to remain strong, yet keeping the stems hidden by the blooms. She took the red rose and wove it into the garland alongside its pale blue companions, it stood out like a beacon, a drop of blood on fresh snow. Admiring her handiwork for a moment, she replaced the crown upon her sister's head, the red rose at the front. Sansa's hand rose once more to touch it, but Elyanna whacked it down teasingly.

"I said to stop touching it," she warned; but a grin was plastered on her face.

Sansa threw her arms around her big sister, "Thanks Ellie."

Elyanna patted her sister on the back good naturedly, "No problem Sansa, but take care of it until tonight alright?"

"I will," Sansa promised, "I'll take it off when we get home and keep it until later."

Elyanna nodded, "Good girl."

Their father had ridden to the tourney, so he had beaten them back home and was probably already shut up in his study again. Elyanna worried about him, she couldn't help but feel that he was keeping something from them all, something that was very important and had the power to do great harm. A frown creased her forehead as she was handed out of the sedan chair after her sister, she made a mental note to talk to him about it at some point in the future. Arya was waiting in the courtyard with the Direwolves, idly stirring up the water of the fountain, but she leapt to her feet when her sisters stepped out of the sedan. Winter and Lady bolted over to their respective mistresses and barked happily, Winter jumped up and put her paws on Elyanna's shoulders for a second, before dropping back to the ground with a wagging tail.

"You're really just a puppy aren't you?" Elyanna teased; dropping to her knees to hug the wolf, "No cold shoulder then? You get over things quickly."

"How was the tourney? Who won?" Arya asked; then she noticed the crown on Sansa's head, "Oh!"

"It was so entertaining!" Sansa exclaimed, "You should have come, you can have dancing lessons anytime."

"Yeah, well they were fun as well," Arya defended; sharing a smile with Elyanna.

"Well Jaime got knocked off by the Hound in the joust," Elyanna began; earning a scowl form Arya, she hated Sandor, "And then Loras Tyrell beat Gregor Clegane, but there was a bit of an issue…"

Arya's eyes lit up with interest, "Do tell!"

"Gregor kind of got perhaps a little angry…" Elyanna began, "Well he nearly hacked his horse's head off then went for Loras, the Hound stopped him, and Loras gave the title to Sandor."

Her youngest sister's eyes widened, "Wow… and I missed this?"

"Shouldn't have had your lesson, I told you!" Sansa teased, "But it was… shocking."

"But Sandor wouldn't crown a Queen of Love and Beauty, so the duty fell on that handsome Loras Tyrell," Elyanna gushed with overdone gusto; deliberately to make Arya wince, "And our lovely sister was the chosen maiden!"

This didn't impress Arya that much however, "Who won the mêlée?"

Elyanna began to lead the way into the tower, "Thoros of Myr, gods it was fantastic to watch!"

That topic of conversation kept them going throughout the rest of the afternoon. Arya wanted every single detail of events, and Sansa wanted to gush about Loras Tyrell, Elyanna provided a middle ground between the two. At one point Sansa left the room to get her dress for the feast, they'd agreed to get ready in Elyanna's room this time, and she turned to her youngest sister.

"How was the lesson?" she inquired eagerly.

"Brilliant!" Arya exclaimed; sitting up from her lounging position on the bed, "Syrio is amazing, and he says I keep getting better."

Elyanna grinned, "No doubt you do, how does the Braavosi Water-Dance compare with the Westerosi way of fighting?"

"It's much more… flowing," Arya replied, "A lot smoother, and it is really more like a dance."

"Sounds wonderful," Elyanna praised; glancing over and where Bane rested on its pedestal, "I don't think that it's for me though."

"Ellie! I found the perfect dress for you!" Sansa cried as she whirled back into the room, two dresses carried carefully in her arms.

Elyanna groaned pleadingly, "Sansa, why do you do this? What's wrong with my own dresses?"

"This one is perfect for tonight," Sansa insisted; holding aloft a green silk gown done with gold embroidery and little pearls, "You will wear it!"

"Sometimes I wonder is jousting against a Clegane would be easier than trying to get Sansa to change her mind once it's made up," Elyanna mused.

Sansa grinned, "Good, means you're going to wear it."

"You're four years younger than me, why can't you be smaller and not the same size?" Elyanna demanded.

"I call it a happy coincidence of fate," Sansa replied.

Arya had started to laugh softly, so Elyanna turned to her, "Oh little sister how could I forget! We still need to get _your_ dress sorted out."

Arya made a face, "Do I have to go?"

"Yes," Sansa said firmly, "You've missed two in a row; you aren't skipping out on this one."

"Don't forget, you can plead tiredness and leave after a certain amount of time," Elyanna said.

"Can I do your hair Ellie?" Sansa inquired, "And do you remember that style that mother wore for father's last Name-Day?"

"Yes to both," Elyanna replied.

"Would you be able to do my hair like that? Because then it would fit with the crown," Sansa said.

"Not a problem sister dear, sit down here," Elyanna patted the spot in front of her on the bed, "Might as well start now."

A couple of hours later the three Stark girls entered the Great Hall with Septa Mordane trailing close behind like a grey shadow. The feast had already begun, but they had eaten with their father earlier, timing their arrival for the dancing. Neither Elyanna nor Sansa wanted to sit through the conversations that they had endured last time, and Arya was just planning to appear and then disappear as quickly as she could. Loras Tyrell came up to them the moment he saw them, bowing and flashing his handsome smile.

"All my time here I have boasted that Highgarden contains the most beautiful roses, only to find that they have in fact been hiding in the North," he said gallantly.

Sansa blushed furiously, but Elyanna only laughed. It may sound charming to some, but it just felt a little overdone to her. Loras bowed over Sansa's hand.

"Might I request a dance from the Tourney Queen?" he inquired.

Elyanna worried that Sansa might go as red as the rode he had given her, but her little sister kept her voice calm as she replied, "You may."

Arya was looking at the young knight critically, "It's hard to believe that he beat the Mountain."

Septa Mordane sniffed, "Ser Loras is one of the best knights in the kingdoms, even better than Ser Jaime."

"That's right, he did beat the Kingslayer did he?" Arya inquired.

"Don't call him that," Elyanna corrected automatically.

Arya frowned, "Why? Everyone else does."

"Just don't, he doesn't like it," Elyanna insisted; not having ever actually heard Jaime say this, but it was clear if you saw his face whenever he heard that word whispered.

She looked out over the crowd, spotting Danwell Frey talking with some other lords and knights, he looked in her direction and then deliberately away again. She scoffed, did he think that his slight was going to affect her? His father was sworn to her grandfather, and a Frey was in no position to insult a Stark.

"Lady Elyanna?"

She turned upon hearing someone say her name, but frowned slightly when she saw it was Ser Ryman.

"Yes?" she inquired perhaps a little snappily.

He looked a little embarrassed, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I behaved at the feast, and what you did for your sister was admirable."

Elyanna was a little shocked, but he sounded and looked sincere, she held out her hand, "Let's just put it all behind us then, shall we?"

He grasped her hand with a firm grip, "Thank you my Lady, and if you ever need help, just ask."

Once he'd gone Elyanna looked down at her little sister, "Wow, so maybe entering the tourney was a good thing. I guess Jaime was right, I do seem to have gotten popular."

"It was foolish," Septa Mordane insisted, "A Lady does not behave in such a manner."

"A lady also shouldn't' stand by and wait for a man to help her if she can do something herself," Elyanna ground out, "Why don't you go and rest Septa? I'll take care of Arya."

Clearly annoyed at Elyanna's behaviour, the Septa walked off in a manner that showed she wanted people to think that it had been her idea. Elyanna scoffed, the woman really got under her skin.

"Lady Elyanna!" another young woman came up to her, "Is it true that you can fight with a sword?"

"Yes," Elyanna replied; not having a clue who the woman was.

A few more came up to her, "We saw how you rode yesterday! So daring! Weren't you frightened?"

"Uh…" she wasn't sure quite what to do with the onslaught.

The first girl laughed, "Ladies, let her answer one question at a time, would you care to take tea with us tomorrow Lady Elyanna?"

"Sure," Elyanna replied; sounding a little uncertain.

"Excellent! We'll see you in the Rose Garden at three then."

And with a cheery wave they all disappeared as quickly as they had come, Elyanna blinked several times from shock, which was the state that Sansa came back to find her still in.

"Wow, what happened to you?" she asked.

"I think my brain has gone temporarily numb," Elyanna replied, "A bunch of court ladies came up and started asking me questions, and then I was invited to a tea that I don't know why I agreed to, and they all went away again. It was very disconcerting, and I don't even know who they were."

"Ser Loras has a good eye for beauty," Joffrey Baratheon's unwelcome voice sounded from behind them as he walked up to Sansa, "You look lovely my lady."

Elyanna rolled her eyes, figures Joffrey starts paying attention to Sansa again now, but her younger sister blushed. Oh she was still crushing on him… not good.

"Would you care to dance?" he inquired; holding out his hand.

"Oh, yes please," Sansa replied; taking it and letting him lead her out onto the dance floor.

"Nice to see you too Joffrey," Elyanna muttered softly; noting how he completely ignored her and Arya.

"Can I go now?" her youngest sister inquired; looking dead bored.

Elyanna sighed; and she had just sent Septa Mordane away, "Come on, I'll walk you back to the Tower and come back later."

Elyanna's mind went back to what had occurred during the feast as she walked through the corridors with her sister, why had she agreed to that tea? She would be bored to tears and have to talk about all manner of silly things. Maybe she could bring Sansa along, her sister would enjoy it, and Elyanna could daze off and pretend she wasn't there.

"Arya!" Septa Mordane's voice hailed them, "You shouldn't go off without informing me."

"Sorry Septa," Elyanna replied sweetly, "But we couldn't find you, and Arya's feeling so tired, I thought I'd take her home."

"Well I can do that now," the woman said primly, "You may go back to the feast Elyanna."

She gritted her teeth, but couldn't exactly make an argument, so she just bent to hug Arya, "Goodnight little sister, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night," Arya replied; looking unhappy to be in Mordane's company.

She paused outside the entrance to one of the keep's gardens, resting against the wall and looking at the moon illuminated scene.

"It was here that we have conversed previously as well I believe," Jaime noted from behind her; making her jump.

"Seven hells!" she swore, "Do you _never_ give warning Jaime?"

He smirked, "Not really no, takes the surprise away."

"Fool," she muttered.

"What was that?" he demanded; taking a step closer.

She smiled brightly, "Oh nothing, what are you doing here?"

He leaned casually against the other side of the archway, "I wanted to talk to you, but you left the feast, so I followed."

She frowned, "Was it you who set Septa Mordane on us?"

"I'm a fan of happy coincidences," he drawled.

"Well aren't you just devious," she said.

"I'm a Lannister," he replied; pretty much giving a reason right there.

She nodded, "Well I'm going to go back to the feast, coming?"

"Wait a moment, I have something to return to you," he moved to block her path; pulling her ribbon out of his pocket. He reached behind her and began winding it into her hair carefully.

"Oh," she tried to pull back from him, "You could just hand it to me you know."

"Relax Elyanna," he said; not letting her get away, "I have a sister; I know how to put a ribbon in a woman's hair without destroying it. And I should thank you for allowing me to wear it today."

She forced a laugh, "It doesn't seem that you wearing my favour worked out in your favour in the end."

He finished with her hair, and one hand slid down to the small of her back while the other rested on the side of her neck. She hoped that he couldn't feel her pulse getting faster.

"Oh I don't know about that," he whispered; his head moving in a hairsbreadth closer with every moment, "It works in _my_ favour so long as it keeps me in _your_ favour."

Their heads kept on getting closer, and she could feel his breath on her lips. Something in her knew that he was going to kiss her, and something in her also wanted that, her first kiss… Elyanna suddenly panicked at that thought, and what does a girl do when she panics? She runs away. Tearing herself out of Jaime's arms she ran to the only place she could, the gardens behind her. He stumbled from the unexpected movement, but was after her in a second.

"Elyanna!" he called out, but she ignored him.

Hiding behind a thick set of bushes she watched as he searched over the garden, constantly calling out her name and asking her to come out, but she didn't move a muscle. She thought that her breathing might give her away, or the frantic beating of her heart, but the sounds coming from the Great Hall were too great for that. She thought that he might find her, for he just didn't seem to give up, and she prayed to both the Old Gods and New that he didn't. Eventually he gave a frustrated sigh and swore under his breath, stalking from the gardens. Elyanna waited until she head his footsteps retreat down the corridor and was sure he wasn't still hanging around before she crept out of her hiding place.

Her mind whirled as she sat down heavily on a garden bench. What had just happened? Had she just nearly kissed Jaime Lannister? And… wanted to? She buried her face in her hands.

"Why is this happening to me?" she asked of nobody, and nobody answered her.

She remained there for some time, trying to get herself back to normal, before making her way back to the Tower of the Hand. There was no way she was going back to the feast tonight, and she was going to try to avoid any run in with Jaime that she possibly could. She might be able to draw on the mask she was wearing now around others, but she feared that her composure would slip around him. Something about him just made her feel out of sorts, it unsettled her.

"Why me?" she repeated softly; and only the soft breeze heard her words, carrying them away to be scattered on the wind.

**Silly girl! Why you run when Jaime tries to kiss you? Oh wait… I made you do that. Well **_**I**_** wouldn't ;D  
>Hope that you guys liked that chapter! May not be able to update tomorrow night due to social arrangements, but we shall see! In the mean time enjoy the suspense 3;D<strong>


	21. Unwanted Fortunes

**Thanks for reviewing: Dark Alana, 97hollster, Azalia Fox Knightling, Trulzxoxo, This Is Gallifrey, Maddie Rose, Dreaming while awake, Miss Reeality,  
>You should all check out the poll on my page and vote, just for fun ;D<strong>

Chapter 21: Unwanted Fortunes

The faint golden light filtering in through her pale curtains landed on her eyelids, making them flutter slightly, but she was in no mood to get up. Grabbing one of her smaller pillows, she smashed it down over her face and tried to get back to sleep. Others may find it odd that the Stark girl had left the feast to early but was refusing to get up by midmorning, but others didn't know that she actually hadn't gotten to sleep for a very long time indeed. She'd been awake when Sansa had returned, and a feeling of guilt over just leaving her at the feast washed in, but then her own problems took over her selfish mind. To say that she was confused would be a drastic understatement, Elyanna could have run headlong into the Wall and not felt quite so disorientated or out of sorts as she did not. It was all his fault. If it wasn't for him, she'd be fine and not worry so much, but now she did. She worried that people would find out how close they'd come during their interactions, she feared what people would do with the knowledge that he'd worn her favour, she was absolutely terrified that word about the near kiss would get out. All Jaime Lannister's fault.

After tossing and turning for several minutes, something that made the Direwolf sleeping across her feet very disgruntled, Elyanna came to the conclusion that sleep was going to abandon her for the rest of the day. Sighing in a dramatic manner that impressed no one, she threw off the covers and forced herself to stand. After remaining standing for several minutes she decided that she was still not in the mood to get dressed and ready for the day, so she did something that she hadn't done for a very long time. Well first she had a little incident with the door. Because she was just such a clever girl, the first time she remembers to bolt the door is the first time she forgets to _unbolt _it. Muttering a curse and rubbing a hand over her forehead, she worked the bolt back carefully with her left hand, it was already feeling marginally better.

Creeping down the empty corridors she made her way to Sansa's room, where she prayed quietly for the door to be unlocked, before hesitantly pushing at it. The thing swung back easily, but also with a loud creak that made Elyanna wince.

"So much for stealth," she murmured.

Lady sat up on the bed and gave Elyanna a warning glance, before hopping down to give her a friendly head but against the leg. Sansa groaned a little at the noise, turning over in her half sleep to crack open an eye and see who it was.

"Ellie?" she said in a slightly slurred voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep," Elyanna whispered.

Without further comment Sansa shifted over in the bed to make room for Elyanna, who slipped in beside her little sister. It was something that they hadn't done for years. Well, the younger ones still sometimes joined Elyanna if they'd had a nightmare or something, but it had been a long time since Elyanna herself had gone to a younger sibling for comfort. Sansa turned onto her left side and opened up her eyes fully, tiredness still lingered in the bright blue, but they also held determined curiosity.

"How was the feast?" Elyanna asked.

"It was fun," she replied with a smile, "Joffrey was very charming, he asked after you. Said he was sorry."

Elyanna didn't believe that Joffrey meant it, but she said nothing, "Did you dance with anyone else?"

Sansa nodded, "Some other knights and lords, they were all very lovely. Why did you leave? I saw you take Arya out, but I thought that you would come back."

"Sansa, remember when you said I could talk to you and you wouldn't tell anyone, especially not father?" Elyanna inquired; biting her lip a little nervously.

Her younger sister's eyes lost some of their drowsiness and grew serious, "Yes, what is it? What happened?"

Elyanna took a deep breath but then began, "Well I was walking back with Arya when Septa Mordane catches up with us and offers to take Arya back for me, I was going to return to the feast, but then I ran into Jaime…"

"Lannister!" Sansa exclaimed; half in question.

"No," Elyanna drawled sarcastically, "The other Jaime that seems to hang around where I am."

Sansa playfully poked at her stomach, "Oh shut up, keep going."

"He gave me back my ribbon, actually he put it in my hair for me," Sansa gasped at hearing this, "And then I teased him about my favour not working, and he said 'It works in _my_ favour if it keeps me on _your_ favour.'"

Sansa sat upright and clapped her hands, "Oh dear gods! It sounds very much like the man is… besotted."

Elyanna laughed, "Besotted? Is that really a word that fits Ser Jaime Lannister?"

Sansa frowned, "Okay, maybe a different word. But you know what I mean!"

"There's more…" Elyanna trailed off.

Her little sister's eyes widened, "Do tell!"

"_Inearlykissedhim,_" Elyanna said in a rush.

"What was that?" Sansa demanded.

"_JaimeLannisternearlykissedme,_" she changed her sentence a little, but not the pace.

"Don't say something else! Just tell me nice and slowly," Sansa insisted; leaning forwards with excitement.

Elyanna took a very deep breath and spoke her words very spaced out, "I nearly let Jaime Lannister kiss me in the Sunset Gardens."

Shocked didn't do justice to her sister's face, Sansa's mouth literally dropped open, and she let her body fall back to the bed as if she had fainted. But she promptly sprang up again with her blue eyes bright with furiously curiosity, Elyanna worried about what she had just gotten herself into.

"Tell. Me. Everything." Sansa punctuated her sentence for effect.

"It was after he'd put the ribbon in my hair, he had one hand just on the side of my neck almost holding my face, and the other on my back. I don't know how I worked, everything seemed to go so slowly and so fast, but his lips were just getting closer and closer to mine…" Elyanna trailed off as she remembered the moment; the feeling of his breath mingling with hers in the small space that separated them, the longing for that space to vanish.

Sansa sighed dreamily, "It's like something out of the songs. He's quite old, but still handsome, and a great knight." Then she frowned, "Wait, you said _nearly_. Why only nearly?"

Elyanna blushed a little, "Well I may possibly have perhaps run away from him and hidden in the gardens."

Sansa closed her eyes and groaned, slapping a palm to her forehead, "Why? Because from the way you're telling the story, and that expression on your face, you _wanted_ to kiss him."

"I don't know!" Elyanna exclaimed; flopping onto her back and casting her hands up, "I just don't know, things happened so quickly, and before I knew it I was hiding in a bush waiting for him to leave."

Sansa pulled her knees up to her chin and looked at her sister, "But you did want to kiss him?"

"Yes, no, ye- Oh I don't know!" Elyanna cried out, "It's all just so… argh, I don't know what I-"

"Do you feel something for him?" Sansa asked, "Don't worry, I promised not to tell."

Elyanna sat up so that her eyes were level with Sansa's, "Again, I just don't know. I mean, how can I? It's not like there's a chance for anything."

Sansa laughed, "Ellie, if I am engaged to Prince Joffrey, then I'm sure a match with you and Jaime isn't that farfetched. Except for the age gap…"

"I don't know what I think of him," Elyanna admitted, "Sometimes he annoys me, but other times he just…"

Sansa put a reassuring hand on her arm, "Just let your feelings work themselves out."

Elyanna smiled faintly, "Thanks sister, I think I'll avoid him for a few days. Gods know if I saw him I'd just get more confused."

"How do you intend to do that?" Sansa questioned.

She shrugged, "Stay in the tower?"

"But you have that tea this afternoon," Sansa reminded.

Elyanna groaned, "Seven hells, I'd forgotten the blasted thing."

A grin spread across Sansa's face, "Why Ellie, don't you remember, you promised to take Arya and I out into the city today."

"I did?" Elyanna asked with a frown, but then she caught onto what her sister was doing and grinned with her, "I did! Yes, I'm afraid that it has been set in place for some time, perhaps I can take tea later."

And that is precisely the wording she used as she penned a note to be delivered to the ladies, whose company she would not miss in the slightest. She had the feeling that if she had gone she would have been assaulted with questions, people trying to find out who she was, or who they wanted her to be. It would have been a bloody nightmare, she would have had to have left Bane behind to prevent herself from stabbing them! She handed it to her father's page, who had evaded murder for letting slip about Jaime wearing her favour, and then returned to Sansa's room. Her little sister was just putting her hair up and trying to avoid Lady while the Direwolf wove through her legs.

"Sent?" she inquired.

"Yup," Elyanna let herself fall into one of the chairs, "And I am free for the day!"

"Except not really cause you'll be walking around King's Landing with Arya and I," Sansa pointed out.

"And Alyn," Elyanna reminded; they still needed that one guard with them, even though she was going to take Bane, "Where is Arya anyway?"

Sansa shrugged, "I told her to be ready, but you know how she is."

"Don't forget to put Lady on her lead, the Queen would have a fantastic day if she got an excuse to get rid of the Direwolves," Elyanna made a face as she said this.

Sansa finished with her hair and turned to face Elyanna with a puzzled look, "You truly dislike Cersei don't you?"

"Huh," Elyanna scoffed, "She hasn't exactly given my reason to like her. She hated me from the start, and all just because I remind people of aunt Lyanna. I can never seem to shake that off. It's so frustrating, because I don't want to be a dead relative's ghost, but I don't want to change what I'm like. And all I ever seem to do is be like her."

Sansa gave her a sad pat on the shoulder, "I'm sorry you have to live with it, but you are your own person as well sister."

Elyanna looked up at Sansa with a wry grin, "You know that father said pretty much the same thing to me once, I guess we Starks think alike."

"I suppose so," Sansa agreed with a grin, but then her expression dropped, "The Queen seems to like me well enough, she's always been kind. With the exception of… what happened."

Elyanna gave Sansa a serious look, "You are engaged to her son, she's trying to win you over. Not to mention you are an impeccable young lady in her eyes. Good thing she hasn't seen what happens when you meet a tray of lemon cakes."

Sansa whacked her playfully on the arm, "Shut up."

"Are you two ready?" Arya asked; bursting into the room with Winter at her heels.

"And waiting for you," Sansa said; grabbing Lady's lead, "Remember you have to restrain Winter."

Arya frowned, but knelt down to put the leather strap around the Direwolf's neck, "This is stupid."

Winter was giving Elyanna a look that loudly spoke of her agreement, but Elyanna could only sigh as she took the leash from Arya, "It is, but it's all that we can do."

Alyn was waiting in the Small Hall for them, and he grinned when they entered, "I hear you got out of taking tea with some ladies Little Wolf, you must be so disappointed."

"Truly heartbroken," she drawled sarcastically, "However could you tell?"

He laughed, "Call it a sixth sense."

"Thank you for accompanying us Alyn," Sansa said politely.

He bowed his head, "No problem little lady, how long do you girls want to be out for?"

Elyanna shared a glance with her sisters then turned back to Alyn with a shrug, "We have no idea."

"Fair enough," he conceded, "I will only say that we should be back before dark."

Elyanna nodded in agreement, "Fair enough, shall we be off?"

The hot sun beat down on them as they walked the streets of the capitol. Exotic aromas, bright colours, loud and clamouring noises all surrounded her as she walked down the stall lined path. People shouting out their wares or attractions, gathering in crowds of people and regaling them with stories, it was all so fantastic. They didn't have anything like this back home in Winterfell, sure they had markets, but never anything on this scale or with this much variety. Well, King's Landing was a much bigger city and a trading port besides, it was no wonder that it had things on a larger scale than Winterfell. Her little sister's were looking around in equal wonder, Sansa was trying to be a little more subtle about it, but Arya's eyes were wide and her lips parted. Lady and Winter strained at their leads, heads swinging in various different ways as they sensed an onslaught of everything.

"Well look at that," Alyn noted with a chuckled, "All three Stark girls struck silent, I wish this happened more often."

Elyanna glared at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He just grinned, "Nothing Little Wolf, nothing at all."

Arya tugged on her arm, "remember on the first day? You said we could see a fire-breather!"

Elyanna frowned, "Did I…. I did! Uh, do you see one?"

Arya craned her neck and looked around, "No, let's ask!"

She sighed as her little sister pulled her through the crowd to ask a passerby if there was a fire-breather around, Sansa trailed behind a little, probably a little embarrassed. Alyn stuck close, always being on guard in spite of seeming a little carefree. Elyanna did get some strange looks as she walked through with Bane and her dagger strapped on, and the Direwolves both attracted whispers and glances. She heard her family name spoken a lot, and people pointing before talking to their neighbour behind their hand. Did they think that they were being subtle?

Arya eventually found her fire-breather entertaining a large crowd from a stage, she wanted to push forwards, but Elyanna held her back.

"I do not want to lose you in there," she said, "Stay here, you can see perfectly fine."

Arya looked like she wanted to protest, but then she shut her mouth and turned back to the sight.

"How does he do that?" Sansa breathed; not really asking anyone.

"There are potions that a man can take to protect himself from R'hllor's burn," a voice said from behind them; causing both girls to turn.

A dark haired woman of perhaps middle age stood behind them, she was fairly ordinary looking, save for her eyes. Elyanna had never seen that shade of red gold before, they made her think of fire, and they didn't look natural. She did not sound as if she was from Westeros, and she had spoken of fire as being from R'hllor, the Red God of the Free Cities.

"Who are you?" Elyanna asked; not impolitely though.

The woman bowed her head, "I am Loria of Asshai, and you are Elyanna Stark. Also known as Rose of the North or Wolf of Winterfell, who very different sides of one coin."

"One side being inherited, not mine," Elyanna ground out.

"My apologies if I offended," Loria held her hands up placating, "Would you care to hear your fortune? No extra charge for you my lady."

Elyanna raised an eyebrow, "Forgive me, but I am somewhat dubious of seers."

The woman only smiled, "Then you have nothing to fear about what you might hear."

"You should do it Ellie," Sansa urged.

Elyanna considered for a little, but then she assented, "Alright."

"My fire is this way, but perhaps you would wish to come alone," Loria said.

Elyanna was now a bit weary, but also a bit curious.

"Little lady," Alyn said warningly, "You should stay here."

Elyanna bit her lip as her mind warred silently, but her curiosity won, "Stay with Sansa and Arya Alyn, and don't move. I've got Winter and Bane."

He didn't look happy, "Elyanna-"

"I'm curious, and I'll be fine," she assured, "if this all goes horribly wrong you can tell me off later."

"Might tell you off anyway," he grumbled, but stood to attention as he watched over the remaining Stark girls.

"Tell me everything," Sansa whispered.

"Of course," Elyanna replied," then followed the strange woman from Asshai through the crowd.

"What brought you to Westeros?" she asked.

Loria turned to her with a smile, "Adventure, a new place, fate."

"I'm not sure that I believe in fate," she said.

"Why is that?" Loria asked.

Elyanna shrugged, "That some great force is dictating what will happen in our lives? That everything happens because it was 'meant to be'. That we don't have a choice in anything, I don't think that's how it works."

"How do you think it works then?" the woman inquired; sounding slightly amused.

"I think that we make our own way in the world, we make mistakes, but we can fix them," Elyanna replied, "I like to think that my life is my own, not some other power's."

"We can only believe what we wish to believe," Loria said, "But one wonders if there might be _something_ else out there, surely even you have wondered?"

"Perhaps as a child," Elyanna consented.

The woman smiled and pulled back a brightly coloured tent flap, "Oh you are still a child my dear, enter."

Elyanna ducked into the tent cautiously, looking around at the bright silks decorating the inside, and the blazing fire that heated the room drastically, "I am eighteen, no child."

Loria chuckled, "Oh the young, so stubborn. Now sit by the fire, your Direwolf can stay with you, she's a fine animal."

Elyanna lowered herself to the ground, having to manoeuvre her blade a bit to do so, and held out a hand to her friend. Winter growled slightly as she laid herself next to Elyanna, watching to woman carefully with her bright green eyes.

Elyanna rested a hand atop her head, "She is, and a loyal friend."

Loria nodded, "The old Kings of Winter used to keep Direwolves, but that was many years ago, a good thing that the Starks have them once more."

Elyanna furrowed her brow, "How is it that you know so much? Considering that you are not from Westeros."

"The temples of Asshai are full of knowledge Little Wolf, and I love to learn," Loria replied, "But we are not here to talk about me, we are here for you. Speak your name to the flames child, and then sit back quickly."

Feeling a bit silly Elyanna leant forwards and whispered, "Elyanna Stark," into the fire.

She did indeed withdraw very fast when the flames leapt up briefly, as if they had swallowed the words from her mouth. Loria sighed and leant forward herself gazing into the flames. Elyanna somehow felt that it would be wrong to interrupt the woman now, so she watched her silently. Loria's eyes seemed to match the fire that she was gazing into, and her eyes darted back and forth as if she were following a series of images, but Elyanna herself could see nothing. After several minutes the fire leapt up again, before quietening down to a small blaze. Loria's eye refocused themselves on Elyanna.

"_You_ have a great deal that the fires wanted to tell me about," she said, "Images fade, but glimmers of understanding remain. You will travel far, you will fight with weapons unused by your blood, you will reclaim what was lost at a price to your own self. You will love the unloveable, wolves and lions are a dangerous mix, but you like danger."

Elyanna waited for Loria to go on, but the woman stopped, "Was that… what that all?"

Loria smiled faintly, "That is all that you need know my dear, you may leave if you wish."

Elyanna stood, drawing Winter up with her, "Thank you Loria."

The woman from Asshai stood and gave her a hug, "Be strong Little Wolf, you will have to be."

With that parting line Elyanna left the tent, not wanting to be further confused as she mused on what the woman had said. Not that Elyanna believed a word of it, fortune tellers were not to be trusted, they only told you what you wanted in exchange for your gold. And yet Loria had asked for no payment, and she certainly hadn't told Elyanna what she wanted to hear. Some of the things had greatly disturbed her, '_you will love the unloveable. Wolves and lions…'_ As soon as Loria said those words, an image of Jaime Lannister had flashed unbidden to her mind.

'…_but you like danger.'_

What did all of this mean?

"Stupid, shouldn't have gone in there," Elyanna muttered to herself, "It's all just bull shit anyway, let it go."

Winter yipped her assent, giving several people nearby a shock, but Elyanna didn't really process that. She was too busy ignoring her own instructions and thinking again about Loria's words, and Jaime Lannister…

**I am so sorry about the late update! But I had two consecutive sleepovers, so I'm very much tired right now X| But they were fun… anyway, hope that you all liked the chapter! Sorry about the lack of Jaime, but I can ASSURE you all that you'll love chapter 23 ;D  
>Oh, and by the way, I'm going to again remind you about the fun poll on my page XD<strong>


	22. Silver Rose

**Thanks for the reviews: 97hollster, Azalia Fox Knightling, Imperial Dragon, Akemi Tatsuyoshi, Dreaming while awake, This Is Gallifrey, Dark Alana, pansy25,**

Chapter 22: Silver Rose

It had been a few days since her wrist had been sprained, and Elyanna was glad to see it back to normal. She'd had her first sparring session with Jory today, the first one she'd had in about a week, and it felt good to have Bane back in her hands again. She hadn't gone as well today as normal though, and even Arya had laughed at some of her slips ups from her vantage point sitting with Winter. Jory told her not to worry about it, she was out of practise and would be back to normal in no time, she just needed to get back into it again. Elyanna smiled and nodded, but she did not believe a single word of his explanation. She knew the real reason why she was acting up, and it was because she was still distracted by that blasted fortune teller from Asshai. Over and over again she told herself she didn't believe in it, over and over again she found herself thinking about it once more.

She had managed to let it go for the rest of that day out in the markets, let herself have fun with her sisters, but the moment she got back it pushed into the front of her thoughts again. She had told them all that the woman was mad when she returned to the fire-breather, and this had been easily accepted, but later she told Sansa the whole truth. Her little sister wasn't quite sure what to make of it either, she was of a more romantic cast than Elyanna, so she liked to think that it meant her and Jaime. But again, that was simply out of the question. So doubt the woman was simply a charlatan hoping that the Lord Hand's daughter would give her some charity.

A hand was suddenly in front of her face, making her jump back with a yelp.

"You were brooding," Harwin said, "What's wrong little lady?"

"Oh, nothing," she lied; poorly.

He nodded, but his face told her that he didn't believe her, "Ellie… you've been like this for days."

"Have I? Well I'll do my best to stop then," she said hurriedly; fiddling with Bane's pommel.

Harwin sighed, "Little lady-"

She held up a hand to silence him, "I'm fine Harwin, really, now I should be getting to lunch."

Elyanna strode out from the practise yard as quickly as she could, Winter trotting at her heels quietly, used to her mistress's strange moods of late. Arya followed her as well, bouncing with her excitement.

"I'm chasing cats later today!" she exclaimed.

Elyanna looked down with a frown, "Didn't father forbid you from doing that? You know what happened last time, you have us all a heart attack Arya!"

Her little sister looked at least slightly ashamed, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go that far, I just lost track of where I was."

"Please just be careful Arya, promise me that you won't go down into the dungeons again," Elyanna looked at her sister pleadingly.

"I promise," Arya vowed, "But I really did hear those things!"

She sighed, "What things Arya? I can barely make sense of it when you talk about it!"

"It was two fat men, one sounded foreign, and they were talking about the wolves and the lions killing each other!" Arya exclaimed.

Elyanna winced, she had been hearing the phrase 'wolves and lions' far too much for her liking in recent times, "Arya, can you remember _exactly_ what was said?"

The young girl bit her lip and shook her head, "No."

Elyanna put an arm around her sister, "Don't worry about it little sister, things will sort themselves out."  
>"But they said something about killing father!" Arya cried; getting worked up about it again.<p>

Elyanna stopped and knelt down beside her sister, "Listen to me Arya, father has his entire household guard loyal to their last blood. Do you think that Jory would let any harm come to him? And he's the Hand of the King, but also King Robert's best friend and chosen brother, woe to any who try and harm him."

"You're sure?" Arya was frowning.

"I am absolutely positive, and besides," she put a hand on both handles of her blades, "They'd have to get through the pair of us first."  
>Arya grinned at that, "Can you come practise with Syrio and I some time? Or watch again?"<p>

"I don't think that I stand a chance against your Braavosi, but yeah I'll come and watch," Elyanna said; getting to her feet again, "Now I don't know about you dear sister, but I am hungry."

Winter barked and began wagging her tail, green eyes glowing. Both girls laughed.

"You're _always_ hungry dear one," Elyanna teased; giving Winter a pat on the head that she no longer had to reach down for, "Go on and get your own lunch, you know where I'll be."

The Direwolf gave a puppy like yip before running off in the direction of the kitchens while Elyanna and Arya continued on their way through the tower.

"Father's joining us today isn't he?" Arya inquired.

Elyanna nodded, "He promised that he would, and you know that father would never lie."

"None of us would," Arya snorted, "Well, you know we've all told the 'yes I went to bed at that time' to 'I will not climb that big tree over the pond' type of lie. But you know what I mean."

"I do indeed," she replied, "You go, the others should be in the dining room by now, I'll see you there. I've just got to put Bane away."

"Okay," Arya moved off down a different corridor.

When she opened the door to her room Elyanna remembered why she had been so distracted that morning. It still lay where she had left it, glinting on her bed as the light of the southern sun lit it up. Such a small and fragile thing, but it had unbalanced her more than a hard shove from her brothers could. She slipped Bane out of her belt and placed it on its pedestal, keeping her dagger as she often did, she crossed over and picked up the item. The silver shone with a fine polish and the detail was so exquisite that she could almost believe she was truly holding a real rose in her hands, if not for the cool metal against her fingers. She looked at the silver flower for a long time, running her finger tips along the petals and leaves, taking care to avoid the thorns that the artist had not forgotten to add. It was perfect, and beautiful, but she had no idea why it was still in her possession. She should have sent it back like all the others, but she hadn't wanted to for this one. So she kept it, and knew that her action would come back to haunt her.

With a sigh she placed the silver rose on her pillow, and left the room without a second glance. Her family was seated and ready to eat when she entered, with the oh so happy addition of Septa Mordane to their table.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she took her seat in-between her father and Sansa, "I just had to put Bane away after training."

"How is that going my Little Wolf?" her father asked as they began eating.

"Good, I'm afraid I'm a little out of practise thanks to my wrist, but Jory said I'll be back to normal in no time," she replied; she could _feel_ Septa Mordane's desire to make a comment, but the old woman kept her peace.

"And your dancing lessons Arya?" he inquired.

"Brilliant!" Arya enthused, "Syrio's amazing."

Eddard smiled, "I'm glad, and you Sansa? How have you been?"

"I'm been well thank you father," she replied politely.

"And is Joffrey being good to you?" he questioned.

Sansa bit her lip, "We haven't spoken much, I'm sure he's just busy."

"Being a prat," Arya muttered.

"Arya!" Septa Mordane snapped, "You shouldn't say those things about your Prince."

"Why not?" Arya challenged, "It's what he is! Have you forgotten Mycah? And Elyanna? She's got a scar you know."

Elyanna could stop her right hand from moving to gentle trace the faint pink line through her sleeve, a lifelong reminder of what her future brother in law had done.

"He is crown Prince," the Septa stated; as if that gave Joffrey exemption from everything.

The table was silent in the face of the brewing argument, no one knowing what to say to defuse it. Thankfully there was a timely interruption, but Elyanna wondered if perhaps she would have preferred the argument. A messenger boy came in, bearing a goldenwood box in hand.

"Uh, for the Lady Elyanna," he stammered out; clearly nervous, opening the box to reveal a jewel encrusted bracelet.

She recognised him, he had been appearing over the past few days bringing her gifts on behalf of his master. She had sent every single one of them back, save for that silver rose, and she would sent this back as well. She cursed him and his master, before the gifts had always been sent at times when she was alone, no one had known. She hadn't even told Sansa about them, considering that she just sent them back there was no point. But how long could she have ridden the rose? Everyone's eyes widen at the rich gift, Elyanna received several questioning looks.

Her father frowned, "Who is that from?"

"Send it back," she commanded; ignoring her father's question, "You know by now that I will send them all back."

The boy closed the lid but didn't move, "My lady… are you-"

"Send it back," she repeated icily, "And please pass on a message, stop sending gifts!"

He bowed and backed out of the room, but her father called him back in.

"Who sent that?" he demanded.

"Ser- Ser Jaime," the boy got out, then lost his nerve and bolted.

Elyanna winced, hung her head, and muttered several prayers and curses. She could feel _everyone_ staring at her, and was not about to raise her head to meet a single glance.

"Ellie, something you want to share with the family?" her father asked; sounding very… controlled.

"That gift, it looks like the sort of thing a suitor would give his lady, if he were Lannister rich of course," Septa Mordane noted; Elyanna could have strangled the woman.

"Is this about-"

Elyanna snapped her head up and kicked Sansa lightly underneath the table, shooting her a silencing glare.

"It is nothing," she assured.

"It didn't look like nothing," Arya scoffed.

"Elyanna, that was a handsome gift," her father said seriously, "Has this happened before?"

"Look, I really don't see that it matters, nothing is going on," she defended evasively.

"And from Ser Jaime? The Kingslayer?" he questioned.

Elyanna bit back her protest on Jaime's behalf at the use of the name 'Kingslayer', she just slid back her chair and stood, "May I please be excused?"

"Elyanna-" her father began; and she knew what he would want to talk about.

"Please father, believe me when I say that there is in true fact _nothing_ for you to worry about," she met his grey eyed stare with her own solidly, "Please let it go."

He searched her eyes for the truth and sighed, "Alright my girl, but I wish to speak with you later."

Elyanna nodded her head and then made her escape in almost as much haste as the messenger boy had. She ran as soon as she could, making for her room with all speed. The rose still lay on her pillow, if plain sight for anyone who would now be curious to check in her room. She snatched it up and pricked herself on one of the thorns in her haste.

"Seven hells!" she cursed as she thrust the rose into hiding.

Winter padded into the room and whined when she saw Elyanna bleeding, walking over to lick the wound. Elyanna managed a shaky laugh at the care given to her my her Direwolf, she knelt down and gave Winter a quick hug.

"I'm going out for a walk, you stay with Arya today, she's still having lunch," she instructed.

Winter growled, but left the room and went in the direction of the dining room in search of Arya. Elyanna slipped out of her room and left the Tower of the Hand, she didn't want to be home for a little while ,so she walked throughout the Red Keep. She actually hadn't explored the place much, not having had time at first due to settling in and the joust, but after that she had avoided it because of Jaime. She supposed she was just too annoyed to care about running into him right now, he was probably busy anyway. How dare he? The fact that he was still sending her gifts after her constant refusal of them was bad enough, but during a time when she was with her family? And now her father was going to be asking her questions on it, what could she reply?

"You don't have much of your mother in you do you?"

Elyanna whirled around upon hearing a smooth voice come from behind her. A man she vaguely recognised from around the palace leaned against a pillar. He had a sly air about him, dressed in dark robes with a mockingbird pin beneath his throat. Seeing that made her recognise him, Lord Petyr Baelish, Master of Coin on the King's Small Council.

She frowned, "I don't believe we've been introduced."

He pushed himself off and bowed before her, "My apologies, Lord Petyr Baelish at your service. I grew up with your mother in Riverrun, your appearance is very much more taken from your father."

"Well I am a Stark," she stated.

He allowed a thin smile to cross his face, "Starks of the North, so honourable."

She bristled at his tone, "You say it like that's a bad thing. Where would we be without honour? What would happen to the world without it?"

"Look around Wolf," he gestured widely with his arms, "Do you see honour holding up this castle? Do you think it is honour that makes up a kingdom? Puts a King on a throne?"

"If we give up on honour, we lose sight of what we could be," she replied.

He shook his head as if in sadness, "Such naivety, it isn't honour that keeps things running, but money. Honour is a thing of the past."

"Not in the North," she shot back, "You southerners can play your games, but we hold to the old ways."

"And where has that gotten you down here?" he asked.

Elyanna opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

"Honour," he said, "Only works in a system where others also follow it. It also gets you killed, is death worth it? Refusing to bend yourself just a little, and then never having a chance to live. What would you chose?"

She frowned, oh the man was deadly cunning, she did not trust him one bit.

"If you'll excuse me," she made her polite goodbye and strode past him.

He laughed, "You're not going to forget what I've said."

She ignored him and just kept on walking, but he was right, his words still revolved in her mind. Death, her brain shied away from the very prospect of it, she didn't know why she feared it so much. She was so focused in her thoughts that she wasn't really watching where she was going, which is how she turned a corner and saw Jaime Lannister standing guard outside a door.

**Ahaha, cliffie XD  
>Not sure if I'll be able to upload tomorrow, but I will try. After that updates will become sporadic because I won't have a reliable internet supply (for those of you who read Torn In Two, you will remember this) but I'll still write and upload when I can!<strong>


	23. First Fall

**Thanks for reviewing: 97hollster, Maddie Rose, Allimba, Akemi Tatsuyoshi, Azalia Fox Knightling, Dreaming while awake, pansy25, Dark Alana,**

Chapter 23: First Fall

Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly retracted her steps, she'd gone too far though to get out of sight before he noticed her, and he looked up. He was clearly just as shocked to see her, and he started a little, earning him a puzzled look from his companion. The other knight was also wearing Kingsguard armour, they must be guarding Robert. Elyanna spun on her heel and took off.

"Elyanna!" she heard him call after her.

She wasn't worried about being followed by him, she knew that he wouldn't desert his post. But then she passed another pair of knights from the Kingsguard, no doubt sent to relieve Jaime and his companion. Seven hells, he'd come after her once that happened! Fear gave her wings, and she ran through the palace as if death himself were after her. It wasn't long before she heard herself being followed, and only a man in around could make that noise as he ran. Elyanna threw herself out of an archway and into a place full of trees. It took her a while to realise that she was running through the Godswood, tall summer trees towering into the sky, and yet it was nothing like the one from her home. She hid herself behind a tree and waited for him to pass her by.

"Elyanna!" he called again; she saw him come into view, how was the man still not breathing hard? He was wearing armour for the gods' sake! "Please, can't we just talk?"

She didn't answer him, just pressed her back close to the tree, holding her skirts close so that they didn't blow out in the wind, praying that her breathing wasn't able to be heard. Eventually he cursed and strode back off in the direction he came, she winced, his swearing rivalled her's from after the joust. Elyanna did not move so much as an inch for several minutes, wanting to make sure that he was indeed long gone by the time she came out of hiding. Even then she took precautions, peeking around the edge of the alder just to be absolutely certain, before taking hesitant steps away from her shelter. She had to put out a hand to steady herself against one of the elms, her legs were actually shaking and threatening to give way beneath her, this was not good. She'd never been like this before, she's never been confused about a man before! Sure when she was young she had been madly 'in love' with a man named Sean, who had served in her father's guard, but that was child's fancy. No more serious than Sansa's devotion to the knights in the songs.

She shook her head, almost as if that would remove any of the thoughts clouding up her mind, she was not feeling very at peace despite the typical nature of Godswoods. She wasn't ready to go back just now, and she had a suspicion that Jaime might very well be hanging around the entrance for her return. Well he could wait all he wanted, she was going in the opposite direction. When they had received the news of Bran getting better, her father had taken his three daughters to the heart tree so that they may stand vigil as best they could in the absence of a weirwood. For there were no eyes of the Old Gods down south, only the stumps of where they had once stood tall, staring out at time with their blood red eyes. In King's Landing they had a tall oak tree at the heart, overgrown with smokeberry vines, but still standing strong.

Walking always used to calm her, as did being surrounded by nature, and yet while she walked through the Godswood today she felt nothing but more confusion as she went on. If only she had Winter with her, her Direwolf always managed to make her feel better, but Winter was back at the Tower of the Hand with Arya. She would have to make do with her own counsel, as she had once done in the past, but she had grown sorely out of practise. Why couldn't it have been any other man? If it had been then she could have gone to her father for advice, or written to her family back home in Winterfell, but she could do none of those things. She didn't think that it would go down very well if she said something like, '_I'm really troubled right now because I don't know if I have feelings for Jaime Lannister. Yeah, member of House Lannister which is the enemy of House Stark, and also the Kingslayer. I also can't figure out if he himself has any feelings for me, can you help me sort it out?_' That would get a fabulous reaction.

Elyanna fell to her knees before the great oak tree, curling herself close to it and resting her head and hand against the padding of smokeberry vines. She closed her eyes and prayed to her gods for help. But perhaps none of them would hear her, for this was no Sept of the Seven, and an oak was no weirwood. Elyanna suddenly missed her home dearly, as she tried to find solace here by the heart tree, wishes for home began to plague her thoughts. She wanted to be able to ride Long Night through the woods, Winter would be able to keep up now, maybe even out run them. She yearned to have her mother close by again, just so that she knew she could always go to her and talk, or even just to curl up next to her and cry into her hair as she had done when she was small. Her little brothers… Bran, she wanted to be with him now more than ever, and Rickon would always put a smile on her face. Not that she'd ever admit it to them so as not to over inflate their egos, but she missed Robb, Jon, and Theon all more than she could say. Letters were all very well, but letters didn't keep a person warm at night in a foreign place. She wanted to truly hear their voices, their laughter, their tears, just anything would be enough.

What would they be doing now? It had been over two months since her departure, how would things have changed around the house? Was Bran getting out enough and having enough company? Was someone making sure to take care of Rickon? She worried about her youngest sibling, he needed that love and attention, and he would need it now more than ever. Would Robb and Theon be behaving themselves? Robb would have to be the Lord of Winterfell now, she hoped that he was coping alright, he would have mother and Theon beside him though. Jon… of him she had the least word, and she feared for her brother on the Wall. It was no soft place, and the men of the Night's Watch were all hardened from the things that they had seen north of the Wall. Jon was strong, she knew that without a doubt, but she still feared for him as she feared for all her family in these turbulent times.

"Don't run," Jaime's voice commanded; startlingly close by.

Elyanna's eyes flew open and her head whipped around. Jaime Lannister stood not three feet away, holding out his hands in a beseeching gesture, pleading with his eyes for her just to stay still. She didn't though, leaping to her feet and backing away, managing to forget that there was a tree behind her. Jaime closed the distance between them in a single stride, grabbing her gently by the arm when she tried to duck to the left.

"I said, don't run," he repeated; green eyes deadly serious.

"Let me go Jaime," she demanded, "I have things to do."

He smirked, "I know, like avoiding me."

She snorted, "I am _not_ avoiding you!"

"Yes you are," he countered, "Ever since the night when-"

"I am not," she repeated; not wanting to hear him say the words out loud, "Now would you please unhand me? It is exceedingly rude to grab a lady."

"Ah ha! You're also avoiding the subject," he sounded triumphant, "And I'll only let you go if you promise not to run away, can you do that?"

Elyanna couldn't meet his gaze and say it, she dropped her eyes to the forest floor, "What are you doing here Jaime?"

"Trying to talk to you, as I've been trying to do for about a week now," he replied, "But somehow you seem to never leave the tower."

"Ever heard of a letter?" she shot back.

"Would you have read it or replied?" he retaliated, "And anyway, I wanted to see you in person."

"Well. You've seen me and we've spoken, business concluded I think," she made to pull away again.

"Not so fast," his grip on her arm wasn't hurting at all, but there was no chance she would be able to get out of it.

"How did you find me here?" she asked; stalling for time before other questions would be asked.

"I followed you when you ran away from me in the Keep," he replied; trademark smirk in place.

"Yeah, I know that bit," she said with an eye roll, "But I hid, last time that worked out pretty well. Why didn't you just leave again? How did you know that I would come here?"

"Well leaving didn't work out well for me last time, considering that I was unable to reach you for a week and talk," he pointed out, "And it's a very big Godswood, easy to sneak around and get to the same place without running into someone. I didn't think that you'd go back so soon, probably suspecting me of hanging around, and I know how you Northerners love your heart trees."

"How clever," she said sarcastically.

"I rather thought it was," he agreed, "And now your turn, why have you been avoiding me and why don't you want to talk about that night?"

"Because nothing happened," she said evasively.

"We nearly kissed," he stated; pulling her face around so that their eyes met, "But you ran away."

"Why do you do it Jaime?" she suddenly burst out.

He looked puzzled, "Do what?"

She gestured, "This! The hanging around in Winterfell, on the Kingsroad, _here_; asking to wear my favour in the Tourney, and then some of the things you're said… you don't make sense."

"Maybe I like being mysterious," he replied; trying for an amused tone.

"And the gifts?" she questioned; perhaps she was testing him a little. She wanted to know if he even saw what was being sent to her.

"You send them back," he retorted, "All except one, the silver rose from yesterday. I've managed to learn a bit about you from those."

She frowned, "How? Like you said, I sent them back."

"Yes, but the boy isn't just there to present the gifts, the ones you stare at the longest are the more simple things. Silver rather than gold, plain rather than jewelled, things of nature also catch your eye. Is that why you kept the rose?" he inquired.

So keeping the rose _was_ turning out not in her favour, splendid.

"I don't know why I kept it," she admitted, "Do you want it back?"

He grinned, "It was a gift, the point _is_ for you to keep it."

"Why did you start sending them?" she asked.

He sighed, "And this brings us nicely around to the topic you've been avoiding, the night you ran away from me. Why did you do that?"

"I…" she tried to find the right words, "Why did you try to kiss me?"

He moved closer, but she put out a hand to stop him, leaving it resting against his white breastplate, he looked down at it with a small smile.

"Because I wanted to," he replied, "Because I've wanted to for some time now. If I may be so bold, you wanted it as well, so why run?"

"Because I don't know what to do," she whispered, "My old Septa made a joke today, said you were courting me."

"And if I am?" he challenged with his lazy smile.

She looked up at him seriously, "Jaime, what could _ever_ happen?"

"More than you could imagine," he whispered back; making her shiver delicately.

"Nothing Jaime," she corrected, "For starters there is the age difference."

"Larger ones have been overcome, look at your aunt," he pointed out, "And I am of the belief that age doesn't matter, so long as you care for that person."

She swallowed, had he just said that he cared for her? She would have thrown up her hands in a wild gesticulation, but that couldn't happen due to his grip on her arm, so she settled for using one hand.

"You're a lion, I'm a wolf, we'd kill each other!" she argued.

"I should like to think that we are more than simply our nicknames and House sigils," he scoffed.

"Since when have Starks and Lannisters ever been friends?" she questioned, "How long have our Houses been at each other's throats for?"

"Why does that mean that we can't be?" he demanded; releasing her so that he could pace, "Do you want to be ruled by _history_? Because our families don't like each other, does that mean that I should stop feeling the way I do about you? Just because you are called a wolf and I a lion, does that make us incompatible?"

"What would we do!" she exclaimed; gesturing around them, "In the world that we live in, what can we do that isn't for our families?"

"Live for ourselves," he retorted, "I've lived for duty my entire life, duty doesn't let a person sleep easy at night though."

She laughed in an almost mocking way, "I love the songs just as much as any girl, but reality is all that I have Jaime."

"And who's to say reality can't be what you want?" he challenged; stepping closer once again.

Elyanna once more forgo the oak behind her when she stepped back, "Our families…"

He put his hands on either side of her face and bent his forehead to hers, "What about us? What about what we want?"

He gazed up at him, "What if I don't know what I want?"

"Then maybe I'll help you figure it out," he replied.

For a long time neither of them moved, just stood there with their heads barely touching, green eyes locked onto grey. And then slowly the distance between their lips began to close, Elyanna could have pulled away at this point, but she didn't. Jaime must have noticed, for he let one hand slip into her hair while the other fit into the small of her back, drawing her against him. She found herself wishing that he wasn't wearing his armour, so that she could get closer to him, but she settled for letting her hands link themselves around his neck. He hesitated just before their lips touched, giving her that final chance to pull back if she wanted to. Elyanna considered it, but then thrust the thought aside. She'd had enough of denying it, so she simply gave in, being the one to close that last hairsbreadth of space and press her lips to his.

Elyanna had never kissed a man before, she had no idea what she was doing as she let their lips touch, but Jaime was another matter. He knew how to kiss, and he knew how to do it well. Elyanna just let herself fall into his leading as their lips moved against each other. The kiss started off soft, as if Jaime was giving her time to adjust, but then it deepened dramatically into something very passionate indeed. She constantly worried that she would do something wrong at first, but he must have sensed this. He left his lips and kissed his way gently along her neck until he was beside her ear.

"Just let yourself so," he whispered hoarsely.

Gradually she began to just relax in his arms, let herself melt into the feeling of his lips on hers. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before, filling her with a sense of wonder and excitement, stirring within her a desire she hadn't felt before. She gasped a little in shock then he first slipped his tongue into her mouth, but he was patient, and she was soon back in that state of bliss. She wasn't sure how long they kissed for, but they were both short of breath when they finally pulled apart. It was only then that Elyanna came back to herself… what had she just done?

**Ahaha, they are so cute! ^.^ Now I am sorry but it'll be a bit strange with updates from here on out. I move countries tomorrow and won't have steady internet, I'll get it when I can though!  
>Hope that this is enough to keep you guys going until I can next update ;D<strong>

**Also, pretty please check out Now Or Never? The account can be found if you look on my profile :D**


	24. What Is Love

**Thanks for reviewing: Dark Alana, Azalia Fox Knightling, Akemi Tatsuyoshi, Allimba, Miss Reeality, Trulzxox, Dreaming while awake, classyjazz93, Rossi's Lil Devil, Maddie Rose, licette230,  
>So sorry about the late update! I've just been really busy settling in and with the shaky internet connection and all… hope that you all like the chapter and I <strong>_**know**_** that all you Jaime fans'll like the one after this ;D There's a hint for ya!**

Chapter 24: What Is Love

Elyanna was gasping and holding her sides when she once more reached her home, she didn't think she'd run that far, that fast in her life. No doubt she was earning herself some _very_ curious looks as she tore through the palace, but right then she cared even less than usual. The events that had just occurred still played through her mind, the tingle left on her lips by Jaime's kiss still hadn't faded. She hoped that no one would notice them, slightly swollen from kissing, or her flushed cheeks and rumpled hair. She must look a right mess, but thankfully she was never still long enough for people to get a look at her. The last minute with Jaime ran through her head again.

_He swallowed, "Did that help at all?"_

_Elyanna registered everything, now close they were, the hands she had wound into his golden hair, the buzz that still ran through her from the kiss. Jaime's green eyes were dark with desire, and she took in a shaky breath. _

"_I need to think."_

And then she had done it again, the thing she seemed to be doing rather frequently as of late, she had run away from him. He hadn't called after her or tried to hold her back this time, she had said she needed time, so he would give her time. But she'd seen that flash of disappointment across his face, and was shocked by how much it hurt her. But she was just so confused right now about everything!

"Ellie!" she heard Harwin call out to her as she ran through the courtyard, but she ignored him and just kept on going.

The temptation to run to her room was strong, and that was where her feet took her. She luckily didn't pass anyone else by as she ran, for she didn't think that she'd be able to evade everyone as easily as she had Harwin. And right now questions were the last thing she needed, she wasn't in a composed enough state of mind to deflect them, and she could not lie. Lord Baelish's words floated back to her, but she cast them out of her mind, the man was no more than a slick deceiver. The door to her room loomed before her, and she didn't hesitate to shove it open and hurtle the rest of the way to her bed; where she promptly curled herself into a little ball that would shut out the world.

A hesitant knocking sounded at her door, Elyanna didn't even uncurl as she yelled out, "Leave me be!"

Still she heard it crack open, "Ellie? Harwin said that you looked… well can I come in?"

She sighed upon hearing Sansa's hesitant voice, "Please Sansa, not now."

Her younger sister didn't listen though, merely stepped further into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She hadn't shut the door after her, but Winter padded into the room a few seconds later and pushed it shut with her shoulder. Elyanna didn't see any of this though, she was too busy trying to stop the tears she had wanted to shed alone, but not in front of anyone. Winter took one look at her mistress and jumped onto the bed, nuzzling at Elyanna's hidden face with her muzzle. Just that little gesture made Elyanna wrap her arms around her Direwolf and bury her face into Winter's soft fur. The wolf whined deep in her throat as Elyanna began crying into her, turning her head to nudge Elyanna's shoulder with her muzzle. Sansa shifted further onto the bed and patted her sister's back reassuringly, waiting a while for Elyanna to compose herself. Eventually she did sit up again and rub the tears from her face, leaving a hand resting in Winter's fur to give her some strength.

"What happened?" Sansa asked gently.

"I'm just- I'm just so confused," Elyanna muttered.

"Is this about Jaime?" Sansa inquired.

She nodded, "It is, he's just been so… well he's just been the same, it's just me getting all confused."

"That gift certainly was… extravagant," Sansa noted, "And I have to agree with Septa Mordane that it looks as if he were courting you."

Elyanna looked at her sister, "Really? Does it honestly look like that? Even considering that it _is _Jaime Lannister."

Sansa bit her lip and nodded, "I know that he has a reputation for never being like that with women, everyone always just said that he was unattainable, but he seems to be showing strong interest in you. Even the ladies at court and whispering that you've enchanted the Kingslayer."

She made a face, "The court would certainly crumble without its gossip. What do they know anyway? All they've ever seen is us dancing."

Sansa shrugged, "As you say, they love rumours. They'll latch onto anything that looks promising."

"What did father say after I left?" she asked; mentally dreading the answer already.

"Nothing much really on the subject, he asked if any of us knew anything, but I just said it was all new to me," Sansa replied.

"Thank you," Elyanna said; knowing that lying was never something that sat easy with her family, at least it was only trivial, but even then…

"Has… has it happened before?" Sansa asked hesitantly, "The gifts I mean, have you been sent them at other times?"

Elyanna remained silent for some time, but then she pushed herself up from the bed and crossed to her little vanity table. Pulling back one of the draws she gently lifted out the silver rose, being careful this time not to prick herself upon the thrones that she now knew to be very sharp indeed. She walked back to Sansa and held out the metallic bloom, watching her sister's blue eyes widen at the exquisite gift. Sansa's hand reached out but halted, she looked up at Elyanna for permission. Elyanna consented, handing the flower to her little sister for inspection. Sansa turned it over delicately in her hands, examining every detail, gasping a little when she pressed a fingertip against the thrones as a test.

"It's just like a real flower," she breathed.

"Yeah," Elyanna agreed, "It's wonderful, that's why I kept it I guess. I shouldn't have though. I should have just sent it back like everything else."

"There were more?" Sansa asked; eyebrows raised.

She nodded, "He's been sending things for a few days, it's just never happened in front of anyone before. I was so mad at him for that."

"Were they all like the one today?" her little sister persisted eagerly.

"Similar, they were all very… extravagant," she said; picking the word carefully, "A lot of jewelled things like today, it was just too much so I sent all of it back. And anyway, it's not like... well you know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't, perhaps you'd care to explain further what you mean," Sansa said; putting the rose down carefully and settling herself against Elyanna's pillows.

Elyanna for her part bought some time as she swept the rose from the bed as Winter started sniffing at it curiously, her Direwolf getting a cut muzzle was the last thing she needed right now. Sansa wasn't going to be so easily put off though, so when Elyanna came back from putting the rose back in the drawer she received a poke to the shoulder.

"Come on dear sister, tell me everything," Sansa urged.

"What do you want to know?" she questioned; really just finding any way possible to stall for time.

Sansa wasn't going to have any of that though, she sat up straight and crossed her arms, "Ellie… I believe I already said _everything_."

"Yes but _define_ everything," Elyanna stressed, "I mean, you already know about the things that happened in Winterfell, you know about the Kingsroad, you know a lot about what's occurred here."

"Ah ha!" Sansa exclaimed, "You just dug your own grave sweet sister, _a lot_ isn't _everything_. Tell me whatever doesn't fall under the 'a lot' category."

"Where's Lady?" Elyanna asked; once again trying to gain time.

"With Arya," Sansa replied quickly, "Now no more buying time, just tell me Ellie."

She sighed, "Alright, well you know everything up to the gifts being sent, but nothing else has really happened because… well I've been avoiding him for the past week. Today I just got so annoyed about him sending the gift during a time when there were so many people around, that I just didn't care about going out into the palace, I didn't worry about seeing him. Not until it happened anyway."

"Ah, so you did see him today?" Sansa clarified.

Elyanna smiled faintly, "Patience. He was guarding a door somewhere, I'm not entirely sure because I had kind of gotten lost I suppose, but I didn't see him until I rounded the corner. Then-"

"Let me guess, you ran away?" Sansa said with an eye roll, "_Again_."

"Maybe," Elyanna muttered; but then continued, "I didn't think he'd follow, being so damned honourable and not deserting his post, but then his replacement guard came around the corner… I definitely ran like the bloody wind after that, I guarantee that if I had raced Grey Wind then, my dear twin's precious Direwolf would have lost considerably." Sansa giggled. "I hid in the Godswood, I figured that he'd just give up like last time and I could sneak away, but I didn't put it past him to be lurking at the entrance."

Sansa spluttered, "Jaime Lannister? _Lurking?_ I'm sorry, but the mental image of that is just too funny!"

Elyanna glared at her little sister, "_Anyway_, I walked through and found the heart tree, but I should have gone back to the entrance and just left."

"Because he went there as well," Sansa supplied herself.

"Exactly," Elyanna agreed, "Damn man guessed I'd go there."

"Sounds like he knows you rather well," Sansa put in slyly.

Elyanna narrowed her eyes, "You want the story or not?"

"Yes, yes, keep going," Sansa urged.

"Right well…" Elyanna trailed off as she thought of the quickest way to explain it, "We argued a bit, but then… he- he kissed me."

Sansa's blue eyes widened until they were as big as saucers, "He did what!"

"Shut up," Elyanna hissed, "I do not need the whole bloody keep finding out!"

"He did what?" Sansa repeated at a lower volume.

"He kissed me," she repeated, "By the heart tree in the Godswood."

Her little sister clapped her hands excitedly, "Your first kiss! What was it like? You really do have to tell me everything about this."

"It was nice I suppose," Elyanna said.

Sansa made a face, "'nice you suppose' that doesn't sound at all like you enjoyed it. Did you?"

Elyanna nodded, "I did, and I kissed him back. I don't know how long for, but when he pulled away I just got so confused. I mean, I'd just argued that there could never be anything, and then I go and let myself kiss him. What's wrong with me? Because I just feel so… conflicted about everything to do with him."

"Well it sounds to me like you do have feelings of some sort for him," Sansa said, "You would enjoy the kiss otherwise, and it definitely looks like he has feelings for you. What is there for you to be confused about?"

"Well what could ever happen?" Elyanna demanded, "In the world that we live in, nothing would ever be able to happen between us."

"Why ever not?" Sansa retaliated, "It's not like the age gap is the biggest there has been, and you both come from good families."

"Good families who hate each other's guts," Elyanna pointed out.

"Well, there is that," Sansa conceded, "But I am engaged to Joffrey, he's half a Lannister."

"I-" Elyanna was interrupted by a knocking on the door, "Who is it?"

"Jory little lady, your father wants a word," he replied.

She sighed and looked over at Sansa, "Gods help me."

Her little sister rose and gave her a hug, "Good luck."

Winter walked with her as she followed Jory to her father's study. It didn't take someone clever to figure out what he would want to talk to her about, she dreaded it, trying to think up answers to possible questions. Jory knocked on her behalf but then turned to station himself as a guard.

"Enter," her father called.

"Jory said you wanted to see me," she said; pushing open the door and closing it behind her.

He looked up from his book, the same one he'd been reading often of late, "Ah Elyanna, do take a seat my dear."

Wearily she sat down opposite him, "What did you wish to discuss?"

He coughed a little, "Erm, what happened at lunch today-"

"It's nothing," she assured hurriedly, "Truly father."

"So Jaime Lannister sending my daughter extravagant gifts is 'nothing', I would certainly be intrigued as to what 'something' might be then," he noted.

"Pay it no heed father," she begged, "I send them back anyway, there is nothing to it."

He regarded her seriously, "You're sure that there is nothing going on between you and Ser Jaime?"

"I'm sure," she affirmed; somehow managing to keep a straight face as she lied to her father, keeping a hand resting upon Winter's head for comfort.

He remained silent for a while, but then nodded, "Alright, just watch yourself dear one."

"I will," she promised; moving to stand, but then she changed her mind, "Father, might I ask you something?"

He smiled, "Of course."

She bit her lip before continuing, "How would you define love?"

He frowned and sat back in his chair, rubbing thoughtfully at the stubble upon his chin, "That's not an easy question, it would have different answers for different people, but I can give you a vague definition I suppose. When you feel something for someone that is stronger than anything, you'd do anything for that person, sacrifice anything. It is rather hard to explain I'm afraid. There are the different types of love, such as the one I bear for your mother, and the one that I bear for all my children."

She nodded, it made sense, "But how do you know if you are in love? If the feeling cannot be defined, how would you be aware that it is upon you?"

Her father gave her a calculating look, "You are becoming fond of difficult questions are you not?"

She grinned sheepishly, "Call me curious."

"Well I suppose that again it's just something you know when you feel it, sometimes it can take a while to come to the understanding of what you feel, but you'll know it," he replied.

"Do you think that it's possible to love anyone? Even an enemy?" she questioned.

"Love is an unruly master child," he said, "You cannot control it, and more often than not it ends up controlling you, whether you like it or not. I believe that while not everyone thinks they deserve love, everyone is capable of having love given to them, even an enemy. If you can find something within a person to make you love them, then you can't stop it."

"But what if you can't even pin point what it is about the person?" she demanded; starting to stroke Winter in an almost distracting way, "What if you don't know why you're so… different around them?"

"As I said, love controls you not the other way around," her father said, "But it can also be a trap."

Elyanna's head couldn't take much more of this, she stood quickly, making Winter start a little from the suddenness.

"Might I be excused father?" she asked, "I think that I should like to take Long Night out for a ride, it has been a rather long time."

The abruptness of her want to departure clearly made him curious, but he waved her towards the door, "As you will my girl, be careful, and take that sword of yours with you."

She nodded, "Yes father."

Then she made her escape, mind probably more confused than ever before.

**Once again I am so sorry about the late update! Just been so busy and tired -.-  
>Hope that you all liked the chapter! Next one should be very good I hope ;D<strong>


	25. Night Time Visitor

**Thanks for reviewing: Dreaming while awake**, 97hollster, This If Gallifrey, Dark Alana, Miss Reeality, First Lady Lestat, Rossi's Lil Devil, do-the-monkey,****

Chapter 25: Night Time Visitor

There was only one groom on duty when Elyanna rode Long Night back into the stables at the Tower of the Hand, quite understandable though considering the late hour, many would be taking their dinner at the moment. The fat boy didn't exactly look too pleased to be disturbed from his own small meal, he grumbled as he heaved himself up to take Long Night's reigns from Elyanna. Normally she would have taken care of her horse herself, but tonight she was just too exhausted mentally to do the task properly. The boy knew what to do though, and Elyanna gave her horse a final farewell pat before exiting the stables. Long Night would probably be glad of a rest now, she had ridden quite far and hard after not having done so for a long time. The most that Elyanna had been able to do with her over the past few weeks had been to ride her around the keep or Godswood. She hadn't wanted to remain within the Red Keep's walls today though, so she had ridden out into King's Landing, trying to lose herself in the market air.

It hadn't worked though, all she could remember was the last time she'd been in the markets, and heard that damned 'fortune' from Loria of Asshai. Her mind was not resting, only getting more and more worked up, so she'd taken further measures. Riding out beyond the city and turning off the Kingsroad to explore the green hills. She hadn't actually left King's Landing during her time here, and found that it was remarkably more peaceful out there than even she remembered. Perhaps she'd just gotten used to the constant noise in the big city, she had forgotten just how quiet things could really be, and made a mental note to get out more often. The land around King's Landing was largely unpopulated, especially as she wasn't riding on the road, but she still saw a few people. They were friendly enough, if a little weary of the lady who appeared to be wearing a sword, but she smiled and waved in return. Her mind actually felt like it was relaxing, she could give herself the illusion that she was letting go of all the thoughts that resided in a tangled ball within her brain.

She had actually only ridden about half an hour out of the city bounds before she stopped, she had found a place that clearly hadn't been found for some time before her. A wooden hut, more the size of a hovel really, stood at the centre of a clearing. It couldn't be easily seen due to the thickness of the trees growing around it, and the smokeberry vines that ran all the way along the walls and roof of the house. Winter had sniffed around at it before Elyanna dismounted, barking her view that it was safe for her mistress. Elyanna had dismounted and walked over, keeping her hand on Bane's hilt just in case it proved dangerous, and leant her weight against the rotted wood door. The place was simple, a ring of stones for a fire and some ancient furniture long given exposure to the elements. It had an air if stillness over it that showed it hadn't been found in a long time, and Elyanna had rested her back against the old walls and closed her eyes. Her thoughts continued to spin in her mind, but not with as much fury as they had previously, the stillness of this place slowed them down.

She didn't realise just how much time had passed until Winter began whining and nudging at Elyanna's hand with her nose. The sun had been starting to set, giving her perhaps fifteen minutes before it got darker, and she had jumped up. Long Night had been content to munch the grass, but was also clearly wanting to get back to his comfortable stable before darkness fell. Perhaps Elyanna made him run a little fast that evening, but he seemed to enjoy the exercise after so long without true speed. He shot across the land like a black arrow, Winter running alongside, now it was she who slowed so that he could keep pace with her. And so here she was now, hurrying her way through the tower and vainly trying to sort out her windblown hair before she hit the dining room. It didn't work, and Septa Mordane shot her a standard disappointed look when she entered. Her family was seated at dinner, and they all turned upon hearing her.

"Elyanna," her father greeted, "Where did you go?"

"Just out beyond the city," she said offhandedly, "Sorry, I didn't realise just how long I'd been gone for, I hope that I didn't worry anyone."

"It's alright," he assured, "But perhaps next time tell me you intend to be gone for a while?"

She grinned, "I will, I'd forgotten just how quiet it can be outside of the city. It's been more than a month that we've been here and I hadn't ventured out until today, perhaps I'll do so more often."

"Just remember to tell someone," her father warned.

"Don't worry," she replied; moving to take her seat.

Septa Mordane coughed, "It isn't appropriate to wear a sword during a family meal Elyanna."

Elyanna looked down at Bane's hilt protruding above the table and shot her father a questioning glance, he only nodded slightly. She sighed, but rose to her feet, it wasn't a battle big enough for her to be bothered fighting it.

"I'll be back in a moment," she said; then turned to Arya with a teasing grin, "Don't eat my dinner."

"Better be quick then!" Arya shot back; mockingly reaching out for Elyanna's plate, only to have her hand slapped away.

"Hey, I'm taking stock of what's on my plate, I'll know," Elyanna warned; ruffling up her little sister's hair as she passed.

Arya stuck her tongue out but laughed, too bad her act earner her a sharp comment from Septa Mordane, Elyanna just rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her. No doubt things would be back to normal when she got back. Winter stuck with her as she walked, odd, normally the Direwolf would take off for the kitchens like a shot when it was dinner time. But Elyanna wasn't going to complain about her loyal friend's company, she missed Winter when she was spending time with Arya, but she never even considered stopping the practise. She still held in the back of her mind the silent promise that she would again find Nymeria, she still didn't know how, but she was not going to forget that in a hurry. Her room had remained undisturbed in her absence, she placed Bane on its pedestal, but kept her dagger. Before she left she drifted over to her vanity table and withdrew the rose from the drawer, taking a moment just to look at its metallic beauty in the lamplight.

"You really do like it don't you?"

She gave a surprised yell and dropped the bloom, whipping around and drawing her dagger against whoever had snuck silently into her room. There was no one by the door however, but a certain annoying man stepped out from behind her wardrobe. He chuckled and held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't gut me," he said cheerfully, "Though I am sure you are fully capable considering I come unarmed and on peaceful terms."

Elyanna left her blade hanging in the air for several moments as she gaped at him. He merely stood casually in the middle of her bedroom, gazing at her with amusement lighting hi green eyes. He'd changed out of his white armour, now just wearing the simple clothes she was used to seeing him wondering around in when he was off duty.

"Are you imitating a fly catcher?" he teased.

She shut her mouth with a snap and re-sheathed her dagger with perhaps a tad more force than strictly required, glaring at him the whole time, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you," he replied; sounding very amused indeed, "You know you have the most amazing surprised expression."

"Shut up," she snapped.

He took a step closer, "Sorry, did I offend you?"

"How did you get in here?" she asked tiredly, "I didn't hear the door."

"Ah well," he scratched the back of his head, "Let's just say that I am now very grateful that the gardeners are careless enough to let vines grow up over the tower walls."

She looked at him, and then at her winder, and back again several times, "You _climbed_ into my _bedroom_ through my _window_?"

He shrugged, "You could say that I suppose."

She slapped a palm to her forehead, "Well aren't you the perfect idiot, do you have any idea how long a fall that is? Not to mention you could have been caught! Argh! Men."

He only grinned at her onslaught, "Perfect huh? And was that concern I heard?"

"Only in idiocy," she shot back, "And it's more concern for me than you, how would it look if I had Jaime Lannister's dead body outside my window? Seven hells! You need to get out; someone might find you in here."

"Ah but I might fall and break my neck," he retorted; using her own damned argument against her.

"Then use the door," she ground out.

"How suspicious would that look?" he inquired, "Jaime Lannister emerging from the room of Elyanna Stark after no one saw him enter."

She threw up her hands, "Look, just get out!"

"I'm glad you like the rose," he said; changing the topic rather suddenly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she demanded.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say it," he replied with a wink.

"You're incorrigible," she muttered; turning for the door, "Just get out of my room, I don't care if you use the window."

That was her first mistake, turning her back on him, for he most certainly did not do as she asked. Making his way across the room on silent feet, he was behind her in a moment with his strong arms wrapped around her waist. He bent his head and kissed her neck, making her gasp at the shock and pleasure of it. She tried to push his arms away, but his large hands only covered her smaller ones and trapped them. Try as she might she couldn't find it in her to pull away from his lips on her neck, trying not to let the sound of enjoyment building within her get out as she traitorously leaned herself closer to him.

"Jaime, stop," she managed to gasp out; he of course paid her no heed, "Please- please stop."

His lips moved from her neck until they were hovering just beside her ear, "You don't seem to what me to really," he whispered seductively.

A shiver ran through her, "Jaime…"

"Mmm, I do love hearing you say my name like that," he purred; resuming placing kisses upon her neck, trailing them down along her collar bone.

She closed her eyes and a soft sigh escaped her, she felt him smile against her skin. But she tried vainly to get her control back, turning herself around in his arms and placing her hands upon his chest. She couldn't push him away though, because he still had his own arms wrapped around her waist, and he was far stronger than she. Her breathing was a little erratic due to her racing heart, but she tried to keep her gaze steady. Jaime himself was gazing down at her with a lazy smile on his face, beautiful green eyes dark with wanting.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Aside from the obvious?" he retorted jokingly.

"I thought I said I needed time," she said, "What are you doing here?"

He leaned closer so that she could feel his breath upon her face, "I was planning on giving it to you, but then I realised something. If I gave you time, you might never come out again, might never stop running. So I'm planning to chase you Elyanna Stark, and I fully intend to catch you."

"And how do you plan to catch me?" she inquired.

One of his hands left her back and rested against her face, tipping it up to face him, "In my arms."

A small smile played at the corners of her mouth, "Well-"

Winter barked a warning just half a second before there was a loud knocking at her door. Elyanna started into alertness, having completely forgotten that her Direwolf was in the room, and from the shock of there being someone at her door.

"Hide," she hissed at Jaime; shoving him towards the curtains, "Just hide damn you, if you get caught we are both in big trouble."

He at least seemed to understand the seriousness of it, for he didn't complain or make any joking remarks, merely ducked behind the fabric and flattened himself against the wall. His booted feet however could be seen poking out from underneath, and there was little Elyanna could do about that without making it suspicious.

"Ellie? Can I come in?" her father asked; knocking at the door again.

"Uh, just a moment!" she called back; then whispered to her Direwolf and pointed towards Jaime, "Winter, go lie there."

The smart creature didn't even question, just walked over and rested herself against the curtain, covering the mysterious feet beneath her fur. The curtain itself twitched a bit, but settled itself again once it clocked what was going on. Elyanna then straightened her shoulders and quickly brushed down her dress to remove any traces that something had occurred. Once that was done, she made her way over to the door, her father would find it odd if she was being secretive, so she put on a smile and opened it wide.

"Father," she greeted.

He stepped into the room, "You didn't reappear for dinner?"

She winced, she'd forgotten, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm more tired than I thought, I just fell on the bed and didn't get up again. I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep till you knocked."

He chuckled, "You fall asleep anywhere child, even out in the woods."

She grinned, "A talent of mine."

"Are you hungry at all? I could have food sent to your room," he offered.

"Oh no, I'm fine," she assured, "Truly."

His eyes travelled her room, thankfully skimming over the rose still visible on her dresser, before he sat himself down on the bed.

"Come here little one," he said; patting the spot beside him.

"I'm hardly little anymore father," she pointed out; taking the seat.

He ruffled her hair, "Well in my eyes you're always going to be my little girl."

"I know," she said; children never truly grew up in their parents' eyes.

He regarded her seriously, "Ellie, about that talk we had earlier…"

She nearly choked, "Yes father? What about it?"

"Is… is there someone in King's Landing that you've taken a fancy to?" he asked; sounding just slightly awkward about the subject.

"Whatever makes you think that?" she inquired; having to force the words out of her throat.

He shrugged, "Just your questions, about what love would feel like and if you could love anyone."

Elyanna remained silent for a moment and was acutely aware of the laughter she could sense building up behind the curtain. Her father was unwise to the fact that there was anyone else in the room, so he felt nothing. Winter snorted, and Elyanna glared at her Direwolf, everyone seemed to want to laugh at her.

"Is there a man you've set your heart on?" he persisted.

She bit her lip, trying to find a way to bend the truth so that she didn't have to lie to her father. That was something that she'd never been able to do without feeling very ill afterwards. Lying in general didn't leave her feeling particularly great, she avoided it at all costs, something that had been drilled into her blood for generations.

She forced a laugh, "Honestly father, have I ever even left the tower enough to get close to a man?"

He smiled, "Your mother is so much better suited to these discussion than I, but if there is someone-"

"I'd tell you if there was," she assured; conveniently forgetting to mention _when_ she'd tell him.

He sighed and stood, "Alright, well I trust you my little wolf. I just had to ask."

"Understandable," she said, "Don't worry about it father."

"And you are sure that you are fine without dinner?" he asked; sounding concerned.

"I'm sure," she repeated, "Really father, I'm so tired that I'll just go to bed now."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he planted a kiss on her head and let himself out.

Elyanna sighed heavily and leant against the door as she locked it behind her father. Well that had certainly been close. It was about then that Winter got up and padded over, and the curtain gave a great sneeze. Well she wanted to call it a sneeze, but knowing Jaime it was probably laughter. He was certainly grinning widely as he stepped out from behind the fabric.

"Well that was a fascinating conversation," he noted, "You cleverly dodged your father's questions, I wonder about the answers that you refused to give."

She glared at him, "If you say one word-"

Her threat was silenced when he crossed the space between them and swept her into his arms, crushing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Elyanna was shocked for a moment, but then her hands wound into his hair and she pulled him closer. He made a faint surprised sound, but deepened their kiss even further, spurred on by her willingness. It wasn't until Winter gave a whine that she pulled back from him, leaving him rocking slightly on his heels with a stunned expression while she crossed to her Direwolf.

"Why don't you spend tonight with Arya?" she asked.

Winter pricked her ears and cocked her head to the side, but got up from her lounging and walked over to the door. Elyanna unbolted it and let the wolf out, making sure that it was re-bolted again so that no one could barge in. When she turned back Jaime hadn't moved, but the stunned expression had morphed into a small smile.

"What was that you were going to say before your father came in?" he inquired.

She stepped closer to him, "I've tried to think about all of this as a mistake, I've tried to say that it's all just a confusion, I almost got myself to believe that there was no point."

He raised an eyebrow, "But?"

"But none of that worked," she continued as she kept slowly getting closer to him, "I can't think of it as a mistake, and I was simply imagining things to be confused about because I didn't want to admit what the truth was."

He drew her into his arms loosely, "You didn't answer my question."

"I was going to say, that I was already in your arms," then she grabbed his coat and used it to pull him close to her, going up on tiptoe to press her lips against his.

One of his arms wrapped securely around her waist and held her tight against him, while his other hand brushed past her face and tangled itself in her hair. Her own arms snaked around his neck and she pressed herself closer to him, practically drowning in the kiss and all the force of emotion behind it. After some time her hands left their position of being wrapped around him in favour of slipping back down to his chest, where she let them slide under his coat and push it back from his shoulders. She felt him smile against her lips, but he complied, momentarily dropping his arms from her so that the coat could fall to the ground. Her lips moved from his so that she could trail a line of kisses down his jaw to his neck, not entirely sure what she was doing, but trying to imitate the same thing he had done to her earlier. Judging from the groan of pleasure this got from him it was working.

"Elyanna," he sighed, "I should go."

"You don't sound like you really want to," she whispered in his ear; almost repeating his words from before.

He made her face him, and she could see in his eyes that he really _didn't_ want to go at all, "If-"

She placed a hand over his mouth to silence him, "If nothing. I'm not letting you leave. Unless… do you truly not wish to-"

It was his turn to cut her off, but he did so by removing her hand from his mouth and covering her lips with his own again.

**:D Loved writing this! So much so that I got it all done nice and quick for you all!  
>Hope that you enjoyed it =)<strong>


	26. You Don't Know Him

**Thanks for the reviews: Dreaming while awake, Dark Alana, Phantasmal Killer, 97hollster, Rossi's Lil Devil, Trulzxoxo, Maddie Rose, Miss Reeality, **

Chapter 26: You Don't Know Him

Elyanna woke the next morning with a smile on her face. Golden sunlight was streaming through the windows and filling her room with an almost mystic air. But that wasn't what was making her smile, she had that every morning, but today there was also something new. Her head wasn't resting upon her pillows, but rather sometime far more comfortable, the chest of Jaime Lannister. Two months ago if you had told Elyanna Stark that she would smile like a love-sick idiot when she woke up lying on Jaime Lannister, hells if you told her she would _be_ lying on Jaime, she probably would have hit you and named you a fool. She lifted her head briefly to gaze at him, he looked so much more at peace when he was sleeping.

The frown lines of his forehead eased away, and his face held a contended look that was absent in his waking life. She wished that she could make him this at peace when he was awake, but at those times he was haunted by his demons. They did not trouble him now though, she could tell that from the faint smile playing with his mouth as he slept. His arms tightened a little around hers when his subconscious registered that her head was no longer where it had been all night, so she complied with resting it once more over his heart. Hearing the steady beat of it beneath her cheek.

She let the hand resting on his muscled stomach run gently around on his chest as she thought back to last night. He had soon shed his boots and shirt, before making quick work of her dress, and then carrying her over to the bed while he kept her occupied with a passionate kiss. She had kept her shift and he his trousers, and she had not given her maidenhead to him, but that didn't take away from other… activities. He was so much larger than her that at first she worried how she'd take the weight of him as he lay on top of her, but she found that it was not so bad as she feared. He rested much of his weight on his forearms, and it was not long before she forgot that she even had any concerns. He flicked his tongue gently over her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth, and she willingly complied. She still worried that she would do something wrong, that she would somehow make a mistake, but if she ever did then Jaime gave no sign. He himself was experienced enough to know what he wanted and how to get it with driving force. She rolled them over so that she was the one on top, her legs straddling him on either side, and he had shot her a teasing grin.

"This is nice," he noted; looking up at her as his hands rested on her waist.

She only smiled and bent down to kiss him again, and he didn't seem to mind it all that much. He kept one hand resting on her hip, while the other slowly traced down her thigh where her skin was exposed as her shift rode up. She stopped kissing his lips and once more kissed the line of his jaw, his neck, along his collar bone, and finally down his chest. Jaime groaned in pleasure and Elyanna could feel his heartbeat racing beneath her lips. She suddenly became aware of his manhood hard at her back, she may still be a maiden, but that didn't meant she wasn't unwise to the sexual side of a relationship between a man and a woman. Perhaps some nervousness showed itself, for Jaime flipped them again so that he was leaning over her, he kissed her forehead softly.

"Don't worry about it, you lead tonight," he said, "You set the pace."

He'd been patient, Elyanna felt bad because she could see the effort it cost him to hold back, but he never once tried to push her. His kisses were soft and insistent, inviting and forceful, Elyanna truly felt as if she were being swept away by some great tide beyond her control. His right hand trailed slowly up her stomach, brushing against her breast. She arched upwards to his touch and Jaime smiled, giving her what she wanted as he kissed her lips fiercely. Eventually there came a point where they both stopped, she rested her head against his chest while he kept tracing patterns on her back and playing with her hair.

"I should go," he murmured.

She tightened her grip, "You really are an idiot if you think that's going to happen."

His lips twisted into a smirk, "A perfect one?"

She playfully hit his chest, "Your ego knows no bounds."

The smirk shifted into a grin, "Does it have need of said bounds?"

"You're terrible," she laughed.

"Seriously though, people will talk," he said.

"Talk of what?" she asked, "So long as no one knows, then there is no problem. And I care not for court gossip."

He chuckled, "Fierce little wolf."

"Proud lion," she retorted.

"How will I get out tomorrow?" he inquired.

"If I let you, I'm sure there's a way," she assured, "Just please don't leave me, the door's bolted so no one can get in tomorrow morning."

He sighed and tightened his hold on her, "Alright."

She looked up at him, "So you'll still be here when I wake up? So that I know I didn't dream it all?"

He kissed her lips softly, "I promise, now get some sleep."

She complied happily, the beat of his heart sending her into a more peaceful rest than she had known for a long time.

Which was very much the same position she found herself in now, resting against his chest with his heartbeat close; she sighed a gust of air that travelled over the hard planes of his abdomen. She had never thought that she was the sort of girl who would be happy to keep a man in her room and do the things she'd done with Jaime last night. She didn't regret it for a moment, but it was interesting to look back on how she had changed over the months all thanks to him. She looked up at him again, smoothing a lock of golden hair back from his face, only to have it flop back. Bran's hair did that to, she wondered what her family would think if they knew who she was with now, and she shuddered. They would… not be pleased to say the least. Jaime was a Lannister and the Kingslayer, though she wondered how many people saw through the arrogant smirk and to the flash of hurt that crossed his green eyes whenever he heard the name. It had certainly taken Elyanna herself a while to see that, but now she would never be able to un-see it.

People had been so outraged when Robert had let him remain a part of the Kingsguard without punishment, in their eyes he should have been sent to the Wall at the very least, some even cried for his execution. He felt so proud to be a part of that group though, the white armour meant a lot to him, as did the noble reputation of his order. She had often heard the saying 'all Lannisters are liars with no honour' but she wondered if it was always true. In the vast majority of cases she could see it, in Queen Cersei and from what she'd heard of Lord Tywin. Even the dwarf brother, Tyrion the Imp, seemed to have a certain streak of cunning that didn't show many morals. But Jaime was different to them. Oh sure he could and undoubtedly had lied, but he never gave of the air of one thirsting for power, and honour was something that he placed high value in. She wondered how he dealt with that, balancing how he saw a knight to be against his blood, she wondered if it was hard.

The Kingsguard, such an elite force that only the very best knights could attain to. Sansa had loved the stories of the valiant white cloaks, but the romance ones were always so sad, as the Kingsguard didn't- Elyanna's thought pattern came to a sudden halt as she processed the rest of the sentence. The Kingsguard didn't marry. How could she have forgotten that? It was one of the things that set them apart from others, the fact that they took no wives so as to only have loyalty to the King. That meant that… the imagined blow hit her hard, and she felt herself mentally reeling from it. Maybe she was just being a silly young girl, but after last night… she had just accepted not running away from him, then she goes and remembers this. Had he remembered? Was this just a passing thing for him? Was she the last in a long string of broken hearts?

A tear slipped out of her eye and landed on his chest, splashing across the smooth skin. Elyanna raised a hand to wipe it away, but the feel of the water had woken him, their hands met over his skin.

"You're crying," he stated; pulling her tighter into his embrace, "What's wrong?"

She pulled back and wiped at her tears, "Nothing, I'm fine."

He snorted, "Please, I'm not blind Elyanna. What's the matter?"

She refused to meet his gaze so he tipped her face so that their eyes met, "Talk to me."

"You're a member of the Kingsguard," she said.

"I am," he replied.

"Last night, what did it mean to you?" she asked.

He regarded her seriously, "I'm not going to lie to you Elyanna, I have bedded women before. Nowhere near as many as my brother, but I have enjoyed nights of extreme erotic pleasure in the past. Please lose that look on your face and let me finish. Not a single one of those nights meant half of what last night did. I wouldn't have cared if nothing at all had happened last night and I had just lain in your arms, it would still be a thousand times better than anything. Does that answer your question?"

His words were extravagant, and yet his eyes and tone were so serious that Elyanna found it hard to doubt him.

"And what about us? What are we?" she asked.

"Elyanna, what's gotten into you?" he inquired gently, "What's the matter?"

"Is this all just a fling to you? Something to pass the time?" the words stuck in her throat, but she forced them out, almost regretting it when she saw a flicker of anger cross his eyes.

"A _fling_?" he sounded incredulous, "What do you take me for? Someone who just toys with women's feelings and leaves them?"

"Well what else can you do?" she shot back; jerking out of his arms and sitting up, "You're in the Kingsguard, you don't marry. You can't have more than that."

He scrubbed a hand through his hair, "Damn it."

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" she got up and began pacing, "I didn't remember till now. I didn't remember that _this_ could never really be. Call me a fool, I've listened to one too many songs perhaps, but things don't always turn out that way. Kingsguard is for life, and that life doesn't entail marriage."

"You may want to stop shouting, remember you're supposed to be alone here, people may wonder about your sanity," he put in; but she acted as if he had said nothing.

"I was such an _idiot_," she gave a dry laugh void of humour, "I _knew_ nothing could happen, I denied it, and then I stopped denying it only for this to come to mind. I should have remembered sooner! Then-"

"Then what?" he questioned; getting out of the bed and coming towards her.

"Then I wouldn't have let it get this far in my heart!" she exclaimed; shoving at his chest.

He caught her hands and drew her to him, she fell sobbing against his chest and he let her, resting his chin atop her head.

"Shh," he murmured soothingly, "It's okay."

"No it isn't," she muttered.

He tipped her chin up gently and wiped the tears from her face, "I will figure something out."

"What is there to figure out?" she asked despairingly, "Kingsguard serve for life, you aren't allowed to marry, and I can't see my family taking it all that well if I were to become a paramour."

"I would never make that of you," he insisted, "You deserve better, you deserve a husband."

"And one day my father is bound to make me a match, perhaps I'll get someone as insane as Joffrey or old as Jon Arryn. No doubt of great bloodlines and good political standing," Elyanna was ranting now but she didn't care, "I don't _want_ a single one of them. Mother always told me I forever wanted the only thing that was out of reach, I always just thought that would be restricted to things like the tallest tree or fasted horse, I never thought it would also apply to men. I ended up climbing that tree and riding that horse, but I just don't see a way that I can get the man. Not this time, not forever. Just secret meetings like last night, is that all we will ever have?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he growled out so fiercely that she actually felt a tremor of fear, "You hear me Elyanna? I will find _some_ way to get things through."

"How?" she whispered brokenly.

He bowed his head so that their foreheads touched and shut his eyes, "I don't know yet, but I am not giving up on this. I'm not going to give up on us, never."

She raised a hand to his face, "I… I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't intend to let you," he replied; covering her hand with his own and giving her a small smile.

**/*0*/**

Jaime snuck out of her room soon after that, opting to take his chances going out the window rather than risk being caught slinking off through the tower. Elyanna had nearly had several heart attacks watching him climb down the vines, they didn't look all that steady to her, and the man had the nerve to cling on with one hand and wave at her when he was half way down. She nearly threw something at him for his stupidity, but found herself grinning all the same. It reminded her of her brothers in a strange way, well it seemed like the sort of thing that they would do at least, reckless and potentially life threatening… yeah a lot like them. She was still smiling as she dressed for the day, pulling the light blue fabric over her head and simply braiding her hair that day. She hoped that her family wouldn't question her lateness in rising, she could put it down to tiredness.

"Shit," she swore; having taken a quick look in the mirror and seeing a problem.

As much pleasure as having Jaime kiss her neck had given her, she hadn't till then realised the full impact of it. That being a red mark _very_ clearly visible on her neck. She couldn't exactly pass that off as anything considering its placing, and shape, not even Hodor would buy that! Well… Hodor probably would, but he was an extreme, and in the North besides. Damn it! How was she going to cover that up? She didn't have any necklaces that reached that high up her neck, not to mention that wearing something of that elaborate nature would draw more suspicion than the mark itself! Elyanna wracked her brains and finally came up with a solution taught to her a couple of years ago, she had never thought back then that it would come in handy, but now she was grateful for it.

Her friend Kyra had taught her a way to wear her hair so that it could cover whichever side of her neck needed it, it was simple enough to do, and it wouldn't attract any unwanted attention at all. Kyra was one of Theon's many conquests, so it didn't take any questions for Elyanna to guess who had given her the love mark.

Elyanna found that she was on tenterhooks when she stepped out of her room, somehow worried that someone would appear and start asking questions. But as soon as she thought about this she laughed at herself, who was going to do that? Winter came running up to her not one minute after she left her room, yipping like a puppy, but managing to refrain from jumping up on Elyanna.

"Hey girl," she knelt and played with her Direwolf's ears fondly, "Did you have a good night?"

"You talk to the beast as if was some human," the sneering voice of the Queen commented.

Elyanna rose and curtsied, biting back a retort, "Your grace."

"You are awake late," Cersei noted, "I thought you Starks all got up with the dawn."

Elyanna laughed drily, "I don't know which informant told you that rumour my Queen, but I can personally assure you that it is false."

The smile that crossed Cersei's lips was glacial, "So I see, you wouldn't happen to have seen my brother recently would you?"

"Which one?" Elyanna quipped; schooling her expression.

"Jaime," Cersei clarified; eyes intent on Elyanna as if trying to catch an expression, "I can't seem to find him anywhere."

Elyanna managed to shrug nonchalantly, "I'm afraid I can't help you your grace, the last I saw of him was a brief encounter yesterday. I can't imagine why you'd think to find him here."

"Oh he's not why I'm here," Cersei said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I came to speak with your father, a political matter."

Her tone clearly implied that it was none of Elyanna's concern, she struggled to keep a polite expression on her face, "Well I hope your conversation was fruitful, if you'll excuse me, I have things that I must see to."

Before Elyanna could walk past the Queen leaned in closer, "A word of advice, stay away from my brother."

Winter growled at Cersei softly, flicking her ears back. Elyanna rested a hand atop her friend's head, not needing to give the Queen an excuse to call the wolf feral.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she replied coolly, "I have only ever run into Ser Jaime at events or merely in passing."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Cersei snapped.

_Oh gods is _that_ an opening or what_, Elyanna thought, but she couldn't say anything, "Of course not your grace."

"Whatever game he's playing with you, it's just got his own fun. I wouldn't get too attached," Cersei warned, "My brother has never been a romantic type with any woman, don't think that you are some kind of exception to the rule. You don't even know him."

"I think it is you that doesn't know him," Elyanna found herself retorting, "You see him as simply this strong man who can take whatever is thrown at him, do you not see the weight of the years on his shoulders? Do you not see his face when he hears Kingslayer whispered behind his back? He's just as mortal as any of us."

Cersei narrowed her eyes, "Watch yourself wolf girl, you are speaking to your Queen."

"My apologies, _your grace_," Elyanna said; sweeping a slightly mocking curtsy, before stepping past the Queen.

"Do tell your father again from me how _very_ sorry I am about his falling out with my husband," Cersei called after her, "Enjoy your trip back to the wasteland North you call home."

With those verbal slaps Cersei swanned off down the corridor, Elyanna was severely temped to let Winter run after her as the Direwolf was clearly keen to do, but she restrained herself. What had Cersei meant by those comments?

"Come on girl," she whispered to Winter; giving her a soothing stroke, "Let's go see father."

**Woohoo! Internet is in my possession again!  
>Hope that you guys liked the chapter :D<strong>


	27. Run With Me

**Thanks for the reviews: Dreaming while awake, Dark Alana, Meegan, Rossi's Lil Devil, 97hollster, Trulzxoxo, Maddie Rose, .5, licette230, bekyg620, **

Chapter 27: Run With Me

After hearing Cersei's words Elyanna made her way very quickly to her father's study, Winter keeping pace beside her. Several people gave her a nod of acknowledgement as she passed, but they all seemed rather busy with their own activities, which seemed to be packing. She frowned, what in the seven hells was going on? She made a mental note to herself never to get up this late again, one certainly did miss out on crucial information. When she turned a corner that lead down the corridor holding her father's study she saw that the door was open and could hear the sound of things being moved around. Was he packing too? Just what was happening?

"Father?" she knocked a little hesitantly on the open door.

His head snapped around, but he sighed when he saw it was only her, "Ellie, please come in."

"Do you mind if I shut the door?" she asked; stepping into the room.

He turned back to his papers and waved a hand in her general direction, "Yes, by all means."

She closed the heavy door firmly, and turned once more to survey her father's room. Oh yes, he was certainly packing. Shoving things in boxes almost haphazardly, he seemed to be in a certain rush. There was an urgency in the air that Elyanna couldn't quite place, and it made her nervous. Her father himself seemed distracted, and not in the dreamy kind of way, more in the 'something is wrong' kind of way.

"What's wrong father?" she inquired.

He looked up only briefly, "Oh nothing, just getting things sorted."

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm, "Father, stop for a moment a sit. Please."

He stilled, then gave a heavy sigh and sank into his chair, "You sit as well then my girl."

She dragged the chair that was on the other side of the desk so that she sat next to him, he looked so tired and weary. He looked old. For the first time Elyanna took in the lines around his eyes and mouth, the deepness of burdensome knowledge in his eyes, the odd strands of grey in his hair. She had never noticed before, perhaps that's because the signs hadn't been so noticeable up North. He was always strong and sure in his homeland, but down in the South he seemed to become almost a different man. More burdens lay upon his shoulders, more thoughts weighed upon his mind, more doubts clouded him. There was all the drama of the South, and that bone deep feeling that was with all the Starks right now. Winter is coming.

"I just had a run in with Queen Cersei," she said; the name making Winter growl quietly, "She mentioned that she saw you earlier. Sends her best wishes of course."

He father gave a bark of humourless laughter, "Best wishes from that woman? I image her idea of best wishes for me is that I end up dead."

She frowned, "Don't say that! I mean… don't talk about dying like that, alright?"

He softened his gaze, "I'm sorry child, I'm just so- urgh, this place." He gestured around, "it's not for us."

She nodded, "I know what you mean, it's hard to feel… at peace here. You feel it too?"

He knew what she meant, "Winter is coming."

"What are you doing packing father?" she asked gently, "Why now, and why so insistently?"

He sighed and dropped his head to his hands, "His grace King Robert of the House Baratheon, in his infinite wisdom and courage, has chosen to send an assassin after Daenerys Targaryen."

Elyanna frowned, "She is the last child of the Mad King is she not? Why not kill her brother?"

"The girl's husband already saw to that," he replied with a wry grin, "But you do not need to hear that story."

"But why now?" she persisted, "I mean, he's left her alone all these years, why can't he just keep on leaving her alone?"

"Because she is now married to one of the most powerful Dothraki, he has an army of 40, 000 riders at his back," he scrubbed a hand through his hair in frustration, "But the Dothraki do not cross the ocean! They dare not for fear."

"What is the King worried about then!" she exclaimed, "Is he so demented that he jumps at shadows now? Is this the man we look to as our leader?" she winced as she realised what she had just said, "I'm sorry father, he's your friend."

A grim look settled on her father's face, "The Robert of old was my brother, sometimes I feel like I don't know this Robert. But there's more child, Daenerys is pregnant. It is the child that Robert now fears, a Dothraki Khal with Targaryen blood. If the Dothraki could cross the sea he would be a fearsome enemy."

"But that is one of the most improbably 'ifs' to exist, can his grace not see that?" she questioned.

"Years of this have driven Robert to near madness, but not in the way of the Targaryens, madness of a different sort," he explained, "He fears the shadow of a dragon rising. I will not condemn the death of a woman with child, and the girl is no older than you and Robb. It is madness."

When he raised his head Elyanna caught another little detail she'd initially missed, "Your pin, the sign of the Hand… where?"

"I've resigned," he said in a hard tone, "I wouldn't comply with Robert's orders, the rest of his council are happy enough to follow him. Why did he bring me here, if he was just going to ignore what I have to say."

"So it's true then," she stated, "We're leaving King's Landing and going back home? To Winterfell?"

He nodded, "I will not stay another moment in this city that I do not have to spend here."

"Do Sansa and Arya know?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I haven't had the time to tell them."

Jory walked in then, her father stood up and resumed his packing.

"Jory, we're leaving for Winterfell. I'll go ahead with my daughters, go and get them ready yourself," he commanded.

Jory shot Elyanna a questioning look but nodded, "Yes my lord, Lord Baelish is here to see you."

Elyanna stood up just at Littlefinger entered the room, he smirked and swept a bow.

"His grace went on about you for some length, after you took your leave," he said to her father, "Treason was mentioned."

"What can I do for you?" Eddard asked.

"When do you return to Winterfell?" Petyr inquired.

"Why do you care?" her father demanded; it was like watching a game of cat and mouse.

"If you're still here come nightfall, I'll take you to see the last person that Jon Arryn spoke for before falling ill," Baelish paused for a moment, "If that sort of things still interests you."

Her father considered for a moment, but snapped his attention from it, "I don't have the time."

"It won't take more than an hour but as you please," Baelish bowed smoothly and sauntered from the room.

Her father looked at Littlefinger's retreating back and hesitated, before sighing and grabbing his sword, "Round up all the men we have and station them outside the girl's chambers, who are your best two swords?"

"Heward and Wyl," Jory replied instantly.

"Find them, and meet me at the stables," her father commanded; leaving the room.

Elyanna went after her father, who seemed to have overlooked her presence in light of more important matters, "Father! What's going on?"

Littlefinger was waiting at the end of the corridor, but her father turned back to her briefly, "It doesn't concern you Ellie, go and get yourself ready. Help your sisters, I'll be back soon."

"I'm not a child any longer!" she protested, "What is happening, can I help?"

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Just do as I say Elyanna."

He was using what she and her siblings called his 'lord' voice, meaning that he would take no argument even from them. She swallowed back her protests and nodded, "Alright father."

"Good, I'll see you in an hour or so," he promised; then followed the sly Lord Baelish down the corridor.

Elyanna watched her father go, then turned on her heel and strode for her sister's rooms. Knowing that Sansa was like to cause the most fuss she went their first. Knocking softly on the door while Winter paced restlessly in the corridor behind her.

"Come in," Sansa's voice called.

Elyanna pushed upon the door to find both her younger sisters in the one room. Sansa was relaxing on a divan and chatting to her friend Jeyne, while Arya sat on the carpet brushing Lady's fur. The setting looked so peaceful… she was loathe to disturb it, but disturb it she must. Taking a deep breath she addressed Sansa, but her words were for all three girls.

"Start packing your things, we leave for Winterfell tonight," she said; thinking that stating it as bluntly as possible might help.

There was stunned silence for a few moments, all three girls stilled and it felt as if time had stopped. Then she got three very different reactions.

"Are we taking Syrio?" Arya piped up.

"We're leaving the capitol!" Jeyne exclaimed.

"What about Joffrey?" Sansa asked softly.

"I think so but you'll have to ask him yourself if he wants to come, yes we are leaving King's Landing, and Sansa when in the past few weeks has Joffrey paid true loving attention towards you?" she answered each of the younger girls' questions in turn.

Arya leapt up immediately and ran for the door, Winter followed, having some sense of wanting to stay with her at the moment.

"Go to your room and start packing as soon as you've asked!" Elyanna called after her; she got a wave in response before Arya was gone.

Sansa was trying to pull her shock together, Elyanna was impressed. She knew that the Sansa of old probably would have kicked up a fuss about leaving behind this place and her prince. She cast a glance at Lady, the wolf's gaze was locked on Sansa's as if the two were sharing thoughts or strength. Elyanna was suddenly a thousand times more grateful for Lady's survival, it had given Sansa a new strength that she would need in the times to come.

"Jeyne, we are going ahead with our father, but you are welcome to journey with us if you wish," Elyanna offered; knowing that having her best friend around would help Sansa.

Jeyne nodded, "I'll go and speak with my father."

That left Elyanna alone with Sansa. Lady got up and walked over to her mistress, Sansa began patting her absently.

"Father's gone to take care of something and he'll be back within the hour, we leave soon after he arrives," she said.

Sansa nodded carefully, "Alright, I'll start packing then."

Elyanna wasn't quite sure what to say to that, she hadn't respected so docile a reaction from Sansa. It was actually a little startling, seeing her calmly take the news with hardly a protest. She was proud of her sister.

"Are you okay?" she asked; giving Sansa a hug.

Sansa returned the embrace, "I'll be fine, you'd better get started packing as well."

Elyanna smiled faintly, "I suppose I should."

When she returned to her room she felt a little like she'd been cut adrift. She'd expected to have to console her siblings, but they both seemed absolutely fine. That left her to her own thoughts, and her own reasons for not wanting to leave King's Landing. Strange how she now hesitated over something that she once would have jumped at the prospect of. Again, all Jaime's fault. She would still leave, she had to stay with her family, but something in her felt torn. She wanted to leave the capitol, but she didn't want to leave him… She began packing her things in an almost mindless way, her hands moving items, but her brain far away from it all. Why was _he_ making her pause at the thought of going home, there shouldn't be anything in the way of that, yet he bloody managed it.

Her fingers touched cool metal as she emptied her draws, and her grey eyes dropped to the silver rose she now held in her hand, the only gift of Jaime's that she had kept. She drifted over to the bed and sat down heavily, staring down at the bloom and running her fingers lightly over it. How would it take the trip to Winterfell? She'd have to make sure to pack it carefully. Even as she thought that though, she made no move to get up and place it with her belongings, remaining seated and staring for some time.

"You were looking at that last time I popped in," Jaime said.

Elyanna jumped up and spun to face the window, he was climbing in, "Jaime! What are you doing here?"

He hopped off the sill and brushed himself down, "Well that's a little trickier with a sword on."

She took in his appearance. His hair was mussed, his clothing a little dirty, and there was blood… he had blood splattered over his coat.

"What happened?" she demanded; impulsively rushing forwards and reaching out, "Are you hurt?"

He looked down dismissively, and a flash of something crossed his eyes, but it was gone before she could see what it was, "Don't worry about me, not my blood."

"Who's blood is it then?" she questioned.

He just shook his head, and she wasn't sure if that meant he didn't want to tell her, or if he simply couldn't.

"What happened?" she repeated; hoping at least for an answer to this question.

He scrubbed a hand through his messy hair, "Just- it doesn't matter. What are you doing?"

She gestured to her trunk, "Packing, I leave for Winterfell this evening."

Jaime looked shocked, "So sudden?"

"Father's choice," she said with a shrug, "What can I do?"

"Do you want to go?" he asked; sounding a bit intense.

She made to step around him and continue packing, "Doesn't matter."

He grabbed her arm, not hard, not with enough strength that she knew it would be foolish to try and pull away from him, "Yes it does, what you want always matters."

She looked up at him, "I want to go home."

He frowned, "You're leaving something out Elyanna, what aren't you saying?"

She tried to pull away from him, but he didn't let her, "Not going to happen," he warned, "Talk to me, is there nothing keeping you here?"

"Nothing that I would be allowed to stay for," she shot back.

"Uh uh, no evasion," he chided; he brushed her face with his hand, "What do you want to stay for?"

"You know!" exclaimed, "Stop acting like you don't."

He tipped his chin up so that she was facing him, "But I want to hear you say it."

She met his gaze, "You."

Jaime let go of her arm and wrapped his now free limb around her waist to draw her right to him, the hand by her face slid into her hair and he leaned his head so that their foreheads touched.

"Well that's good then."

And then his lips closed the distance to hers. Elyanna found that she didn't hesitate to fall into the kiss, pushing closer against Jaime and wrapping her arms around his neck. His tongue asked for entrance, and she gave it, losing herself in the dance their mouths there dancing. When they pulled apart they didn't move far, both were breathing a little hard, but his green eyes were intent as they stared into her grey ones.

"Don't go to Winterfell," he whispered.

"I can't not," she murmured, "My-"

He pressed a quick kiss over her lips to silence her before speaking again, "Let me finish. Don't' go to Winterfell, run away with me."

His request shocked her, at the suddenness and enormity of it, she took a step back, "What are you saying?"

He began pacing, "Look, you've always hated being classed by your reputation and names gifted to you, rather than who you are, am I correct?"

She nodded, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well we're both cursed with that, things we can't outrun no matter how hard we try. Your first arguments were about you being a Stark and I a Lannister, lions and wolves you said, but I'm sick of being just that!" his voice had risen but he calmed it down, "Come away with me, we'll go far away, a different land! Then we don't _have_ to be the lion and the wolf or the Stark and the Lannister, we can just be who we are, Jaime and Elyanna. I love you."

She gaped, "I- I- how? What?"

He came close again and put his hands on her shoulders, she looked up at him, "Just answer me one question Elyanna, and don't avoid it. No more games, just give me a straight answer. Do you love me?"

She looked away, "Jaime-"

He made her face him, "No Elyanna, I'm not letting you get out of this one."

She remained silent and her father's words came back to her.

'_When you feel something for someone that is stronger than anything, you'd do anything for that person, sacrifice anything.'_

Could she explain what she felt for Jaime? Not really, she could never find the words. Would she do anything for him? Like the running away, could she do that? Just leave her family behind and go to another land with him. As she looked up at him, the strange swirl of feelings within her managed to semi align themselves, and she made her choice.

"Yes," she said.

"Yes?" he repeated; sounding a little like he couldn't believe it.

She couldn't help the smile that came to her face, "Yes you idiot, I love you."

He grabbed her by the hips and swung her around, but then put her down and held her at arm's length, "You mean it?"

"I wouldn't say it otherwise," she assured; hugging him tightly in spite of the blood and whispering in his ear, "I love you Jaime."

"So you'll come?" he asked; sounding hesitant.

"Yes, I'll go with you," she replied, "I'll go wherever, it doesn't matter, so long as you're there."

He smiled and looked about to kiss her, when there was a very insistent knocking on her door, "Lady Elyanna!"

"Hide," she hissed at him; and he ducked into her now empty wardrobe, "I'm coming!"

She opened the door to find Alyn there, "You should come with me little lady, it's your father, he's been injured."

Elyanna gasped and her eyes widened; but she remembered she still had a man hiding in her closet, "I will be right there," she promised; Alyn bowed and rushed off; no doubt to tell her younger sisters.

Jaime in the wardrobe heard the exchange, and had already stepped out by the time Elyanna returned to him. He couldn't let her find out what had happened to her father, he had to get her away before that.

"Please, let's go now," he begged, "Please."

"My father, something's happened," she babbled, "I have to go to him."

Sadness rested heavily in his heart, she wasn't going to change her mind, he could tell that just from knowing her and the desperation now in her eyes. She was panicked about her father, it was a wonder she hadn't rushed off when the guard brought the news.

"I'll still go with you," she promised, "But I have to see him and find out what happened, I'll meet you afterwards. At the western gate?"

He smiled faintly and nodded, "Alright."

Before she left the room he quickly grabbed her by the arm and drew her back to him for a final kiss. It was a bit rushed and clumsy, but at least he had that before she was out the door and running down the hall. He walked over to her bed and picked up the silver rose he had given her, a bitter smile twisting his lips. She wouldn't come to the gate, not once she found out that it had been him who attacked her father. He placed the rose on her pillow, then left the room without looking back.

**I am so so very sorry about the late update! This chapter just did NOT want to let itself be written! I can't promise quick updates anymore because I've just got so much on right now and am starting school again soon, but I can promise to update as frequently as I can! Hope that you all liked the chapter =)**


	28. Heavy Weight

**Thanks for the reviews: 97hollster, Meegan, Rossi's 'Lil Devil, Dreaming while awake, Dark Alana, .5, Royal5231, licette230, ksks, Gaby de Brabant,**

**And oh gods I am so sorry for the long wait! But in my defence I am literally being killed by school work and other commitments -.- I will try to update as often as possible, but there won't be the frequency that I managed over the summer holidays. Thank you all for reading and hope you like the chapter! Also, chapter length may decrease, again my apologies!**

Chapter 28: Heavy Weight

Elyanna fidgeted nervously as she sat beside her father's bed. She had scare moved from here in the past few days, even insisting on having a sleeping pallet brought in as her mother had done for Bran. Sansa and Arya wanted to stay as well, but she never let them remain for long. It was good for them to see father, and for him to hear the voices of all his daughters, but it wouldn't do either of them any good to stay long. Several times the guards, or what remained of them, told her she should rest. She ignored them, how could she rest? She understood what her mother had gone through now. Sleep held too many demons for her to go to it, she would avoid for as long as her body allowed her. Oh sometimes she slept, she couldn't help it and often didn't' realise until she woke again. Her dreams were memories, centring around recent events, recent events to do with Jaime.

She cursed herself over and over again, she cursed herself every moment of her waking day, and every second of that stolen sleep was a bittersweet poison to her mind. She had been so weak, she had given in despite her misgivings, and look where it had landed her. The man that she had given her heart to had repaid that by attacking her own father in the streets, then having the audacity to ask her to run away with him. To think that she would have done it, she would have left King's Landing, left her family, left everything to go with him. Had she done so, she never would have known what had happened, she would never have known why he was so eager to leave fast. How dare he. She wished that he had just run away on his own, that he had never come and asked her, that he had never gotten her confession of love. Words that she could never take back now, words that would forever scar her heart.

"Fool," she hissed to herself.

Winter raised her head and gave a low whine from the back of her throat and rested her head on Elyanna's knee, looking up at her mistress with sad green eyes. Elyanna sighed and stroked her Direwolf's head softly, Winter had not left her side the whole time, and Elyanna was grateful for it. Many nights she just held her Direwolf and cried, when she wasn't clutching her father's hand and begging him to wake up. Her father's injury hadn't been the only sadness to incur from that night. Wyl and Heward were dead, butchered by Lannister men-at-arms, and Jory… Jaime had dealt with Jory himself, stabbing him right through the eye. Two men who had been a part of her household guard for many years, but Jory had been around for as far back as Elyanna could remember. His death, and the deaths of those men, struck the blow harder to her chest at the thought of how she had let herself fall for Jaime Lannister.

Lions and wolves don't mix she had said, oh how right she had been.

The door opened without announcement, and King Robert Baratheon strode into the room, Cersei trailing behind him.

"Elyanna, still here?" he inquired gruffly; he had been to visit her father a couple of times.

"Yes your grace," she replied.

Cersei spared her no words, and only cast her a cold glance, "Has he stirred? Maester Pycelle said he would wake soon."

"He hasn't, and he needs to-"

Elyanna's words were cut off when a soft groan came from her father, she quickly turned back to find his eyelids fluttering.

"E-ellie?" he whispered; hand twitching.

"I'm here father," she ignored her King and Queen, taking her father's hand and giving him her full attention.

His eyes opened a little and wondered before focusing on her, "Where are your sister?"

"Arya's with Syrio, Sansa is praying for you in the Sept," she replied.

"Ned, I need to talk to you, alone," Robert commanded gruffly.

Her father squeezed her hand gently and the let it go, "Be off now love."

She frowned a little, "Father…"

"Go on," he urged; coughing a little.

Elyanna stood stiffly, turning and walking past the King. Cersei gave her a glare sharp as ice, but a hesitation set in when Winter brushed past her, growling slightly. Elyanna didn't look at the Queen for long, she bared a lot of resemblance to her twin, not something that Elyanna wanted to be reminded of.

She didn't want to leave her father with the King and Queen, but since she had been banned from the room she could only loiter in the antechamber. There was no way she was going back to her room, she had not been back there since the day all this had happened. Anything she needed she had brought to her. It was cowardly she knew, but she knew that any self control she maintained now would crack the first step she took in there. No doubt the rose was still there, and she didn't want to lay eyes on it.

She paced the small room, Winter padding beside her for the whole time. She didn't want to sit still now, her mind was in too much turmoil and if she didn't move she felt like to explode.

"Blind, blind idiot," she cursed herself; Jaime had even had blood on him, and she had just let it go as inconsequential. Had it been Jory's blood? Had it been her father's?

The door opened after a time, but it was only the Queen who emerged, bearing a red mark on her face. That shocked Elyanna a little, she held no love for Cersei, but she still didn't think that hitting her would solve anything. The Queen gave Elyanna a hard stare and held her head high, daring her to challenge the mark. Elyanna took her up on it.

"Your husband hit you?" she stated.

"Well it certainly wasn't your father," Cersei retorted sarcastically.

Elyanna frowned, "What did he do it for?"

Cersei laughed bitterly, "What does any man do violence for? Because he can, and because he hasn't the wit to see other ways."

"It's not right," Elyanna said; despite her dislike of Cersei, that didn't alter her sentiment.

"No, it isn't," Cersei agreed; then she gave Elyanna an indecipherable look, "I did tell you that you didn't know him."

With that verbal slap that left Elyanna stunned the Queen glided from the room, her regal dignity a cloak around her slim shoulders. The words hit hard and sharp at her heart, making her flinch backwards involuntarily. Winter was by her side in a moment, pressing close and making a deep growl in the back of her throat, Elyanna put a hand on her Direwolf to steady herself. Looking down at the intense green eyes of her friend, she tried to draw some strength from that, and managed to straighten herself just as the King emerged.

As always he paused to look at her, his eyes far away in another time, "I'm sorry for your father."

His short words were all that he parted with, striding from the room swift as he was able.

"Elyanna…" her father's voice drifted weakly through the open door.

She re-entered the room at once, going straight to the chair she occupied beside his bed, "Father."

He was holding the badge of his former office, the sign of the Hand. Looking at it with some sadness, some hate, and some despair. Fisting his hand over the metal tightly, he turned his gaze to her.

"Robert has reinstated me," he said, "Apparently if I dare to resign again, the position will go to Jaime Lannister."

"That can't happen," she replied instantly; anger colouring her voice, "You are his brother in all but blood, how can he think to give that to the man who attacked you for no reason?"

"Jaime had reason, one he thought was justified in any case, you've no doubt heard what your mother has done."

She nodded reluctantly, the whole keep had talked about it. How Lady Stark had taken the Imp prisoner, "That is no excuse."

"Men like him never need one," he sighed heavily and turned his grey eyes upon her, they were full of regret and sadness.

"No," she read what he was going to say before he did, "No father, no."

"Ellie…" his voice was soft; a voice of apology.

She stood, "No! We are not leaving you here. Not now. Not like this."

"Elyanna," his strength was momentarily back in his voice, hard and commanding, "Sit."

She sunk back into the chair mutinously, "How can you think to suggest that? How-"

"You girls should have left the day we were meant to," he insisted.

"You had just been injured!" she protested, "We weren't going to leave you then, and we aren't going to leave you now."

"Let me finish," he said, "It's too late now to be able to get all of you out swiftly and secretly, much to my regret. But you will go on ahead."

She gaped, "You want me to leave King's Landing? Alone."

"Go home, back to Winterfell, I have something I need known by those there and I trust no bird with this."

"Only Bran and Rickon are there," she reminded him, "Unless it's Maester Luwin you want knowing. Robb called the banners."

That made her father pause, "My boy… that twin of yours is- well he's very much like my own older brother I suppose. If he is coming South, you must find him, and your mother too."

"But why?" she demanded, "Why me? And why is this so important?"

"Bring me pen and paper," he instructed.

Puzzled but curious, she did as he bid, carrying the writing desk over to him. His shaky hand picked up the quill and he began scratching a note. Why could he not simply say aloud? When he was done he handed the paper to her, she read it and had to do so several times, before thrusting the paper away as if it burned her.  
>"What is this? Rumour?" she questioned.<p>

He shook his head, "The gods truth, that Jon Arryn died for."

"How- how do you know?" she asked.

"I found the answers," he replied enigmatically, "Elyanna, listen to me. You have to get out of here, take this knowledge out of King's Landing, let it be known. Find your brother, tell him."

"Leave Sansa, Arya, you," she said, "You can't expect me-"

"I can and do expect you," he affirmed, "Elyanna, this is more important than me and you know it. You leave today."

"But…" she became unsure, "What about you father? I can't take care of you if I'm not here."

He smiled faintly, "You can't be looking after me all the time dear one, I will be alright."

She gingerly picked up the note again, crumpling it in her fist, "I assume you want me leaving secretly? Can I not say goodbye to my sisters?"

"Best you leave without," he said gently, "The less they know the safer for them."

"I don't want to do this," she muttered.

"But you will," he stated, "You know what's right Elyanna."

She sprawled across his chest and hugged him as well as she was able considering his injured state, tears at the corners of her eyes, "Father."

He put his arms around her tightly and kissed her forehead before releasing her, "Stay safe my little wolf."

She swallowed, "You too."

Then she turned and left the room before more tears than the ones already falling slipped out of her eyes. Having to make the journey to her room, she braced herself before entering. It remained the same way it had looked the last time she left it to go to her father, the only difference was that the silver rose now gleamed against her pillow. Anger filled her at the sight of it, she grabbed her blankets roughly and hauled them up so that they covered the metallic bloom. Even the in depth of her rage she knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself to throw it out, much as she wished she could.

She let a small fire and let it blaze up as she packed, making her room even hotter than normal, but she would have need of it later. She changed into a riding dress, packing several more into her saddlebags, along with the various other essential items she would need on the journey. Leaving one bag free for her food and water. She lifted Bane down from its pedestal and just held it for a moment, finding calm in the familiar grip of the hilt and weight of the sword, she belted it on and slid her dagger into the sheath on the other side.

Before leaving the room she wondered to the fire, holding the crumpled note in hand, she couldn't resist smoothing it out and reading the words one last time.

_Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are not Robert's true born children. They are Jaime's._

She hurled the note in the fire, watching as the white edges curled to black, and the words became consumed. Her heart felt as if the fire was also burning it to its core. Not only had Jaime attacked and caused the injury of her father, the death of an old friend, but he had also fathered children from his own sister. She felt disgusted that she had let herself love him.

She left the room without glancing back at the mound covering her pillow. She didn't look back at the Tower of the Hand as she rode Long Night through the city. She didn't look back at the great capitol as she galloped away down the Kingsroad. The heavy weight of her newfound knowledge weighing her down on the road home.

**Okay, and here we have the adverts:**

**On top of my joint account with Maddie Rose (Warden Of The West) and you should check out out story Now Or Never  
>But now I also have an account with Maddie Roe and -Babyeex.X. We are Night's watch, and have just put up a story called 'Set Fire To The Third Bar' I would love it if you guys could check those two stories out! I'll be updating them as well as this.<br>Thank you kindly! **


	29. Didn't Want To Know

**Thanks for reviewing: Dark Alana, Rossi's Lil Devil, 97hollster, Maddie Rose, Dreaming while awake, Allimba, .5, Tara Terrors, Trulzxoxo, (), Wind Spirit, Meegan, puresilver, klandgraf2007, BaDWolF89, lmarielondon, Ciara2531, Eva1983, Liz, sivathediva, XioXiria, drdreaj, CondemnedEnigma, SummerJane'10, LilyMarielle, Ladyjaxs999  
>I'm alive! Just... school is slowly orchestrating my demise though. On the up side, FINALLY I have a new chapter for you all! And oh wow, you guys are AMAZING! All of these reviews… I am so touched that you all love the story so much, and I hope I continue to please!<br>Just a *little* bit of shamless self advertising, those of you who don't already know about it, Maddie Rose and I have a joint account called Warden Of The West. We already have one GoT story up, and have just uploaded another, titled 'Poison And Wine', I'd love you all even more if you'd check it out!**

Chapter 29: Didn't Want To Know

It had been a couple of weeks since Elyanna had ridden from King's Landing, but those weeks had been busy ones for the kingdoms. Elyanna kept off the main roads whenever she could, but even she needed to stop at villages to get more supplies. Winter and Long Night she left hidden during those times, it was easier to simply conceal herself from curious eyes, Long Night might have been okay but there was no way Winter would have been able to go by unnoticed. It was here that she heard news that she would rather not have. King Robert Baratheon was dead, killed by a boar while hunting, and his son Joffrey had ascended the Iron Throne. That wasn't the worst of it though, Elyanna felt almost nothing at the passing of the King, save horror that now a monster say his young rear on the throne. Joffrey in power would be a thing of such wrongness her brain didn't even want to think of it.

That news she could deal with though, bad Kings had been before, and things always seemed to have a way of sorting themselves out with them. _Yes, such as those sworn to protect them stabbing them in the back_, her brain was so lovely to remind her. Her heart had stopped at news she heard in the small market of a Riverlands town. The Hand of the King, Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, was imprisoned and accused of treason. Of her sister's Elyanna heard little of Sansa, and nothing of Arya. That sent her blood cold, what had happened to them? Were they with her father? Were they alive? She cursed herself, she should have stayed in the capitol, she should have protected her family.

"Yes Elyanna, and if you _had_ done that, wouldn't you just be in the same position?" she questioned herself as she rode cross-country.

It had become a habit of late, talking to herself, it was all she had to do with only her animals for company. Oh she talked to them as well, but chastising herself had been her most common pastime for her journey. She was right though, if she had stayed she might have done small things, but ultimately she would have been imprisoned or killed for fighting. But there was still that part of her mind that wished she had been there, at least then she would have known what state her family was in, even if she had been in the same one.

But even now as she made her way across her mother's homeland she had to be careful. Her brother had called the banners and brought the North to the South to save his family, but the Lannisters had their own troops ready to meet him. Elyanna didn't doubt her twin in the slightest, but the thought of him leading an army against the likes of the Lannisters made her heart pound with fear for him. Oh she knew he could do it, it was just a sibling's worry, but it was a very strong one that kept her from sleep.

"Argh," she muttered as she rode, "It's a great big camp of soldiers, how _hard_ can it be to find?"

She had thought that locating Robb would be easy once she was in the Riverlands, but for days she'd been trying to find him, and failed miserably. She'd probably just have to let herself be found by him at this rate.

"Hey girl, where do you think he is?" she looked down at Winter.

Her Direwolf looked up at her with curious green eyes, made a snuffling sound, and then tore off ahead.

"Seven hells!" Elyanna spurred Long Night on, "Winter!"

The grey beast simply wasn't listening though, and Elyanna tried furiously to keep up with her errant companion. Long Night was fast, but just not fast enough to keep pace with the now extremely large Direwolf, it wasn't long before Elyanna couldn't see her friend. Her annoyance didn't last long however, it was as if almost no time has passed, and suddenly there were figures on the horizon. Two sped away from the others, their shapes turning into those of Direwolves as they grew closer. She knew that one would be Winter, but it wasn't until the other left her in far behind that she knew it to be Grey Wind. That marked out at least one rider as Robb. She cried out, they'd found her!

It wasn't long before she was being pulled down from her saddle and hugged tightly in her brother's arms.

"Robb," she choked out; clutching tightly on to him.

"Shh, it's okay Ellie," he soothed; gently stroking her hair, "I'm here."

"Well well," a cheerful voice called out, "Look what Winter led us to."

Robb released her so that she could throw herself at Theon in a vicelike hug, he laughed, "I'm a man Ellie, I don't need a corset you know."

"Shut up," she retorted; stepping back from all of them, "Where's the camp? I've been trying to find you for days..."

"We were moving a lot recently, but we'll be staying put for a couple of days," Robb said, "Come, mother will want to see you."

"Mother's with you!" Elyanna exclaimed.

Robb grinned, "Yes, come on, back on your horse for just a little longer."

In light of being surrounded by familiar faces again, Elyanna was more than happy to remount Long Night and follow her twin to his camp She had to admit, her doubts eased away as she saw Robb now. He really had become a man, and she was confident that he could lead the North to victory, and save the rest of her family. As they rode through the camp, some men in the party gradually began to peel away, but Elyanna, Robb, and Theon rode on to the main tent, where a familiar figure stood waiting.

"Elyanna."

That one word, and her mother's open arms, were all Elyanna needed to practically fall off her horse and into them. Catelyn Stark held her daughter for as long as Elyanna felt the need to cry in her arms. Elyanna completely let herself go, burying her face in her mother's red hair and sobbing her heart out. She had not had the time to cry while travelling, and all that pent up emotion burst out of her now. Theon left them, for privacy's sake, and stood outside the tent to ensure that others left them with their little reunion. Robb was patient, pouring them all a cup of wine, and settling himself in a chair to wait for his twin to finish.

Eventually Elyanna recomposed herself, drawing back, "I'm sorry."

Catelyn cupped her face gently, but spoke firmly, "Don't apologise for a thing like that. I missed you, my little wolf."

"I missed you too mother," she replied, "I... I'm sorry, about something else. I should have stayed in King's Landing, father told me to leave, but I shouldn't have listened. Maybe I could have-"

"Elyanna, you couldn't have stopped it," Robb cut in, "Had you stayed, you would be in much the same position as Sansa and Arya. If not the same as father, as I don't doubt you would have fought."

Elyanna opened her mouth to protest this, but shut it again, having nothing to say.

"Robb is right," her mother said, "And for what it's worth, I am glad that at least one of my daughters has been returned to me."

Elyanna smiled, faintly, and took her mother's hand. Gripping it tightly, she sat between Catelyn and Robb, glancing between the pair as she used her free hand to take up her cup of wine, "So, what was the thing you were going to wait until now to talk about?"

He cast a quick glance at his mother, "Tomorrow, just before dawn, we move out for battle."

"_Tomorrow_?" she repeated, "But… the Lannister forces are in two parts, Tywin and- and Jaime."

Her mother practically beamed with pride, "Robb came up with a very clever idea."

"I don't know about clever," he muttered, "Mother, I'm sentencing 2000 men to their deaths and I know it."

"2000 men who are proud to make the sacrifice," Catelyn reminded.

"Aye, but their pride won't console their families back home," Robb said grimly.

"Someone want to tell me what the actual plan is?" Elyanna inquired.

"I've left 2000 men to deal with Lord Tywin," Robb said, "Tomorrow, I lead the rest of the men against Jaime Lannister, he won't see it coming."

Jaime… of course, they were close to Riverrun here, and he had besieged the castle. How could she have been so stupid as to forget to put those two things together! So all this time, she had been close to him, sort of. He was just- _No! Bad Elyanna, stop thinking about him like that, stupid girl_. She mentally chastised herself, a frequent practise. But then an idea started forming in her mind, and she lapsed into silence while she thought about it.

"Elyanna?" her mother prompted.

Rob was looking at her with a hard stare, "What are you plotting?"

"Nothing!" she defended; very quickly.

He frowned, "I heard about King's Landing, you're not going into battle tomorrow."

"Robb! How could you accuse me of thinking such a thing?" she inquired; looking innocent.

"Just don't," he commanded; and in that moment, Elyanna felt another surge of respect for her twin.

She gave a wide yawn, "I'm tired…"

Robb was clearly suspicious, but her mother immediately jumped on this, "Of course you are, you've been travelling for a long time. Come, you can rest in my tent."

Darn, she'd been hoping for somewhere more private, but she could make do. She allowed her mother to lead her away, taking care to note the position of certain tents in the camp.

**/*0*/**

Oh he was going to kill her, he'd find out, and if she survived this she was going to die by his hand. Elyanna felt almost traitorous as she mounted Long Night, but only almost. At least this time she'd managed to find armour that was a closer fit, so she didn't stand out as much. But she still had to be careful that Robb didn't see her, the armour might be unobtrusive, but she was using Bane. Winter didn't run beside her in this fight, she'd instructed her Direwolf to remain with her mother, that way Catelyn would be safe and Elyanna a little more inconspicuous. She filed in amongst the others in the cavalry, and thankfully attracted no strange looks from anyone.

The mood in the column was one of mixed apprehension, a little eagerness, and fear. The last one started to hit Elyanna hard the further out they rode, had she really thought this through? She had snuck into armour and jousted, but that was completely different to war. Here she might actually have to kill someone, could she do that? Elyanna had never really thought about it in full before, but taking a life… even from someone fighting for her enemies, what would that feel like? And there was more risk for her too, she could very well die here today. She was scared of that, of it all ending. Had she lived enough to feel comfortable dying? No. She could never live enough, life was so important. But still she rode on.

"I am a Stark of Winterfell," she murmured to herself, "I will not turn and run."

That would be her mantra, she would use that line as they rode to face the army led by Jaime Lannister.

The other army was quite clearly _not_ expecting the forces of the North to fall on it with a fury of racing hooves and sharp swords. The Stark men cut through easily at first, and in the frenzy of it all, Elyanna didn't even think as she slashed with her blade. She didn't even see the faces of the soldiers, except for one. Jaime Lannister cut through the men who came at him as if they were little more than minor blips in his way, he cast about with fury on his face, angry at having been caught unaware.

Elyanna didn't know what came over her, her own angry roared into life, and she spurred Long Night towards the Kingslayer. However, her mind was singularly focused on her goal, so she didn't see the soldier running for her until it was too late. She managed to raise her shield in time to stop the blow from landing on her, but the shock of it knocked her from the saddle, and she had to time to reclaim her seat before she had to fight the soldier off. The moment happened so quickly, that it wasn't until Elyanna had withdrawn her sword from his body that she noticed Jaime staring right at her, an expression of shock on his face, and she felt the wind brushing clean against her unprotected face. When she had been knocked from the saddle, the helmet strap had snapped, flying from her head, and revealing her to any who wanted to see.

Oh well, that didn't matter, she still had her goal in mind as she raised Bane and charged at Jaime. His sword came up on automatic to parry, and she struck at him again. It was stupid, she knew that he was a far better fighter than her, and yet… somehow she seemed to be holding her own. It took a while for her to see it, but Jaime was not striking back, he remained perpetually on the defensive. She growled in annoyance.

"Fight, damn you!"

"What are you _doing_ here, little wolf?" he hissed; grabbing her wrist and locking their blades together, stepping closer, "You could get killed."

She threw a punch at him with her free hand, "Or I could kill you!"

He ducked and spun them around, a Lannister soldier's blade stabbing the air Elyanna had just occupied, "I think not, does your brother know you're here?"

"ELYANNA!" Robb's voice roared out across the battlefield.

Jaime chuckled, despite it all, "I think that's a no."

She twisted in his grip, wrenching herself free and raising Bane once more, "Why won't you fight back?"

But before he could answer, the battle was won, and he had a multitude of Northern blades trained on him. Elyanna whirled around just in time to have her twin leap down from his horse in front of her.

"What were you _thinking_?" he demanded; eyes full of fury.

"I'm still alive!" she protested.

He looked at her for a few more moments, then grabbed her in a tight hug, speaking just low enough for her ears only, "Thank the gods."

Elyanna knew that he was speaking of more than just her being alive, and she hugged her brother back tightly. Relief washed over her suddenly, she had lived, she had made it through. But then her train of thought sobered, she might have made it out alive, but many other men hadn't. Not just the ones on this battlefield. The 2000 send by Robb to keep Tywin Lannister occupied, they would never go home again. Her knees almost gave up on her, but Robb's grip kept her up.

"Where's Long Night?" he asked.

Elyanna looked around, her horse was not in sight. She didn't blame him, Long Night was a good horse, but he had never truly been trained for battle. That had never been his function. "He's probably gone back to the camp."

Robb nodded, "Ride with me."

"What are we to do with him?" Theon asked; gesturing at Ser Jaime Lannister, Elyanna avoided looking at him.

"Take him with us, he's ours now," Robb said, his voice harder than Elyanna had ever heard it. He mounted his horse, stretching down a hand to pull her up in front of him, where he spoke lower, "We'll talk about your little misdemeanour later, Ellie."

She pressed her lips into a thin line, "I did it because it was right."

"We shall see," was all he replied; turning his horse and riding back for his camp, the first victory on his shoulders.


	30. The Aftermath

**Thank you to all you LOVELY reviewers! So much love for you all: DTaylor201989, fluro, Eva1983, Dreaming while awake, BaDWolF89, Dark Alana, Wind Spirt, Ladyjaxs999, classyjazz93, drdreaj, (), 97hollster, Maddie Rose, .Venus, Padme4000, Femme Feminista, GuardianAngel102310, klandgraf2007, Tara Terros, .5, Meegan, SarcasticSarcasm, Anon, Bess Woodville, KyraJane, Uhlowl22, saint liz,** **Saverina, starkbusters, sivathediva** , **jazz-sparks, guest reader, K8YHALMAN**

**You know how you all just LOVE my annoying little ANs? Well he's another! For those of you who haven't seen Avengers, go and see it, NOW! For those of you who have, Maddie Rose and I have a fic called ****'Revolution Roulette'**** up on our joint account (Warden Of The West). I would love you all forever –again- if you checked it out!**

Chapter 30: The Aftermath

Elyanna rode the entire was back in silence, her brother equally quiet behind her, but she could feel the disapproval coming off him in waves. She groaned, oh she was going to get the hiding of her _life_ when her mother got close. It almost made her regret going into the battle, but not quite. Adrenaline was still pumping through her veins, and she could still feel the anger at Jaime. Why hadn't the damned man fought back? He was better than her, she'd been silly to go for him, but he hadn't done anything but defend himself.

…and her. She remembered the time when he'd spun her around, so that a Lannister blade would cut air, as opposed to Stark flesh. Elyanna's heart thought that it knew the reason for this, and her brain was viciously telling it to shut up about that lie. And even if it was the truth, it wasn't like it mattered. He'd attacked her father, been the reason for all of this to start, he'd… he'd pushed her little brother from the tower. How could she forgive that? How?

"Lord Robb, why are we bringing that Kingslayer back with us?" one of his men demanded, "Better to have cut him down in the field."

"Because," Robb's voice was firm, "He's more use to us alive than dead, you're not forgetting my father I trust?"

"Of course not," the man replied; letting his horse fall back a bit once more.

"What do you plan to do?" she asked softly.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "But he's important to them, we can get father and our sisters back."

Elyanna felt her eyes close in involuntary happiness at the thought of her family being together again, "That would be good."

"Mother is going to be _so_ worried about you," he warned.

"I think angry is the more appropriate word, dear brother," she corrected; wincing slightly.

He considered this, "Yeah, I think you're right."

"Still, we won," she whispered encouragingly.

"We won the battle," he replied; tone alluding to more that he wanted to say, but he didn't elaborate.

They were riding at the head of a slightly scattered army, so Elyanna got a clear view of the few people waiting for them as Robb's horse sailed over a small hedge. A grey figure detached itself from the group, and streaked towards them. Even before Grey Wind utters a greeting bark, she knew it would be Winter. The Direwolf knew better than to try jumping on her while she was on horseback, but padded on the other side to wait. How fitting, the two eldest Starks returning from battle, escorted by their Direwolves. She wondered if this was how things had been for the Kings of Winter so many years ago…

She could pick her mother out of the assembled few with ease. Catelyn Tully Stark's red hair stood out in the otherwise blank wilderness like a beacon, and Elyanna felt a surge of comfort at the familiar colouring in the distance. The closer they got, the more hopeful Elyanna began to feel that she might not get _as_ big a telling off as she had originally thought, relief seemed to be the only emotion radiating of Catelyn as she dismounted her horse. When Robb's horse pulled up in front of Cat, Elyanna slid down first, and was immediately engulfed in her mother's arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered automatically.

"Thank the gods you are safe," her mother breathed.

Elyanna felt her mother move to hug Robb the moment she released Elyanna, but Catelyn pulled back. Robb needed to be a man for this moment, he needed to show his men that he was worthy of the victory he had just won. There would be time after, for him to let go.

"By the time they knew what was happening, it had already happened," he said; as Jaime Lannister was dumped in front of them. His green eyes still glimmered brightly in his defeat, and Elyanna was the first to drop her gaze when he locked them onto her's. The slight smile that curved his lips made her want to hit him, and kiss him.

_Wait, no! _BAD_ Elyanna,_ she mentally chastised, hating herself.

"Lady Stark," he greeted casually, "I would offer you my sword, but I seem to have lost it."

"It's not your sword I want," her mother replied coldly, "Give me my husband back, give me my daughters."

Jaime looked down for a moment before meeting her eyes again, "I've lost them too I'm afraid."

"Kill him Robb, send his head to his father!" Theon urged, "He cut down at least ten of our men, you saw him."

Robb _really_ looked like he wanted to, "He's more use to us alive than dead." He said, repeating his earlier words to the greater crowd.

"Take him away and put him in irons," Catelyn commanded.

Jaime was hauled to his feet, but he wasn't' about to let himself be taken away without issuing challenge.

"We could end this war right now, bow," he offered, "Save thousands of lives. You fight for the Starks, I fight for the Lannisters. Swords and lances, teeth and nails, choose your weapons. And let's end this, hear and now."

Robb looked for a moment as if he considered it.

"Don't," Elyanna warned, "He's just trying to stall his capture."

"Why thank you, Elyanna," Jaime said smoothly, "Always a pleasure."

"Not likewise," she shot back; glaring at him.

He shrugged nonchalantly, as if it didn't bother him a bit, and the likely fact was that it didn't. Robb had come to his conclusion though.

"If we do it your way, Kingslayer, you'd win," he admitted, "We're not doing it your way."

"Come on pretty man," Jaime didn't look particularly shocked at Robb's choice as he was hauled off, only sardonically amused.

Theon stepped up to the three Starks, and reached out to Elyanna, "Are you alright? You're shaking."

She had honestly not noticed, and tried desperately to stop, but her body seemed to not want to obey her. She decided it might be easier to shift focus to Robb, who was looking stricken.

"I'm fine, Robb, are you okay?" she asked.

"I sent two thousand men to their graves today," Robb said hollowly.

"The bards will sing songs of their sacrifice," Theon assured.

"Aye," Robb agreed; sounding dismal, "But the dead won't hear them."

He looked to his mother and Elyanna, then stepped forward to address his waiting army.

"One victory does not make us conquerors, did we free my father? Did we rescue my sisters from the Queen? Did we free the North from those who want us on our knees? This war is far from over."

With those parting words, he turned on his heel and strode away, Grey Wind staying close. Elyanna thought about going after him, and took the first step, but decided to give him a five minute head start. He needed some alone time, but not too much, or else he'd start over thinking things. Her mother moved off to help order the army as they made their way back to camp, but a look she sent back at Elyanna promised a talk later. She felt a familiar presence to her left and looked up, Theon was standing beside her, and put a hand on her arm.

"Ellie, what were you _doing_ out there?" he asked, "Battle is no place for a woman."

"I was fighting, didn't you see?" she retorted, "After all, you're the one who first started teaching me how, with my brothers."

"Never to _actually_ fight with! We all thought it was a bit of light fun, or just in case you needed to defend yourself. Out of a battle," he said, "Drowned god take me, what were you thinking?"

"Are you one of my parents now?" she demanded, "Seven hells, Theon, let it lie."

"I just care about you!" he defended, "Ellie, you hate death more than anything, what could possibly persuade you to wade into the thick of it?"

"If I can fight, why shouldn't I?" she shot back, "Simply because I'm a woman?"

"Yes!" Theon exclaimed, "Not only that, but you're a noble woman, you shouldn't risk yourself."

"Kings and lords fight in wars," she pointed out.

"They're men," Theon countered.

"I am a Stark of Winterfell, and I will fight to defend my home," she said hotly.

"To defend your home?" he questioned, "Or to gain yourself some kind of glory?"

Elyanna couldn't summon more of a response than a gape to his comment, and Theon knew he'd perhaps taken it too far as soon as the words left his lips.

"Ellie, I'm-"

"No," she cut him off, "Save it, Theon. You are _not _my brother, and I will get this lecture from him and my mother tonight anyway."

"Just wait!" he pleased; moving to grab her arm.

She backed away from him and turned on her heel, striding away with harsh strides. Winter padded up beside her, and she reached to her Direwolf, winding her hand into the soft fur as a way to keep herself from screaming. As she walked, conflicting looks of admiration and disappointment shadowed her steps. Thing was, Theon's words made her wonder, why _had_ she gone into battle? Were her motives everything that she thought they were? She'd tricked herself into thinking things that weren't true before, it was not a fun habit to possess.

Sighing, she looked down at Winter, "Hey, girl, where's Robb gone off to?"

Winter raised her nose to the air, then promptly trotted off towards the forest surrounding the area their camp was set up. Figures that Robb would hide himself away in here. He hadn't exactly gone far, probably knowing that no one would follow him. Well, no one except his sister.

"Ellie," he said; when the twigs beneath her feet thought it a good idea to announce her.

"Robb, you okay?" she asked; stepping closer.

A hollow laugh sounded from him as he leant back against a tree, "Okay? I think I'm a far cry from okay right now."

"You won," she said.

"I did," he agreed, "But what did I also lose?"

She swallowed, the two thousand men sent against Tywin, that would eat at him, "Don't dwell on that, Robb."

"How can I not? What do I do?" he questioned, "Just not think about them? That's an insult to their memory."

"They _chose_ to follow you into battle, they _chose_ to do as you bid them, don't dishonour their sacrifice by not appreciating the victory they got you."

He groaned and closed his eyes, "You're not helping."

"What? By making sense?" she inquired.

"I sent them into a battle I knew they'd lose," he whispered, "I issued two thousand death sentences for innocent men."

"They knew what they were going into," she said, "They knew the odds, and they still faced them. For _you_, because you're their lord and they gave you their lives."

"A bit too literally for my liking."

"If you're going to lead, get used to having this happen," she put her hands on his shoulders and made him look at her, "Robb, if you're going to be a commander to these men, you have to learn to accept losses."

"What do you know of it?" he snapped.

Elyanna flinched slightly, he was well within reason to snap at her, but it still stung a little, "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need help," he muttered, "I will be fine."

"Yeah, you _will_ be," she agreed, "But right now, you're not."

"I've just… it's one thing to grow up being trained for battle, it's another to go into it and come out the other side," he said.

She realised then that it wasn't just the loss of the two thousand men that was grating on Robb, he was trying to hide behind that, but there was more. He'd just come from his first true fight, and he was trying to deal with that by remaining strong. Whatever else he said, he'd been marked this day, and mentally kicked herself. How could she have been so selfish and blind? Did she think she was the only one to have come out of that battle feeling shaky?

She bit her lip and looked down, "…I know."

Silence hung between them for a moment, and she wasn't sure who moved first, but then she was held tightly in his arms. She put her arms around him as best she could while he had armour on, and screwed her eyes shut against the world. Tremors began to shake her body as images flashed across her mind. A sword cut here, and thrust there, blood as it spurted from countless wounds far as the eye could see.

Was this the glory of battle? Was this the glory of war? What glory lay in such horror? This is what sons were sent to, what foolhardy young men chose to join, before they knew what they were even facing, their young courage doomed them to die. And she'd been amongst them.

No, never again. She knew now what battle was, she knew now that while her courage might be enough to send her in, her mind would not long last the effects of after.

"What you did, it was so stupid," he murmured.

She nodded, "I…I don't know what I was thinking."

"Neither do I, but just don't think it again," he instructed.

"I won't," she promised, "I can't."

"Oh, Ellie…" he clutched her tighter for a moment, then pulled back to look at her face, "You should not have done it in the first place."

"I had to go through it I suppose, to know that it wasn't for me," she replied.

"That seems to be the way with all things in life, just so long as you don't risk yourself like that again," a sigh escaped him, "When I saw you, I was _terrified_, Ellie, I'd never been that scared in my life. Being in the fight myself for the first time was wrenching enough, but having you there, fighting the _Kingslayer_? It was almost a little too much for me to handle."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know you are," he replied, "It's just so you know, I'm furious at you for what you did, but so grateful you weren't harmed."

"I didn't want you going in alone."

"Ellie, I had an entire army at my back," he pointed out, "Is that the only reason why?"

She dropped her gaze, "I don't know."

He shut his eyes and rubbed a hand over his eyes tiredly, "That's a fair answer for a stupid and reckless act, come, we should be getting back. I don't doubt that mother wants to speak with you."

She grimaced, "Can't wait."

**Phew, finally another chapter done! Sorry about the lack of Jaime/Elyanna, trust me, it increases!**

**And just as a refresher **_**Revolution Roulette**_**, my Avengers fic on my joint account, check it out!**


	31. Loss

**Okay, I've left updating for waaay too long, and the last chapter has way too many reviews for me to post all of yours names, and I apologise, I will be back to normal habit after this!  
>Thank you so so much to all of you still reading, I'm constantly amazed that despite it being so long since I updated, people still read and love this story. I can't possibly thank you all enough.<br>I am also deeply sorry about the lack of updates over the past nearly two years, the last years of high school involved a lot of work, both within school and without, but thankfully I am all done with that now. I hope to have more free time now to write as I once did. Thank you all again for keeping up with this story, it means the world to me, and I don't have the words to express how inspiring your support is. **

**Special thanks to KyraJane for making me some awesome banners, I'll put links up on my profile so you can check them out, seriously awesome work!**

Chapter 31: Loss

The camp was still gathering itself together after the mess of battle. The wounded were being seen to by anyone with any healing knowledge useful, the dead were being buried by those still strong enough to do the task, the healthy were recovering that part of themselves with had been altered in battle.

Each did that in their own particular way, and for Elyanna, she found solace in the simple task of grooming her horse. It was something she always preferred doing herself as opposed to having a groom take the task for her, and it was something which had always bought both her and Long Night peace. After their first battle, the two of them sorely needed it. Even Winter, fierce direwolf and natural hunter, was lying tiredly near Ellie, her green eyes shut to the world.

Elyanna had taken off her armour and weapons, but had not bothered with the time to change into a dress. With all the sweat, blood, and dirt on her she would have needed to bathe first, and she didn't have time for that if she wanted to see to her horse as soon as possible. So she stood, in rough breeches and tunic, brush in hand giving Long Night's now once more glossy coat a final rub down.

When a bannerman began walking towards her, she thoughts perhaps Robb had summoned her, and quickly ran the brush the last few times along her horse's black back. Setting it down, and brushing her hands off against her tunic, she turned ready to receive the summons.

She did not turn ready to receive the news.

The most shattering of moments could happen at the most normal of times. Elyanna had always taken some things for granted, they had always been simple tasks, with nothing bad associated with them. Things that bought peace to the mind, and distanced you from troubles, things that calmed you down when nothing else would. She had never realised how often she had taken those times for granted, and how not even they were safe from the ravages of reality.

None of them were together when the news came, and that made it all the harder to bear. Never had Elyanna's worst nightmares entertained the thought of the news which came to her. Even since her father had been injured, even since she had run from King's Landing, even since the war had broken out between North and South, it had never occurred to her that it would come to this. She had expected her family to be seized, she had expected them held prisoner, she had expected ransoms, or even a taking of the Black.

She had not expected death.

Joffrey could have ordered exile, instead, he had ordered for execution.

No one had done anything to stop him.

Why?

Her father was dead.

How?

"My lady?"

She scarce paid any attention to the bannerman sent to bring her the ill tale. Her world had spun away from her. She was alone in the tent, and then, she was not in the tent at all.

Her father was dead.

Her mind fled. The last thing she was aware of was a high pitched keen of heartbreak, and then she ceased to be aware of anything except the raw pain that surged up within her. She had thought she knew emotional pain when Jaimie betrayed her, she had thought she knew loss when Bran almost died.

She had known nothing.

As her mind fled from the knowledge it did not want, she was barely away of her body fleeing with it.

Later she would recall mounting Long Night. Later she would recall the loud shouts of the men as they were forced to spring out of her way or be run down. Later she would recall Winter running alongside her as she went tearing heedlessly out of the camp and riding recklessly into the forest alone.

Later, she would recall all of this, but not now.

Now was not the time for noticing such trivial things. Now was not the time for caring about anything besides the tide of emotions threatening to pull her under. Now was not the time to bother seeking out a fellow sufferer and bearing it together. Now was the time for pain, the time for anguish, the time for her to let everything out in a huge burst of raw hurt.

Through the mists of tears clouding her vision, Elyanna could not clearly make out her surroundings, nor was her brain in a proper state to process it if she could. Long Night did what he could to keep his rider from harm, but he could only do so much. As such, at some point during her headlong dash away from everything, a branch whipped over her horse's head, and directly into her.

Bareback, without a good grip, and with her senses muddled; Elyanna was in no state to duck or withstand it. The blow cleaned her right off of Long Night's back, and she landed with a heavy thud on the hard ground. And there she lay, with not the strength to rise again, choking half on being winded, half on the sobs in her throat, she lay there.

In the back of her mind she noticed her horse cease the mad pace she had urged him to, and felt the warm presence of her Direwolf come to sit close. Winter was near enough that Elyanna could feel her, but not so near as to overbear her human. Winter knew that Elyanna was not quite herself right now.

As her body was forced into stillness, her running mind came to a crashing halt at the same time, further driving the wind from her. She raggedly pulled herself into a sitting position, pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms tight around her legs.

Her father was dead.

She curled herself as tightly as she could; shaking with the sobs which wracked her body, the tears spilled from her eyes in a stream which she felt had no end. What pain was this? What sorrow? She wept as never before, she wept so hard that it began to hurt, an iron band began to constrict her.

Her father was dead.

She found herself uncurling, but remaining on the ground, tipping her face up to the sky as a howl broke free from her lungs. She was soon joined by the howling of Winter, and together they vented their noise to the cruel heavens. Heavens which she felt devoid of Gods, for what Gods would take such a man as her father out of this world?

Soon, her throat was raw from the loud cries and sobs, and her broken scream died off. Tears still leaked down her face, but she felt empty. Like a shell slowly depleting itself of water, until nothing would remain inside.

Her father was dead.

Never again would his laugh fill her with warmth.

Never again would his gentle, yet firm, voice give her wisdom to heed in times of need.

Never again would his arms be there to hold and comfort her.

Never again would his fair logic and soothing voice calm bring her back to herself.

Her father was dead.

She could almost feel the ghost of his arms holding her tight, his hands smoothing down her hair gently.

_Let it out, my Little Wolf. Let it out, and don't be afraid of sadness. Grieve, don't let it burn and consume you. Let it out, and move on._

The ghost of his voice, the echo of what he would say, only filled her with more pain at his death and fury at his murderers. Why could he not rage? Why could he not demand that she fight for him? Why could he not demand of her justice of the wrong done?

For a moment, rage threatened to overtake pain. Blood roared in her ears, and a vengeance the likes of which she had never felt before near drove all else from her mind.

She wanted to rip apart the people who had done this to her family, to the North, to the Kingdom.

She wanted to cut them down and leave their bodies for the ravens to fight over.

She wanted-

Abruptly some reasonable part of herself seemed to light up in her mind. As flickering as a candle in the wind, it seemed so weak, but still it spoke.

_No, no, no. You don't want more blood. You don't want more killing. Neither would he._

Logic, for once not his, but her own managed to calm the sweeping emotions. Dimly she realised that it would always have to be like this now, she didn't have him anymore, she had only herself.

And with that realisation, came a greater awareness. No, she did not have only herself, she had so many other people.

_MotherRobbJonSansaAryaBranRickon_

The names whispered into her mind as a string of love and strength.

Her father was dead.

But her family still lived.

"Mother, Robb," she whispered brokenly to herself.

By now someone would have told them the news, perhaps someone had found them at the same time as Elyanna, but she had not stayed to find out. Belatedly she realised that she should have, but grief had overcome her. Would they have done the same? Had they done the same? What this what had become of wolves being apart?

Sensing that her human had regained some of herself back, Winter nudged Elyanna gently, butting her large head to force herself under Elyanna's arm. Ellie gripped the soft fur tightly, and buried her face into her direwolf.

"He let me keep you, and I know you knew that, I know you loved him."

A low whine sounded in the back of Winter's throat. Whether or not she could sense the reason for Elyanna's upset, she knew that there was a reason, and stood still and silent as Elyanna held onto her tightly for another few moments. Then she let go.

Not of all of her grief, she doubted that she ever would. Not even most of it. Only the smallest fraction slipped away from her, but it was enough to stop the overwhelming. For how long, she did not know. But it was for now, and for now was all she needed to push herself to her feet, and remount her horse.

Turning back towards the camp, Elyanna did not mother to wipe her face, for tears still fell from her eyes. She was not yet ready to face the world again, but her mother and brother were somewhere out there facing it, and so she would to.

She took a much slower pace back to the camp, but there was a mild sense of urgency within her. Now that she could at least think, all she could think of was family, and how she wanted to be as close to the members near her as possible.

All Starks must think alike, for when she neared the camp, she saw two figures holding one another close. A man in armour, and an auburn haired woman, it could only be two people. Elyanna dismounted, and walked up to them. As she passed the tree they stood by, she noted the deep gashes, and Robb's sword lying beside. The small note made her glad she had taken Bane off with her armour, she would undoubtedly have done the same thing had the blade been on her person.

As soon as she was close her mother and brother broke their embrace, and turned to her. Neither came to her first, for none of the three wanted to leave the other alone. They moved as one, and then they were all wrapped in each other. Robb's armour was hard against her, the fur of her mother's cloak tickled her face, but Elyanna only held them all the tighter, and felt them answer in kind.

No words could have been said at that time to address the pain they all suffered, and none of them even tried. Tears flowed freely again from all three, but they held each other strong. It almost seemed as if before her father's death, each Stark had been able to bear their own burden. But without him, they needed another to lean on, to help shoulder the grief.

Elyanna had always wanted to think herself strong, but in that moment, she knew there was absolutely no weakness in clinging to her family members. She knew that this was how it was meant to be, standing together, taking it together. She had two House mottos running through her veins. The Stark's heraldic words, and the Tully's firm list.

_Family, Duty, Honour_

Family first; family always first.

She knew that her family was still separated in many ways, even more so now that her father had gone to a place they could not follow, but in some ways they were still together. She was here, with her mother and her twin.

To the South, Sansa and Arya; they would need to be there for each other even more than their other family members. Trapped with the enemy, perhaps witnesses to the event; they still had each other. They may fight, but they were sisters and they were Starks.

To the North, Bran and Rickon; the babies of the family. Elyanna refused to think of them as weak, but they were the youngest, and so far away. When would they hear the news? How would they hear it? Bran, so broken about being broken, and Rickon, too young for much that was going on around him; how would they bear it? She didn't know entirely, but she knew that they would do it together.

Further North of the North still, her father's other son and his last remaining brother. Elyanna hoped with all her heart that they were as safe as one could be at the Wall. She hoped too that they stood together still, for no matter that they were Night's Watchmen, they were still Starks.

A spread out wolf pack, with so much distance setting them apart, but still together.

**Sorry about the depressing return of my literary career… I honestly hadn't meant for the part on Ned's death to go that long, it just kind of got away from me a bit… again, no Jaimie/Elyanna, but soon!  
>Thank you all for continuing to read this, I hope to have more out soon.<strong>


	32. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER THIS IS AN AN

AN

As one reader of this story has already noticed, and I'm sure others of you have, I have indeed started a new story before posting another update for DFT. I meant it when I said I wanted to update this story more regularly, but right now the inspiration and desire to do so just isn't there. If I have to sit at my computer and really _try_ to get a chapter written, then it won't be as good a chapter as it could have been.

I'm tired of having to push away other ideas just because I haven't finished this one, so I'm going back to my old habit of just writing whatever I have the strongest feel for at the time. Whether that is DFT, or another story.

I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone, and I mean it when I say I want to finish this story, but I want to write it properly.

So, this is not me saying I'm never going to update again, don't think that. This is just me explaining to you why other stories might go up and be updated before this one. I'm not even saying that that's what will happen, just that it's a possibility.

I know some of you won't like that, but I'm sorry, I refuse to force out an ending to this fic just because I've been sporadic with it.

Thank you for reading, Elyanna and Jaimie's story _will_ continue, and it _will_ be finished. Just please, let me do other stuff as well until I am ready.


End file.
